


Corruption and Compassion

by bluexdays



Series: Change of Heart [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Lovers to enemies back to lovers, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, church girl yves, demon jinsoul, dicksoul aka jinsoul with a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Her so called calm life will soon be shattered to pieces at the discoveries she'll make along the way, the same could be said for a certain blonde. Surely, love can prevail here, no?





	1. After Thoughts [M]

**Author's Note:**

> and we're back eyyy I see y'all liking this demon activity... smh... but girl me too asdfjnf
> 
> so I'm going to make this into a mini fic since so much people liked it and why the heck not. once again, inspired by oddeyejinsol "devil in her heart" series and mostly the fic "call me angel of the morning (angel)" this was also kind of rush... but I hope you can still enjoy!
> 
> HIGHLY SUGGEST READING THE FIRST PART since it picks up from there
> 
> DISCLAIMER: that being said the characters are interpreted in type of style similar to the other fics so this might not have as much religious stuff going on... but they'll be more in the future
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2: jinsol has a dick again... you've been warned

There’s a deafening silence in the room, the only noise that could be heard is the far distant traffic humming throughout the night. The moon peeked through her curtain and illuminated her room, the burgundy red color of the room glowing from the light. She’s still awake despite her eyes being heavy and body begging for sleep.

Still, she stares at her window.

Sooyoung didn’t make a sound, didn’t move a single muscle the whole time she waits for Jinsol. She had checked her phone about fifteen minutes ago and knew it was a little past three in the morning. She’d usually be asleep at this night but this whole month has been a mess particularly for her sleeping schedule. So, here she is, tired as ever after having already took her shower long ago.

Her mind drifts back to her and Jinsol, all the raw sex they’ve had and releasing both of their pent up frustrations. She still remembers vividly how Jinsol touched her, fucking her into her bed and even biting her neck. She shivered, subconsciously bringing a hand to touch one of the bite marks Jinsol left on her, blushing when her fingers grazed around it and felt the slightest bit of pain. That part, oh how she loved it so much and truly becoming one of her guilty pleasures.

But then also came the guilt that will plague Sooyoung from messing around with Jinsol. She already felt it weighing her down, sinking further into the bed at what she had done. No, she’d have to break this off with Jinsol as soon as she gets back, her parents wouldn’t be happy with it. The thought of breaking any more rules made her feel sick to the stomach at that moment but secretly, deep within the back of her mind, she is living for all of this.

A sudden clank came from her window, jolting her sleepiness away from how loud it sounded. Sooyoung sat up quickly when the noise bounced off her window again, rubbing her eyes as she got up. She cautiously walked towards to the side of her room and pulled the curtain back just as another pebble hits the glass. Her eyes widen, panic setting in as to who would throw rocks at this godforsaken hour?

Her question is soon answered as she peeks through her curtains to see blonde hair glowing brightly outside. She squints her eyes some, already knowing who it belongs to.

Jinsol is standing with a smile on her face and one more pebble in her hand just as Sooyoung pulls the curtains out of the way. She hesitantly unlocked her window and opened it as a cool breeze followed right after. She leans out a little to see Jinsol still smiling but this time walking towards the wall of her house… and is going to climb it, oh god.

“Jinsol, stop, what are you doing,” Sooyoung hisses at her, watching as the blonde just continued to find a good grip and begin her ascent. “Jinsol! Stop or you’ll fall.”

She heard a chuckle and saw how Jinsol climbed up a little faster, almost too smoothly for her comfort. “I’m pretty strong, babe.”

Sooyoung cursed at herself internally at feeling the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. She’s about to look outside the window again only to see Jinsol having already made it with her hands clutching on the edge of the frame and bringing her face close to hers.

“Aren’t you happy to see me then?”

Jinsol purred our as Sooyoung stood still before shaking her head and hurriedly helping Jinsol inside the room.

“Be quiet, that was dangerous,” She chastised Jinsol and helping her avoid toppling over her desk. Once the blonde was safely on her feet she smiles at Sooyoung and leans down to kiss her on the lips.

“Worrying about little old me?” She teased while placing her hands on her hips, feeling the heat that radiated off of them. “I’m touched.”

Sooyoung turned her head to the side as Jinsol just laughed and squeezed her hips.

“Of course, I’ll worry about you falling off the side of a house from being adventurous.”

“Hmm, that’s always a little bit of fun isn’t it.”

Her eyes widen at hearing Jinsol’s next words, finally meeting her gaze to see a mischievous look in those eyes. Sooyoung blushed and just as quickly looked away, her grip tightening around Jinsol’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah,” She said shyly before giving her a small forced smile. “I’m pretty tired now so I kind of need to sleep.”

Jinsol hummed, nodding her head as she let Sooyoung slip away and walked towards the bed. “That you do need,” She said mostly to herself.

Sooyoung turned around to give her a small stack of clothes that she prepared on the edge of her bed, holding it out to Jinsol.

“Here’s some extra clothes so you can be comfy while, um, we sleep.” Sooyoung had stammered off, looking everywhere but Jinsol.

She simply smiles at the kind action, taking the clothes and letting their hands graze one another just to hear Sooyoung gasp.

“Thanks, beautiful, I appreciate it.”

Sooyoung felt a kiss land on her cheek, already overwhelmed from the excessive affection they were just starting. She turned away when she saw Jinsol pulling off her shirt and hastily walked to the other side of her bed and laid down. She did, however, continued to watch Jinsol as secretly as possible which Jinsol could sense regardless even with her back turned. She pulled up the baggie shorts that Sooyoung had managed to find deep inside her closet.

“Don’t cover your eyes, we’ve seen some skin,” Jinsol teased again before getting under the covers right next to her.

Sooyoung scoffed despite how it sent a nervous tingle through her body and soon felt Jinsol’s arm on her waist. She now realizes how close they were, their legs slightly brushing and seeing how Jinsol’s eyes were still that blue color just darker now from how calm she is. She held her breath when Jinsol edged herself closer until their chests touch and slipped her legs in between her thighs, leaning in to capture her lips. The kiss is slow, a complete opposite of how intense they would kiss every other time.

She sighed softly and brought her hand up to cup her cheek, tilting her head to bring Jinsol closer as the kiss deepened now. She squeezes her thighs weakly in between her own, falling deep under her spell as Jinsol licks her bottom lip. Their movements grow lazy, barely any effort put into it but Sooyoung still enjoys it nonetheless. Jinsol slowly pulls away, a small string of saliva connecting their lips until she licks it off.

“It’s already pretty late, Sooyoung, get some rest.” Jinsol whispers, her voice a lullaby that already made her eyes become heavier.

She whines weakly and tries to fight off the sleep, clutching onto Jinsol.

“No…”

Jinsol smiled at her, the hand on her waist sliding to her back to rub slow circles that caused Sooyoung to sigh.

“I’ll be right here, don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Sooyoung already knew her cheeks were getting red again and promptly tucks her head under Jinsol’s chin, burying her face in her neck as the blonde held her close.

“Promise?” She mumbles onto her skin.

She felt Jinsol move to kiss the top of her head before uttering one last word.

“Promise.”

It was like a switch had been turned off in Sooyoung’s body with how quickly she succumbed into dreamland, letting herself drift off to finally sleep with Jinsol right there with her.

She’s in heaven.

Jinsol continues to rub slow circles on her back until she heard her breathing coming become slower from Sooyoung, signaling that she is now completely asleep. She stays like that for a bit, still tracing random patterns on the nightgown under her hand and listening to the crickets outside. Her eyes drift to the window and saw the moon shining brightly.

“Now I have you all to myself,” Jinsol grins with a hum.

“My good little pet.”

//

The sun slowly crept up high up above while painting rays of amber in the room, the sky clear and blue. Jinsol didn’t need sleep like Sooyoung, however, she could anyways just to pass the time. She’s already awake before Sooyoung is, hearing the girl snoring softly as she dreamt about some apple related foods. Midway through the night, Sooyoung had entangled herself further with Jinsol where the girl could hold her against her body, her head now on her chest.

A while later she felt the girl stir once the sunlight is directed on them, hearing a sleepy groan. Jinsol smiles as Sooyoung shifts to pull her head back slowly, a confused and dazed expression on her face.

“You did stay,” She mumbles cutely as Jinsol watched her lay her head back down on her chest.

“I wouldn’t lie about that, Sooyoung.”

Jinsol stares off to the wall across from them and feeling Sooyoung cuddle up against her again. Being a creature not from Earth, the loneliness in her fiery heart would always burn inside her painfully from the how long she's spent her time by alone in Hell. She wants to keep staying around Sooyoung since just like her, there’s no one else in this world that has truly seen them for who they really are. Sooyoung has only seen Jinsol’s nerdy side on very rare occasions and Jinsol with Sooyoung being sensitive about discussing her feelings, so of course, showing such vulnerable moments of themselves drew them to each other.

She frowns at the last thought. No, Jinsol is only using Sooyoung for her own pleasure, to just release her sexual needs on her.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Again, Sooyoung moves with a loud groan from how bright the sun was shining in her room.

“What the heck… what time is it?”

Sooyoung had said that mostly to herself as she reaches out for her phone beside her, seeing it's already eleven. She did sleep in but then again, she fell asleep deep into the night and causing her to sleep into most of her day. She places her phone back down and sparing a glance at Jinsol, seeing that her eyes are closed. She took this time to carefully take in her features.

The first thing that catches her eyes is the way Jinsol is a little paler than she normally should be despite her dark eyebrows being a small contrast to her skin, then she sees how the roots of her hair are now black from her hair already starting to grow some more. She brings her eyes back down on her face to see a distinct scar next to her eyebrows that instantly piques her interest.

Jinsol is beautiful, anyone with two eyes could see that but for some reason, she looks even more so now to Sooyoung. She's glowing now next to her, almost like an angel with how soft and defined she is, getting lost in her beauty.

“It’s better to act than remain silent, baby,”

Jinsol had interrupted her thoughts as Sooyoung jumps slightly from hearing her voice, smooth and deep as ever. She laughs lightly seeing that now Jinsol had opened her eyes with her head turned in her direction.

“And it’s impolite to just stare.”

Sooyoung pouts slightly at being caught, raising her hand to flick Jinsol on her arm and hearing her fake a cry. “And it’s impolite to say rude things.”

“That was only the truth.”

Sooyoung shook her head at their banter, the two sharing a laugh. “You’re something else, Jinsol.” She said simply, looking off to the side.

“Hmm just like you said, I’m full of surprises.”

Sooyoung sat up to land her feet on the now warm ground, standing up slowly and shuffling towards her bathroom. “I’ll hold you up to that.”

With one last glance at Jinsol, Sooyoung winks at her and steps inside the bathroom to wash herself up. Jinsol laid still on the bed, still processing what had just happened before she's closing her eyes again and faintly she hearing Sooyoung sing softly.

She forgot how much she loves it here.

//

They're currently in the kitchen of Sooyoung’s moderately big sized home with Jinsol sitting on one of the kitchen island stools and Sooyoung standing in front of the stove. She takes this time to examine the clean minimalistic design of the house, not too modern or extravagant and just enough to add a homey feel to the place. Her attention returns on Sooyoung whose back is still facing her as she cooks them some breakfast.

“This is a very nice home you have here,” She starts a conversation. “When did you move in here?”

Sooyoung hums to her, thinking as she briefly paused. “I think… when I was in middle school, we’ve been here for quite some time since my father really loves how it looks and so did my mother.”

“I see…” Her attention then shifts to a different topic. “Your parents, what do they do?”

“They both work in the business field, kind of partners in crime at the whole thing if you ask me but they enjoy it. I’m surprised my father can still make time for the church.”

“Ah, I was just thinking the same thing.”

“Yeah… can you get some plates in the cabinet over there.” Sooyoung said while jutting her chin in the direction.

Jinsol chuckles at the display and slid off her chair to grab some of the plates, passing by Sooyoung to clean them and then prepare afterwards. Once they had the food down and ready to eat, Jinsol made sure to show her gratitude with a kiss and then sitting next to her.

“Wow,” Jinsol practically moans at the delicious taste spreading in her mouth. “This is really good, Sooyoung. Damn, pretty amazing and spot on.”

The girl only smiles at the compliment, feeling her pride swell up. She observes Jinsol to see that her eyes are now a normal brown, no longer the rare blue color she saw only to freeze up after. Just what is Jinsol? Everything came back hitting her full force and almost dropping her utensils.

“Whoa, looks like you’ve seen a ghost there,” Jinsol jokes before turning back to get another bite of her food.

Sooyoung blinks at now seeing Jinsol’s side profile, a dry nervous laugh slipping out. She hesitantly places her hand atop Jinsol and felt the same odd heat always radiating off her body despite how pale she is.

“Jinsol… you’d tell me the truth to this question, right?” She asks slowly, seeing the blonde slowly stop eating and her gaze returning to her.

“Perhaps…” She said shortly, facing Sooyoung once more and seeing how serious she is.

“Um, okay, because of last night… you just vanished from my room, you have extremely sharp fangs, your eyes sometimes turn blue and y-you suddenly had a… you know what while we were, y-you know…”

She lets the rest of her sentence trail off, feeling a little embarrassed but still maintaining their eye contact. She waits for her response, letting Jinsol take her time in seeing how antsy Sooyoung was slowly getting in her seat the longer she stares with a blank face. She finally smirks at Sooyoung, inching herself closer as her eyes widened from her next few words.

“I’m a lot of bad in disguise,” Jinsol murmurs and hearing Sooyoung sharply inhale. “A hell to some and a heaven to a very few but they don’t last,” Jinsol cocks her head to the side.

“I’m a demon, baby, can’t you tell?”

A _demon_.

Sooyoung sputters over her foods as Jinsol simply laughs, her heart beginning to race wildly. A demon… _no_ , she has to be lying. This is unreal and unlike anything she’s ever encountered before in her life.

“I’m not lying babe,” Jinsol mused on. “I’m just like any other, someone who serves themselves just to give up a little bit of their freedom.”

Sooyoung swallows roughly, her throat tightening up at the confession and still shaking slightly. She eyes Jinsol carefully, still trying to process what she had just said.

“Just like any other demon, I was first an angel,” Jinsol starts suddenly, turning her body to face Sooyoung. “Serving God as any good little angel would do but then he took something very dear to me that filled me with anger and a hatred so strong he had exiled me from the heavens.”

She felt the small pang of her returning feelings, remembering how much she had screamed and thrashed in front of God’s eyes. She shook her head with a dry smile, focusing back Sooyoung.

“I was hurt and on the brink of death but I made a deal with the devil and here I am today. A ‘demon’ but with free reign to do whatever I want as long as I don’t anger the spirit.”

Sooyoung sat there with her mouth agape, speechless at the small story Jinsol had told her and rendering her to silence as they sat there in her kitchen. She watches as the smirk slowly drops and a solemn expression taking over her face and suddenly she feels bad for Jinsol. She knew that what she said was insane to believe or even consider to be real, but she has a small feeling she is telling the truth with how severe she reacted after.

“Hey,” She said softly, her hand giving Jinsol’s a soothing squeeze. “Well, you didn’t do anything crazy to me the first time we met and you’re honestly a soft demon if that’s the case,”

Jinsol scoffs at her, playfully rolling her eyes as Sooyoung continued.

“But you’re a person with feelings and you’re here today, there are different plans for you in the future. They’ll be good days to come besides from your circumstances.”

She wouldn’t really consider herself the best with words but she still wants to try for Jinsol, she didn’t want her blaming herself for anything from her past since it’ll only continue to haunt her.

“Hmm, I’m surprised you’re not running around screaming from hearing I’m a demon.”

Sooyoung giggles, oddly calm in the situation despite how unordinary their situations is. She blushes slightly before pinching Jinsol, hearing her yelp.

“I probably almost did…”

Then they finish the rest of their breakfast still talking as Jinsol helped her clean the dishes. It's surreal for Sooyoung who still sees Jinsol as a human, but also having the knowledge of now knowing she is a demon, in her home right next to her and still interacting just as normally. Once they are done, her phone buzzes nearby and seeing on the screen that it's her mother calling.

“Hey, mom,” She sighes out while leaning back against the counter as Jinsol looks around the kitchen again.

_“Sooyoung - ah, I trust you're safe in the house.”_

She heard Jinsol snicker from the side and gave her a look before subconsciously smiling. She's already twenty two with her parents still doubting her responsibility.

“Of course mom, I just finished eating.”

_“Hmm, okay, make sure you eat often now.”_

Sooyoung smiles genuinely at the endearing words and proceeded to ask how they’ve been. The whole time she forgot that Jinsol is still in the area and had now crept up behind her, arms slinking around her waist. She's able to bite her tongue in time to stop a scream from escaping, trying to wiggle out from her arms only to have Jinsol hold onto her tightly.

The blonde smiles into her hair, tracing her hand around her stomach to surprisingly feel strong muscles. She knew that Sooyoung has a beautiful body but she couldn’t recall seeing abs on her from the time they've spent together. Jinsol peppers the side of her jaw with kisses and causing Sooyoung voice to crack, chuckling softly as she clears her throat. She's lower now to where her neck is still red with many vibrant bruises and bite marks visible under the light.

“... hello father… Yes, I’ve been reading it - _oh_ ,”  
  
Sooyoung gasps when Jinsol slowly licks around one of the bite marks on her neck, the first one that was marked on her. She squeezes her eyes only to cough rather loudly right after to hide the sound, Jinsol all the while smiling against her skin.

_“Sooyoung, what’s wrong? Why are you coughing?”_

“O-Oh, um, I’m sorry,” She said meekly, she didn’t want her father to get so easily suspicious. “Just remembered some homework I have to do.”

She closes her eyes at feeling Jinsol suck softly on her still abused skin, pulling her closer to her front. Sooyoung focused on not making another sound just as her father spoke about the church.

_“The priest is going to hold a small celebration at his house for his daughter’s birthday. We’ll be attending so make sure you dress appropriately for the event.”_

“Yes… okay, I understand.” Sooyoung forced out since she knew what that tone of his meant.

_“Very well, I’ll put you on speaker now so your mother and I can say goodbye.”_

Her parents first said their farewells followed by Sooyoung after, almost choking on her words when Jinsol roughly nipped at her skin and pressed her tongue flat down. As soon as she hung up, Sooyoung released a shaky moan that she’s been holding the whole time.

“J-Jinsol,” She whines, gripping onto the kitchen counter. “Don’t do that while I’m on the phone.”

“Hmm, I couldn’t resist, you look too good standing there.”

Sooyoung blushed, placing her hand over the arm around her. “I’m just standing…”

“You look beautiful while you’re doing that.”

“Stop,” Sooyoung whines again as the compliment only reddened her cheeks further.

She sighs and lets herself lean back against Jinsol, closing her eyes at remembering what her father said. She has to go with her parents to the priest house, probably seeing Jiwoo and knowing that Jisoo wouldn’t be comfortable with going, she’ll most likely be alone and having to interact with a few talkative adults. She groans at the thought, feeling Jinsol squeeze her arm.

“I already know it’s about that celebration your father was talking about over the phone, what’s the situation?”

She already knew what it was but wanted to hear it from Sooyoung as she leans her head back against her shoulder.

“Since the pastor and the priest have respect and known each other for a very long time, my dad wants to attend a small birthday party along with other people from the church that’ll sure be there.”

“I can see what’s wrong with this.”

“Exactly, I’ll have to do my signature smile and wave, other kids being scared to even approach me and now having… um, no close friend there to accompany me.”

Jinsol knew about the thought of Jiwoo that popped up in her head but remained silent on that part, seeing the way Sooyoung had slightly tensed up after thinking about it. She knew it wouldn’t be as easy to change her mind overnight but she's still getting there with how Sooyoung treated her even now. So, the only way to keep having her way with her is to get a little closer with Sooyoung.

“I’m assuming your best friend can’t go?”

“Yeah, there are some people who know about her sexuality and might gossip. I don’t want to put her through that.”

“I’ll attend.”

Sooyoung opened her eyes at hearing those words and pulled away from Jinsol, whipping her head to face her.

“You’re joking… right?”

Jinsol frowns slightly, staring at Sooyoung. “Would I joke with you?”

“You hid the fact that you’re a demon.”

“Okay, but now you know.”

Sooyoung stares back just as seriously Jinsol is, the two having a mini staring contest until Sooyoung went soft first and shyly asked her again.

“Do you really want to come with me?”

Jinsol almost melts at how cute Sooyoung looks with shy eyes and a smile. She shakes the thoughts away and nods at her.

“I said I’ll go and I’ll go, as long as I’m next to you.”

She did mean it since she has nothing else to do and wouldn’t mind having Sooyoung take up all her free time, only just for that. Jinsol smiles down at Sooyoung, giving her a chaste kiss as she saw her face light up. She wouldn’t mind staying like this forever, touching and kissing Sooyoung as much as she wants until their both exhausted.

“Okay! Awesome,” Sooyoung beams and showing off her bunny teeth, another feature she never noticed about her. “Just come dressed formally kind of.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Can’t you buy some?”

“I’ll steal them.”

“Okay, I’ll buy you clothes.”

//

Being one of the only closest friend she has, Sooyoung had recruited Jisoo to help her find an outfit for Jinsol which the girl gladly agreed to.

_“Thank you so much for helping me out Jisoo, I don’t know if my nerves would’ve let me focus.”_

_“Don’t thank me, you know I always got you.”_

_Sooyoung smiled to herself as she watched Jisoo sort through another bunch of clothing, picking up a pair of black pants._

_“You said she’s a little over your height, right?”_

_Sooyoung hummed and eyed the stack of pants on display, imagining how nice it would look on Jinsol. She blushed when Jisoo caught her daydreaming for a second and gave her a mischievous smile._

_“Perfect.”_

Now here she is a week later in her room already wearing an all white a dress with a small corset hugging her waist snuggly that's barely noticeable. She likes it very much, how it isn't too formal or scandalous that it brings much attention on her.

Hopefully.

Sooyoung takes another glance at her in the span of a few minutes from having constantly checked if Jinsol will texted her. They talked yesterday and Jinsol said she’ll find a way to get inside her room again, most likely through her window again, and that they'll meet up later once more at the location of this gathering. Sooyoung couldn’t risk having her accompany her and her parents, knowing they would pry with plenty of questions. She fiddles with her cross necklace anxiously to see once again no new messages when they're about to leave in thirty minutes.

The smell of cinders filled her senses suddenly as if something is burning. Sooyoung turned to see Jinsol just… teleported in her room? And she's brushing off her clothes as if she had something on it. The blonde looks up to send her that charming smile that always made her tummy feel so warm.

“Hey, beautiful, missed me?” Jinsol teases while walking towards Sooyoung where she's sitting on the edge of her bed and was about to lean in for a kiss until a hand stopped her.

“No kisses today, I have lipstick on right now and don’t want to mess it up before I even left the house.”

Jinsol quirks up a perfect brow at Sooyoung, watching how her usual shy nature return after being so stern. She always got what she wanted and right now she wants to kiss Sooyoung and mess up those plump red lips that caught her attention once she set foot into the room. Jinsol holds her chin between her fingers, leaning in dangerously close that their lips almost brushed as Sooyoung held her breath.

“It’s only because we're on a time constraint that I’ll let this pass.” She whispers lowly, feeling Sooyoung shudder under her hand.

Jinsol pulls away and sees how flustered Sooyoung is before trying to act as if she weren't effected by her advances. She hastily grabs the clothes next to her, thrusting it into her hands. “H-Hurry up and change!”

Jinsol only laughs and lets Sooyoung shove her away as the said girl turns away, the blush on her cheek spreading to paint her ears red. She just smirks as she started to remove her clothes, liking how difficult Sooyoung is being.

“Alright, you can look now.”

Sooyoung turned at hearing Jinsol’s voice and feeling the butterflies erupt at the sight before her.

Jinsol has on a black turtleneck sweater that matches her pants, a long beige coat along with black shoes to finish off the outfit. It's simple but it sends a wave of arousal with how stunning Jinsol effortlessly pulls it off. Her eyes traveled back to her face to see her smirking and now noticing the lightly applied dark makeup she has on along with her lips being a soft pink. It's getting harder for Sooyoung to not kiss those tempting lips and the need to feel greedy hands roaming over her body.

“Looks like this is made just for me,” Jinsol said while walking closer to her wall mirror, taking in how good she looks while Sooyoung couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

“A little bit of a contrast from yours but I still like it.” Jinsol hums to herself before turning around to Sooyoung.

She could see the lust slowly returning with the way she gripped onto the bedsheets and how tense her body is from staring. Jinsol smiles knowingly, doing a small pose as Sooyoung looks away right after having now snapped out of her inappropriate thoughts.

“You look really nice,” Sooyoung rushs out, still not daring to look in her direction as she stands up while turning around to grab her phone. “U-Um, you need to leave soon since-”

“Aww, do you want me too, Sooyoung.”

She stills in place as Jinsol walks closer to her slowly. When she's finally behind Sooyoung she places her hand on her back, lightly applying pressure and hearing Sooyoung gasp.

“We could do something while we still have some time.” Jinsol whispers lowly, trying to persuade her by letting her hand travel down to her ass and firmly grabbing it. Sooyoung groans softly, closing her eyes at how her skin buzzes alive under her dress.

“N-No, I said-”

“You said no kissing but you didn’t say no to anything else.”

Jinsol cuts her off smoothly as she grabbed her ass harder to then pull her closer by her hips with the other. She could hear her breathing getting slightly heavier now and touched her thighs next.

“Come on, baby, let’s just-”

“Sooyoung!”

There was a loud voice that yelled for her and follow by a knock on the door. Sooyoung had jumps at the sudden noise and immediately pushes Jinsol away out of instinct.

“We’re leaving now, meet us at the car.”

It's her mother, thankfully her door is locked and she had only knocked before leaving or she would have been in for a not so pleasant surprise. She turns her head to Jinsol and sees a wolfish smile on full display and sitting on her bed from the shove.

“Oh my, look at your face,” Jinsol purrs out teasingly, eyeing Sooyoung up and down shamelessly. “You’re so red.”

Sooyoung glared at her before crossing her arms. “Well, we could have been caught if it weren’t for my locked door.”

Jinsol hums after a chuckle escapes her, slowly standing up back up and stepping close to her. She leans in next to her ear and Sooyoung could only hold her breath and hands landing on her shoulder subconsciously.

“I know you like that.”

//

The car slows down to a stop in front of a relatively large, clean house with a few other cars parked in the area. They finally arrive at the priests’ house as her father parks their car and they exit out the vehicle promptly after. The entire car ride wasn’t long since they all live in the same neighborhood within relatively short distance. Although she didn’t want to tell her parents that she’ll be meeting Jinsol, she had to anyways so it wouldn't look suspicious.

_“She's a friend from college?”_

_“Yes, she just moved here and attended the church a few times.”_

_“Hmm, I see, that’s very nice. And you said you’ll see her and then introduce her to people?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Alright. Don’t take too long talking with her.”_

Sooyoung sighs when once she's off the hook and answered her father’s question easily. She gave her parents one final wave before they went inside and then she's was left alone on the porch. Once they were far enough inside the buzzing house she quickly turns around whisper to seemingly no one.

“Coast is clear.”

Jinsol smoothly steps into her view from where she was hiding on the side of the house, adjusting her coat with a smile.

“Your father there seems to be very blind, same can be said for you mother.”

“And deaf sometimes too.” Sooyoung jokes along.

They're now standing face to face, Sooyoung peeking over her shoulder to the door before gazing back up at Jinsol.

“Ready?”

Jinsol answers her by holding a kind hand out towards the entrance, the smile never leaving her face. “As I’ll ever be.”

With that, they walk in together, making sure to put some distance as Sooyoung had told Jinsol over text. There's a few heads already turning in her direction, Sooyoung being quick with her greeting and Jinsol following right after her. She did catch one or two judgmental faces but turned away at feeling Jinsol subtly grabbing her hand.

“Ignore them,” She whispers hotly against her ear, pulling away to catch just a glimpse of her canines glinting under the warm living lights.

Sooyoung wordlessly nods at her, willing her body to not give away any reactions from what she did. They greet a few more people along the way followed by Jinsol’s not so elegant choice of words at times.

“Computer engineering? Are you sure about that? It’s a heavily male populated field.”

“Is that supposed to worry me?”

“Uh - no, I just meant it as it can be hard for you being a woman.”

“And I’ll take the risk will still be able to manage my money more than they ever could.”

Okay, that’s her cue to step in and ease a few words to change the subject as Jinsol would only smile sweetly as if nothing ever happened. Eventually, they did take a break from all the social interactions and were sitting together in one corner of the room where the rest of the younger church members are residing in. Sooyoung could already see troublemaker pair that is Sana and Momo laughing at something Momo had said. She smiles at the scene and the way they seem innocently cute together.

“Hmm, thought it’d be a little worse.” Jinsol murmurs next to her, taking another sip of her drink.

Sooyoung takes a glance over at Jinsol, also observing everyone else just like she is. She held her clutch a little tighter in her hands when she realized that no one had talked to her yet except the usual welcomes but even that was out of hospitality.

“Yeah…” She trails off, relaxing into the couch now. “This isn’t anything new though.”

Jinsol shifts a little closer to Sooyoung until their arms were touching and snorted. “Boring as hell.”

Sooyoung whips her head in her direction and gave her a look, her face serious without any trace of a smile. “I told you to behave, Jinsol.”

She did with her lengthy explanations through texts earlier when she was in the car but Jinsol could only keep this good behavior for so long. She’s made a few mistakes with some comments to some people and knew that she's on thin ice with how blank her face was. She sucks her teeth quietly and breathed out through her nose heavily, bouncing her leg with how antsy she's getting.

Jinsol knew what she was signing up for with how boring and lame everyone was going to be and only providing juice, water, and very little soda and no alcohol but at least the food made up for it. What also didn’t help was how drop dead gorgeous Sooyoung looks with that dress on and her collarbones calling to her. She smirks behind her cup at knowing that in front of everyone’s eyes and underneath the makeup, Sooyoung had plenty of bruises and bite marks from her doing.

She looks off to some other part of the room from having stared at Sooyoung for too long and feeling her sexual desires rising steadily. She has to do something about it tonight that involves those plump lips on hers and seeing how much redder they can get.

“Sooyoung, it’s so nice to see you.”

The pair both look up at the source of the voice to see it's some guy standing in front of them, a stranger to Jinsol and a acquaintance to Sooyoung.

“Ah, Lucas, how’ve you been?”

Jinsol watches as the guy, Lucas, shakes Sooyoung’s hands that seem to lingered just a tad bit longer for her liking and offering her a dazzling smile.

“Just been working on some music.”

“That’s good to hear,” Sooyoung said before gesturing her hand to her. “This is my friend Jinsol.”

She watches carefully as Lucas turns her and smiled as well except this one looks less sincere and more forced than anything as the held out his hand.

“Hello, I’m Lucas, glad you can make it here.” Jinsol wants to gag in his face at hearing how blunt his tone is with her and from how hard he shook her hand. She offered just the same amount of strength easily, giving him the same wide fake smile.

“I’m Jinsol, a pleasure to meet you.” She could see Lucas eye her for a second until it gone and he's nodding his head curtly, Sooyoung interrupting them.

“Jinsol just recently started coming to the church with me sometimes,” Sooyoung said as Lucas steps back to give her his full attention. “So we both wanted to come here together and celebrate your sister’s birthday.”

“That’s so thoughtful of you Sooyoung, I appreciate it since you didn’t have too. Same goes for you, Jinsol.”

The blonde clenches her jaw in silence, only nodding her head as Sooyoung served to be the talker between them. Jinsol knew with how often Sooyoung keeps taking glances at her she's beginning to worry from their minimal interactions. Lucas had practically sneered the last part at her and all Jinsol could do was silently take it as to not upset Sooyoung.

She almost sighs in relief when Lucas seems to be walking off only to go to the other side of the couch and sit next to Sooyoung, a little _too_ closely. They all converse together, more like Lucas is only really talking to Sooyoung and every time she tried to include Jinsol in he would only swiftly change it to just them. Jinsol isn't the type to get angry very easily but with the way Lucas was throwing smug looks in her direction, smiling only to Sooyoung and most of all his eyes secretly tracing out her body. That body is _hers_ , only for hers to touch and mark as she pleases and hearing Sooyoung moan for more.

He isn't getting any of it.

“Hey, um, Sooyoung I was thinking maybe we could go on… a date once? I just want to get to know you more out of church if that makes sense.”

Jinsol clenched her fist, her nails digging into her skin as she waited to hear just what Sooyoung was going to say.

“A-Ah, oh I don’t really know I’m always busy with school.”

“Come on, you trying to tell me you have an interest in girls to not hurt my pride?”

That finally tips Jinsol over the edge as Lucas laughs afterwards and trying to play it off as a joke. Jinsol tenses up entirely, her body temperature rising as she closed her eyes and trying to not let any slick comments come out. She didn’t know she was biting her cup until she felt something cold touch here extremely warm hand and opened her eyes again to see she had put a hole in the cup. An idea pops into her mind and prompted Jinsol to groan next to them and bumping her shoulders with Sooyoung.

“Aww man, Sooyoung I spilled some of my drink on my pants,” She said forcibly with a smile. “Can you take me to the bathroom in here.”

“Actually, I can direct-”

“I asked Sooyoung, _Lucas_ ,” Jinsol almost growled out, looking above Sooyoung to the boy. “Thank you very much.”

It seems that Sooyoung caught up to their situation when she sees Jinsol staring deadly back at him and quickly stood up.

“Yeah, let’s go I know where it is,” Sooyoung replies smoothly as Jinsol gladly follows her ahead.

Passing by a few people and down one long hallway, Sooyoung roughly shoves Jinsol inside with a scowl and closed the door behind them now in the bathroom.

“Hey, what was that-”

“Seriously, Jinsol!” Sooyoung is fuming in front of her with fingers rubbing at her temples hastily. “I ask you to do _one_ simple thing that shouldn’t even be that hard for you yet here we are.”

Jinsol crosses her arms as Sooyoung stares back at her with the same bite, stepping closer to her.

“I know you don’t like these ‘goody two shoes’ but we are here for a reason, that you decided on coming here with me when you knew the possible consequences.”

Jinsol clenches her jaw when Sooyoung pressed a finger into her chest accusingly, finally stepping forward too.

“I’m fucking sorry if I didn’t want to hear these assholes judge you and say such hypocritical things.” She growls back.

“And as always _I_ will ignore them and so shall you since it shouldn’t even matter!”

“Well, when an arrogant dickhead is undressing you with his fucking _eyes_ am I supposed to take that shit too?!”

They’re both breathing heavily, the challenge still evident in their eyes. Jinsol knew hers are now slowly turning blue from letting her anger get the best of her, seeing Sooyoung soften under her gaze with a sigh.

“Jinsol, I know, okay? I see it too. I choose to not say anything since it’ll only make matters worse for not only me but my family as well.”

Jinsol herself exhaled heavily with a groan, taking a step forward to gain her attention and holding her in place.

“Listen to me, Sooyoung, _fuck_ what others will say and live as you please. You should be careful to an extent but not to the point where you don’t stand up for yourself, what were you going to do if Lucas put his arm on your shoulders?”

She’s met with silence as Jinsol pauses, letting her words sink in.

“Exactly. So, that makes me mad when I'm right next to you and all of this is happening when you belong to _me_.” Jinsol hisses out, her eyes flickering down to those lips so close to her own before bringing them back up.

Sooyoung just stands there silently in shock as she takes Jinsol’s words. She had noticed when Jinsol looked down at her lips now and earlier when they were around each other to see her then dark eyes hungrily staring at her. It had her squirming internally from the intensity of her gaze despite her cool and collected posture.

However, Lucas words appear in her head again and even though he had only joked about her liking girls, it still made her blood go cold under her skin. She realized at that moment that she really is seeing a girl, the most disrespectful of sin against God.

Sooyoung remains silent but Jinsol didn’t let it down one bit as she started edging her backward.

“You’re letting some random guy keep you away from what you really want? Let him think about fucking you, thinking about how your moans would sound like heaven to their ears and getting to taste all of you?”

There is no oxygen in her lungs as her back finally comes in contact with the edge of the bathroom sink, Jinsol quick to press their bodies together tightly. Sooyoung holds her breath the whole time as Jinsol inched her face closer with strong hands holding her waist firmly.

“I’ll fuck you harder to remember it.”

Jinsol hungrily kisses her while pushing her harder against the sink that only seem to burn painfully into her back. There’s a sweet, fruity taste as Jinsol impatiently tilts her head for better access, feeling Sooyoung moan into her and greedily swallowing up the noise. She forces her thigh in between them as she trails a hand up to the back of her neck. Grabbing a fistful of her hair she tugs it hard just as she bit her lip, feeling Sooyoung moan louder and bouncing off the bathroom walls.

“Say you don’t want this, Sooyoung,” Jinsol mumbles firmly, staring back at Sooyoung half lidded eyes and parted lips.

“Lie to me if you want too.”

Sooyoung bit her lip at hearing Jinsol talk so harshly to her and squeezing her legs weakly around her thighs. She knew her actions were giving away her true feelings and that she wants Jinsol to touch her. She feels how soaked through her underwear is when Jinsol pushed her thigh back up against her pussy, her hands flying up to hold onto Jinsol’s shoulders.

“Say. It.” Jinsol stressed out each word, tugging on her hair harder.

“ _A-Ah!_ Yes, I-I do want it, J-Jinsol,” Sooyoung silently cursed to herself for admitting the truth and heard Jinsol chuckle.

“Exactly what I thought…” She said before letting go of Sooyoung. She breathes out heavily just as Jinsol steps backward and not giving her any time to regain her bearings. She shivers as Jinsol switches their positions so the blonde is now the one leaning back against the sink. Jinsol tilts her head to the side with a smile, cupping on of her cheeks briefly.

“You’ll have to show me how much you truly want me, Sooyoung.”

Sooyoung watches as Jinsol unbuckled her belt and instantly she sharply inhales at knowing just where this is going. Jinsol then unbuttons her pants and pulls it down a little bit to see a bulge outlining around her underwear. Her jaw goes slack as she looks back up at Jinsol who’s smirking with fangs poking out.

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Sooyoung stares at Jinsol in shock, her desires becoming stronger by the second to pleasure her. She sees in the crosses behind her through the reflection of the mirror, her guilt almost returning until Jinsol grips her shoulder to push her down lightly.

Her body moves on its own as Sooyoung couldn’t resist the urge to wanting a taste of Jinsol all to herself. She shakily went down to her knees, a pulse running through her body and all the way down in between her legs. Sooyoung is only getting wetter at the thought while biting down on her lip hard.

She hesitantly places her hands on her thighs, eyeing the bulge and hearing Jinsol groan.

“Sooyoung, just fucking take it out already, shit.”

Her eyes flicker up in surprise from hearing Jinsol beg lowly and trying to resist the urge to fuck her face already. Sooyoung swallows hard, bringing a hand up to gently grab her cock. Jinsol instantly hisses at the feathery sensation before Sooyoung is slowly rubbing her. Her touch is both torture and pleasure from how slow she’s going and right as she’s about to speak up Sooyoung carefully pulls her underwear down.

The cold bathroom air picks at her as Sooyoung gasps softly. She knew that Jinsol felt big but seeing it in front of her made her squirm in place helplessly. Sooyoung looks up back at Jinsol to see her eyes closing slightly and breathing a little heavily, the sight causing her to bite back a quiet moan as well. She grabs her cock and feeling how hot she is, blushing hard as her eyes rakes over it and her own lips parting.

Carefully, Sooyoung licks her lips before leaning in to take the tip of it inside her mouth. She swirls her tongue over it and tasting just the slightest of Jinsol who bites her lip at the feeling. She lowers some to take more of her into her mouth before laying her tongue flat.

“Holy _shit_.” Jinsol squeezes her eyes shut with a choked groan as it slowly turns into a moan.

Sooyoung moves her head up and down slowly having no experience in what she’s doing but knowing that Jinsol likes what she’s doing so far from her moans. She’s throbbing in her mouth and already spilling precum onto her tongue that had her wanting more. Her clit is aching to be touched as she bobs her head in a steady rhythm, moaning all around her as one of her hands slid down under her dress. Jinsol couldn’t handle just watching Sooyoung suck her cock, the ungodly sight sends another painful throb. She places a hand on the back of her head before Jinsol is bucking her hips forward.

The noise they made is both from the pure pleasure Jinsol is getting from feeling more of herself being surrounded with warm wetness and Sooyoung moaning at the way she tastes more of Jinsol. Her hand slid past her underwear and on her pulsing clit as she starts to rub at a faster pace. Jinsol had succumb to her urges and starting to fuck her mouth roughly, pushing Sooyoung’s head down harder with each thrust. She sees as more and more of her cock disappears in her mouth and feeling herself slowly getting closer.

As Jinsol pushes her head down harder, this time Sooyoung is somehow able to take all of her. She’s choking on another moan from how warm Sooyoung is, hot mouth coating her with saliva.

“ _Fuck_ …” Jinsol quietly cursed, gasping out when Sooyoung swallows and feeling the tiniest bit of more pressure.

Sooyoung moves up on her own and starts to lick around the tip to catch her breath, sensing that Jinsol was close. Her breathing is off but it didn’t matter to her as she closes her eyes and thinking her fingers were Jinsol’s instead, moaning as she went faster and also sucking on her cock faster. Jinsol gripped tightens some more, pulling on her hair as her body is buzzing alive from all the pleasant sensations in her body. Sooyoung suddenly pulls away with a pop as her hand replaces her mouth and kept pumping Jinsol steadily to keep her hard.

“Cum for me, baby,” Sooyoung husked out and taking Jinsol by surprise as she moans at the sound.

“Cum all inside my mouth. I want all of you, Jinsol.”

She bites her tongue and not caring at all that she tastes a little bit of blood. Jinsol nods her head slowly and pushing Sooyoung back to her cock and feeling that warmth once again. She threw her head back with a loud throaty moan, her peak so _so_ close that she’s almost desperate now as Sooyoung sucks harder while still pumping her. It’s all rushing to her rapidly as Jinsol feels her knees growing weak and held onto the sink behind her, trying to keep herself upright just as Sooyoung lowers down to take her cock _all_ the way in.

  
“Oh _f-fuck_ , _Sooyoung_ , I’m…” She couldn’t even finish the of her sentence as Jinsol throbs inside her mouth a few times before she came _hard_.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head and shamelessly let her moans fill the space as it all came crashing down and her cum spills into her mouth. Sooyoung relaxes her throat the best she could while keeping her tongue under her cock that had Jinsol in absolute heaven from how good it felt. She shakily looks down to see plump red lips on display with Sooyoung’s blushing face that had her groaning as she swallows every last bit. She brought herself back to the tip, circling her tongue a few times around it once Jinsol slumps over slightly on the counter and whining at the sensitivity. Sooyoung lets her go and goes to stand up on shaky legs while still breathing hard.

“J-Jinsol,” She stutters out shakily and grabbing onto her coat. “I need to c-cum.”

Jinsol blinks out of her own daze, still on the high of her orgasm to see Sooyoung’s pleading face and tugging at her hand. She lets her hand being guided under her dress where her fingers instantly meets hot wetness from how aroused Sooyoung is. Jinsol grins lazily once she finally registers the feeling and teasingly rubs her clit, feeling her buckle slightly.

“Hmm, fuck baby, couldn’t even give me some time?” Jinsol murmurs as Sooyoung nods her head desperately.

She easily slips her fingers inside, curling them to feel Sooyoung squeeze around them. She buries her face against her shoulder as Jinsol fingers her easily, already feeling close from touching herself the whole time she was pleasing Jinsol. Her hips grind along with her fingers once Jinsol touches a certain spot that has Sooyoung moaning weakly. After a few more thrusts of her fingers, Jinsol felt her clench hard as Sooyoung tries but fails to stifle her moans, her cum dripping onto her hand.

Jinsol held Sooyoung close to her chest for a bit as her breathing returns to normal and they’re both exhausted now. Sooyoung pulls away first slowly, still slightly small dizzy as she gazes up at Jinsol.

“That was so good,” She whispers shyly and hearing Jinsol exhale a laugh.

“Hmm, the best I had in a long time.”

Sooyoung chokes on her air before turning away, peeling herself off from Jinsol who only smiles knowingly at her. Sooyoung pushes her a little bit to the side and started to wash her hands.

“We’ve been here for a long time,” She said and after drying her then she goes to reapply her lipstick, fixing her hair some. “So I’ll leave first and you after.”

Jinsol just hums as she fixes her pants along with her underwear, the magic wearing off. They both stay there for another minute as they tidy themselves up and Jinsol sneaking one more kiss despite Sooyoung whining and then returning it. She waits just like she was told to and steps out of the bathroom to see someone standing outside, watching those eyes widen impossibly big.

“Jinsol?!”

She smirks at Jungeun, adjusting her coat as the other demon stares at her in disbelief.

“In the flesh.”

She sees the anger flash in her eyes and bared her teeth at Jinsol. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here, huh? Trying to steal Jiwoo again in fuck her in her house.”

Jinsol just barks a laugh, shaking her head the whole time as she walks close to Jungeun. Her deep blue eyes staring straight into vibrant red ones.

“Not everything revolves around you, Jungeun.”

The reply is vague only angering Jungeun further as she clenches her fists on either sides. She smirks at seeing her so affected by her words before she starts walking away.

“Until next time, _friend_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee
> 
> comment and let me know what you guys think!!


	2. Interventions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yerrr this chapter doesn't have any smut,,, but develops further on the story line, still hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> the same disclaimers apply from the previous chapter and there is small scenes of blood and light talk of assault (very small)

The soft lullaby of music playing along with the buzz of people talking grew louder as Jinsol walked further down the hall. She soon spotted Sooyoung at the same spot before at the couch with no Lucas in sight so she was all alone. She smiled at her when Sooyoung had seen her get closer to the couch and soon forced a smile of her own.

“Thanks for helping me clean up,” Jinsol whispered once she sat down and seeing Sooyoung blush wildly.

“Y-You’re welcome, Jinsol.” She said mumbled quietly as if anyone else could hear.

Jinsol laughed smugly when Sooyoung changed the topic while her mind kept going back to what they had just done in the bathroom. Sooyoung did what she knew best when she didn’t know what to do, just ignore it and pretend as if nothing happened. So, as she and Jinsol talked for what seemed like hours she instead focused on the girl in front of her until it was time to say happy birthday. Everyone gathered around with Jinsol off to the side of the crowd and Sooyoung, of course, closer to the birthday girl along with her father as support.

She could only roll her eyes at the thought and clapped with everyone else once she blew out the candles. Sooyoung looked around the place until finally, her eyes found Jinsol, the blonde sending her a wink despite how slightly uncomfortable she seemed. She smiled and nodded her head subtly and momentarily forgot about everything in the world, just the sight of _Jinsol_ calming her down.

Slices of cake were given to everyone and soon after the celebration came to an end as people started to leave without bidding a few hopeful messages.

“Safe travels.”

“Have a blessed night.”

“God will keep a good eye on you as you sleep.”

Jinsol rolled her eyes at hearing the irritating words come out their mouths. There was one where she scoffed at the couple who thought her imaginary schooling as a computer engineer say the most hypocritical stuff of all. Sooyoung had elbowed her with a frown and Jinsol just shrugged her shoulders and she put her hands up dramatically.

Once the people around them were starting to thin out and said her goodnights to the priests’ family Sooyoung knew her parents were going to leave any minute now as well.

“I think it’s best we see each other later,” Sooyoung said when they were outside by the car from having already told her parents that she’ll wait there.

“Tsk, a shame I won’t see you more.” Jinsol suggestively murmured that caused Sooyoung to bite her lip.

“You’ll get to see me later.”

“That’ll be too long of a wait, I just want to touch you now.”

As always, Jinsol spoke with a blunt but all teasing manner that always had Sooyoung flustered. She saw her fiddle with the sleeves of her dress before looking up at Jinsol.

“Another time, I have to get up early tomorrow for church.”

At hearing that Jinsol’s smile faltered just the slightest but still accepted, sighing in one last ditch effort. “Who said we can’t do anything there? Another bathroom _break_ wouldn’t hurt anyone.”  
  
It just the slightest bit tempting but also mortified Sooyoung at doing anything else she wasn’t supposed to do, even more in a place where sins were not to be permitted.

“No, Jinsol, maybe another time, okay? I just want to sleep.”

Her voice sounded small and tired, her guilty conscious slowly returning the more she thought about it. Jinsol stared at Sooyoung for a few seconds and noticed how she pleaded with her eyes before finally giving in.

“Very well, if that’s what you truly want then who am I to stop you?” She knows her words exposed the bite in her tone as Sooyoung flinched slightly. She walked towards her, Sooyoung eyeing her the whole time until she wrapped her arms around her for a hug.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Jinsol whispered next to her ear.

Sooyoung shivered and closed her eyes at the contact, her arms tightening around the blonde only to end up hugging herself. Her eyes flew open to see Jinsol was nowhere in sight and she was just standing alone next to the car. She looked around and didn’t find one trace of her as her parents started walking towards her.

“Did you drop something, Sooyoung? Why are you looking around so much?”

It was her mother who questioned her as her father threw a glance at her before walking to the other side of the car.

She snapped out of her daze and looked over at her mother with a frantic nod. “U-Uh, yeah I thought I dropped my ring but I had it on the whole time.”

It seemed to pay off well when her mother chuckled with a shake of her head and opened the passenger door without another word. Sooyoung sighed to herself, sitting inside the car and resting back against the seat as they drove home.

…

“Jungeun! What’s up with you and spacing out so much?”

The brunette snapped her eyes to Jiwoo who stood in front of her with a pout. It was now only them and a very few handful of Jiwoo’s friend as they chatted away and waited for their rides. They were now outside on the front porch where Jungeun had caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde head appear behind one of the parked cars before vanishing.

“Sorry, baby, just thought about something.” Jungeun lamely excused along with a smirk that settled any more suspicions. Jiwoo smiled, a dust of pink on her sparkling on her cheeks.

She started to talk about something random, maybe food? Jungeun eyes traveled back to the spot where Jinsol was as a car passed in front of it, clenching her jaw slightly.

_Just what is she doing up here?_

//

“Unnie!”

Sooyoung looked up from the paper she was reviewing to see a smiling Jiwoo walking towards her. She subconsciously smiled and turned her attention to the shorter girl.

“Jiwoo, good morning.”

The choir, her father, priest and other members of the church are preparing for their service as always. Being the pastor’s daughter, Sooyoung had to be one of the few to assist her father or anyone is the matter for preparations. She was currently going over the lyrics of the songs they’ll have to sing today and so was the rest of the choir there. For the most part, Sooyoung keeps to herself and only talks to the others when necessary since that was the only time she interacted with anyone, except for Jiwoo.

Sooyoung listened to the ball of sunshine talk about passing her exams and recently and how she’s found a small job at a guitar shop that was quite a distance away from where she lives. Her focus was just on the smiling Jiwoo in front of her and feeling those old butterflies in her stomach whenever Jiwoo would look in her eyes. She dismissed those small feelings and instead tried thinking about the songs they’ll have to perform.

“You’ve been practicing all weekend?” Sooyoung asked.

“Yeah!” She said excitedly as her smile widened. “I always make sure to give it my all when you practice us, Sooyoung.”

Her heart had fluttered at the seemingly small compliment that Jiwoo gave her, a blush threatening to surface. Sooyoung nodded her head with a smile as well, her eyes wandered off to the side.

“Ah, thank you, Jiwoo. I’m just trying to get you to do your best along with the rest of the choir.”

“I can speak for them and say that we’re really thankful despite them not showing it,” She said genuinely before bringing her voice down to a whisper. “If you ask me, they might find you intimidating.”

Sooyoung laughed because what else could she say without embarrassing herself for the second time in front of Jiwoo.

Soon enough Sooyoung was left alone again as Jiwoo spotted a few of her friends her and went back to practicing the lyrics again. The whole time her mind went back to talking with Jiwoo just now and how she was still nervous around the girl. She thought she’d officially moved on since she didn’t think of her once… except for the first time Jinsol had slept over.

She clenched the paper harder at thinking about Jinsol as a flash of her smirk appeared in her head. Thankfully, she was slowly moving on with Jinsol’s help even if what she was doing wasn’t entirely the right way to do it. At the same time, she’d rather it be Jinsol than some man she would have zero interest in.

A pair of shoes entered her view and Sooyoung blinked up to see it was none other than the priests’ daughter.

“Oh, hey, Kahei.”

She watched as she tucked a piece of her orange hair behind her ear, smiling softly to Sooyoung.

“Good morning, Sooyoung, mind if I sit with you?”

She shook her head immediately, hearing Kahei giggle and sit next to her. She puts the paper in her hand to the side and faces her.

“How did you enjoy the mini party yesterday?”

Sooyoung relaxed next to her, her calming presence soothing all of her worries away. “It was good, the food even better. How does it feel to be a year older, unnie?”

Kahei giggled at her playfully bumping their arms, going on to talk about last night.

Her and Kahei always had a friendly relationship for a few years now, although not being close the two still hung around each other comfortably. She remembers when Kahei first moved here from China a long time ago and would often help her with getting familiar with the area, her family welcoming them warmly.

“I’m sorry my brother was being rude to you, he’s been rebelling a lot lately.”

Sooyoung waved her hand at seeing the apologetic look in her eyes. “It’s okay, Kahei, I know it’s not your fault.”

“Still, that shouldn’t be an excuse for Yukhei to behave as he wants, especially to you.”

Sooyoung snorted at hearing her use his real name instead of his ‘badass’ name and placed her hand on top of hers.

“It’s okay, Kahei, what matters is that I still got to see you and eat the delicious food your mom made.”

“Hmm, very well. Enough about me then what have you been up to.”

As it would be every time she’s around Kahei the worries of her problems would always surface. That awful guilt had crept up on her as Sooyoung smile slowly falls, Kahei noticing it all.

“Just… a lot on my mind, the school has been stressful…”

She mumbled her words around to avoid saying how she truly felt knowing that if Kahei finds out, she would have no friends here in the end. She felt those small hands squeeze her own and looked up to see her patiently waiting.

“I’m guessing you have some sins to confess,” Sooyoung flinched at hearing that and still seeing a calm face. “It’s never well to keep it to yourself, Sooyoung.”

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, feeling small under Kahei’s eyes. Her anxiety had spiked up to full throttle, making Sooyoung sick to her stomach as Kahei continued.

“The Lord is always watching, sees you when you sin and disrespect his guidance. He has a fate for us all but if you don’t follow yours correctly, Sooyoung, it’ll ensure a path of impurity for not only you but whoever is associated with you. The temptations you follow would only fix a place for you in hell, you don’t want that right, Sooyoung?”

At that moment, everything was like white noise as Sooyoung stared widely at Kahei, her lips parted but no words dare to fall out. The truth of the matter finally hit her all at once right where she was sitting in front of her. She liked a girl, she kissed a girl, had sex with a girl and… she was also a demon.

 _Demon_.

The term echoed in her head and not realizing that everyone else was getting up, feeling her scalding hands touch the cool air when Kahei pulled away. She stared ahead at the wall in front of her once she stood, feeling her lean down to whisper more thing to her.

“I just hope you didn’t do anything _evil_ , Sooyoung.”

Then it was as if nothing happened as Kahei walked away and telling everyone that they’ll be up now. She felt someone shaking her shoulders, her ears ringing from the source of the voice.

“Sooyoung! Come on, we’re about to leave you’re still sitting there.”

She let Jiwoo drag her up by her arm to stand on shaky legs, the conversation still freshly replaying.

“Y-Yeah, okay, I’m ready.” She said to no one in particular and giving her best smile as they left.

The entire service felt like a blur to Sooyoung, singing effortlessly as always yet her mind wasn’t present with the reality. All she could think about is what Kahei had told her, the thought of Jinsol appearing only to feel nauseous right after. She knew that the beliefs shown to her are old and outdated but it would also give someone the purity of life, a chance she ruined completely and can never go back to change it.

There’s always someone watching, even if her parents and her friends didn’t know, there was always someone who would find out.

At the end of the service, Sooyoung would always make sure to bless the leaving families and exchange small conversations with a few. Today, however, she felt too weak after a few minutes and had gone to her father nearby who bid another family that was passing bye.

“D-Dad…” Sooyoung whispered shakily, her father instantly on the alarm from her tone. “I don’t feel well so I’m going to sit inside for a little bit.”

She pleaded her father silently, seeing him give her a look before nodding her his without another word. She knew he wanted to say something and she’ll most likely hear it later, but right now her head was spinning and her skin felt clammy that only intensified her anxiety. She entered the now empty church and collapsed onto the nearest benches, welcoming the cold air as she breathed out heavily.

Sooyoung regretted opening her eyes as the first thing she sees is the statue of Jesus Christ on the other side of the building, staring at her ominously. It was as if it was staring deep into her soul with disappointment and uncovering all of her secrets. Her attention drifted to the stained glass above and along the walls that portrayed different events.

“ _For Christ died for sins once and for all_ ,” Sooyoung mumbled to herself. “ _a good man on behalf of sinners, in order to lead you to God. He was put to death physically, but made alive spiritually_. Peter 3:18.”

She ended the quote with a sigh, feeling somewhat relieved. She sat up slowly and got up to her feet knowing her father is waiting for her.

She’ll just sleep this off for now.

Turning around Sooyoung froze in place to see none other than the person she was going to soon avoid.

Jinsol.

The blonde was leaning on a nearby pillar, staring at Sooyoung with a neutral face. They both stood there in deafening silence as Jinsol just stared at her. She felt her throat tightening up at the sight and seeing her walking forward slowly.

“I see that you’re still hung up on your decisions,” Jinsol said, her voice sounding deep and sending shivers down her spine. “I thought you would remember what I told you.”

Sooyoung backed away slightly only to bump into the other bench behind her once Jinsol was getting closer.

“You can confess and repent as much as you want Sooyoung, but we _both_ know you’ll be scurrying back off to me once you do.”

She grits her teeth at hearing the arrogance of those words but deep down, she knew Jinsol was right. Her eyes raked over her body the dark blazer she was wearing along with shorts that showed of her soft, supple thighs that she wanted to touch. She also took notice how her hair was now parted to the side and her eyes widening at something she had never seen before.

Her ears… were pointed. They weren’t folded like any other person’s nor slightly pointed that was rare to see, they pointed like actual demon ears that also had many earrings littering around it.

“Even your eyes betray you, Sooyoung.”

Her face reddened at being caught and looked up to see Jinsol now smirking, her dark blue eyes boring holes into her face. Jinsol easily brought a hand up to her cheeks, stilling from the contact as she rubbed her thumb over her skin. The touch had her yearning for me as she hissed at how hot her hand was.

“Poor Sooyoung, when will you realize _this_ is your real fate. To have me around and use you whenever I want instead of living such a boring and lonely life, hmm?”

She matched Jinsol’s intense gaze as they stared at each other and feeling that hand slip down to cup her jaw and pull her towards her forcibly. Sooyoung almost fell from the bench in between them, her hands flying up to gripped Jinsol’s shoulders and lips almost brushing.

“I know you need me so stop denying it, baby.”

Her eyes widened when Jinsol crashed her lips on hers, her nails digging in enough to leave marks. She tried to resist at first and weakly push at her shoulders, but Sooyoung knew best that once she smelled that familiar scent she was a goner. She melted into the kiss and instead pulled Jinsol closer to her as she tilted her head. Everything about Jinsol made her want more and more of it and never stop having enough of her. She moaned softly when a tongue pushed against hers, deepening the kiss and feeling teeth nip at her lip. Before she could enjoy it any further Jinsol pulled away slowly, kissing her a few more times as she stared at her.

“You see? You couldn’t stop yourself from fucking kissing me.” Jinsol murmured despite the profanity.

Sooyoung bit her lip from whining loudly only to see Jinsol smiling knowingly and letting go of her jaw. She did like it, she wanted more of it and never wants to stop kissing Jinsol but one look behind her to see of the stained glass snapped her out of it. She backed away from Jinsol with a shake of her head and hearing the blonde cackle.

“S-Stop it.” Sooyoung stuttered out, looking away from Jinsol and fixing her hair. She could hear the blonde cackle as she tried to get as far as possible from her, remembering that her father is outside and Kahei’s words returning. She walked around the bench and passed by Jinsol only to be stopped again by her voice.

“Just like Icarus, Sooyoung,” She paused near the doors, looking over her shoulder to see a wide cheshire like grin on Jinsol’s face. “You’ll fly so high to what you deeply want to avoid and fall right back to me.”

Sooyoung felt sick to her stomach, almost gagging when she heard the devilish laugh echoed in the church and ring in her ears. Her heart was racing so fast that it would sure lunge out of her chest, whipping her head back to the door and hastily left Jinsol behind.

That night, she couldn’t sleep.

//

The night sky sparkled with the many stars scattered about with a few clouds still visible. She laid on the roof of a house from one of the many in the area as she lazed about. Seeing this many stars in the sky reminds Jinsol of when she would always gaze at it before becoming a demon, how she and a few angels would sit on the clouds and watch from above.

The memory was nice but she didn’t miss it one bit.

As she continued to stare at the sky she imagined what life would have been if she was still in heaven. Would she still be happy? Would she be able to handle the pain? Jinsol wouldn’t think so in her opinion.

Something white caught her attention, blurring past in front of her eyes. Jinsol blinked and squinted her eyes when it happened again to see it was a flock of birds. She didn’t think much of it at the moment thinking it was some random bunch of pigeons flying past only to see it circling and getting closer to her. She smiled this time knowing full well what that meant.

The flock came closer to the roof and leaving a trail of feathers until they circled together rapidly before disappearing completely. Jinsol waved a few stray white feathers that inched closer to her face and smiled.

“Ah, Haseul.”

There stood a short woman with a clean, tidy bob and a passive expression neither of boredom or interest. She wore all black aside from the deep forest green dress shirt with an upside down cross around her neck that all gave off an intimidating vibe. Vivid green eyes illuminated among the night like a cat stalking its prey stealthily from afar. Finally, she noticed the tall gazelle like horns blending in with her hair and standing proudly that curved just the lightest at the tips.

“I see that you are well, Jinsol.”

The blonde sat up slowly, still staring at Haseul as she patted the spot next to her. “Oh my beautiful friend, why wouldn’t I be now?”

Haseul hummed with a small smile as she stepped forward and sat next to Jinsol, the two now looking off ahead to see the many city lights still alive. They both stayed quiet for a minute, enjoying each others company.

“It feels like I haven’t talked to you in years.”

Jinsol chuckled at hearing those words, glancing at Haseul. “You just saw me not too long ago.”

“I can’t miss you now?”

An airy laugh filled the night, the crickets not too far away to be heard. Jinsol sighed and dropped her smile, her body almost slumping over.

“Why are you here, Haseul? You’re a knight and you know you are serving our Angel that requires you to be present at all times to protect.”

“Hmm, spending so much time of the human world seems to have made you forget that I am also a messenger.”

“Then what is it you are delivering?”

Haseul stayed quiet for a beat longer as Jinsol exhaled heavily through her nose, the streets lighting up with a few passing cars.

“You know how the Devil feels about spending so much time on the human world,”

Jinsol cursed to herself mentally as an uneasiness washed over her body. She has been spending quite a considerable amount of time here, mostly just to get the thrill out of messing with easily flustered humans that you wouldn’t find in Hell.

“And you also know as a soul collector that you must report back to me with how many souls you have, _not_ spending all your time doing nothing.”

She didn’t flinch at hearing those words and the small bite they held, knowing that Haseul was only telling her the truth for her own good. Jinsol nodded her head at slacking at her job and facing Haseul to see green eyes staring back at her.

“You’re lucky that our Angel of Light understands your situation along with your strong loyalty like I, but I must also remind you that I can’t always keep your tracks covered, Jinsol.”

“Ah, yes, I know, Haseul,” Jinsol admitted while clenching her jaw. “I don’t only spend my time with humans, I do what I’m supposed to do as well.”

“Prove it to me then and I’ll show it so they won’t be on your tail as much, unless you don’t have that too.”

Jinsol chuckled at the joke while nodding her head and also heard Haseul laughing. It’s always refreshing to be around her long time friend from always dealing with snarky lower level demons. She stared off to the city again with a faraway look and swallowing hard.

“How is she?”

Another silence and Jinsol didn’t like it one bit because she knew what that meant, she fucking knew what that meant.

“She’s… She’s still in the Limbo, Jinsol.”

She felt her lungs burn up as she inhaled sharply, turning away to look off to the side. Even decades after her exile and invitation to hell she still wasn’t able to save the only person that she loved deeply.

With this sort of afterlife she has, she was stuck to serve the Devil for an eternity.

Jinsol felt a hand on her back rubbing soothingly and turned back to see Haseul giving her an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry Jinsol, I miss her just as much as you do so until I am on my last breath, I won’t give up.”

Jinsol smiled yet it didn’t reach her eyes and was more melancholic than anything else. Haseul rubbed her back a few more times before she sighed and removed herself from the roof, standing up and gazing down at Jinsol.

“Well, I have to leave now as I’ve spent too much time here. Don’t forget to report back to me, Jinsol, and remember,” She saw Haseul give her a small genuine smile. “Keep an eye out on Yeojin for me.”

Another flurry of white feathers appeared and circled Haseul until a few doves were left, flying high up to the sky and disappearing behind a few trees. Jinsol stayed on the roof for a moment longer and feeling too many emotions at once.

She was mad at herself for getting a small warning when she rarely ever had received one and angry for the cursed life she has to relive every passing second and lastly, she was sad… sad for many more reasons to count. She shook her head and got to her feet, rolling her shoulders as she stared off into the distance.

“Just need to do my job.” Jinsol reminded herself before she crouched down and launched herself off the roof with a powerful jump and sprinting down the street in a blur.

_Just do your job, just do your job, just do your job, just do your job._

She repeated those phrases over and over in her mind once she was in the city, sniffing the air for any damned souls. Finally, she picked up a strong scent down an alleyway and smirked to herself to see a guy towering over a young girl.

“Don’t worry honey, you’ll enjoy this.”

The man had her trapped against the wall of a building, his hands holding her arms above her head tightly and almost pushing his chest into her. The said girl had her head in Jinsol’s direction but her eyes were squeezed shut as the man leaned in closer to her face.

“Shhh, stop your whimpering baby, I’ll show-”

“I don’t think you want to do that.”

Jinsol finally stepped from behind her hiding spot to stand in the middle of the alley, watching as the man whipped his head in her direction. The girl’s eyes finally open to meet hers as a few tears escaped, pleading to her for her help. Jinsol smirked to herself and felt a surge of power run up her spine at the seeing just a hint of fear on his scowling face. _Might as well get a prize out of this._

“This doesn’t concern you, lady… Get out of here.” He spat at her, still facing the trembling girl.

“Oh, but it does my friend because you are here,” Jinsol tilted her head at him. “Assaulting a woman.”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

Jinsol scoffed and only continued to walk closer to him as the guy finally stepped away from the girl to face her. She finally took her hands out of her pocket and comically cracked her knuckles as the guy hesitantly put up a defensive stance.

“You sure have a lot of nerve to lie like that.”

“Couples do it all the time.”

“Just shut the fuck up, buddy.”

And without another word, Jinsol lunged forward to take a swipe of the man’s face who instantly screamed and clutched at his cheek. Jinsol felt her eyes turn blue at the stronger smell of blood, seeing the red liquid dripped down to his chin. She unconsciously licked the little bit of blood on her talons and growled lowly, yearning for more of its taste. The guy only staggered back slightly and proceeded to yell at her.

“You fucking bitch! You’ll pay for that.”

He tried to throw a punch at Jinsol but she casually moved to the side and instead grabbed his arm to pin both of them behind him. She held him tight with one hand as the other gripped the back of his head to expose his neck. At such an awkward angle, the man fell to his knees and panted heavily as Jinsol looked over the girl.

“Get out of here.” She said sternly yet softly, only seeing the girl nodded her head and thanking her profusely before frantically running out of the alley. Now it was just Jinsol and the guy who was still grunting to try and free himself.

“A man like you shouldn’t be alive for stalking little girls and using them to your advantage, very hypocritical coming from a man who values his religion dearly,” Jinsol murmured tauntingly as he started to hyperventilate.

“Th… T-That’s not… true.” He said through gritted teeth, his veins on display from his panicked efforts to release himself.

Jinsol coldly smiled, chuckling darkly and feeling the man starting to show under her hands. She tugged his hair harder this time while pulling his head back, choked out scream coming from him.

“God sees all as they say,”

In a blink of an eye, Jinsol leaned in and pierced her fangs into his neck as the guy lets out one final strangled cry before choking on his blood. Jinsol fed from him greedily, humming to herself as she felt her body slowly become alive with energy. The man gurgled on his blood as it dripped down his chin and neck, slowly closing his eyes. Once he fell limp in her arms she took one last gulp before pulling away and throwing him forward to the ground. She stood back up, licked the remaining blood off her lips before wiping herself mouth with the sleeve of her jacket.

“The Devil will be waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee


	3. Testing One's Loyalty [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut, dicksoul (aka jinsoul with a dick), blood, angry/rough kinda sex ahead
> 
> enjoy demon fuckers <3

“... and we thank him for providing us with both a house and food today, amen.”

Sooyoung opened her eyes and so did her parents as they began eating their breakfast after their morning prayer. She stared down at her plate of food in silence as her parents ate, not a single sound besides a few words exchanged between them.

“Sooyoung.”

She sat up at hearing her father call her so suddenly and seeing his neutral face. “We’ll be visiting your sisters soon so make sure to pack up whenever possible.”

She nodded as they continued to eat in silence again. She looked back at her half eaten food, feeling a dreadful weight on her shoulders.

It’s been a while since she’s last seen Jinsol. The last time they were in the presence of each other was last time she also went to church and hasn’t heard anything from her yet, no texts or calls and not even seeing her around the church. She remembers back to Jinsol saying how much she ‘needed’ her and that her religion is the only thing that was holding her back, except it wasn’t.

It mostly dealt with herself and how she wanted others to see her as a good person and not someone that would have people talking behind her back or worry about strange stares. Then she also thought about how it would affect her family despite how small they were. She knew she had her parents, her sisters are also decent people but they rarely came over to visit in fear of causing yet another argument with their father. They could contact her by phone but even they have more going on in their lives than Sooyoung did.

She didn’t bat an eye when her father got up from his chair once he finished eating and left the room to get ready for work as her mother cleaned some of the dishes. She observed her, thinking about how this is really what her life has come to. She was torn in between disrespecting the one who watches her from above but also embracing her beliefs and her true self once and for all.

“Sooyoung, sweetie, don’t you have class soon?”

She glanced at her mother and only nodded her head as she stood up and gave her now empty plate. “Yeah, I’ll go now.”

Sooyoung felt sick while walking back to her room at her lack of freedom and still seeking approval from her parents for certain events. She doesn’t even have her car or apartment yet which there’s nothing wrong living here but she feels old enough to make her own decisions. She sighed once she was dressed, taking a glimpse of herself in her mirror to see one of the many skirts she owns and wanting to wear something else with more flavor.

Perhaps soon enough.

//

The whole time during class her thoughts were occupied with Jinsol.

For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about her no matter how hard she focused on her talking professor while mindlessly taking notes. Their last kiss they shared was still fresh as if she could still feel those soft pink lips pressed against her own. The way Jinsol would stare at her with pure lust and want, the urge to just have Sooyoung melting in between her fingers. She also took in the intense burning passion behind those eyes as if Sooyoung was her last meal on the world and wanted more and more of her.

She stared ahead at the board and so did the other students in the relatively small classroom, the dull walls shining from oncoming sunlight peeking through the windows. She instinctively checked her phone again to see if she received any notifications, only to see a clear screen along with her wallpaper. Sooyoung glanced at the time and sighed heavily, already wanting to leave class even if it had just started.

She also knew aside from the intimate moments they’ve been sharing Jinsol does have a good heart. The girl had spent endless hours in her room listening to her go on another rant on the choir messing up during practice or her talking about yet another drama that had her restless. She would listen to Jinsol give her usual reply of a sweet, dark chuckle that reached her eyes or a lazy smile that showed just the slightest of her canines. Sooyoung subconsciously smiled when the display popped in her head.

Her smile was addicting.

The sound of people moving and chairs scraping along the floor startled Sooyoung out of her daydreaming to see class had already ended. She sighed at finally being released and slowly grabbed her belongings as she packed up. She shouldn’t even be thinking about Jinsol yet here she was.

Luckily for her, she’ll have a short period to eat so she texted Jisoo to meet at their usual spot bringing along the rest of her friends. Sooyoung was the first at the table outside, waiting patiently as the wind blew through her hair gently. A sudden thought hit her that maybe, just maybe she could text Jinsol first. She bit her lip at the idea as it sat unwell in her stomach, mulling over the possibilities as she stared at her phone.

“Ooh, who you texting?”

Sooyoung yelped at hearing a voice and looked up to see it was none other Jisoo with the rest of the group. The girl sent her a playful wink before sitting next to her.

“Jisoo, don’t tease her too much or she’ll go red as a tomato.”

“That’s the point, baby.”

Sooyoung giggled at seeing Jisoo kiss Jennie on her cheek when she pouted. There were two other people left as they sat down, those being Lisa and Rosé.

“Whoa, Sooyoung since when you started texting people.”

“Lisa, she’s human just like the rest of us.”

She couldn’t help but internally flinch at hearing Rosé say those words, reminding her of a certain someone.

“To answer all of your questions,” Sooyoung said. “I’m not texting anyone.”

Jisoo snorted as the rest smiled at her almost as if they didn’t believe her. She gave a look towards Jisoo who put her hands up defensively.

“Okay! I might have let it slipped that there’s someone in the picture.”

Sooyoung froze up, her cheeks reddening and pointing a deadly glare. “Jisoo…”

“It was by accident, I swear, we were just talking about people and then boom it just happened.”

“Sooyoung, you know we’re not going to go crazy or anything if you like a guy.” It was Rosé’s soothing accented voice that caught her attention and slowly looked down at her food. The other three girls didn’t miss the way both Jisoo and Sooyoung tensed up at the mention of it being a guy.

“U-Uh… haha, yeah.” Sooyoung mumbled out and still averting their eyes, her stomach lurching at the admitting _anything_.

“It is a guy… right?” Lisa asked cautiously at seeing Sooyoung so stiff and scared to say another word.

The silence after was maddening for Sooyoung, she couldn’t handle all this attention on her. She didn’t want to say it at all, she didn’t want to come to terms to it, she didn’t even want to acknowledge it. She wrung her hands together to ease the anxiety that was slowly consuming her body and tried to think about anything else to say but nothing came out. She jumped at feeling a hand on her shoulder, her panicked eyes meeting Jisoo’s concerned ones.

“Hey, just breathe in and out, okay? You don’t have to say anything but we noticed how closed off you’ve been these days.” Jisoo spoke softly, gently at seeing how fragile Sooyoung was under her hand.

The taller girl exhaled shakily as she breathed in, not knowing when she had held her breath. She looked around to see the rest of her friends giving her worried looks at her. Even though they were closer with Jisoo, they still hold a spot for Sooyoung as a close friend of theirs.

“I-I… Um…” Sooyoung swallowed roughly, her mouth still dry. “I… I guess I do.”

She cringed at finally saying it, saying there is someone that she’s been meeting up with. She saw Jennie nod and patiently waited for her. The next part was the hardest for Sooyoung who felt like something was crawling up her throat and her tongue suddenly feeling heavy.

“It’s… It’s a _g-girl_.”

Simultaneously, she felt her chest rise easier but the added weight on her shoulder only awakened the fact that there are so many wrongs in her feelings. A hush engulfed the table for a few seconds and Sooyoung wanted nothing else than to let the ground swallow her and take her away to somewhere, _anywhere_.

“Sooyoung… sweetie, that’s okay.” Rosé said softly and daring to place her hand on top of hers. She shakily looked up to see a warm smile painting her lips.

“Exactly, Sooyoung, plus we’re… well, we’re all gay here.”

She tensed up at the phrase, the same phrase that would be associated with her for probably the rest of her life. She heard a smack followed by a yelp and could only guess that it was Jennie’s doing.

“Jisoo’s not wrong there,” Lisa said cautiously as Jennie sent her a look. “You can like who you like, Sooyoung, it doesn’t matter what others would say.”

She bit her lip at the statement knowing that Lisa was right.

“And that shouldn’t excuse you from having some happiness in your life.” She continued, sending a smile to Sooyoung who lightly reciprocated it.

Again, her mind wandered back to the way the first time she shared with Jinsol that the blonde was surprisingly gentle at first. Although she was still rough… there was a calculated softness to her touch that had Sooyoung feeling safe under her as she hungrily kissed her lips, her hands tracing every curve and outline of her body and the way she stared at Sooyoung for more.

“I see you’re thinking about her.” She blushed at being caught by Jennie and hearing giggles all around her.

It was true, she just couldn’t stop thinking about Jinsol.

“Who is this girl anyway to catch _your_ attention from the countless people that tried to approach you?”

Sooyoung caught the ends of her hair between her fingers and nervously twisted it. “U-Um, her name is Jinsol.”

The idea of telling her friends everything about Jinsol washed another wave of uneasiness over her and decided to keep it short as possible. However, at that moment she thought back to what Kahei had told her last service and instantly held her breath.

“Hmm, I never heard of her…” Lisa mumbled, looking over at Jennie to see her give the same puzzled expression.

“Do you like her a lot?” Rosé asked gently, still holding her hand. She squeezed it hard as she finally exhaled.

“I… I don’t really know yet.”

“She took you to the cafe and went to your house, right?” Sooyoung could only nod her head at Jisoo’s question as she continued. “Did she do anything else?”

She was silent for a moment and remembered how Jinsol accompanied her to Kahei’s house and feeling nauseous now as she thought about it.

“S-She came with me… to Kahei’s party.”

They all mumbled in agreement as Jisoo’s smile widened. “Dude! She likes you then, no one would even go to a church party if they don’t even like or attend it in the first place, I would know.”

“As blunt as it sounds, I kind of agree with Jisoo on this one.”

Sooyoung immediately shook her head, gritting her teeth. “No, I-I can’t. Kahei said that if I don’t follow my path I can never be forgiven by God, and that’ll only make me feel worse.”

She was already ashamed with what she had willingly done with Jinsol and only adding more fuel to the fire is going to burn her more. She remembered how Kahei articulated each of her words with ease as if she knew what Sooyoung was doing it sent a haunting shiver down her spine at seeing those eyes.

“No offense, Sooyoung, but fuck what she’s saying because _you’re_ the one talking to Jinsol and not _her_. What matters is that you put yourself first and not others, thinking about what other people say to you will only live to their expectations and _not_ yours.”

Sooyoung again stayed silent at hearing Jisoo’s angrily yet calmly voice out her opinion. A part of her knew that was the truth of the situation at hand and it only intensified the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“O-Okay,” She rushed out, wanting to change the topic about her conflicting love life. “Okay, I’ll think about what I can do.”

She received pairs of worried eyes on her as she slipped her hand out of Rosé grasp and scooting away from Jisoo. She knew ignoring it wouldn’t get her anywhere but for the time being she needed a breather from all of this talk about… _Jinsol_.

“Well, um, the dance team just won…” Thankfully, Lisa decided to take the initiative to switch the attention on her as everyone relaxed slowly. Still, she received a few concerned glances from her friends which she tried her best to ignore.

However this was only temporary, the way her mind was occupied with restless screaming and the need to do something. Once she got home she could only do the usual of completing her assignments, binge watching multiple shows or watching some random videos to distract her but even with that she still gets bored. She was beginning to feel antsy these days and needed to take up her time with some tasks or even chores.

She tuned in back to the conversation where Rosé and Lisa were arguing about some choreo during one of their practices.

_“... living such a boring and lonely life…”_

Those were Jinsol’s words that echoed loudly, repeating itself almost tauntingly as Sooyoung bit the inside of her cheek hard. Before she could even process what she said, she was already blurting out those words.

“Why don’t I join the dance team?”

All eyes snapped at her and she willed herself to smile despite the unwanted attention, she could see the surprise in all of them.

Lisa almost choked on her food and forced herself to swallow it at Sooyoung’s question. “O-Oh, um, you want too?”

She nodded her head vigorously, pushing down the screaming voice in her head and staring back at Lisa confidently.

“I watch dancing videos at home sometimes and would like to try it out, i-if you wouldn’t mind that is.”

She knew Lisa was the captain of the team so asking her as a friend wasn’t that hart, still, it intimidated her at the end when she knew she wasn’t as close with her like Jisoo.

“Yeah, of course, we’re always recruiting,” Lisa said with a smile to Sooyoung. “Just let me know when you want to audition and I’ll save you a spot during the day.” Sooyoung nodded her head, an unexpected spike of determination flowing through her veins.

She was going to try and not live to what expectations everyone has on her.

//

A gust of hot air soothed her throat as she inhaled, opening her eyes to meet dark colored walls.

She was passing through the gates of Hell, the hot angry flames licking at the floor with scalding molten lava oozing along the deep red colored floor. She could see the plethora of magma bubbling dangerously around the many rocks and mountains in the area. There stood the person she was just looking for.

“Haseul,” Jinsol bowed to the knight who gave her a hint of a smile. “Our noblest, I bring you just what is required.”

Haseul nodded her head, walking towards Jinsol to grab the dark brown burlap sack that was glowing green of souls trying to escape. “Thank you, Jinsol, I knew I could always count on you.”

“I’m not one to disappoint am I?”

“That you are not.”

They both shared a laugh as Jinsol brought Haseul in for a quick hug, only to hear an airy voice nearby.

“Wow, would you look at who decided to show up now.”

Jinsol looked over Haseul’s shoulder to see yellow cat like eyes and a mischievous smile plastered on her face and an all too familiar crimson red eyes. She smirked at the pair and bowed dramatically to them.

“Knight Hyunjin and my _good_ old friend, Jungeun.”

Hyunjin smile widened as she sauntered over gracefully, despite having the honor of a knight she portrayed as one of a stealthier kind with less clunky clothes and metal compared to Haseul and adorned a sleek black outfit. Her horns were smaller to Haseul’s as well, almost invisible in her dark hair. She shifted her attention to a blank faced Jungeun who was crossing her arms and almost threatening her with her bull like horns, fitting for her short temper.

“Ah, you seem to have become a human yourself, Jinsol,” Hyunjin said teasingly and showing off her canines. The blonde barked out a laugh since she wasn’t in her real form as Hyunjin ruffled up her hair.

“When you’re out hunting people, appearance sort of matters.” She replied with a shove to her shoulder, all the while Jungeun was staring at her.

“An unusual amount of time if you ask me…” Jungeun growled out, tightening her arms around her body.

“As if you’re not doing the same, Kim.”

That seems to have ticked her off further at seeing Jungeun bare her teeth and hearing Hyunjin whistle.

“Ladies, what’s with all the hostility? We’re just having fun as always.”

“Yes, _fun_ , Jungeun.”

Jinsol knew she shouldn’t even think about teasing the now brunette when she attacked her after coming back but honestly she didn’t give a damn.

Jungeun shook her head, closing her eyes that only seemed to brighten in color and choosing to stay silent. She eyed her carefully, taking in the way her posture was tensed with boiling anger yet it puzzled her on why Jungeun was here at the same time as her. Sure, they did the same job but they had never bumped into each other on these occasions. The thought was quickly dismissed when Hyunjin threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Let’s not mind her, she’s just crankier than usual.”

Jinsol hummed, throwing a glance to Jungeun who was now being approached by Haseul.

“Be careful with, Jungeun now, Jinsol,” Hyunjin had whispered, the burning atmosphere becoming serious. “You know how she gets.”

She hummed again knowingly, watching from her peripheral as Jungeun gave Haseul the same colored sack as her albeit with some blood covered in it. She knew when Jungeun gets angry, its absolute trouble for her.

“I’ll tone it down,” Jinsol acknowledged impassively, knowing she was still grinning. “Only for my sake.”

“Good, now I’m off to patrol,” Hyunjin pulled away, turning her back as she waved over to Jinsol. “Until another time.”

With that, Hyunjin stalked off swiftly leaving her standing there as Haseul finished talking with Jungeun. She saw the brunette give a glare that unexpectedly turns into a smirk, small glint in her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re doing yet, Jinsol…” Jungeun taunted smugly, red eyes glowing at blue ones. “Just wait until I find out.”

Despite having her cool and collected face stare back at Jungeun, a small feeling nipped at the back of her mind at just what Jungeun was implying. She watched as she stepped deeper into hell to where castle like buildings would be. Her attention was still on her until Jungeun disappeared from her view and Haseul was not in front of her.

“You seem troubled.”

Jinsol turned her eyes back to the shorter woman, clenching her fists on either side. “I’m not.”

“We both know you can’t lie with me Jinsol, you’re becoming just as reckless as her,” She stayed quiet as she held Haseul’s gaze, emotionless and completely unreadable. “And we _both_ know that you’re spending an odd amount of time at a place you never once wanted to step on again unless it was necessary.”

“What’s your point, Haseul.” She snapped back, her anger rising slowly.

“That human you are seeing, just why are you doing it?”

Jinsol knew better than to doubt Haseul’s bird's eye view up above, knowing it was to check on her when she took too long on Earth.

“You could have any other girl with a snap of your finger yet you still choose to go back to the same one trying to refuse you?”

“She’s very skilled and I like her body-”

“Do you really believe that? Rather you like _someone_ else?”

“ _Never_.” Jinsol hissed out menacingly, her eyes glowing brighter with a cool rage. Haseul only gazed back easily before shaking her head.

“You’re becoming soft again, Jinsol, you know what happened to-”

“Shut _up_ ,” Jinsol clenched her jaw hard as she stepped forward and bumped her chest with Haseul. The growl emitting from deep within her was rumbling throughout her body as she seethed on the spot.

“You know _nothing_ of what happened, Haseul, _nothing_. Do not even dare to speak on a topic you do not know of.”

Jinsol stares intensely into deep green eyes that softened at seeing the flash of vulnerability on her friend. She wistful smile graced her lips, tilting her head to the side.

“Those feelings are starting to surface, Jinsol, I’d be careful if I were you,”

The blonde stilled completely as Haseul backed away, still looking at her. Jinsol could only cast her gaze down to the cracked red floor at the boiling emotions that were ready to spill any second now.

“For both of our lives.”

//

She hauled up the last of her suitcase to the guest room, puffing out air as she fell backwards on the bed. She let her body relax against the soft yet fairly new mattress and tried to catch her breath.

After about an hour long car ride and a cramped leg, she finally arrived at her sisters’ house that the two shared. It was a small sized home with a nice amount of space that didn’t feel too cramped. She sat up slowly and observed the clean, neat room that she’ll be staying in for a few days. As always, her parents will sleep at a nearby hotel while she stays in the guest room home.

“Sooyoung!” She turned her head to the door to see one of her sisters poking her head inside, the same charming smile as her. “Sunmi and I are going to buy some alcohol, I’ll slip you some later if you want.”

Ah yes, her crazy sister Sulli and adventurous one Sunmi were a perfect pair of twins to ever be born. Their dynamics were unlike any other siblings she’s ever seen and it brings a smile to her face now as she thinks about it.

“Maybe a little, I’m not really feeling it as much.”

“Wait, hold on, excuse me?” There goes Sunmi squeezing her way through the door and past Sulli who threw her a glare from the push. “Where’s the Sooyoung I know that always wants a taste of the wild side?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe you said that.”

“Shut up and answer my question.”

She rolled her eyes playfully and bent over on the bed to open her suitcase. “She’s there, just in hiding.”

“Come on man, if she don't want it then it’s more for us.”

“You know what, Sulli… You’re onto something.”

The two siblings now had a new objective in mind and were about to leave until Sulli poked her head inside one more time.

“Oh and go get ready, dinner starts in a few.”

Sooyoung simply nodded and started to gather a few of her clothes along with some of her belongings. Her eyes caught a pair of ripped shorts having thrown it in there last minute. She picked up the piece of clothing, seeing how short it was and imagining how nice it would look on her. There was still that high of confidence in her from asking Lisa about the dance team that she will soon audition for, but she knew her parents would quickly tell her to change despite being in a house.

She bit her lip, daringly taking the shorts in both hands as she imagined the look on her parents face from seeing shorts expose almost all of her thighs. She smirked to herself as she put the shorts to the side and continued to look through her suitcase.

There’s a first time for everything.

After her shower and applying the last bit on her makeup Sooyoung gave herself a look over through the bathroom mirror. She paired the shorts with a maroon purple like colored turtleneck and black knee high socks, her hair in a half up and half down do. She smiled at her reflection and looked down at the way the shorts hugged onto her and showed off her curves.

“Perfect.” She mumbled to herself before leaving.

Sooyoung won’t lie but she did feel nervous in the outfit she picked that her parents will see knowing her sisters wouldn’t care and just encourage her more. The anxiety was slowly making her heart raced faster as she stepped down the stairs and hearing the light conversation. Luckily, it was only Sunmi at the table with Sulli helping their mother in the kitchen.

“Whoa,” Sunmi whistled lowly that only caused Sooyoung to blush. “I’m digging this style, Soo, it suits you.”

She smiled at her before sitting down next to her, Sunmi still smiling all the while. “Dad’s going to freak out when he sees you.”

“Don’t remind me,” She nervously laughed, feeling her palms start to sweat. “I thought I would see him as soon as I got down here.”

“He’s outside taking a business call for whatever it is but he’s almost finished,” Sunmi said with a wave of her hand.

“Hmm, I see…”

Just then their mother entered with Sulli right behind her to place some of the food down. Sooyoung held her breath she looked at her, eyes squinting to take in what she’s wearing.

“Sooyoung, that better be a joke you’re playing on me.” Her mother drawled out almost annoyingly. She held her gaze and fought the habit of biting her lip.

“I just wanted to wear it once, mother. I’ll only just wear it here, I promise.”

The woman stared her down, knowing her sisters were ready to jump in at any moment if she said anything off. She remained silent for a moment until a heavy sigh left her.

“You know what you’re father will say.” And that’s all she got from her.

Sulli sat on the other side of her, briefly squeezing her shoulder and sending her a smile. She reciprocated it weakly as they waited for the last person to arrive. Her sisters started talking with each other as she was too nervous to say anything else. She distantly heard the door open to the house, her stomach revolting with anxiety once she heard it close and oncoming footsteps. Her father walked into the room as her sisters continued to talk quietly as to not make it awkward and seeing him observe them until his eyes landed on hers.

She tensed up when a scowl adorned his face, accentuating a few wrinkles that were forming as he sat down.

“Ha Sooyoung.”

Her whole body tensed up at hearing his voice booms at her, the tone dripping with a mixture of disgust and disappointment. Sulli was helping her mother with passing some food on their plates as her father stared at Sooyoung.

“What are you wearing?”

She gulped at his voice, feeling Sunmi place a comforting hand on her knee and face entirely expressionless. “J-Just an outfit I wanted to wear here.”

He stared at her hard, piercing through her soul as Sooyoung her eyes cast down.

“She’s only wearing it here father, there’s no boys around, right?” She flinched slightly at hearing Sunmi defend her, she’s always been the more outspoken one between the three of them.

“This doesn’t concern you, Sunmi.”

“It does because she’s my sister and _your_ daughter simply dressing at her age.”

A tense silence filled the room, almost suffocating her completely. She shakily looked up to see a deep frown on her father’s face as well as her mother. She cursed to herself mentally knowing that another argument will soon rise at the dinner table. She knew she shouldn’t have even dared at the idea to wear this scandalous shorts but she was honestly getting tired at the boring fashion she wore all the time. She should have just done it away from her parents and knowing eyes, far away from anyone she knows, just do this by herself and sneak out and-

“Okay.”

Everyone was stunned at the simple word that was uttered by her father and not some religious quotes he would have spewed. She was just as, if not more, surprised than her sisters and her mother glancing warily at her father.

“If you insist,” He continued, a dark tone behind his voice as he gazed over to Sooyoung. “Just know who’s watching over you.”

It left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, almost losing all of her appetites as they continued to eat and talk idly about random topics. She felt uneasy yet relieved at her father’s reaction but that only meant he was sure to lecture her later about this. So, she ate her food in relative silence until dinner was over and helped her mother with the dishes, who was also quiet.

She breathed out a huge sigh of relief once she closed the guest room door behind her, undoing her hair to let it fall freely and leaning back against it as if she just ran a marathon. That was both emotionally and physically exhausting.

Jinsol stood to watch from one corner of the room, invisible to Sooyoung who was still leaning against the door. She let her eyes raked over her body, taking in the way her hips were full and thighs a little bit more plump from not exercising as often these days. She felt the same anger returned from when she was talking with Haseul just now, it was the sort of quiet, calm anger that was ready to burst at any minute yet still resided deep in her chest.

The urge to walk over to her grew at seeing Sooyoung breathing so heavily as her chest raised and fell, soft perky breasts hidden under her clothes. She couldn’t get enough of her, the girl was so addicting that it was maddening to her. She wanted to see more and more Sooyoung, getting a chance to kiss those soft lips as much as she wants without any disturbances.

She had a perfect body, one that she wanted just for herself and no one else to mark.

Jinsol lifted herself off from the wall as Sooyoung still had her eyes closed, making herself present. She knew Sooyoung had caught a whiff of her scent as the said girl looked up with a confused expression. Their eyes met, seeing the one across from her widened and freeze up

“Jin… Jinsol…”

She offered a small smirk towards Sooyoung as she got closer, her blue eyes observing the way her face contorted into one of disbelief and hopefulness.

She’s seen this a very long time ago, _once_.

Jinsol still remained silent at remembering her past painful memories and the conversation between her and Haseul. She grits her teeth subconsciously at being mocked by her and seeing Sooyoung eyed her carefully as if she’s just seen a ghost.

“I… I missed you, Jinsol.” Her eyes widened at the small confession from Sooyoung, not at all expecting the tenderness in her voice. Sooyoung brought a shaky hand up to her face and cupped her cheek just like she would do to her. She watched her carefully as if Jinsol was about to vanish any second now.

“As did I, Sooyoung.” Her response was automatic and uncharacteristically dry compared to the sweet sultry tone she always spoke in. She saw those eyebrows furrowed together and pink lips part, too afraid to ask what was wrong.

Suddenly, Jinsol pulled away as Sooyoung hand dropped back to her side. The blonde stared Sooyoung down as she felt the calm anger in her soul start to stir, bubbling up and ready to explode on the girl in front of her.

_“You’re becoming soft again, Jinsol...”_

No, who was she to be soft over a weak human that she was hooking up with. Haseul is _wrong_ to say such a thing about her that all Jinsol could do was stare back at Sooyoung with pure lust.

Or so she thought.

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung whispered hesitantly, her eyes snapping back on her. “Jinsol, are you-”

She was swiftly cut off by Jinsol who rushed forward and kissed her hard, pushing their chest together as close as possible. Her lips were on fire, a blazing heat emitting off her body that sent a shiver down her spine and leaning against the door more. Jinsol wrapped her arms around her waist as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She was so hungry for Sooyoung that it should be considered crazy as the girl moaned softly into her mouth.

The time spent away from Sooyoung didn’t hit her until now while being pressed up to her. One of her hands slipped under the turtleneck she was wearing and clawed down her back, surely leaving red hot streaks that only had Sooyoung wanting more. Jinsol inhaled to smell that intoxicating perfume she always wore when pushed her lips aggressively against Sooyoung, sliding her tongue along her bottom lip to taste only her.

 _God_ , it was addicting.

Sooyoung had buried one of her hands in her blonde hair, pulling her head closer and groaning lowly when her fingers dug into her scalp. She tried to part away to greedily gulp in the air but Jinsol only chased after those lips, almost molding together as Sooyoung whimpered. It egged her on to explore her body with her hands to grip those full hips, grab harshly at her ass that elicited a higher pitch moan and scratches her nails up those exposed thighs. Finally, Jinsol did pull away when Sooyoung grip on her hair loosened and her legs buckled from the lack of her air. She stared at how her tongue was slightly out as she breathed in heavily, the way raven black hair cascaded down her face messily yet so enticing and half lidded eyes dizzily stared back at her.

She was a beautiful mess all caused by her and that gave her ego a boost Jinsol leaned down to the place she loved to feel. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air, tickling her neck where Jinsol had her face hidden brushing her lips against the skin.

“Jinsol, _please_ ,” Sooyoung begged needily that Jinsol had almost whined at how sinful it sounded. “Do something, please.”

All her worries and frustrations were thrown out the window, not caring about anything one bit except the way her body yearned for Jinsol.

It brought her back to focus with only just a few words and Jinsol dove right in for the treat. She peppered her skin with numerous kisses that had Sooyoung moaning softly from sensations. She kissed up to her jaw where she sucked at one particular spot suddenly and hearing Sooyoung gasp, grabbing her shoulders and her hair harder. It spurred Jinsol on who traveled down to right where her pulse point would be and licked a slow, hot long stripe with her tongue that had Sooyoung strangle out a moan and clenched her legs together.

She didn’t relent with her assault, her movement becoming hungrier as she sucked on the spot harder and licking around the skin to leave a bright red bruise in the wake. She left more the lower she went until she was just at the base of her neck, teeth nipping against the skin and Sooyoung biting her lip to stifle a moan. She knew just what she was about to do.

Sooyoung tilted her head to the side, firmly gripping Jinsol who pressed a few open mouth kisses until finally, she bit her lightly. It was teasing and fleeting, having her whine rather loudly as Jinsol chuckled. Her wish was unexpectedly granted when she felt those fangs press _hard_ and pass her skin, dipping into her as Jinsol pressed her tongue against her neck. A throaty moan slipped past her lips, knees going weak and the only support to keep her body up was Jinsol hands on her ass.

Jinsol moaned along with her, the taste of her sweet blood filling her mouth and slowly drinking it. She knew how much Sooyoung liked it and was planning to exploit it as much as she could. She let one of her hands slipped past her shorts and come in contact with her warm skin, moaning once more when gripped her ass. Sooyoung choked out a moan at feeling the pooling arousal seep through her underwear, never having been this turned on in her life. She grinded slightly on the leg in between her thighs to relieve the pulsing pressing on her center.

Jinsol pulled away just as roughly as she bit her, licking away any traces of blood. She leaned back to briefly see those dark brown eyes as her hands went flying to the front of her shorts, almost ripping them in the process.

“Off. _Now_ ,” Jinsol growled lowly and hearing Sooyoung whimper at the deep, raspiness of her voice. She wasn’t in the mood to take her time with anything, she had all this pent up energy in her ready to be released.

Sooyoung helped her with removing her shorts with her knee high socks still on, feeling the collar of her turtleneck hanging loosely from being stretched by Jinsol. The blonde harshly threw the shorts along with her underwear to the other side of her room and let a hand slowly travel down a thigh teasingly, feeling Sooyoung squirm under her.

“I’m going to fuck you up good right now,” Jinsol murmured huskily right as she let her fingers dip between her folds and onto her clit, biting back a moan at the hot spike of pleasure. “And you’ll take _all_ of it no matter what.”

A rather hard shudder rippled through her body as Jinsol slipped two of her fingers inside of her, hissing in mostly pleasure but also pain. Jinsol felt just how wet Sooyoung was already dripping down her fingers as she pushed all the way and hearing a filthy squishy noise. Sooyoung felt her whole face heat up more at the sound when Jinsol started to finger her fast and deep, never once letting her catch her breath.

“ _F-Fuck_ …” She moaned when Jinsol pressed their bodies closer. “J-Jinsol, your hand m-my neck.”

The blonde perked up at hearing Sooyoung plead for her, smirking to herself as she wordlessly did as she was asked. With her other hand, she brought it up to her throat, a firm grip on her as Sooyoung threw her head back with a thump. The added choking to her being finger had Sooyoung weak and at Jinsol’s mercy to fuck her.

She couldn’t enjoy it any longer when Jinsol stopped and pulled out her fingers. Sooyoung whine only to be interrupted with a yelp as Jinsol picked her up and roughly slammed her back against the door. She groaned at the pain in her back and wraps her legs tightly around her waist as Jinsol undid the front of her pants, breaking the button off in the process. She stared down to see a few strands of blonde hair spilling in front of her face as she grunted out once she pulled out what she needed.

Sooyoung bit her lip when she felt her cock rub against her pussy, just applying the right amount of pressure on her clit.

“Let’s see if you can stay quiet just for me, whore,” Jinsol said lowly as she gazed back at Sooyoung.

She moaned, the sound almost a gasp when Jinsol pushed into her slowly. Once she was halfway inside Jinsol roughly pushed the rest of herself inside, Sooyoung moaning at the added stretch and eyes rolling back.

“Ooh… _Fuck_ , Jinsol that f-feels so _fucking_ good.” Sooyoung knew she shouldn’t be enjoying it as much as she should, hell, she shouldn’t be enjoying it at all but the thought of it being Jinsol fucking her against a door when she wasn’t supposed to be only made her groan loudly.

She squeezed around the cock inside of her as Jinsol kept her hands firmly planted on her ass and thrust into her faster. The feeling had her reeling at how good it felt to be filled to the brim by Jinsol, hearing the blonde moan along with her. Jinsol loved the way Sooyoung felt as she picked up her pace, knowing the door was shaking slightly from how fast she was going. How warm and wet she felt, how tight she was around her cock, it all had Jinsol delirious and wanting nothing more than to cum inside her.

“Sooyoung?”

She opened her eyes at hearing her name, holding her breath as Jinsol changed her thrusts slightly to slow down but still pushing deep enough to hit her spot. She bit her lip at one particular rough thrust that had her gasp out for air.

“Sooyoung? Are you like… okay hehe.”

She thanks the gods above for having her drunken sister Sulli stumble upon the door, too out of it to even notice the slightly shaking door.

“Y- _Yeah_!” Her words morphed into a low moan that tried to play it off as a cough when Jinsol started going faster again.

“Whaaat? I can’t even hear you, bro…” Sulli had slurred out her words just as Jinsol placed her mouth back on her neck, hot kisses littering her skin as her nails dug into her ass.

Sooyoung closed her eyes and leaned her head back and letting Jinsol fuck her as much as she wanted. She felt the pressure building up more as Jinsol hit her spot repeatedly without any signs of stopping and how she would suck on the sore bite mark she left that sent electricity on ecstasy along her skin.

“Oh, fuck….” She whispered when the pressure intensified just as Jinsol pushed all the way in that her, pressing against her clit. She choked out a moan feeling that the coil was just about to snap.

“Answer her, slut,” Sooyoung whimpered at the name that Jinsol growled at her ear. “Don’t keep her waiting.”

She was about to speak up again but Jinsol only fucked her even harder than before, her back burning in pain from being pressed against is for so long. Again, she groaned at feeling so full and Jinsol’s hand around her neck once more. It was too much stimulation for her to handle as suddenly her peak was creeping up on her with how Jinsol was still choking her, the way her cock rubbed on her walls deliciously and had her back arching off the wood.

“Sooyoungie ~... Are you going to be okay by yourself while I go with-”

“ _Yes_ , f-fuck yes…”

Sooyoung moaned out the reply weakly yet loudly as Jinsol filled her as her orgasm hit her. Her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip harder, trembling at the raw pleasure racking her body and squeezing around Jinsol who moaned at the feeling.

“Hmm? Okay if you say sooo, text for anything, bye!”

Sooyoung breathed out heavily as Sulli stumbled down the stairs to meet up with a sober Sunmi. Her eyes fluttered open to see Jinsol looking back at her intently with a light sheen of sweat coating temples.

“Good girl,” Jinsol purred out and Sooyoung just shyly groaned at the name. She gasped when Jinsol pulled her closer to her chest, still inside her as she walked to the bed and sat down. Sooyoung choked over her words when Jinsol let her go and completely sink onto her cock.

“Fuck yourself on me, baby, make me cum inside you.” Jinsol murmured hotly, panting slightly at feeling herself getting slowly closer from a few seconds ago. Sooyoung placed her hands on her shoulders and nodded her head with a groan.

“F-Fuck, okay.”

She rocked her hips forward experimentally and moaned as did Jinsol. From this angle, she felt all of Jinsol inside her and slip even deeper. She started to grind down faster as Jinsol’s hands came to rest back on her ass to move her faster. She knew Sooyoung’s mouth did wonders but _damn_ did she feel like heaven right now with the way she would whine every time she pushed back against her cock and her tongue sticking out slightly. It sinful yet heavenly at the sight of Sooyoung being an absolute mess.

“S-Shit…” Jinsol moaned out loudly, the sound guttural and raspy. She tilted her head back as she let Sooyoung bounce herself on her lap. “I’m getting c-close.”

It should be embarrassing at how fast she was about to cum but fucking Sooyoung against the door was equally as amazing as she fought her urge to climax and focus on the girl in front of her. She jumped slightly to feel a pair of soft lips against her neck.

It was Sooyoung.

She never had anyone kiss her on her neck since she always asserted her dominance but it was different with Sooyoung, feeling her warm tongue press against her neck and leave messy kisses on the sensitive skin there. She moaned again and gripped her ass harder, feeling the vibrations of her moan spill along her skin that had Jinsol throbbing even harder. She could also feel Sooyoung tightening around her cock, knowing she was close she decided to land a slap on her ass.

“Faster, baby, f-faster,” Jinsol had groaned out and feeling Sooyoung squeeze her again.

“ _Jinsol_ , oh my god.”

The pleasure was overwhelming for her overstimulated pussy having to be fucked again without a single pause. She moved up and down with Jinsol, meeting her every thrust with ease as she kept hitting her spot. Jinsol let out a throaty moan just Sooyoung whimpered to feel the pressure rapidly build up again and spilling over.

“I’m - _Fuck_! I’m so fucking _c-close_.”

“Cum for me hard, Sooyoung, all over me.”

She bit hard on her neck, hearing yet another moan filled the air as Jinsol tensed up at the pleasure it brought. She tilted her head to the side to expose herself more to Sooyoung who placed a few more open mouthed kisses and came inside her. She closed her eyes let her orgasm washed over just as Sooyoung did as she clenched around her and spilled inside her. They both moaned together as Jinsol shuddered and pulled Sooyoung closer to her body as they came together.

Sooyoung rocked her hips forward as it hit her spot and had her cum harder, moaning into Jinsol’s neck the whole time. As the pleasure slowly washed away so did Sooyoung as she looked back at Jinsol.

This was the first time she’s ever seen the blonde flushed, her skin more alive then it seemed last time, panting slightly with her neck still red. She was infatuated with the sight of seeing this Jinsol all disheveled and just the slightest bit ruined.

“What is it…” She bit her lip at the husky, scratchy tone Jinsol spoke in, voice raw from moaning.

She smiled softly at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

“I like seeing you like this, Jinsol.”

She was never one to be weak to someone’s voice but hearingSooyoung speak in that soft yet sensual voice to her sent a shiver down her spine. Their kiss was different, a first time to be gentle with each other as Sooyoung cupped the back of her neck, soft lips pressing against her own. Jinsol reciprocated at the same pace, feeling her breath being taken away when Sooyoung bit on her lip softly. Sooyoung then slowly pulled away, slipping out a moan when she realized Jinsol is still inside her.

“Let’s get cleaned up?” She asked shyly, seeing Jinsol eyes stare back at the same gentleness. She’s slightly taken aback at the change of emotion and seeing the blonde smiled softly.

“Hmm, sure, baby, lead the way.” She doesn’t know what compelled her to agree but she did, easing Sooyoung off of her. The whole time Jinsol didn’t mind one bit, maybe even secretly liked it. After they finished in the bathroom Sooyoung had lent her a few clothes after she checked up on her sisters, blushing all the while and bidding them goodnight.

Jinsol was already under the covers as Sooyoung closed the door behind her, sending a smile to her. The blonde smiled back at her as Sooyoung slid next to her and placed an arm on her waist.

“You’ll stay overnight again?” Jinsol felt her cool breath brush over her skin and smiled mindlessly, leaning in to kiss her again.

“For you, of course.” She murmured onto her lips and hearing Sooyoung giggle, the sound intoxicating to her ears.

“Okay, goodnight, Jinsol,” Sooyoung whispered before cuddling up to her.

An almost melancholic smile was plastered on her face as she hummed, tightening her grip around the girl next to her. “Goodnight, Sooyoung, sweet dreams.”

And just like that, she closed her eyes to one final thought that has yet to cross her mind.

She was slowly falling in love with Ha Sooyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment tell how you like it and slide to my twitter dudes 
> 
> twitter: @jiu_soulieee


	4. Doubtful [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update and kinda rushed but hope y'all still enjoy
> 
> Warning: smut, some gore and graphic description later on in the chapter

This time it was Sooyoung who awoke first.

The sun lazily peeked past a few clouds, ripples of oranges and purples scattered around the sky. She knew it was the early morning by what she saw through the windows. She was about to get up when she remembered an arm on her waist and a body pressed up against her back, the heat tickling her skin through her thin pajamas. Sooyoung relaxed when she knew who it was and put her hand on top of hers.

Jinsol was sleeping peacefully which was odd when she didn’t need any sleep but it passes the time than staying up all night and watching Sooyoung. 

Well, at least she can still sleep.

Now that Sooyoung was awake, every minute felt like an hour, every tick passed with every exhale from her lungs. The sounds of the outside silence before the world comes alive, she was aware of every little aspect. It was an unknown feeling that tugged at her heart, was it regret? Guilt? Gloominess? Happiness even?

Sooyoung blinked slowly and tried to treasure the peacefulness of this moment as much as she could before she had to face the reality of her world once she walks out those doors. She could hear the steady slow breathing of Jinsol buried in the back of her hair and complete relaxation coursing through her body while she was in dreamland. It served as a reminder that last night did happen once again as it did at her own home not too long ago.

She lazily traced her fingers over the back of Jinsol’s hands, her head still full of occurring thoughts and questions. Maybe this was God’s way of punishing her for never approaching guys and make her life ten times harder than it already was with her parents and school. She would consider herself an observant person from always spending time watching people instead of talking with them, so she knew that the more involved she was with Jinsol, the more her feelings would grow for her. It was terrifying, absolutely frightening, that she was slowly starting to like Jinsol more yet every time her mind would object her heart would say another.

Curiosity is a natural phenomenon for humans, both wondrous and hazardous for the outcomes afterward. She felt an attraction to Jinsol and spend all her days around her knowing she had nothing more to do than the little she had to manage through in her days. She wanted to hear more Jinsol’s laughter that was so contagious, see those rare smiles that she’s seen so far and most importantly, she wants to be with Jinsol.

Carefully, Sooyoung lifted the arm that was still on her waist and slowly turned her body etched closer to the edge of her bed until she felt that arm tightens on her.

“Where you going?” It was Jinsol’s deep voice, sleepiness dripping on each word she murmured. Sooyoung smiled and squeezed her arm.

“I’m just going to clean up, I’ll be back.”

“Hmm…” Sooyoung glanced at Jinsol to see those now brown eyes closed and her arm slipping away, already missing the touch. “Very well.”

She smiled once more and quickly got up, heading to the bathroom. The unknown feeling still thumped in her chest after brushing her teeth and looking at herself through her reflection. Then she remembers that Jinsol did stay overnight as she promised before and that maybe, there’s a hope for something more. After she finished in the bathroom, Sooyoung walked back to her room to see that Jinsol was still in the same position she left her. She slid back under the cover to now face Jinsol, smiling instantly at how relaxed she was. 

Sooyoung took this time to let her eyes wander and take in all of Jinsol. She has a little bit more of color to herself compared to how pale she was the first few times she has seen her, she saw that there was a little scar right by her eyebrows that Sooyoung found pretty hot, her eyes lowered to see her lips were pink and free of makeup. They looked soft to the touch, almost pillowy that she was sure to feel even better, which she already knew of. She moved closer to Jinsol that their chest brushed and tangling her legs with her to lean in and place a soft kiss. True to her words, they seemed to be softer than ever before as Sooyoung traced her lips and cupping her cheek gently.

She should not have been enjoying it as much as she should but the feeling of Jinsol, knowing she was real and right here as time seemed to slow down around Sooyoung made her desperate for more. She kissed Jinsol a little harder, urgency masking her movements as she tilted her head to deepen it. A quiet groan was swallowed up by Sooyoung when she felt Jinsol stir, a hand landing back on her hip as she tried to pull away.

“Sooyoung?” Jinsol mumbled, her sleepiness evident in her tone as her eyes fluttered open. Jinsol could see a blush threatening to spread around her cheek when Sooyoung gazed back at her.

“What are you-” The rest of her sentence was cut off as Sooyoung captured her lips in another kiss.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at seeing Sooyoung be so forward and feeling her heart racing faster. Jinsol took a glimpse into her mind and saw how needy she was to touch her, her arousal rising. She remembers how Sooyoung was on top of her and taking her in so well, leaving kisses and bites all along her neck that oddly had Jinsol craving for more. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss to run her tongue on her bottom lip, hearing Sooyoung mewl at the action.

There was a hidden passion behind the way Sooyoung was kissing Jinsol, a burning sensation washing over her when their tongues touched and she moaned loudly. The hand on her cheek moved down to nestle on the back of her neck and pull Jinsol even closer, their legs tangling more as Jinsol slid her hand down to her ass. The same burn that was tingling over her lips when Jinsol bit them pooled in between her legs and straight to her core that filled her desires.

But she wanted more.

Just as suddenly Sooyoung had started kissing Jinsol, she pulled away and trailed her hand down to her chest teasingly, hearing Jinsol’s breath hitch.

“What’s gotten into you, Sooyoung?” Jinsol had asked with half lidded eyes and voice deliciously raspy. She took in the sight of seeing Jinsol’s messy hair that accentuated the slight blush she had, her breathing uneven from their make out session. 

“I… I just really wanted you, Jinsol.” Sooyoung murmurs with some confidence, a small smirk gracing her lips that Jinsol sure has never seen.

Jinsol watched as Sooyoung leaned back in to now kiss along her jaw and sliding her thigh up to rub against her already hard cock. She closed her eyes at the small spike of pleasure it brought while Sooyoung kissed down to her neck. It was strange for Jinsol to have someone else take the lead when usually she would but she didn’t complain one bit at how good it felt when Sooyoung did it. 

Jinsol felt her hand dip under her shirt, raking her nails over her abs before laying her hand flat to slide it dangerously to the hem of her shorts. She shivered at the touch and gripped her ass, the two groaning together. Sooyoung continued to kiss down the column on her neck, lips blazing and sucking on a spot that made Jinsol bite her lip. She felt almost powerless with how quick she fell under Sooyoung’s spell, taking all of the nips and scratches that Sooyoung gave her and feeling herself throb more.

She held her breath when Sooyoung slid her hand past the waistband of her shorts and underwear to grab her just as she bit down on her neck. The bit was a little harder than the ones before and had Jinsol bucked her hips slightly as she hissed in pleasure. Her mind was becoming hazier the more Sooyoung littered her neck with hickies, her skin on fire at feeling her tongue lick around some of them and soft lips pressing away. 

She bit back a moan, breathing out unevenly as she turned to lay more on her back and give Sooyoung easier access to her neck. Raven hair cascaded over her and tickled the side of her face as Sooyoung licked a stripe up to her pulse point. She almost forgot the hand that was still in her shorts and moaned rather loudly when she felt her squeeze her cock lightly. 

“Look who’s making more noise now,” Sooyoung teased with a chuckle and propping herself up on her elbow

She bites her lip at seeing Jinsol blush with parted lips, brows scrunched together in frustration and a hand already clutching onto the sheets. 

“S-Shut up,” Jinsol mumbled, eyeing Sooyoung before attempting to go in for a kiss only to stop with a whimper. Sooyoung rubbed her thumb over the tip, smearing precum already and moving her hand up and down. Jinsol laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes with a shaky sigh, relishing the way Sooyoung was painfully teasing her. 

“Hmm, just relax, baby,” It should have been a crime to hear Sooyoung speak in that soft, sultry tone that made her completely succumb to her.

Jinsol relented and pushed her dominant side down, receiving a kiss on her cheek from Sooyoung. She removed her hands from her shorts, Jinsol holding back a growl successfully as Sooyoung pulled down the front of her shorts with her boxer down enough for her to be free. She felt the cool air hit her for a few seconds until Sooyoung’s hand was back on her cock, the small stinging contrast of the cold and heat. She started to move slowly, up and down as she leaned back down to leave kisses on her jaw. 

She moaned softly when Sooyoung moved her hand faster while sucking lightly on spot between her jaw and neck. She could already feel Jinsol getting harder in her hand, her heart racing at touching Jinsol who was letting out small moans. She took that as a sign that she was enjoying it the more Jinsol squirmed and tensed up with every pump. There was precum dripping down and coring her hand as she went faster, trailing down to Jinsol’s neck again and tasting her skin.

Jinsol squeezed her eyes tighter, her hand clutching onto the sheets that she’ll sure rip through them. She would have never thought receiving this from Sooyoung would have her at her mercy, weak and whining while being touched and marked lightly on her neck. She felt herself slowly getting closer and throbbing harder, groaning at the feeling. 

“ _F-Faster_ ,” Jinsol gasped out while biting her lip. She felt the vibrations on Sooyoung’s hum followed her suddenly going faster just as she asked.

She threw her head back into the pillows with a shaky whimper, not even bothering to stop her hips from raising. The hand around her was on fire, burning her already heated skin and the sensation sending shocks of pleasure through her. She could already feel herself getting closer as Sooyoung continued but unexpectedly squeezing her hard before going back to pumping her. Jinsol gasped at the pressure that brought an immense wave straight to her stomach and twitching in Sooyoung’s hand.

“Fuck, I-” Jinsol arched her back as her peak edged closer with Sooyoung’s unrelenting hand that didn’t stop for one second. “ _Sooyoung_ , I’m close.”

Sooyoung pulled away from her neck while biting her lip at hearing Jinsol moan her name. She could feel her underwear was soaked through just from touching Jinsol and all the low noises she released. 

“Just wait a little longer,” She murmured, Jinsol whining at those words. 

She tried her best to still her hips, trying to focus on something else other than Sooyoung rubbing her cock and hearing her unsteady breaths but it only brought her closer. Jinsol stifled back a moan just when she thought she was going to cum only to feel Sooyoung stop and move her hand away. She opened her eyes, her vision hazy and dizzy as Sooyoung moved away from her side. Before she could even ask what was she doing, a different sensation hit her.

She felt those lips.

Her jaw went slack as Sooyoung’s mouth enveloped her cock, tongue rubbing against her. She choked on another moan when Sooyoung went lower to take in all of her and felt her nose brush against her pelvis. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Jinsol said breathlessly just as her orgasm hit her before she could even say it.

Jinsol moaned rather loudly with one of her hands flying to the back of Sooyoung’s held to hold her in place as she came hard, spilling into her mouth. Sooyoung moaned along with her and swallowed every drop, the vibrations of her moan and the squeeze of her throat causing Jinsol to grip her hair hard. Her orgasm passed over her as the pressure died down and feeling Sooyoung pull away, a small smug smirk.

Jinsol panted heavily, gulping in air greedily before seeing the smirk on Sooyoung’s face. She blushed slightly with an airy laugh, the small spikes of her orgasm still making her bite her lip. 

“I’m sure you won’t let me live this down,” Jinsol said while Sooyoung went back to her spot beside her.

“Not one bit,”

“Just remember who’s the one in charge.”

Sooyoung smiled at Jinsol and tilted her head. “I think that’ll change after today.”

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at her before chuckling darkly. “Hmm, wait until another time and we’ll see.”

She shivered at the bite she held behind those words and gave Jinsol a chaste kiss, hiding how those words affected her. “I have to get ready to leave soon with my sisters, they’ll most likely want to hang out somewhere.”

“So sudden? I thought I’d be here all day.”

Truth be told, Jinsol didn’t want to part away from Sooyoung but she wouldn’t admit out loud to her. The lonely days that used to drag out for her now seem to pleasantly pass by now being around Sooyoung and getting to touch her. That and also being able to hear her soft voice and it’s fun to count how many times in a day she sees her blush. She should be doing what Haseul had reminded her but she honestly didn’t feel the need to, rather spend her days lazing around. She knows she’ll have to make up for it by spending the night out tomorrow. 

“My parents want to spend family time as always so it’ll be all of us later in the afternoon.” Sooyoung continued while tracing her fingers of Jinsol’s jaw, seeing her scowl with a roll of her eyes.

“Of course… the parents.”

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung frowned slightly with a sigh. “Don’t say that I know.”

“Hmm, yet here we are.”

Sooyoung stayed quiet at not knowing what to respond it and darted her eyes away. She knew how frustrating it must be for Jinsol just as it was for her being the one stuck in this situation. It was also humiliating for her at the age she’s at while Jinsol didn’t have a single worry on her mind.

But then she remembered why.

Sooyoung sat up slowly, removing herself from Jinsol and suddenly becoming sick at the realization. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and flinched at the scorching heat.

“Sooyoung? Hey, you know I didn’t mean it, right? A little frustrated, nothing new.”

She swallowed at the small lump that dared to form and pushed Jinsol’s head gently with a shake of her head. “It’s the truth, Jinsol, we both know it.”

Jinsol chewed her bottom lip and silently cursed at herself for seeing how careless she was. Sooyoung is a human with her own and problems, so it shouldn’t even bother Jinsol to the point where she had voiced her opinion. However, seeing the peacefulness in her eyes vanish with an uneasy emptiness had guilt creep up on her.

“No, just me being reckless as always.” Jinsol tried again and sitting up to scoot closer to her only to see Sooyoung move away. 

She shouldn’t feel hurt yet it still stung. 

“It’s okay, Jinsol,” Sooyoung mumbled but Jinsol was still able to hear her as she got up from the bed. “I know what you meant.”

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol helplessly watched as she bent down to sort through some clothes to wear for the day.

Okay, now her guilt only worsened when Sooyoung didn’t bat an eye at her when she called for her name softly. There was a tense silence that engulfed the room, the atmosphere out of her usual playful nature that she often found herself in. All she could do was stay sitting in place while watching Sooyoung a few more seconds until she finally sighed.

“You should go now since I’ll have to change and then head downstairs.”

Jinsol nodded when Sooyoung glanced in her direction and slowly got up from the bed as well. She didn’t want to push Sooyoung like she usually would since that will probably make matters worse. So, she opted to shuffle awkwardly and change back to her regular clothes before sitting back down.

“Um, I’m sorry, Sooyoung,” Jinsol whispered, scratching the back of her neck and keeping her eyes down.

She didn’t hear anything until she soft footsteps etched closer to her and seeing her sock covered feet. She still kept her attention on the floor until she felt a soft pressure on the top of her, a kiss from Sooyoung.

“I’ll talk to later, Jinsol,” Sooyoung said, voice gentle and airy as she walked away.

This time, Jinsol did look up and saw Sooyoung’s back facing her before she shook her head.

So much for a good morning.

//

“It seems she’s not here…”

“Isn’t it obvious from the missing car.”

“Shut the hell up, I was talking to myself.”

“Alright, damn, when are we going to speed this up? I’m tired of playing this little game of yours.”

“Patience is a virtue, there will be a perfect opportunity to roll the ball.”

“You an these quotes…”

“Another word and I’ll cut your tongue and make you choke on it.”

“Okay, sorry, fuck.”

…

“Alright… let’s go, I know just what to do.”

//

Even away from home, her father still attends the church service since it was a dear responsibility of his and of course, Sooyoung accompanied him. She performed with the choir, her father preached, the members of the church listened and prayed along, it was what she was used to. Slowly, the church was emptying as fewer people greeted her and the heat outside was starting to become noticeable. She told her father she’ll stay for a bit to pray although the idea of doing it sent an uncomfortable sensation.

While being around her parents today with her sisters, they were speaking indirectly towards her. At first, she didn’t put much thought into it since her father often did that but for some reason, she took notice of every disgusted expression he’d show whenever they talked about her love life. She couldn’t help but fiddle with the cross around her neck that now weighed heavier than it ever was, her father sending knowing smiles to her. Luckily, as always her sisters would step in and change the topic and squish her in between them and away from her father.

She tried not to think about it too much but it still haunted her whenever she looked at one of the statues inside and the crosses inside the church. Then she thought about what Jinsol would tell her and what had happened yesterday morning and then she felt ten times worse.

Sooyoung turned around, ignoring her feelings and walking back inside the church to see Jinsol leaning against it nearby. Her eyes widened slightly yet she still felt oddly calm and walked towards the blonde that had an unreadable expression.

“Jinsol, what brings you here?” Sooyoung asks kindly, hands clasped together in front of her. She could see a flash of blue eyes glance at her before Jinsol stood up straight.

“Just thought I’d pay a visit.” She said casually despite feeling the stiffness in her shoulders when Sooyoung stared back at her.

“Hmm… Well, I appreciate it but it wasn’t necessary.”

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Sooyoung who didn’t even flinch. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just what I’m saying.”

Jinsol narrowed her eyes at seeing the disinterest in her body language, crossing her arms and getting closer to Sooyoung. 

“No, you have a hidden meaning behind your words that-”

“Oh, Sooyoung,”

Jinsol stopped talking at hearing another voice just as soft as Sooyoung’s, seeing the girl in front of her freeze up as well. Jinsol moved to be by her side as she faced the voice behind her, seeing a ‘church’ smile as she would put it. 

She seems familiar with her orange hair and clean cut bangs, that smile still plastered on her face. The girl looks over to Jinsol with a genuine gentleness that had Jinsol felt uneasy, nodding her head back towards her. 

“Hey, Kahei, I thought you left already,” Sooyoung said with a shy smile and playing with the ring on her finger, unsure of what to do. She still felt uncomfortable to be facing Kahei after their last conversation and what her friends had told her so she wasn’t expecting to see her so soon. 

“I had a feeling you’d still be here so I wanted to ask you something,” Kahei warily glanced at Jinsol but her smile betrayed her eyes. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to a club with me and a few other of the choir members.” 

Both Jinsol and Sooyoung were surprised at the offer for different reasons. For Sooyoung, she would have never imagined Kahei ever wanting to go to a club and Jinsol was wondering why would she ask her this question now while around her? 

“O-Oh, um, wow,” Sooyoung tripped over her words while Kahei giggled at her. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t worry now, as long as you don’t drink too much alcohol or act recklessly, all would be well, right?”

Jinsol observed the way Kahei’s eyes seemed to glisten with a knowing intent on Sooyoung, her smile not quite reaching her eyes and turning her question around on her. She didn’t sense anything supernatural from the girl so she could only assume she was a weird human. Still, she wasn’t going to let her guard down around Kahei.

“I mean, y-yeah you’re right I suppose.” Sooyoung rushed out, quick to deflect any messages that could have been misinterpreted. “But I don’t know if I'll be busy with school…”

“I know you excel in school, Sooyoung, you don’t have to be like the rest and follow such a strict life. As long as you know you’re on God’s side, all will be well.” 

Jinsol watched the whole interaction intently and seeing the longer they went back and forth, the more Sooyoung was fidgeting in her spot and wanting nothing more than to leave already. She knew some people can be adamant on wanting to spend time and hang out but it was strange coming from this girl here and how obvious Sooyoung didn’t want to participate in anything.

“You can even bring your _friend_ here.” 

Jinsol blinked out of her thoughts to hear the slight sneer in her tone, barely distinguishable to any of them. She silently stared back at Kahei to see that sickeningly sweet smile directed at her and sensing Sooyoung tense up. 

Something was off.

“Kahei, no it’s okay I can go-”

“I’ll come with.”

Jinsol cut Sooyoung off swiftly, gaze still on Kahei’s dark brown ones as she saw them glint with a hint of mystery. She knew she was going to get an earful out of Sooyoung later but she didn’t care when the idea of something happening to her putting Jinsol on the alert. Kahei clapped her hands together and catching Sooyoung’s attention.

“Good! This will be fun so I’ll text you later about it, Sooyoung,” Kahei walked forward to pass by Jinsol’s side only to pause for barely a second. “I can’t wait to see you two.”

With that, Kahei waved at them as Sooyoung waved back weakly before a car slowly stopped in front of the church and drove off with Kahei in it. Sooyoung sighed as she relaxed her shoulders while Jinsol turned to face her, already seeing the irritation seep into her face.

“Jinsol, what the _hell_ what that?”

She snorted at hearing the small profanity and fought the urge to make a joke about it, gazing down at Sooyoung.

“Your friend invited you to a place you’ve never been, with people you’re not friends with, at a place where the worst things imaginable could happen,” Jinsol cooly said as Sooyoung face soften the slightest. She kept her posture unreadable with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Need I explain more?”

“Still…” Sooyoung hesitated before biting her lip. “You don’t have to speak for me.”

“And let you accept it and have harm come your way?”

“I get _it_ ,” Sooyoung hissed at Jinsol who dropped her neutral face to raise an eyebrow.

She knew that Jinsol wanted to protect her for whatever reason she gave her but she still felt the pity from her just like she stated her parents having control over her and mocking her for having a boring life. She knew she didn’t voice her opinion but Sooyoung still knew when she had to speak up when needed to since silence couldn’t always fix a situation. She stared back intensely at Jinsol, clenching her fists on either side until she relaxed.

“I get it, Jinsol, you don’t have to keep reminding me,” Sooyoung said sternly yet it still held that softness. 

Jinsol let her eyes travel down to see how her shoulders were hunched over in a sort of defeat and the light in those eyes now gone. She sighed heavily at their tension and brought her arms up to bring Sooyoung in for a hug, the girl not fully returning it. 

“But you know I’m right,” Jinsol tried to ease in a joke but it still didn’t affect Sooyoung who nodded her head against her shoulder and pulled away. She didn’t look at Jinsol again when she turned her back to face the church, glancing over her shoulder.

“I’ll let you know about the details later.”

All Jinsol could do was watch as Sooyoung walked inside the ancient building and disappear behind looming doors.

//

It was the day she’ll be going out with Kahei.

Sooyoung was still in her room having asked Jisoo to drop her off at the destination, not wanting to ride with Kahei or Jiwoo and Jinsol telling her that she’ll already be there. With Kahei’s help, there were able to convince her parents that she’ll be out with her to which her parents easily ate up without even asking any further. It was strange but Sooyoung just believed it was her parents wanting a good influence on her since she’s spent a lot of time with her sisters recently and Jisoo being over. 

Now here she was in her bathroom adjusting her cap once again and her makeup, an outfit that she bought with little help from Jisoo. She knew if her parents saw her right now they’d be furious but luckily they were in there room so she’ll be able to go downstairs with little trouble. She decided to continue being rebellious and go for a short black skirt with a long oversized shirt that was tucked in with her red lipstick. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before going back to her bed to see her phone ringing.

“Hey, Jisoo.”

“Sooyoungie! Hurry up and come outside before your parents yell at me.”

She chuckled as turned off the light in her room and started to walk towards the stairs. “Alright, alright, I’m coming down.”

They hanged up the call as Sooyoung closed to door behind her and walking towards Jisoo’s car not so far away. She smiled while opening the passenger side door and sitting down, cold air instantly biting at her skin.

“Do you always have the ac this cold?” Sooyoung questioned with a shiver while Jisoo chuckled at her.

“What can I say, I’m so hot.”

Sooyoung pulled a face to Jisoo at the lame joke before giving her the address and driving down the street.

“Never thought the one and only Ha Sooyoung is going to a club.” Jisoo singed playfully as Sooyoung looked out the window, rolling her eyes.

“Well, here I am.”

She couldn’t help the small bite that slipped into her words and feeling Jisoo’s eyes on her for a moment. They slowed down at a stoplight where Jisoo gave her full attention despite still looking outside.

“Did you… not want to go?” Jisoo asked hesitantly at sensing how tense her tone was. 

Sooyoung sighed, relaxing into her seat and finally facing Jisoo to see concerned eyes staring back at her. She felt the anxiety now jumping at her as she swallowed hard.

“Kahei offered and I was unsure, Jinsol accepted it for the both of us.”

Jisoo hummed before the light turned green and she started driving again. “Shouldn’t that be a good thing? You won’t be alone and you’ll be around her.”

“Some stuff happened…”

“Ah,” Jisoo nodded her head. “I see now.”

“I mean, it’s not that major but it’s still bothering me because she had said the same thing about my parents and all that and then saying I can’t go by myself, implying that I wouldn’t know what to do there.”

Maybe it was a bit of a stretch but that was how Sooyoung felt. 

“Hmm… did you tell her how you felt?”

At that Sooyoung remained silently while looking forward and seeing the light traffic. “No…”

“Then tell her. I’m sure she has good intentions and wants to look out for you.”

“But that’s _exactly_ what I don’t want her to do,” Sooyoung said frustratingly, crossing her arms. Jisoo glanced at her with a laugh before turning her attention back on the road.

“You’re being a little weird there, Sooyoung, and that’s coming from me of all people.”

“Yeah, well, I feel like she treats me like a baby…”

“Technically you are.”

“Shut up,” Sooyoung grumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up. More city lights were shining through the car windows, people walking along the sidewalks as Sooyoung observed quietly.

“Whatever it is, Sooyoung, just try and do what you feel is right. That goes for both sides.” She slows down the car where they spot Jinsol’s blonde hair near the entrance of the club, Kahei having told her they’ll meet up inside. 

“Okay,” Sooyoung sighed out once the car stopped and sent a smile to Jisoo. “Thank you for the ride.”

“You can pay me with buying lunch one of these days,” Jisoo said with a wink as Sooyoung stepped out and closed the door, waving to each other before Jisoo drove away.

Sooyoung turned around to see Jinsol already slowly walking towards and took the time to observe her outfit only to cause that knowing heat pool in her stomach.

Jinsol had the same dark makeup that only seemed to intensify in the dim atmosphere, a white jean jacket matching the shirt she was wearing and high waisted jeans that it was tucked in. Her wavy blonde hair seemed to be darker now with her roots growing that gave off a deadly vibe. 

But then she remembers that she’s still upset and shouldn’t be ogling at Jinsol.

“Damn baby,” It was Jinsol’s deep raspy voice that rang in her ears. “Let me get a taste of you again.”

Sooyoung frowned at Jinsol, although she was blushing under her cap, and shoved her shoulder as the blonde laughed.

“Don’t say those things.”

“But I don’t want to get a taste of your-”

Sooyoung now slapped her shoulder hard and cutting Jinsol off, hearing her yelp even if it didn’t hurt for her. She now realizes it was going to be a long night with a very flirtatious Jinsol that wouldn’t stop staring at her. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Sooyoung said lowly to which Jinsol hummed. They were in the line that seemed to take forever with Jinsol placing her hand on her hip and pulling her closer to whisper dirty words or sometimes sneaking a grab at her ass. She willed herself to not react and feeling the heat intensify as she tried not to squirm on the spot before they were finally inside the crowded establishment.

She instinctively etched closer to Jinsol at seeing at the people inside laughing and dancing and just having their fun. She felt a hand pulled her even closer now by her hips and almost stumbling onto Jinsol, her hands on her shoulders as she leaned down to her ear. 

We can’t stand here all day, babygirl,” Sooyoung shivered at the name and bit her lip softly. “So lead the way for me.”

She hated how much power Jinsol held over her emotions to feel anger towards her one minute and the next lust from the way Jinsol was touching and speaking to her that made her squirm. She grits her teeth and snaps out of it, her fists clenching around her jacket.

“No touching tonight at _all_ , okay?” Sooyoung whispered, willing her voice to be even as Jinsol smiled while pulling away and crossing her fingers to her. She stared at Jinsol a bit longer before grabbing her hand and leading them to the location Kahei had described. After pushing past and bumping into multiple sweaty bodies that had Sooyoung grimacing they arrived at a lounge area where a few of the choir members were at.

There sat Kahei next to her brother Lucas who was talking with Taeyong, Yeri, Seulgi, and her eyes widened at the next person. She made eye contact with Jiwoo who had looked at her direction and smile at her when she was closer now. She could see those same doe eyes widened slightly before shaking her head and turning back to continue her conversation. She found it a little strange but didn’t have much time to think about as Kahei stood up and walked towards her.

“Sooyoung! So glad you can make it.” Kahei had almost shouted over the loud music when she hugged Sooyoung.

“Y-You too.” She replied once Kahei pulled away and sending her a smile. Kahei now turned her attention to Jinsol who was standing by her side and nodded at her.

“And hello, I’m happy that Sooyoung brought someone with her and won’t be much of a loner tonight.”

“Kahei!”

Jinsol chuckled dryly as she returned the gesture and sitting next to Sooyoung when Kahei did. “Of course, I love to accompany my friends if I have a chance.” 

Sooyoung ignored the comment and decided to talk about a random topic with Kahei who happily reciprocated. As for Jinsol, she studied the area silently and occasionally having an input in the conversation next to her. She was staring at Jiwoo who was across from her, glancing at her often with red cheeks and stuttering over her words. She assumed that Jiwoo would be here along with Jungeun yet she wasn’t here at all, nowhere to be found and she couldn’t sense her either. Her eyes traveled to the rest of the people here to see them laughing and talking animatedly with a few drinks in hand, not a single care in the world. She knew this was their way of relieving stress yet so openly like this should startle them but they continued with their night. 

Maybe… maybe she did overreact. 

Nothing out of the ordinary is happening aside from getting weird vibes from Kahei and still feeling some of her anger towards Lucas, maybe that’s just how they were. However, she didn’t miss the times Lucas would look over at her from her peripheral or the same kind smile on Kahei’s face.

Something was still wrong.

Some time had passed and Yeri requested dancing to which everyone most agreed except Sooyoung… and Lucas as well as Taeyoung. She turned her head to see Sooyoung shaking her head but her instincts told her she shouldn’t have left her alone with them. So, she grabbed her hand and saw the flash of surprise under her cap and stood up.

“We’ll join you,” Jinsol said sternly with a lazy smile to hide the disgust at Lucas sleazy smile.

“Jinsol, why are you-”

“Come on, Sooyoung, we’re here to enjoy ourselves so let’s do that,” Kahei said with a giggle and brushing past them as Yeri started walking away. She could sense Sooyoung frowning at her, feeling her grip her hand hard as Jinsol walked in front of them. They arrived at the dance floor to see the rest quickly losing themselves to the music as Jinsol put in good distance between them and faced Sooyoung. 

“Let’s dance,” Jinsol said with a smirk and starting to move to the music while Sooyoung stared at her hard, not saying a single word. She felt a little bad for dragging Sooyoung into another situation but she knew she had her reasons as to why she did it. Still, it didn’t ease the rising tension between them when Sooyoung just looked at her and was completely silent. 

She was about to speak up when Sooyoung sighed and started dancing as well to which she smiled widely. It was refreshing to see Sooyoung starting to relax with just a hint of a smile. She placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer, her attention on Sooyoung. This is what she wanted with her, to see her let loose and finally stop worrying so much about every little thing that occurs.

“Jinsol, not so close.” Sooyoung had raised her voice a little over the music but Jinsol didn’t care one bit. She tried to pull her closer only to have Sooyoung slip out of her arms and move away, giving her a look.

Jinsol grits her teeth and sucks it because yes there were other people here who can recognize her and could question her later at the church, but she didn’t give a damn about those people.

A different song echoed around them, this one slower and more sensual, a type of passion that drove a couple closer. Jinsol wiped the scowl off her face when she saw a knowing smile on Sooyoung’s face and even more so after when she suddenly turned around. She started to dance slowly with the music, moving her hips in ways Jinsol would have never imagined to see. It was natural the way she was dancing and moving closer to Jinsol to feel all of it. 

She bit her lip as she slowly danced along, watching Sooyoung who was only a mere few inches away and felt her arousal rising rapidly. Sooyoung was grinding back and arching her back just the slightest to tease her, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Jinsol.

Oh, she knew what she was doing. 

It was mesmerizing for Jinsol, feeling her jaw go slack and completely focused on her. She tried to use the last of her will power but when Sooyoung tilted her head back to show off her neck and plump lips parted while bringing a hand up her thigh slowly, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

Jinsol surged forward and getting rid of the space between them, her hand gripping onto her waist tightly and bring her against her. She could hear Sooyoung gasp and knew she was already blushing from the surprise. Her exhaled shakily when Sooyoung grinded against her front, a hand going up to grab the back of Jinsol’s neck. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over them and only the feeling of Sooyoung filling her senses. 

She opened her eyes after a while to see some of the choir members still dancing just like the rest of the people around them but one particular person caught her eye. There was Kahei dancing with Yeri but her eyes were focused on them and Jinsol couldn’t help but momentarily freeze up at being caught. She saw just the slightest bit of a smirk sent to her and glint in those dark brown eyes that were enough to snap Jinsol out of it.

She carefully removed herself from Sooyoung and turned her around forcibly that a yelp escaped her lips. She could see that she was still in a sort of a daze and leaned down to her ear.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Jinsol murmured to hide any traces of uneasiness in her voice. She felt Sooyoung nod and directed her where the other members are on the dance floor, watching her until she made it there where Seulgi threw an arm around her.

She needed to get some fresh air.

Jinsol sneaked her way to the black of the club thanks to using her invisibility and stumbled outside into an alleyway. She sighed out in the darkness, greedily filling her lungs up with the humid air while leaning against one of the walls. Just as she suspected, something wasn’t right with Kahei but she knew she couldn’t do anything to Sooyoung while she’s still in the vicinity. Her gut feelings were strongly telling her to stay away from her, the same for Sooyoung because although it may just be a part of her personality it still didn’t seem likely to Jinsol.

She stared across at the door back inside the club, hearing the faint sound of the loud bass coming from the establishment. She could have gone inside the bathroom but she didn’t want to stumble in on potentially finding someone in the act and the pungent smell that would often be in a bathroom. She was about to walk back to the door when she heard a quiet growl a good distance away from her. 

Turning her head in the direction she listened very closely with her advanced hearing to find the growl coming closer to her. Jinsol snapped her head in the sound and stood up to attention and becoming aware of her surroundings. In the darkness she could see a pair of dark red eyes glowing angrily, staring wide into her soul as they slowly got bigger. Jinsol slowly backed away only to see two more pairs of the same red glowing eyes that blinked at her, one of them emitting a guttural choking growl. She shivered in realization when the now three pairs were stalking closer to her. 

They were _hellhounds_.

Suddenly, one of the hounds jumped forward at Jinsol who snarled back and extended her talons. The hound mockingly barked at her once it stepped closer under one of the broken lights that dimmed flickered overhead, seeing the scars and open wounds that exposed its organs that were dripping sickly dark blood onto the floor. She could see the many rows of jagged teeth biting at the air with its tongue out and mouth oozing with saliva. 

The hound jumped at her again with a loud growl and Jinsol was able to duck and claw it’s belly hard, hearing a yelp coming from it. She kept her attention forward at the two other that now circled her before another hound jumped at her leg to bite her. She was able to direct a kick to its face but yelled when one of them had bitten her arm. Jinsol clenched her jaw at the hot pain and brought her other hand to land a punch on its ribs and released her arm.

She knew it was a mistake when she turned her back.

Sharp, pointy teeth ripped through her jacket and pierced the skin of her shoulder. She grunted out in pain again and almost fell to her knees, hearing the awful distorted growls from the hound and firey breathe that sizzled on her skin. With her quick thinking, she jumped back into the wall behind her to crush the creature and hearing a pained whimper coming from it before it let go of her shoulder. She turned around to land one more kick on its face and a sickening crunch that followed afterward. 

Jinsol could feel the sweat coating her body, dripping down the side of her face before she wiped it away and smeared some of the blood on her face. She knew her shoulder was bleeding and seeping into her jacket but it felt like a sting with the adrenaline coursing through her. She breathed out heavily at the two other hounds in front of her, hesitant as to who attacks first. One of the hounds jumped at her face again and she was able to grab it by its neck and hurl it to the ground hard, a dent under the creature as it twitched helplessly.

She wasn’t about to let them kill her.

Jinsol stepped towards the last hound that now growled at her defensively while licking its teeth. She was about to rush towards the animal but heard it whimper loudly and run away quickly at a laugh ringing in her ears. She stood up straight with a heavy exhale, grabbing her injured shoulder gingerly as the laugh got louder to where the hounds first appeared. However, she knew that laugh too well, knew that low, sick melody anywhere.

She recognized deep red eyes glowing just like the hounds, the two that she severely injured suddenly coming back to life and shaking off their pain as the limped towards their owner. Jinsol clenched her jaw tight, keeping her face straight and brows pulled together as she stared back at the smirking figure in front of her. She knew that laugh and eyes anywhere.

“ _Jungeun_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @jiu_soulieee


	5. Haunting Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! This is more of a filler chapter and starting to put in the angst and drama for future updates. Kinda late, kinda rushed, but I hope you guys can still enjoy it as always <3

She stood there in silence, the wind whistling evilly pass them. Her grip on her shoulder tightened and amplified the pain in her body but she didn’t feel it one bit. She stood up straighter and willed her face to be unreadable as the brunette in front of her stalked forward slowly.

“Jinsol, what a coincidence to bump into you,” Jungeun mused as she neared her. Jinsol only stared back blankly while a smirk was flashed at her.

“I could say the same for you, Jungeun,” Jinsol said once the said girl stopped in front of her.

“Why, Jinsol,” She said innocently with a tilt of her head. “You’re interrupting my nightly hunt, what you _should_ be doing now.”

Jinsol narrowed her eyes suspiciously but returned to her neutral face. She didn’t know where this was coming from when Jungeun was literally fuming every time she saw her, harsh words being spit at her as Jinsol nonchalantly took them. 

No, this Jungeun was acting very different with her right now.

She heard a chuckle ring through her ears as Jungeun started to walk again and inching closer to her side. “What’s wrong? Did I not state the truth?”

Jinsol clenched her jaw, Jungeun circling her slowly as she tried to blurt out her words. She knew Jungeun wanted her to say something to her, anything that could show how angry she was. She didn’t want to fuel that ego, so she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose, trying to calm herself down. She glanced up to see her hounds still standing defensively a distance away from her, hearing Jungeun’s footsteps behind her as she continued to walk.

“It is the truth, I’m just surprised to see you pay a visit,” She began vaguely.

“We’ve always been a deadly duo from the start.”

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at Jungeun and seeing the hint of a grin spreading. “And why are you saying this now?”

“Oh, it seems we’re both in the same situation as long ago.”

Her shoulders tensed up, she stood there frozen at hearing Jungeun utter those last few words and feeling her blood go cold. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, the sweat that was burning her skin alive now icy to her skin and sliding down her temple. They never spoke about ever again after it happened, Jinsol couldn’t with how much it hurt her back then and to this day and how Jungeun acts so indifferently to her. She slowly looked up to see Jungeun grinning from ear to ear wickedly and it almost made her legs weak and crumble under her.

Almost.

“Why…” Jinsol trailed off weakly, losing her words with the wind once more.

“I know you’re falling for a human again.” 

Jinsol fought the urge to instantly snap her head at the accusation, she couldn’t let Jungeun know that she was getting to her. The fact that she didn’t care about their past showed her how much Jungeun really is a heartless bitch that blamed her for everything and made them what they are today. However, there was the uncomfortably unsettling feeling that suddenly clawed up her throat and had her feeling sick as another realization hit her. 

If Jungeun was saying this… then she _knows_ who Sooyoung is.

She stumbled to the side, no longer able to maintain her composure and leaned heavily against the building wall next to her. She still stared at Jungeun, but her eyes were slowly widening as she tried to hold back a growl. She couldn’t let anything happen to Sooyoung when she had nothing to do with this, but then she remembered her fatal mistake of messing with Jiwoo. Jinsol cursed to herself silently as she tried to find the right words to say.

Now, Jungeun was going to get her revenge. 

She watched as Jungeun stalked forward, inching closer to her until she was right in front of her and cupping the side of her jaw. Jinsol couldn’t help but flinch and feeling her stomach lurch at the contact. 

“You thought I’d let you get away with what you did to Jiwoo?” Jinsol clenched her jaw tightly, feeling Jungeun’s thumb caress her skin. “Have her moan your name? Begging for more of you?”

“It meant nothing…”

“It meant everything!” Jungeun snapped and grabbing Jinsol’s jaw roughly. She winced when it caused her to bite down on her tongue and seeing the anger blazing in those red eyes.

“You know how much she means to me and I trusted you, Jinsol, I trusted you to take care of her, but you go behind my back, tell her lies and fuck her on her bed.”

“Jungeun, that was in the past-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jungeun seethed in her spot, slowing etching her face closer to Jinsol. “So, what happened in the past and _she_ doesn’t mean anything to me, right?”

Jinsol knows she shouldn’t let her flimsy words get the better of her, but when Jungeun knows how she feels, how hard she’s worked through everything that was thrown at her, she couldn’t hold it back any longer. She pushed Jungeun harshly, grabbing her by the collar and flipping them to pin Jungeun up against the wall. Jinsol glared back at her deadly, blue eyes glowing in the dark and a low menacing growl filling the air.

“You of all people should know, Jungeun,” Jinsol challenged back, her grip tightening and only seeing Jungeun smirk.

“Oh, I do very well and that’s why I have to get you back. It’d only be fair on my end.”

“Don’t involve anyone else but me, this is between you and me.”

“That’s where I have to stop you,” Jungeun says easily while placing her hand on the one close to her neck. “You didn’t keep that end of the statement.”

“Fuck that!” She pressed her harder into the wall with a hiss. “Don’t fucking try to find a loophole, it should only be between us…”

She showed weakness when she shouldn’t, she let her voice crack slightly at the end and her hold on Jungeun loosened to let the brunette slide down the wall and back to her feet. She stepped backward away from Jungeun, feeling herself wearing down as the thought of Sooyoung being persuaded by Jungeun and lead to the same fate as Jiwoo. She didn’t want that to happen, couldn’t, and knowing how devious Jungeun could be, she didn’t want to risk Sooyoung’s life as well.

“Finally thinking about your actions, I see.” Jungeun mused on, seeing how Jinsol didn’t dare move and continued to stare down at her.

“Just pray I don’t find out exactly who it is.”

Jinsol stood there helplessly as Jungeun sent one last smirk at her before she stepped back and the growling soon returned. The hell hounds were back at her side, snarling and snapping at her but Jinsol didn’t do anything as Jungeun turned around and walked back into the darkness, the growls still haunting her. She closed her eyes while tilting her head back, a stinging sensation in the back of them as she tried to breath out evenly. 

Jungeun didn’t know exactly who Sooyoung was, but there was still the danger of her finding her way and luring Sooyoung to her just like she had done with Jiwoo. She was a fool to ever try something with her in the beginning when she saw how much she meant to Jiwoo. She couldn’t help it in her evil nature and more so about the idea of tainting something of Jungeun’s, just like it had happened to her a long, long time ago… 

No, she had to protect Sooyoung at all cost no matter if it killed her. Then she remembered how Haseul has been warning her about her time spent her, how she’s starting to act more human than demon and how she’s abandoning her true purpose. Sooyoung shouldn’t matter to her and she should keep her distance but if Jungeun was doing it, why couldn’t she? It was childish to ask herself a question like that but decades of being by herself and losing the only people that cared for her the most had made her lonely, extremely lonely that she couldn’t stand to be by herself. That was one of the reasons why she always tried to be around Sooyoung or even busy herself with tasks that she had to complete.

She knew this probably wasn’t going to last for long if Jungeun involved herself. 

Jinsol shakily sighed once again and swallowed down the lump in her throat roughly as her senses soon came back to her. She felt the small pulsing ache in her body from having not exerting her energy for a while, the pain in her shoulder that had dulled down but was still burning. Luckily, her body was equipped with the ability to selfheal so she could feel the wound closing up and the bleeding stop as she rolled her shoulders tentatively. There was only the matter of her white jacket now stained with blood from holding it and she’s pretty sure her shirt was worst.

“Damn…” Jinsol muttered to herself as she tried to adjust her jacket to not show the blood, but it was futile. 

She now registered the booming sound of the loud music from the club in front of her and remembered that Sooyoung was still in there without her and she made the excuse of going to the bathroom yet here she was. Making herself invisible again, Jinsol slipped back into the establishment and passed through the multiple bodies’ loss to the alcohol and music. She walked back to the dance floor and spotted Sooyoung there and once she was closer, she saw that she was dancing with Kahei now. It brought the fire back in her as she clenched her fist at seeing how close they were and the way Kahei was staring at Sooyoung, yet she relaxed and reasoned with herself that it wouldn’t be right to act so rash. 

Once she was behind her, she slipped an arm loosely around Sooyoung and had an easy smile plastered on her face as she caught both of their attention, catching the way Kahei eyed her subtly. Sooyoung had jumped slightly from her touch and quickly turned around, sighing once she saw who it was.

“Ladies, I’m back.” Jinsol greeted lazily and seeing Sooyoung narrow her eyes.

“Jinsol… what took you so long?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at seeing how upset Sooyoung tried to be and wanting nothing other than to kiss her right there, looking up at her from under her cap. She didn’t and just smiled at Sooyoung, a genuine smile, that eased her nerves as she shook her head.

“Nothing, just some dude that was trying to hit me on me.” She could feel Kahei staring at the two of them with a hint of a smile she couldn’t quite tell if it was good or bad. Her gut was telling her it was bad.

“Be careful, you don’t know how people can be around her,” Sooyoung said with the same chastising tone that held the little bit of gentleness to it. She was still mad at how Jinsol has been behaving but she couldn’t deny how she was concerned from how long she took. 

“She’s right, Jinsol,” Kahei piped in and she looked over at the girl. “People these days can be unpredictable like on the news.”

It was unsettling to hear those words from Kahei and hearing how she was also slightly worried just like Sooyoung, did she mean it? Jinsol could only know by her facial expressions that didn’t give her away and one look in her mind showed her she was genuinely worried. So, she smiled at Kahei and nodded her head regardless but still kept a careful eye on her. 

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to be more alert from now on then.” Kahei gave her an approving smile before she glanced around then back to them.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the group is going to leave or already left so I’ll try to find them,” Kahei said before stepping forward to give Sooyoung a quick hug and even Jinsol who was surprised by the action. 

However, for some reason a sudden chill went down her spine when Kahei hugged her, feeling how weirdly cold she was and some type of aura that affected her in some unknown way. As soon as the feeling washed over her, it was gone in a blink of an eye as Kahei flashed one last smile and slipping away into the crowd. Jinsol could only look after her, staring at her back until someone blocked it and she slowly turned back to Sooyoung. 

She’s going to have to be careful around Kahei.

She felt a hand snap her back to reality when it squeezed around her own and she saw Sooyoung looking at her already. “Want to get out of here?”

Jinsol sighed with a quick nod of her head. “Gladly, please lead the way,”

Sooyoung only chuckled lightly as she started walking with Jinsol right behind her. They had to be extra careful with squeezing through people since it seemed everyone was drunker than they were before. Jinsol even shoved a guy roughly when he leaned to close to Sooyoung and only received a scowl and also a small thank you. It was still a little tense between them even as Jinsol pretended that nothing was wrong and how the small encounter with Jungeun still left her a little shaken up. They were finally outside and walked a good distance away from the front of the club, standing near a corner where the loud bass wasn’t pounding in their chest.

Jinsol let out a sigh of relief as Sooyoung did the same, she was used to these types of activities so why did it seem like it drained her? The only thing she could blame it on was Jungeun as she remembered her haunting words only to shake them away. She looked over at Sooyoung who was breathing in and out deeply and enjoying the fresh night air compared to the musky alcohol ridden one inside the club.

“You okay?” Jinsol asked hesitantly and grabbing Sooyoung’s attention. She saw her trying to contemplate on what to settle her face on and finally received a neutral look as she sighed.

“Yeah…” She said slowly. “Never done this before so it was kind of overwhelming aside from other things…”

Jinsol winced at that and felt the guilt creep back on her slowly. She knew she shouldn’t have spoken for Sooyoung and danced so close to her in the club, as well as only to confirm her suspicions that although the choir group was weird, they had mostly good intentions from what she’s seen. Sure, Kahei was the most suspicious of them all but that was probably just her and how she was, that’s not going to stop her from still being wary of the girl whenever she’s around. She chewed on her lip as she tried to gather her word and fully face Sooyoung.

“Baby,” She started softly and gazing back into her eyes. “I’m really sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t-”

“ _Jinsol_.” Sooyoung had practically hissed out in a panic. She stopped talking and was taken aback by her sudden tone of voice and look of slight horror on her voice when she remembered…

Her jacket.

“What the fuck happened to you?” She doesn’t know why but hearing Sooyoung curse like that in all low and threatening made her feel even more guilty than she already was.

“Ah, well, you see…” Jinsol trailed off at not wanting to lie for some reason as Sooyoung walked towards and grabbed her by her jacket gently as she inspected the now dried blood around her shoulder.

“Who did this to you?” Sooyoung asked while looking up at Jinsol unblinking. 

“I had a scuffle with the guy I told that tried to hit on me,” She lied through her teeth and it hurt deep within her, but she knew this was for her own good. “he grabbed a bottle and you can think of the rest from there.”

“Jinsol, why didn’t you tell me right away? You know what, I know why, but please be careful.” 

Sooyoung rambled on and all Jinsol could do was nod her head like some child being told by their mother as Sooyoung finally released her without casting one last long look at her shoulder. She could sense the uneasiness radiating off the girl and did what she could first think of. Jinsol pulled Sooyoung back to her gently, placing a kiss on her forehead and hugging her carefully. Although the blood was dry now, she didn’t want it to touch Sooyoung who was relaxed under her arm.

“I’m sorry, Sooyoung, I promise to be careful and you know I’m pretty strong, right?” She tried to ease in a joke that successfully pulled a chuckle out of her. 

“Yes, but that still doesn’t mean anything…”

She paused as she pulled away to look back at Jinsol in her eyes. “I care about you… I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

For Jinsol, she felt a familiar bloom in her chest at the tender words Sooyoung directed at her and concerned brown eyes that were vulnerable and soft just for her. It filled her with a sense of happiness despite the situation and it showed that perhaps… perhaps there could be more, that glimmer of hope she so wanted to hold onto. She smiled nonetheless and was about to speak when she heard a voice behind her.

“Sooyoung? Is that you?”

Of course, with such a ‘perfect’ timing at that.

Jinsol’s eyes widened as did Sooyoung who was quick to put a cautious distance between them as she went over to greet none other than Jiwoo. She cursed to herself silently when she heard them talking with her back still turned. How was she going to face her knowing that they’ve fucked and Sooyoung was right next to them with no clue of that part of their past? So, she sucked it up because she knew she was on thin ice already with Sooyoung and faced the pair with a smile.

“Hello there, Jiwoo, long time no see,” Jinsol said nonchalantly and keeping her cool composure.

Jiwoo was the complete opposite as her jaw went slack in the middle of her rambling with Sooyoung and a wild blush covered almost the entirety of her face quickly. She knew the blonde hair that she saw from behind could only belong to Jinsol but in her hurry to find someone, she didn’t notice it until now.

“A-Ah, hi, Jinsol…”

The few times they made eye contact inside of the lounge Jiwoo was always the first to look away as memories from her room rushed back to her, even now as Jinsol acted normal and a confused Sooyoung looked between them.

“Since when did you guys know each other?”

Jiwoo was the one to panic as she tried to make up something and only stumbled over her words. 

“U-Um, well, w-we met-”

“We met at the café where I took you that one time.”

The lie was easy and effortless as Jiwoo glanced over at Jinsol with a relieved expression and Sooyoung seemed to take it, still looking between them one last time.

“Oh, I didn’t know…” Sooyoung said and Jinsol could tell that she felt a type of way from the somewhat new discovery.

“Yeah, I’m sorry since it had slipped my mind,” Jinsol said with a wave of her hand. “This one over here bumped into me and sent my coffee flying.”

Jiwoo gasped and only blushed harder as she tried to get along with the story. “Hey! If you didn’t stop walking in front of me out of nowhere it wouldn’t have happened!”

Still, Sooyoung raised an eyebrow skeptically but ended up chuckling at the image of a coffee drenched Jinsol standing there in disbelief as Jiwoo couldn’t find her words. It was funny to say the least, so she believed in them with a shake of her head.

“Jiwoo, if you keep being clumsy it’ll just get you into more trouble.”

Jinsol laughed with a knowing glint as Jiwoo nervously smiled and glanced at her briefly, the tips of her ears going red.

“Yeah… silly, clumsy me, I’ll be sure to watch where I’m going.” She said and that earned a smile out of Sooyoung.

For a brief second, she forgot why had approached the pair but soon remembered when Sooyoung asked her again. “Oh! Um, well, I was kind of wondering if you were going home in a car…”

“You don’t have a ride?” Sooyoung questioned her as Jinsol silently watched, eyeing Jiwoo the whole time.

She was still the same doe eyed girl with a heartwarming smile and beautiful hair spilling down her shoulders. Jinsol still appreciated her looks, who wouldn’t, and it also sent the same surge of power at seeing how nervous Jiwoo was around her. She remembers how submissive she was whenever Jinsol came around and Jiwoo would throw herself on her and moan all night long as she came again and again. She didn’t miss it, but _damn_ was it good as hell hearing her high pitched and extremely whining voice, trying to muffle the noise with her hand or a bite on her lip.

“… it’s okay I was just wondering-”

“Nonsense, Jiwoo, I already have a friend who can pick me up.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure the person who’s supposed to be here is already on their way.”

Jinsol froze at hearing that as Jiwoo continued to talk back and forth with Sooyoung. Everyone else who attended had left already, she was sure of it since she didn’t sense or saw them on the way out, but there could only be one more possible person. It was as if her suspicions were confirmed because looking behind Jiwoo she saw a dark figure approaching them with that same smirk and red eyes she saw earlier.

It was Jungeun.

She felt her anxiety return once more and quickly settle in when she saw that Sooyoung was still here and if Jungeun gets any closer she could identify her smell. Luckily, she was still wearing her cap but that didn’t make her feel any better as she looked back between them.

What can she say? What could she possibly make up? What is she going to do?

Jinsol cursed to herself silently as each step Jungeun took was only getting her closer and the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach started to intensify. She glanced back at Sooyoung laughing about something with Jiwoo who was smiling brightly now, completely enamored into their conversation and unaware of Jinsol’s fidgety body looking between all of them wildly.

Regardless of what she does, she knows Sooyoung would end up being mad at her.

Jinsol hastily stepped towards them, surprising both of them before she grabbed Sooyoung’s wrist tightly with wide eyes. She can see the alarm in the one’s across from her as she tried to show how anxious she was and communicated to her through her mind.

_Sooyoung, we need to leave right now, there’s a threat coming for us._

She hopes the urgency she spoke in and the way she held onto Sooyoung even tighter would be able to get her attention, it did, but it also brought many questions that she didn’t have time to answer. 

“Jinsol what-”

“I feel pretty sick right now, you guys,” Jinsol tries again, voice high and actually feeling sick to her stomach. She could feel Jungeun’s aura starting to get even closer.

Sooyoung stared back in her in both confusion and fear as she tried to understand the situation, but she didn’t let it last long. 

“Fuck…” Jinsol mumbled harshly before she snapped her head at Jiwoo and seeing her take a cautious step back. “Isn’t that the p-person you’re waiting on behind you.”

And just like that once Jiwoo took one look behind her hesitantly, a gasp filling the air when she saw who it was and ran off the Jungeun, just like that Jinsol scooped Sooyoung not her arms hastily and ducked into the alleyway that was next to them.

“Jinsol! What the-”

“I’ll explain later, Sooyoung, please,” Jinsol said shakily and time, Sooyoung took notice of how much she was trembling. 

“We _need_ to get out of here.”

//

“Jinsol… You have a lot of explaining to do.”

They’ve arrived back to her sisters’ home; it’s almost two a.m. and her mother reluctantly takes the excuse that she’s sleeping over at Jisoo’s, her eyes burns from exhaustion and rather wonky sleeping schedule that she’d trying to fix. There pacing back and forth, chewing on the bottom of her lip was Jinsol trying to figure out whatever she was going through. Sooyoung had already showered and was donning her pajamas much from Jinsol’s urgency to get cleaned up first. She knew Sooyoung was tired while she didn’t feel it at all, so she’d rather have her comfortable as she tried to break down any news that she could give? She wasn’t sure either.

Sooyoung sighed once again, face free of makeup and hair soft as she sat there on the edge of her bed and waiting for Jinsol. The whole past few days Jinsol has been acting weird with her, always putting herself in front of her to physically protect her from some unknown danger, being somewhat hostile to Kahei (which she lowkey understands) as well as being rash with her actions. Whether it be with her words or hands, Jinsol was quick to jump to her impulses with Sooyoung. She was angry, confused and most of all concerned because this wasn’t the Jinsol she was starting to learn.

Where was the blonde that had her falling with her sultry looks and charming smile, the powerful aura that had her yearning for, but also the same person who joked with her and was as gentle as a butterfly when touching her. There were secrets that Jinsol was keeping and many mysteries that piled onto her that had Sooyoung wondering, was this the right thing to do? Should she had followed her gut to pursue Jinsol when she believed she saw the same look in those eyes too?

Sooyoung doesn’t know, she doesn’t know anything.

“Jinsol…”

She tries again with a softer tone to helpfully pull her out of her world. It works and Jinsol abruptly stopped her pacing and with wide eyes looked over at her. She wouldn’t have believed it if she didn’t see it but there was the small glint of fear showing in her eyes that had her stomach lurching, and not the good kind. 

“Come here,” She whispers airily and seeing the way Jinsol relaxed but still she shook her head and remained standing at her spot.

“I can’t Sooyoung…”

“And why is that, Jinsol?” She was beginning to become desperate and she was sure her irritation was starting to show more coupled with the sleepiness she was trying to fight.

“I’m a danger to you… I shouldn’t have tried anything in the first place.”

That sent a crack to her heart that she swallowed down and ignored, seeing Jinsol flinch at her own blunt words. She couldn’t let her mind think of the possibilities that Jinsol was only using her for her pleasure, but she couldn’t help it because again it’s two a.m. and like any cliché high school romcom she was overthinking of every little thing that came to mind.

“Why are you saying this,” Sooyoung hissed at her. “You’re not telling me anything and I’m stuck here like a helpless lamb.”

“It’s difficult to explain as it could potentially put _both_ of us in danger.”

“Well, it seems we’re _already_ in danger, isn’t it?”

Jinsol eyes widened impossibly more before she frantically looks around the room as Sooyoung stares at her hard. She didn’t want to play this questioning game and wanted to know the truth of the matter.

“Alright…” Jinsol says slowly as she nodded her head slowly and finally meeting Sooyoung’s eyes. “But you have to promise me you won’t say anything.”

It made her uneasy at seeing the usual cool exterior Jinsol held disappeared from her face and now scrunched up eyebrows and eyes wavering with uncertainty. It was even stranger when Jinsol moved back to be in front of her and kneeling to her level, carefully slipping her hands into hers and holding them. She could feel them shaky just like the rest of her body.

“I… I promise, Jinsol,” Sooyoung replies lowly and giving her hands a reassuring squeeze. “Talk to me, please.”

After a pause and a sigh that escaped, Jinsol gazed up at Sooyoung.

“There is a girl, another demon, who is here to exact revenge after me.” Sooyoung tenses up slightly but still listens to Jinsol as she continued. 

“She knows that I am seeing another human after decades of not doing so, she knows about you but doesn’t know who you are… that’s what it seems at least so far.”

Sooyoung swallowed roughly and couldn’t stop herself from blurting out a question. “What is she going to do to me? To you?”

“I have an idea,” Jinsol says with a heavy sigh. “Because… because I did the same to the human that she’s attached to.”

“What- When did this happen?”

“A month or two before we met, but she caught me in the act with her human.”

“What did you do…”

Jinsol inhaled sharply and finally breaking their eye contact as she stared off to the side. She wasn’t expecting to come clean so soon, but she knew how much it could devastate Sooyoung if she lied or told her much later on. There also came the small fear in the back of her mind that Sooyoung wouldn’t want to talk to her ever again, wouldn’t want to know about her existence when they were only just starting. She didn’t mess up the little bit of progress they held.

“The human, girl…” Jinsol hesitated one last time and gazed back up to Sooyoung, seeing her anxiously waiting as she finally pushed out the last of her words.

“It was Jiwoo.”

She couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t one to be dramatic, but everything stood still as she processed what Jinsol clearly stated. The same Jiwoo that attends church with her because that is the _only_ possible Jiwoo she knows and that Jinsol could talk about. Then she remembers earlier when Jinsol lied to her about meeting her in the café, that she knew Jiwoo before then and… 

“What did you two?” 

Her gut was telling her already what Jinsol could have done knowing she was a demon and did the same thing to her. It only confirmed her suspicions when Jinsol flinched at her stern tone and bowed her head down.

“I seduced her to have sex.”

And there it was.

That was the last thing that she didn’t want to believe it at first, but it only turned out to be the reality. She didn’t know how to react or feel, she was mad and there were plenty of other emotions bubbling inside her however she sat still and didn’t move a single muscle. Her grip on Jinsol’s hands weakened and she stared back at her emotionless as Jinsol nervously chewed on her lip. She wanted to yell because how could she had told her that now when Jinsol knew that she and Jiwoo are friends but also this wasn’t something she’d want to get mad about.

She was a calm angry.

“Wow…” Was all Sooyoung could say as Jinsol shrunk under her gaze. “I don’t even know what to say to you, Jinsol.”

There were too many thoughts whispering in her head at her at the chances that maybe, maybe deep down, Jinsol was going to do the same to her and leave her like she did with Jiwoo or even worse leave her to be in danger. Most importantly of it all, she was still a demon from hell.

“I- You don’t have to say anything, Sooyoung,” Jinsol quickly said but she could only shake her head.

“And you wait to tell me this now? When you knew of that Jiwoo was going to be there, right?”

“I…” She wasn’t wrong. “I may have had an idea…”

“God damn it, Jinsol,” Sooyoung muttered to herself, the stinging in her eyes intensifying. “You should have told me instead of letting me stand around you two like a fool.”

Maybe this was because Jinsol was the first person she ever felt like there was something between them compared to the many boys that tried to approach her, but the thought of knowing Jinsol probably fucked Jiwoo the same way she did to her made her feel extremely uneasy. She tried to slip her hands out of Jinsol’s grasp, but the blonde only tightened her hold on them. She heaved out a sigh, suddenly feeling even more tired than she already was. 

“No, stop it, you’re not a fool and don’t say stuff about yourself like that Sooyoung.”

“Then why’d you let it happen?”

“I wasn’t expecting to see her or even for her to go up to us, I’m sorry, Sooyoung.”

“So, you’re saying you would have kept it to yourself and never brought it up…”

The silence was her answer.

“Goodnight, Jinsol.”

This time, Sooyoung wretched her hands away from Jinsol’s and feeling the room become stuffy around them. She just wanted to sleep this off and gather her thoughts in the morning, she couldn’t handle these overwhelming emotions and what she should do first. This was probably her karma for never really interacting with people and not knowing to carry herself in social situations but then again, all of that didn’t matter at the same time. 

Sooyoung stood up abruptly, causing Jinsol to fall back as she turned on her heels to walk to the side of her bed except for a hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned to glower down at Jinsol and didn’t try to pull her wrist away knowing Jinsol was much stronger than her. She could see the hurt look on her face and for a split second, she felt bad, but that quickly vanished once Jinsol started talking.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sooyoung, but _please_ ,” Jinsol begged to her. “It was just for your protection and I can tell you more about it… later but it’s already late. I know I made a mistake and you have every right to feel the way you do, but please let me explain it all to you.”

Sooyoung didn’t want to and she knew she shouldn’t, however, her weakness has always been Jinsol since she first saw her at the church. Just like with Jiwoo, as much as she would hate to admit it, it was also the same where she would do anything for her no matter how much it hurt. She saw how vulnerable Jinsol was staring back at her, lips parted with uneven breaths and eyes wide that was just the tiniest bit teary eyed, barely visible under the moonlight in her room. With a heavy sigh, Sooyoung wordlessly nodded and could see all the weight on the world be lifted off of Jinsol’s shoulders.

“Thank you, that’s all I wanted,” Jinsol whispers, voice raspy and hoarse for some odd reason.

“Yeah…” Sooyoung said with a dry chuckle but Jinsol didn’t miss it.

She watched as the blonde hesitated for a second before a determined look was on her face as she gently pulled Sooyoung closer to her. She let her, the small bouts of butterflies returning in her smile, but it didn’t ease her anger as well as other emotions she felt. 

“I want to show you something.” Jinsol murmurs and Sooyoung raises an eyebrow at her.

Just what could she be on about now? 

Jinsol closes her eyes for a moment and bringing her other hand that wasn’t holding onto Sooyoung in front of them. She closed it into a tight fist as crackles of gold and blue glowed in her fist and Sooyoung watched in awe and fear. She took a step back but Jinsol was quick to rub her thumb over her hand reassuringly and keep her in her spot at the glow became brighter in her hand. She had to squint her eyes when she couldn’t take it before it dissipated and blinked a few times to see her hand open slowly.

There in her palm was a pure gold necklace shining softly with a blue gem in the middle, it was pendant necklace with a sapphire gemstone that Jinsol created. She stared at it in disbelief while Jinsol had a small smile on her face. Sooyoung didn’t dare touch it until Jinsol finally let go of her other hand and carefully held up the pendant. 

“How did you…” Sooyoung trailed off despite finding her voice, Jinsol simply chuckling at her.

“I told you I have magic,” She said before stepping closer to Sooyoung. “Let me put this on you.”

She hesitated and eyed Jinsol, seeing if there was anything off with her but eventually relucted when she assured her. She could just take the necklace off later if she wanted to.

“Don’t do that now, Sooyoung,” Jinsol chastised her at reading her thoughts. She felt her breath tickle the side of her cheek as Jinsol leaned over slightly and was able to successfully put the necklace on her. She remembered she took off her cross necklace in fear of someone stealing it (yes, she’s still paranoid from her parents) and now she had something brand new to replace the emptiness around her neck. She touched the gemstone, feeling the rough edges and confirming that it was indeed very real.

“I need you to wear this at all times, Sooyoung, okay?” Jinsol said seriously, voice stern and unwavering as she told Sooyoung.

“Is this going to protect me from some sort of demonic spirit?” 

“Something like that.”

“Jinsol!” She shoved the blonde lightly at feeling the fear kick in again and hearing her laugh.

“Okay, okay, but really it’s going to protect you from anything that tries to bring harm on you.”

The finality in her tone is what brings her attention and saw that Jinsol was very much serious about this necklace. She fiddled with the new jewelry as more thoughts plagued her mind, but she was just too tired to voice them, or at least for now. 

She’s pretty sure it was already three a.m.

Sooyoung shook her head for whatever reason and sighed, now realizing the weight of their problems and how now she had more on her plate. She can handle it like she always does but it still doesn’t help the feeling in the back of her mind that something was lurking, watching her every move and ready to pounce on her when she least expects it. The only option she had left was to trust Jinsol’s words. 

“Alright, I’ll wear it,” Sooyoung says softly and wanting nothing other than to climb into her bed.

“Good, just believe me on this one.” A kiss was placed on her forehead and Sooyoung tensed up at the unexpected contact before she relaxed. All she could do was offer Jinsol a small smile before she was led to the bed by her and easily slipped under the covers.

“I’ll let you rest, Sooyoung,” Jinsol says one last time.

Sooyoung only stared back up at her, mind blank and emotionally depleted as Jinsol leaned down for one more kiss on her forehead. She let her go, because despite how much Jinsol secretly cared for her that she didn’t know about, she was still hurt and needed time to herself to think about all of this. 

“Goodnight, Jinsol.”

//

She was back to her routine.

Sooyoung was back at her home with her parents after bidding her sisters farewell and earning crushing hugs from the two of them. She still loved her sisters dearly so spending the small time she did was enough to lighten her mood exceptionally. The past few days have been spent practicing for her audition on the dance team with no contact from Jinsol. She told her about the audition and how important it was for her to do well, Jinsol understood with a bit of awkwardness with the tension that was still between them. She took the time to bury herself back into studying and practice as much as she could, forgetting about the whole ordeal that happened over the weekend. 

She saw her friends again and ate lunch with them as usual, catching up on all of their lives. They had asked about Jinsol but Sooyoung kept the same small smile and tried to change the topic.

“Is she giving you trouble again? Do I have to beat her ass? Because I will without _any_ hesitation.” Jisoo was trying to show off the abs to prove she was strong only to be stopped by Jennie.

“I don’t think that’ll prove anything, babe,” She said with a small warning and Jisoo just huffed as she let her shirt go. 

“If you say so, but there are my secret weapons.”

“I’d like to object to that.”

“As if you got more meat on those bones, Lisa.”

Sooyoung covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as did Rosé. This was the usual banter they had at the table, so it was no surprise her friends wanted to protect her at all cost. 

“All I’m saying, you don’t look as threatening as you sound.”

“But I can throw a mean hook though.”

“I’d like to test that theory.”

“Alright, let’s go,” 

“Okay, okay,” Jennie piped in as the two friends stood up only to burst out laughing. “This is obviously about Sooyoung.”

“Right!” Jisoo turned to look back at her. “Anything else happened? Just tell her I want to talk, Sooyoungie.”

So, her friends, more specifically Jisoo, were all crazy but she appreciated them for trying.

“It’s okay, it’s nothing I can’t take care of myself.”

“Well… you have my number for a reason.”

That was the rest of her lunch as the topic changed to gigs and even more, auditions that they had to went through, possible internships and more about their soon to be careers. Sooyoung mostly listened to the conversation and eating little bits of her food. After this, she was going to have her audition and she’d have to meet Lisa in about an hour, so she didn’t want to be full.

Jinsol texted her earlier saying ‘good luck and break a leg… kind of!’, it was goofy, and god did Sooyoung try not to smile but it still warmed her heart that Jinsol cared enough to send it even when she said to maintain no contact. She’ll let this one slide but not any other ones if she attempts to. She knows that the dance team was very Hip Hop/R&B based so she prepared a dance to a song with that sort of vibe. She had to also dress the part as she adjusted her cap, feeling her confidence skyrocket as she walked down the long hallways.

Dancing has always been something she’s been interested in. Her parents made her do ballet when she was a kid but soon stopped when she moved schools and saw a new type of dance at the school. It was powerful, effortless, and freeing to see the human body move in ways she’s never seen before in ballet where the beat was often soft but this one was strong with a heavy bass. Ever since then, she’s always been drawn to it but never voiced it to her parents in fear that they’d put her back in ballet and force her to attend church more often. So, she silently watched the videos in the comfort in her room and would sometimes dance to it while she was showering but that was it.

All of that was going to change today.

“Sooyoung! Right on time.”

She walked inside the large room and smiling at Lisa as a greeting, seeing another tall girl next to her. “You know I wouldn’t miss it, Lisa.”

Lisa chuckled as she went and gave her a quick hug, whistling lowly when she stepped back. “Damn, you really showed out, huh?”

Ever since the dinner she had with her parents and sister, she’s been more daring with her clothing outside of the house and only really covering up around certain people. It sent a thrill that overpowered her nerves, even now she was quite anxious, but the clothes felt comfortable like she was born to wear. 

“It’s an audition of course,” Sooyoung teased with a wink. “I have to go all out.”

“Indeed, you did, oh man wait until we tell the girls.”

They both shared a laugh until Lisa stepped to the side and gestured to the silent girl that was behind them who had bright orange hair. 

“This is Doyeon by the way, she’ll be here with me to see your skills.”

Sooyoung waved at Doyeon and saw the lazy smirk she had, reminding her of a certain someone.

“Alright, let’s not waste any more time. I have all the snippets of the songs you sent me already set up.”

Sooyoung nodded her head, her nervousness slowly returning as Lisa and Doyeon walked back to where a table was along with a computer in front of them. She stood in the middle, hyping herself up mentally before she looked up and sent another nod to Lisa who started to play the music right after. 

There came the voice and soon the music started playing. Sooyoung slipped back into the routine seamlessly and without any efforts, she did the footwork. The deep voice of the song reverberating in the chest, popping and locking into the right beats as she looked ahead with a smirk when she adjusted her cap after. The confidence was now oozing off of her when she could finally release all her pent up energy into the song, one after another, her lungs slightly burning and muscles aching just the slightest, but it was nothing for her. Eventually came the last song where she ended the dance with a hip thrust.

There was a ringing in her ears as she stood there trying to catch her breath and the music no longer playing, the sound coming right after were loud applauses from mostly Lisa but also Doyeon.

“What the fuck!” Lisa yelled with a smile. “I didn’t know you can move like that, Sooyoung, that was smooth as shit.”

“She’s definitely going to be on the team.” Doyeon joined in as they both walked towards her.

Sooyoung sighed and feeling the most accomplished she’s ever been as Lisa and Doyeon give her high fives. “Thanks, you guys, I really prepared on this.”

“I’ll text you more details on the team, just relax for the day,” Lisa said to her as Doyeon walked on the other side of her.

They were having a light conversation as they walked outside the room and back into the large hallways. However, she didn’t fail to notice the somewhat hungry looks Doyeon was sending her as Lisa talked their ears off. Her smirk had grew and she tilted her head to the side at Sooyoung, biting her bottom lip lightly. It sent that same pulsing heat she felt around Jinsol and she couldn’t help but actually like it, it’s been a while since she’s done anything intimately and now it was catching up on her. She tried to ignore it as with the looks Doyeon was sending her but how could she when the taller girl was also close enough to her that she could see her abs that she didn’t notice before. 

“Hey, we can walk you-”

“Sooyoung!”

Her eyes widened at hearing a familiar voice, freezing in her place as the voice came closer. She felt an arm easily slip around her waist and forcibly pull her close, almost letting a gasp out at the sudden treatment. She was looked over at Lisa who had a raised eyebrow at her but not making it obvious as she glanced over at the smiling blonde. 

“Jinsol… what are you doing here?” She said slowly, trying her best to seem normal. She heard Jinsol scoff at her before squeezing her waist, fingers brushing over the skin there.

“I was coming to pick you up to celebrate for your audition, silly.” Jinsol was still smiling down at her before she turned forward and sent a nod at the two other people in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Jinsol, Sooyoung’s g-”

“She’s an old friend from high school.” Sooyoung interrupted swiftly seeing that Doyeon didn’t even flinch and Lisa had that knowing glint.

Right, she almost forgot she knew about her…

“It’s nice to meet you, Jinsol, I’m Lisa.”

“Doyeon.”

Jinsol shook both of their hands in greeting, her grip a little stronger with Doyeon when Sooyoung saw her grimaced slightly. This was not good, knowing Jinsol and her random outburst it was only a matter of time before she said something that could get the both of them in trouble. The joy that she was feeling earlier from passing her audition was slowly being overtaken by agitation as Jinsol spoke too sweetly and was quietly sending daggers to Doyeon.

She didn’t want to be there any longer. 

“Lisa, you said you’ll text me about the team, right?” Sooyoung said once Lisa had stopped talking, seeing the girl nodded.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay cool,” She gave a small smile to Doyeon and the same to Lisa as she grabbed Jinsol’s hand, feeling the blonde tense up. “I’ll catch the two of you later then, we’re just going to go eat something.”

“Bye you two!”

Sooyoung only waved at them before she dragged Jinsol the opposite way of the hallway and turning on a corner as soon as she could. She immediately let go of her hand and was rubbing her temples, letting out a sigh to control the many emotions she felt. 

“Well, that was a delight.” Jinsol tried to joke when she saw how stressed Sooyoung was. A heavy silence fell between them, the tension thicker than ever before as Jinsol bit on the inside of her cheek once Sooyoung looked back up at her. 

“You’re fucking infuriating, Jinsol.”

Sooyoung wasn’t one to get mad, she’d rather not and talk things through but right now Jinsol has been pushing her limits. It might be an exaggeration except Jinsol knows how she feels about their pda and that she’s not on the best of terms after the club situation and before that at the church. She was okay with the text she got earlier and that’s it, why did Jinsol need to appear out of nowhere and ruin this? She’d pretty sure that Lisa and Doyeon doesn’t care but her people anxiety always got the best of her as much as she tried to ignore it.

She sees Jinsol tense her shoulders up as she tried to keep her cool and narrow her eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Sooyoung took a step forward, hands clenched into fists on either side.

“You just show up out of nowhere and trying to intimidate people when you shouldn’t even be here.”

“Well, I just wanted to celebrate your audition.”

“Bullshit.” Sooyoung shakes her head knowingly. 

She’s seen the way Jinsol stares down at Kahei, Lucas, even Yeri and anyone else who’s even remotely close to her. She likes the small bouts of possessiveness, but she didn’t like it once it started to get out of hand with physically touching her or saying certain words that can send the wrong idea. All she wanted to do today was let herself be free, just like Jinsol had continued to tell her a long time ago, but maybe taking that advice was a bad idea when there’s a demon that knows about everywhere you go.

“Sooyoung, come on…” Jinsol says suddenly. She sees her face softening with regret and trying to get closer to her, hands trying to land on her hips again. 

“No,” Sooyoung stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not letting you off the hook this easily.”

“She… That girl was just staring at you like she wanted to jump on your bones!”

“And I’ve told you I can handle myself! Seriously.”

“You can’t if you’re letting her eye fuck you, Sooyoung.” Jinsol sneers back at her and it only fuels the anger boiling inside of her, clenching her jaw tightly and landing a rather harsh shove on her shoulders.

“What the fuck have you been doing then!? You go around and fuck people whenever you want, use them for your own pleasure and leave them. At least Doyeon didn’t say anything horrible to me and was just sending looks, just like any other human being would! Why can’t you fucking understand that and stop interfering at every little shit that doesn’t mean anything!”

Then Sooyoung is breathing hard, eye wide and nails digging into the palms of her hands as Jinsol stood there with her mouth agape like a fish out of water. She remains quiet, the only noise is Sooyoung’s slightly heavy breathing as she raked her eyes over her. She knew she should focus on the problem at hand but oddly… hearing Sooyoung snap like that was kind of hot… 

“Are you even listening to me Jinsol, damn it,” Sooyoung hissed at her while crossing her arms now. She could see her abs flex under the leather jacket she was wearing and the red lips that were even more tempting than before. The all black outfit that she was wearing that exposed that much skin was calling to Jinsol and she wanted nothing else to give in to it.

She did, and she knew Sooyoung was going to kill her after it.

She pushed Sooyoung up against with the same strength she did to Jinsol, pressing their bodies closely and seeing her eyes widened impossibly wide.

“ _Jinsol_ ,” Sooyoung said in a low and threatening tone as she looked around them. “Anybody-”

“Let them.” Was all Jinsol said with a small smirk and seeing the blush spilling across her cheeks as Sooyoung didn’t try to push her away. 

She didn’t waste time to connect their lips, the two hungry for each other and drowning themselves in the heat of the moment. It was pathetic but Sooyoung didn’t fight back the whimper that spilled past her lips and Jinsol swallowed up greedily. It was _too_ long since they last kissed like this and it sent a pulsing hot warmth to her center when Jinsol bit on her lip hard, hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. A throaty moan came from Jinsol as her hands were quick to trace the front of her stomach, feeling Sooyoung shiver under her touch. She felt her thigh press up against her center, almost feeling the skin from her tight shorts that offered little protection.

The touch was electric, and she wanted more and more of it when Jinsol’s hands slip under her shorts and press against her clit, her underwear the only thing stopping her from enjoying it completely. Everything is rushed and bruising as Jinsol trails down to her neck as she tries to stifle a loud moan, biting and licking on her skin and starting to rub her clit. She was enjoying it until her eyes opened and she remembered another thing.

There were in a hallway and she didn’t forget what Jinsol did.

Just as abruptly everything had started, it was ended right away when Sooyoung slipped out of Jinsol’s arms roughly and putting a hefty distance between them. She could feel hot her face was and seeing the hungry, lustful look Jinsol was giving her, but she shook her head.

“You’re not getting away with this,” Sooyoung says coldly, every once of pleasure she was feeling slowly vanishing as she got angrier at letting Jinsol get the better of her.

“Aww, why not, Sooyoung,” Jinsol says teasingly as Sooyoung looked at, her moment of weakness angering her.

Okay, maybe she felt the tiniest bit guilty.

“You’re doing just what you did to Jiwoo to me,” 

Jinsol’s eyes widen, completely taken aback at the random outburst and seeing Sooyoung staring to walk away

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jinsol yelled but Sooyoung ignores it and sped up her pace, leaving her to stand in the empty, silent hallway and even more confused than she ever was.

She kind of fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter and cc @jiu_soulieee


	6. Schemes Full of Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Much awaited update but she's here lmaooo I've been a bit busy with school, life and health so been taking it a bit slow with updates... after Tuesday they'll be more frequent so expect that!
> 
> Hmm hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was pretty fun to write, things are finally getting heated :)

It's a warm afternoon.

The sun was happily beaming down on her and warming her pale skin, the baby blue sky greeting her from above as a few clouds were littered about. The day had barely just begun and there were people already bustling down the sidewalk not too far away with the mild traffic accompanying them. She saw the many trees that brightly stood in place, the soft green glow from the leaves almost blinding if she got any closer. She slowed down in front of an empty bench and lazily sat down with a sigh, coming face to face with one of the many places kids love to play at.

The playground.

Jinsol smiled warmly at seeing a few of the children run around with their toys in hand, screaming and giggling without a single care in the world. Along with the kids were, of course, the parents that kept a watchful eye or talking amongst friends or families. It was endearing the way no one seemed to think about any of their problems at that moment and instead cherish the tranquility that was temporarily given to them now. There were the rowdy ones that caused said parents to stand up with a hand on their hip and a scowl ready to scold them. It brought many memories from her past, some painful and some she treasured dearly, but through them all, they ultimately made her the person she was today.

She couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

Jinsol sighed when a familiar present sat next to her, still keeping her eyes forward as the scent of amber mixed with a hint of honey filled her senses. She watched as a little girl ran away from another girl who was taller than she, trying to catch her in whatever game they were playing.

"Hyunjin," She finally said with a hum. "I'd ask what brings you here but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

She heard the other demon laugh softly, scooting herself closer that their shoulders now brushed. There was a pause as the sounds of the outside murmured between them, the sun still high and blazing endlessly that it was beginning to make her itch.

"Jinsol, you know me too well," Hyunjin mused on about and casually crossing her legs. "What else could I be thinking about?"

"Bread, which wouldn't be surprising."

"One of the many treats I can't seem to let go from this world." She said wistfully, her voice dropping down to almost a whisper.

Jinsol didn't say another word at hearing what Hyunjin said, letting her eyes rake over the playground. Through the chaos of it all were a few students around the area, some near the trees and others sitting on the grass while they gossiped about the latest school news. Except, two students were sitting on the swings talking with each other with their book bags nearby and blazers piled on top of them. They both had wide smiles, unknown to the fact that Jinsol was in their present as they laughed about something random. She glanced over at Hyunjin and saw her observing the same girls with a small smile that brought a nostalgic feel.

"Do you remember how it felt to be human, Jinsol?"

How could she not? How could she ever forget the suffering during her childhood, the struggles of trying to maintain her life while going to school every day until she became what she was today. She would say she missed it, missed the feeling of normally feeling emotions and sensations, not the temptations and numbness that followed her every move. She remembers it vividly how it was to be human, so why was the question ever brought up?

"I do," Jinsol said easily as the wind blew through her hair, a few leaves falling in front of her. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Hyunjin hummed in agreement as she turned her head towards her. "Then you must know the confliction your laying upon that human girl you're seeing."

Jinsol wasn't surprised at the accusation knowing that Hyunjin was right, but it didn't help that it still sent a cold drop of sweat down the back of her neck. She sighed shakily while tilting her head back, turning to meet Hyunjin's eyes that were unreadable in the sunlight. She knew of her status and stealth that Hyunjin must have been spying on her lately, she hasn't been reckless but she's barely visited Hell and only going down to give Haseul the souls that were required to be retrieved. Jinsol nodded her head and letting her eyes fall behind her to stare at the trees instead.

"I know that…" She trailed off hopelessly, her eyes darting back to Hyunjin and seeing them flash yellow for barely a second.

"Then why must you insist on toying with her that much?" Hyunjin insisted as she tried to keep her voice leveled. "I know Jungeun already does it but if the same fate falls on you, then you'll know what the Devil could be capable of."

Jinsol inhaled sharply and held her breath, stilling completely in her spot at the mention of the last being she wanted to encounter right now. She knew the lies and favoritism that lied within the Devil, passed down through the dawn of it's spawn and truly embody the definition of Hell. She was what it meant to be deceiving, cunning, nefarious and downright unholy that it made her sick to her stomach. All of that was what made Jinsol make the worst decision in her lifetime and was now stuck in this place to suffer.

She cleared her throat at hearing the name Jungeun, feeling it trigger the anger to return from their night encounter not too long ago.

"Please, do not speak of her," Jinsol whispered lowly, already becoming tired of this conversation.

"I only want the best for you, Jinsol, knowing her she could be up to no good and lead you down to your true demise."

"Don't talk of it as if it were nothing, Hyunjin." Jinsol hissed at her, turning back to face her.

"Well, that's how you're acting."

"It's the best way to cope…"

"Acting will only get you so far, Jinsol."

"Look where I am now," Jinsol said with a bitter laugh, gesturing to the air around them. "I've made it here."

It's true, she did.

She hasn't spoken to Sooyoung in what seemed like weeks. She was still angry at her from what she had done in the hallways after her dancing audition. She also briefly read her mind and saw her thinking about Jiwoo and the emotions she felt about their situation, the anger and longing that she constantly tried to battle until she finally distanced herself away. Now looking back at it, Jinsol doesn't blame Sooyoung for it since after all she did deserve, however, it didn't ease the guilt still eating away at her soul. She gave Sooyoung the space she needed knowing that it might overwhelm her if she tried to do anything else and also because she wasn't in her right state of mind. Her jealousy and anger got the better of her because of Doyeon, because of Kahei and most importantly because of _Jungeun_.

It was never her intention to end up where she is now. She just wanted to find a plaything on Earth to entertain her after Jiwoo and knowing her confidence could get the better of her sometimes, she let her feelings get involved with a human she wasn't even supposed to meet. There were rules and guidelines that Jinsol was breaking all over again, but at the same time, it wasn't in so many messed up ways yet it still wouldn't matter.

Not with how the Devil could get away with everything.

There was still silence the whole time after Jinsol said those last few words. Her attention was back on the pair of teenagers still on the swing that were now moving to get up to sit at one of the park tables. Her eyes followed them the whole time, checking for any danger until she sighed heavily and letting her body slump into the uncomfortable metal under her.

"Hyunjin, I want to tell you something very quickly," Jinsol lazily turned her head to the side and saw Hyunjin staring back at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'll keep it brief and let you think about it."

She saw the girl nod and took that as her cue to talk, suddenly smiling softly at a nostalgic feel flooding her body.

"There will always be someone in your life, whether they live or die or that destiny lies on you, there is eventually going to be someone in your life you'd want to protect for unknown reasons. I'm sure you can relate to that, right?"

She directed the question back to her and saw how her eyes widened, cheeks beginning to be painted with pink as those eyes averted hers. Jinsol hummed knowingly, feeling her smile grow.

"The same happened to me once and although you only know of the surface, soon enough you'll truly understand what I mean. I have a purpose for what I do besides the work I do for Haseul, a deep secret that holds me still in time until I make a mistake and never retrieve for what I'm looking for. The human… Sooyoung?" Jinsol paused hesitantly, her grip on the seat of the bench tightening.

"She gives me the energy to keep going, her lust for me is what keeps pushing me to ‘live' and eventually find what I've been looking for… for so long… feelings are just part of it, a hasty bonus if you will, but it brings me closer and I don't plan on stopping. What do you think of that, Hyunjin?"

The smile on her face was beginning to feel painful, forced mostly as she saw Hyunjin give her a dull stare yet lips that were quivering to speak up. She knew what she was saying was the truth, however, there was also the other part of the truth she had yet to admit to herself and rather keep locked away deep within. She didn't want to think of the possibility of love, just like Hyunjin was thinking of it too despite not being able to read her mind. It was a demon trait to not do so, something she was happy yet felt resent for.

Hyunjin thickly swallowed to try and get rid of the lump in her throat as she shakily sighed. "Jinsol… All I can tell you is to be careful, who knows where this could get you."

"I could say the same for you, Hyunjin, if circumstances weren't so thin."

She saw her nod her head carefully, as if she were afraid to speak another word and sent a small smile. "I still understand what you meant there, Jinsol, although…" She regained some of her confidence as she turned her head back towards the playground.

"You couldn't even play me now with what you said."

What should have surprised her was Hyunjin knowing about Sooyoung, about her staying here on Earth longer than she should, about the possibility of Jungeun finding out more than she should and eventually confront her. No, what surprised her was hearing Hyunjin say those words so casually as she stood up and stretched her arms above her head like a cat waking up from its nap. Jinsol could only sit there frozen in her spot, skin growing cold despite the sun picking away at her skin, the dread that dropped down to her stomach and had it lurching. She watched as Hyunjin glanced over her one last time with a genuine smile that only had her feeling even more nauseous than she already was.

"Yeojin's taking the bus so make sure to follow her."

With that, she casually started to walk away, the buzz of traffic and laughter returning to her ears to ring loudly. Jinsol breathed out a heavy sigh and shaking her head, looking back up to see that Yeojin was indeed beginning to stand up with the friend next to her and throwing her book bag over her shoulder. She quickly stood up and ignored her trembling legs as she followed from a distance, her mind screaming with too many thoughts.

She should have thought this through.

//

It's true as they say, there's always a specific comfort food at one's heart.

Sooyoung panted heavily and eagerly collapsing onto the ground, trying to catch her breath. Dance practice had just finished and although she knew it wasn't going to take some time getting used to, she still wasn't prepared for the adrenaline rush that followed with perfecting their moves. She leaned back on the palms of her hands and watched as a few others did the same as her to sit down and chatter with friends. Sooyoung still hasn't really talked with anyone else besides Lisa, she couldn't when she was basically one of the head dance leaders and always demonstrating different moves.

She jumped slightly when a water bottle was dropped onto her lap carefully, looking up to see a face she's been seeing around lately.

"Be sure to keep yourself hydrated, we don't want you passing out on the team."

Sooyoung shook her head with a laugh and took steady sips as they sat down across from her. "What? So you're trying to say you only need me for dancing, Doyeon?"

"What? Nonsense," She teased with a wink. "Of course, I genuinely don't want you to pass out."

"We'll see when it happens."

"Not on my watch."

Sooyoung rolled her eyes with a smile, taking another sip from the water bottle before she put it down. She finally took the time to take in Doyeon's face since the most she's seen her was through the practice room mirror when she was off to the side. She has bold orange hair that was the first thing that caught her eye, a cat like smile with plump lips and some light makeup. She's stunning, Sooyoung can admit that it was hard not to stare when her aura almost casually called for attention coupled that with her height. She was slightly intimidated but whenever Doyeon smiled or made any funny faces she realized the girl was not quite as she appeared.

She felt her skin feel impossibly warmer for staring at Doyeon and now hearing her talk endlessly about some topic she wasn't paying attention to.

"… so, maybe we could do a cover together, what do you think?"

Sooyoung almost choked on her water as she heard the question and feeling the embarrassment creep up on her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I kind of spaced out there…"

"I figured since you didn't react when I mentioned us," Doyeon said and that earned her a playful glare from Sooyoung. "I was saying we always do a sort of mini dance cover segment during practice with the newbies so they won't feel as awkward."

"And that would be me…"

"Exactly!"

"But you're not a new member."

Doyeon waved her hand with a smirk. "Newbies can perform alone or with a partner, I'm willing to be the second option here."

Sooyoung wouldn't mind the prospect of doing a cover with Doyeon or even Lisa at that matter, but what had her thinking so much about it was Jinsol.

 _Jinsol_.

God, she hasn't seen her in what felt like weeks when it's only been a few days. Out of her blind fury, she ignored the few messages and calls she received the first day as it went static right after. There was just too much to think about all at once involving Jinsol, Jiwoo, and as much as she would hate to admit it too, Jungeun. When she got home after their mini outburst she thought about Jinsol knowing Jiwoo possibly before she did, then she thought about her not so small crush on the girl and who it was destroyed with that one dream where Jungeun appeared and was fucking her from behind. That definitely left her scarred because ever since then she's tried to avoid the girl before from embarrassment but now more at the possibility of _all_ of them being connected, even though they already were.

Then she thought about how Jinsol has been behaving and thinking whether or not it was right to take the leap of faith and stray from her path. On the one hand, it led to her discovery of founding more clothes that suited her and finding a hobby that is dance, but then on the other what if she didn't and she would never have to experience these annoying feelings that affected her mood. She found out then that she didn't know much of Jinsol's past yet the girl knew much more about her and that made her slightly uncomfortable now that she was thinking about it. There was the perfect scenario for Jinsol to just leave her without a trace on her if she ever did so.

She wanted to pursue happiness with her, however, how could she with how mysterious she's been?

"Sooyoung? Hey, you kept blanking out on me, you okay?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Doyeon called to her again and was not closer to her than she was before. She had a hand on her shoulder to physically wake her since she wasn't responding to her voice, it sent a small buzz down her arm where she was touching her bare shoulder. Sooyoung nodded her head quickly, averting her eyes before she snuck a glance.

"Haha, sorry I thought about some school work." She tried to play it off which seemed to work as Doyeon rolled her eyes with a knowing sigh.

"Oh god, tell me about it I would know," She shook her head before tilting it. "Wait, you still haven't answered my question."

Sooyoung chewed on her bottom lip, trying to quickly think her way through as she finally came up with something. "Um, well, I don't really know… can I get back to you on that later?"

She fiddled with the pendant that Jinsol gave her, still wearing it now that she was a bit more aware of her surroundings. She was tempted to take it off but couldn't when she thought about something possibly happening, and also she felt safe with a piece of Jinsol with her all the time.

"Sure, it's right around the corner so I wouldn't take too long if I were you."

"Then… in that case can I get your number?"

Sooyoung blushed mostly at hearing how forward she was, but also from the way Doyeon's eyes widened slightly with a smirk.

"Damn, already? Barely even knew each other for that long." She joked by dropping her voice and picking up her phone beside her. She felt ashamed of how it slightly affected her and wanting to hear more of Doyeon talk when she knew she shouldn't.

Well, technically she could.

She mentally shook her head and took Doyeon's phone that was passed to her and typed her number, watching as the taller of the two slowly stood up to send a quick message. Sooyoung did the same and trying to ignore the soreness in some parts of her body. Doyeon flashed her another easygoing smile before she nodded her head while turning around.

"Alright, text me when you've made your decision."

Sooyoung gave her a thumbs up, too afraid to use her voice. "Will do."

Doyeon waved to her one last time as she started walking towards the exit for the practice room, a few people leaving as well and some others dancing again to some random songs. With a sigh, she walked over to the side of the room to pick up her bag and tucked her jacket inside it, not before sensing someone approaches her.

"Hey, Sooyoung! The gang wants to go out and eat at this barbecue place Jisoo's been raving about." It was Lisa with her carefree smile walking up beside her as Sooyoung slung her bag over her shoulder.

"If Jisoo recommends it then I'm pretty sure it's good." She said with a chuckle and hearing Lisa laugh with her.

"Food is the way to the heart, always been especially for her."

"You're telling me…"

Just like that, her worries were swept under the rug as she walked out with Lisa to meet the girls at the parking lot. Since Jisoo was the one to recommend it she also had to be designated driver for the group. They eventually made it outside and was nearing the parking lot when she caught movement at the corner of her eye. She glanced in the direction, her arms still around Lisa so she wouldn't lose her footing almost for it to entirely happen otherwise.

On the farther end of the parking lot where there weren't many cars around, she saw the brunette girl leaning back against a jet black. Upon closer inspection, Sooyoung knew she saw that familiar jawline and scrunched up brows anywhere, seeing the brunette turn her head and meeting her eyes. She stuttered in her movements when she saw a pair of brown eyes she's seen once upon a time not too long ago that still haunts her. Those same eyes flashed a deadly blood red with a smirk on that face she's had the displeasure of having it directed at her before. There was a knowing look in her eyes that shook Sooyoung to the bones when another thought popped into her mind.

_No, it couldn't be._

It was none other than Jungeun.

Those eyes were still on her and it only made Sooyoung feel sick to her stomach, turning her sick pale as she suddenly started to walk faster. She ripped her eyes off of Jungeun and practically dragged Lisa behind, hearing the poor girl yelp at her tightened hold.

"Whoa! Sooyoung, are you that in a hurry to get out of here."

"S-Something like that."

She had stuttered over her words, still feeling Jungeun's icy stare on her the whole time as they walked, burning into the back of her send and raising the hairs on her arms. They finally made it to Jisoo's car and saw Jennie and Rose standing outside with her. She smiled at them sweetly before opening the car door.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm starving, let's hurry to get there, yeah?"

Jisoo was quick to agree as she clapped her hands. "Finally! Someone as excited as me."

"I am too you know."

"That's a given, baby, you're my girlfriend."

"Okay, let's go lovebirds before you two start bickering." Thankfully, there was Rose's voice to breakthrough the conversation as she rolled her eyes.

Sooyoung had tuned them out, for the most part, greeting her friends and then returning mostly to silence the whole ride. She couldn't shake the uneasy chill that passed down her spine when she conveniently saw Jungeun here at the campus. Then she remembers that Jiwoo still does attend here with her music classes so it was no wonder why she'd be there. Her fingers found their way back to the pendant, touching around the edges of the sapphire gem as she thought back to Jinsol.

She's lost her appetite.

//

She waved to her friends once she stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, heaving out a sigh when the cool air touched her skin.

She couldn't enjoy the barbecue place as much as she wanted too. It saddened her to see the worried looks directed at her and even more so from Jisoo, knowing how excited she was to eat with her since she's been off the radar for a good few days. She did try her best to smile and eat some of the food offered to her by Lisa and Jisoo but she couldn't bring herself to eat more than two pieces, becoming nauseous as soon as it touched her tongue. She wants to say it was Jungeun placing some type of hex on her but she knew she was hungry and wanted to eat, that the wave of sickness that hit her was purely her imagination as well.

Sooyoung let her bag slide off her shoulder and into her hand as she silently walked to the front door. She already had her keys in her other hand so she hastily unlocked the door, the need to be in the comfort of her room increasing the more she thought about today. During her outing, she couldn't shake the icy wicked stare Jungeun had on her that seamlessly turned back to her nonchalant look as if she wasn't picking her apart just a few seconds ago.

It was moments like these she wished she never developed a crush for Jiwoo.

Walking further inside the house she saw her father sitting on the living room couch and reading one of his many books. He glanced up at her through his glasses before bringing his attention back to the book in hand. It's when after Sooyoung notices his cold stare that she realizes she's still wearing her dance clothes, which consisted of a crop top and shorts along with her cap. She flinched at the realization and knew she was going to be in for an earful for the ‘inappropriate' outfit she had on.

"Sooyoung."

She heard her father's deep voice echo within the house and bringing a shiver down her spine. She knew from that tone that she was going to hear an earful so she prepared herself while slowly walking to one of the living room chairs. She sat down a good distance away from him, the uneasy feeling never once leaving her as she watched him read a few more sentences and close his book casually.

"I see you've come a little later than usual." He continued while placing the book on his side and slowly looking over at Sooyoung in the room, his face unreadable under the glow of the lamplight.

Sooyoung chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Yeah… I had gone to a barbecue place since I didn't eat much today."

She knew the mention of Jisoo would only make things worse and coming up with some minor lie would be enough to sway him. Her father hummed, still holding her gaze as he frowned just the tiniest bit.

"You couldn't send a text to your mother and me so we would know for dinner?"

She flinched at that, hearing the disapproving tone in his voice and the guilt that began to creep up on her. Right, out of her hurry and being too busy with her thoughts she forgot about her parents back home that she hasn't texted all day.

"You see where the problem is, right?" Her father spoke up again and his voice starting to show his slight annoyance.

Sooyoung nodded her head wordlessly, feeling like a child being scolded for stealing some candy.

"Yeah, I do…"

"And yet you also come home dressed like… like _this_."

Sooyoung froze at the hearing the disgust behind those words. She became more aware of her surroundings, the cold ac air bringing goosebumps on the skin on her thighs, her arms twitching to wrap around themselves and the hum of silence that followed. She bites on the inside of her cheek harder, a habit that still follows her to this day while avoiding her father's eyes. She could feel his stare pierce through her soul and making her shrink into the chair.

"It's just the style I like, father." She tried weakly but could sense him sitting up straight on the couch.

"A style that everyone can see, anyone could think about whatever horrendous scenarios that God could also view."

"I-I mean, I know that, yes but-"

"But you still _chose_ to dress that way."

Sooyoung cringed at the way he worded it and knew it was pointless to try and defend herself any longer than she should. She glanced at him one more time to see his stare intensifying with the deep frowns between his brows and eyes never leaving hers. She quickly looked away and swallowed hard, feeling her anxiety rise at the prolonged silence that filled the house with the only other noise being the intimidating hum of the ac. She didn't know what to say or do, too afraid that she'd make another mistake and have another scolding she wasn't in the mood for.

She just sat there and waited for as long as she could, not daring to mutter a single word as finally her father sighed and slowly stood up from his spot on the couch. She kept her eyes low and seeing him walk in her direction, tensing up when he was getting closer only to place a respectable distance between them. Her gaze was now to the side as she waited to hear what her father had to say so he could leave her alone.

"Sooyoung, I only want the best for you," He started and although his tone was serious and lacked the emotions to convey those words, there was still a hint of sincerity buried under his scruffy voice. "I expect you to repent tonight and get some rest, goodnight."

With that, he walked off and out of the living room to head upstairs where her mother was sure to be sleeping already. Sooyoung sighed and let her body slump into the recliner under her as the tension left her body. She was relieved too that her father left without much scolding on his part yet it also tugged a wave of distress at her heart that had her rubbing her nose. She sighed as she tried to ignore the feeling to the best of her ability but it seemed to be useless as which each step she took, the lump in her throat seemed to grow uncomfortably larger. She reached the confines of her room and closed the door behind her quietly and squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned back against the door.

"Fucking hell…" Sooyoung whispered to herself, feeling her eyes burn for oncoming tears.

This was nothing new, in a way, she's already used to her parents telling her the wrongs of her decisions and how God could only fix them if she didn't want to suffer any longer. Sure, she hates to feel this sense of guilt that she couldn't seem to wash off, but this is just the taste, the cusp, of what truly makes her for who she is. Then in a way, everything comes crashing down on her like it always does late at night when the moon is high above and peeking through the curtains of her window. She thinks about too many worries that infiltrate her head and only makes the oncoming headache stronger than it needs to be.

Her dark hair tickles at her face obnoxiously that she runs a hand through it, blinking back the tears and trying to swallow down the lump painfully as she leans off the door. She lets her eyes roam around the room to take in the slightly messy state that rarely happens. She walks closer to her bed and sits down on the edge, exhaustion pulling her down temptingly until her back touches the comfort of her mattress.

Sooyoung stares up at her ceiling, the burn in her eyes subsiding as well as the awful pain in her throat. She starts to think about school and how often she would be busy these days now with being on the dance team while trying to balance her studies. Then, of course, it was inevitable that she eventually thought about one person in particular.

Jinsol.

The demon herself that had waltzed into her life like it was nothing. Her hand trails back up to her neck where she was still wearing the pendant, the gem warm against her burning skin. She thinks about how long she hasn't seen Jinsol and the intimacy that she deeply missed, those lips she was so used to kissing and eyes gleaming back at hers. She misses it dearly, as much as she wouldn't want to admit it, but then she also thinks about the strange behavior she's been showing recently that leaves Sooyoung's mind riddled with questions.

She then remembers how Jinsol told her she's slept with Jiwoo before and God knows how many times they have, then as if the universe wanted to curse her further Jiwoo has a connection with Jungeun, the very person she had been competing against a long, long time ago. It baffles her enough to make her want to laugh yet she doesn't and lets a bitter smile tug at her lips. She probably should have seen it coming knowing that Jinsol's kind was quick to end down a path of lies and unspoken truths that blinded her from her infatuation. Then again, she couldn't possibly be a mind reader but she didn't want to think about that part.

 _Jinsol_.

The very person that had kissed her in that public hallway near the dance room where anyone could have caught them, the same one who was too overprotective for her liking as she passive aggressively spoke to Doyeon and Kahei and anyone else that interacted with her. She's never been with someone before, or at least this _close_ , that they were this possessive with her. She wouldn't mind just a little bit to know that Jinsol only sought after her but it was another thing when Jinsol started to make decisions for both of them without asking Sooyoung first. It frustrated her to no end when she was already in a position where her choices were constricted, she didn't want the same to happen in a relationship along with any secrecy she may have. 

She could be acting like a crazy girlfriend but it just didn't rub Sooyoung the right way. She understands that Jinsol could be protecting her from whatever she claims, that she did lowkey believe, and it warmed her heart sincerely in certain moments yet she couldn't handle how overwhelming it got. It all gave her a need to run away from the blonde in slight fear that she would harm her in a way she would have never thought about.

However, at the end of the day, she was still yearning for Jinsol.

It may have been sick to think about someone this much, just wanting to hear their voice already despite how angry she was and forcing herself to avoid her. She was mad the first day, but then after that, she already wanted to be in Jinsol's arms and sleep the night away, her head empty of all worries. It angered her when she thought about, how badly she wanted to do simple couple things that she's heard plenty before from Jisoo's happy ramblings and leaving her in her room full on loneliness. Sooyoung frowned, a crease forming in between her eyebrows as the anger soon rose as did she to sit up.

 _No_ , she couldn't let Jinsol have this power over her so easily and was going to exact revenge for being so bold lately. Sooyoung stands up from her bed, walking around to gather her towel and a few belongings as she took off her shoes after.

"You'll see, Jinsol…" Sooyoung mumbled to herself, voice low and deadly as a smirk painted her lips.

"I'll get you back for this."

//

Another Sunday, another service.

Sooyoung again greeted the fellow members of the church with her signature smiling and shaking their hands while speaking kind words.

"Good morning, God bless you."

Sooyoung greeted another elderly couple that walked away slowly and coming face to face with another known member.

"Kahei, good morning, it's good to see you."

She saw that small smile shine in her direction as Kahei looked up at her. "It's good to see you too, Sooyoung, how was your weekend?"

"Well, school work never waits," She hummed and felt herself feeling at ease for once, smiling down at Kahei. "Feels like I haven't seen you in so long."

"It hasn't even been that long, Sooyoung."

"What? I can't miss a dear friend?"

Perhaps it was something she ate this morning during breakfast that had her feeling lighter on her feet. Kahei has been acting a bit odd with her ever since that one day at church after she finished talking with Jiwoo. It was as if the girl knew something about her, possibly even knew about her and Jinsol with her psychic like thinking that always crept her out whenever she was right about something. It did put her on the edge around Kahei lately and being cautious about what she says in front of her, however, this was still the same person she bonded with easily when Kahei moved into her neighborhood and showed her around, even helping her with the language.

So, she secretly did miss one of her first friends dearly.

Kahei chuckled at hearing that and nodded her head at Sooyoung. "You're right, I've missed you too, we haven't really been hanging out often."

"No… it's always the usual busy schedule with me."

"I don't blame you, it's good to focus on your studies first."

"Yeah, that's true… just wish I could hang out more often as everyone else does."

Kahei frowned at that and seeing how Sooyoung's smile slowly dropped. She was quick to gently grab her hands and hold them in hers, seeing those eyes flicker back onto her.

"Don't be like that, Sooyoung. You're doing this for the benefit of your future and that's what matters, you can still have your fun but prioritize what needs to be done first."

It wasn't much, or so Kahei thought, but the encouragement was enough to lift back Sooyoung's spirits up just the slightest as she slowly nodded. She gave Kahei a small smile and a squeeze to her hands while still thinking about the advice she gave her. She's been feeling more of a fifth wheel around her original groups of friends that were getting closer, so the social interaction with Kahei was much needed for her soul no matter how weird things have been.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, Kahei," Sooyoung said and seeing the other girl smile as well.

"Don't thank me, I wouldn't want one of my friends to be down in the slumps," She started to walk slowly in front of them, still holding Sooyoung's hand while looking over her shoulder.

"Let's do this, shall we?"

It was as if those words were a snap of her fingers and fast forwarded her through time. The day passed by relatively quickly as one moment she was singing along with the rest of their choir and the next holding the gift basket over rows of people that donated them money. It was like she was a shadow of herself while she watched everyone else, mind empty of any worries and the last few words Kahei spoke to her buzzing in her ears. Soon enough, everyone was piling out of the extravagant building one by one, the priest talking to her father, the pastor, so that left her with some more time to catch up with Kahei. They held an easy conversation the whole time and hearing how her family has been, even Lucas who's been behaving better these days.

Eventually, their conversation came to an end when their fathers' bid each other a farewell and Sooyoung did that same with a hug, feeling a smile ghost over her cheek.

"Get home safely." That was the last thing Kahei muttered before she pulled away and Sooyoung smiled back, watching she walked outside and seeing her father stand nearby while adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"I'll be heading out of town with your mother on a business trip, make sure to check everything is secured before leaving here."

Sooyoung nodded, briefly making eye contact with him before averting her eyes. The air was still tense from that night Sooyoung stumbled upon her father in the living, so she didn't dare question him when he stated his plans.

"Of course, I'll do that now."

Her father hummed, taking one look over inside the large spacious building of the church before he started to walk away. She was finally alone and it should have been a relief but she couldn't help but feel the weight of loneliness return back onto her shoulders. She walked back down in between the rows of benches, the clicks of her footsteps echoing in longingly as she passed by the statue of Jesus Christ at the very front and heading to the back. She entered into an empty corridor and walking to the very last door where the choir members would lounge about and sometimes practice, also served as a small storage room but no one really cared. Closing the door behind her, she heads to one of the corners of the rooms where her coat was hanging only to stop right in her tracks with a scream.

Out of thin air, a flurry of bright blue lights had momentarily blinded her for a second and sent her into a panic at the unnatural occurrence. In her shock to try and get away, she tripped over her feet and felt herself falling backward, squeezing her eyes with another yell as she waited for the painful impact.

Except it never did.

Her eyes were still closed and now feeling something dig into her lower back that stopped her fall. She cautiously opened her eyes, seeing a mess of wavy blonde hair surrounding her view, eyes trailing up higher to see a pair of wide eyes staring back at her with what seemed to be a nervous smile.

Of course, it was none other than Jinsol.

Sooyoung stayed completely still, shoulders locked up and eyes just as wide until she heard an airy chuckle break her out of her shock. She didn't know whether to kiss her or punch right now as Jinsol still held her.

"Falling for me there?"

She went somewhat with the latter as Sooyoung tried to push Jinsol away who still held onto her tightly.

"Let go of me, Jinsol…" She said lowly and diverting her eyes to the ground, a mixture of anger and relief washing over her body at seeing the blonde.

Jinsol raised an eyebrow, letting her smile spread. "Are you sure about that? I don't think the outcome would be as pleasant."

Sooyoung frowned at hearing that and then feeling her cheeks heat up at realizing what Jinsol meant by that. She clenched her jaw, now seeing that her hands were tightly gripping onto Jinsol's shoulders and tugged on it slightly.

"Well, then help me up."

Jinsol chuckled again and using her strength to bring Sooyoung back on her feet, she was light anyways, and coming face to face with her. Once Sooyoung felt that she was stable she immediately slipped out of Jinsol's hands that still tried to hold onto her. She kept a stern look on Jinsol and swiftly crossed her arm, putting a good distance between them.

"Why are you here, Jinsol?"

Well, why was she there?

She knew Sooyoung was in no mood to see her, or at least she tried to be. Again, her anger was only temporary the first day or so and Jinsol slowly sensed Sooyoung missing her presence but she knew it was dangerous at the same time. When a demon slowly becomes closer with a human, closer than they should be physically and emotionally, a secret sort of contract is formed from the bond. It was better for Jinsol on the one hand since she didn't have to always tap into Sooyoung's mind and could only just feel her emotions, however, on the other hand, it showed that she was beginning to very slowly losing some of her demon connection to Hell and closer to Earth. She should be worrying how much that could affect her and the consequences that could lead on, but right now she didn't care one bit as she too missed Sooyoung but she wouldn't admit that just yet.

She only wanted her for sex, but it was gradually becoming more complicated than that.

Jinsol also knew how deeply yearned after she was, even now as Sooyoung tries to keep a solid front. She could practically taste the tension between them, the way Sooyoung's fingers twitch at her elbows and the blush that was still ever so present. She had been meaning to meet up with Sooyoung, more so at this moment after her little talk with Hyunjin that left her with an uncomfortable lump in her throat. She knew just what was happening and tried to keep herself in denial as long as she can, she's hoping she'll get far with this but it seems to be useless with every time they lock eyes.

If Jungeun and anyone else were messing with a human secretly or not, then surely she could too, right?

 _Let's hope that stays true_ … Jinsol thinks to herself as she cleared her throat, letting her smile disappear and wearing a much more serious expression.

"I know you don't want to see me right now, but I came here anyways since I knew you were missing me dearly, also because I wanted too." Jinsol starts and letting out a small exhale, feeling the weight slowly being lifted off her shoulder at saying that.

It wasn't often she was completely true with her words however something about Sooyoung made her want to be despite her wicked nature. She brought out more of her old… human self.

Sooyoung only stared back at Jinsol, eyes never leaving her for one second and it sent a spike of nervousness through her as she paused. She dared to take a careful step towards Sooyoung who stayed rooted in her spot, not flinching one bit when Jinsol took another. Then, her courage was surely diminishing with each step that Sooyoung never looked away, the anxiety in the pit of her stomach bubbling up and scratching at her insides at what she might say next, but at the same time…

Why should it matter to Jinsol?

She swallowed thickly, the air stinging her lungs as she exhaled slowly once she was right in front of Sooyoung. She could hear the ringing in her ears from the deafening silence between them and finally parting her lips.

"I came here to truly see you, Sooyoung," Jinsol began, seeing the Sooyoung softened slightly at the mention of her name. "Also… to apologize for my behavior lately."

Still, Sooyoung remained silent and listening to Jinsol who brought a hand up to scratch at the back of her neck guiltily.

"I'm sorry for how I took control of your decisions if that makes sense, not letting you speak and perhaps acting a bit out of place in front of others."

"A bit?" Sooyoung questions with a raised eyebrow and an edge to her tone.

"Okay maybe not a bit, but I'm still sorry about that."

Sooyoung hums to herself and stares back at Jinsol. She wants to forgive her and perhaps she already has regardless, still doesn't change the fact that she might be hiding more secrets than she already knows. Sooyoung then thinks back to their encounter with Jiwoo and it brings back the flame that has long settled before. She puts the distance between them again, eyes widening once more and warily watching Jinsol. She chewed on her bottom lip hesitantly before she all but blurted her words out.

"How can I know for sure you mean it?" Sooyoung questions her hastily, averting her eyes to the ground before bringing them back up.

"How can I trust you, Jinsol?"

It might have been a bit hypocritical to asks such a question, she knew it was as soon as Jinsol scoffed at her and shook her head.

"Are you _really_ asking me that when you were just getting friendly with another girl?"

She knew who she was referring to that is none other than Doyeon when Jinsol caught her talking to her and Lisa in the hallway. Sooyoung kept her face stern, trying to mask the creeping guilt as she swallowed it down. Her crossed arms tightened in her grip, fingers digging into her sides.

"No no no," Sooyoung said quickly, shaking her head. "Don't turn this on me now, I already told you this last time."

"Last time wasn't enough for you though, here you are still hanging around the same girl."

"She's on my dance team! What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Sooyoung hissed back lowly and taking a step towards Jinsol. "And she's a _friend_ … how many times do I have to repeat myself, Jinsol, I can handle it…"

Jinsol exhaled through her nose, trying to keep calm as she narrowed her eyes at Sooyoung. "Well, you're doing a pretty shitty job at doing that."

She watches as the girl in front of her raised an eyebrow dramatically and tilt her head, leaning her face in close to hers. She could hear the faint sound of her breathing that was starting to grow uneven, anger now coursing through her veins.

"Yeah? And you would know so much about that wouldn't you?"

Jinsol clenched her jaw tightly, gritting her teeth together. Her stare was hard and eyes flickering between blue and brown like an old light bulb, straightening up to try and intimidate Sooyoung with her height.

She was not going to be insulted by her.

"What the fuck are you on about, Sooyoung… you said the same fucking cryptic shit in that hallway last time…"

"Not surprised to see you haven't put much thought into it, was to be expected." Sooyoung casually says, a hint of a smirk threatening to quirk up.  
  
Seeing her smirk only caused her patience to waver on an extremely thin line, fists clenching on either side and nails digging painfully into the palms of her hands yet she didn't feel a thing. She was only focused on the girl in front of her that was making her feel too many emotions at once, too many words screaming in her head and trying to get out. This was unlike any other situation of there's, granted there weren't many but this was something completely different and what she wouldn't have expected from Sooyoung. She was used to the girl cowering under her with a blush and a bite of her lip, never meeting her gaze or only holding it for a few seconds, the timid way she would carry herself around her. No, this _Sooyoung_ here was much different than any other time, and for once a single thought came to her mind.

She didn't know what to say.

Jinsol huffed out and dared to glance to the side momentarily before back to Sooyoung's eyes that never left her the entire time. She panicked on the inside and tried to think of something, anything witty enough to respond to it just as her eyes caught the sight of the gold necklace.

"You're still wearing what I gave you," Jinsol said in hopes to come off nonchalant. "I think about protecting you."

"Protecting _me_ how? From what?" Sooyoung pressed on forward, their chest almost touching as she brought her voice down to a dangerous whisper. "You see, this is what I'm talking about…"

"You're still not explaining your side here…" Jinsol let on which was a grave mistake on her end…

She watched as Sooyoung's stare snapped back on her, her face going cold without a trace of any emotion, a dry chuckle leaving her lips as she shook her head. For once, Jinsol was actually intimidated by Sooyoung, she wasn't scared at all but seeing her act so… so _off_ was beginning to make her feel uneasy. Still, she remained unbothered and held her gaze the best she could while Sooyoung shook her head one more time.

"You're fucking unbelievable…" Sooyoung began slowly, voice steely with ice that had Jinsol shiver for a second at the sound. "So, you're really going to play me like Jiwoo? Just like any other girl you've met before in your lifetime?"

Her eyes widened at hearing that, feeling her fiery heart suddenly beating faster in her chest for some odd reason but she knew, she knew why her heart was doing this an why she was reacting this way.

"Sooyoung-"

" _No_ ," She calmly stated, too calm for her comfort with how unreadable her face was. "Don't make any excuses now, not when I've actually taken your advice and slowly tried to make my own decisions."

"What…"

And Jinsol stands there absolutely frozen in her spot, fists going limp and the weight that was being lifted earlier being brought back tenfold on her body. In her blind anger, she was selfish to think about Sooyoung's feelings, how she's been doing and the improvement she's been trying to achieve in her own life. No, but why would she think about that in the first place? She shouldn't when this was all purely because of sex and nothing more, that's what she established with herself yet here she was thinking back on it and reconsidering her actions. Because at the end of this all…

Sooyoung was only human, and she was slowly becoming one too.

Jinsol shakily exhaled, looking away and off to the side as Sooyoung continued to press on with a finger on her chest.

" _You_ were the one that told me don't listen to God, _you_ were the one that kept telling me to stop denying this all, and _you_ were the one that told me to go against my own fate for me… for _you_."

Sooyoung emphasized each of her words with a sharp jab to her chest, taking a step backward with each rough poke and almost tripping over her feet when she bumped into something behind her. She stumbled again and fell back harshly into a hard chair and with wide eyes stared back up at Sooyoung who was now the one towering over her. She can hear how her breathing had quickened, the ringing in her ears now agonizing and the heat in her body rising to unnatural levels as she gripped at the arms of the chair. She could only watch as Sooyoung slowly stepped towards her for the last time, placing a leg on either side and steadily sink down to sit on her lap.

"Yet you can't even realize this so shouldn't this end between us?"

Jinsol should have said no, the answer was on the tip of her tongue just waiting to her to part her lips and voice it out. Except, her voice felt caught in her throat, too lost to find it just like the thoughts in her head.

She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what she could possibly do, there were two parts of her tugging at her soul to be released and get what she wants. She knew that this wasn't going to end well on her end, that the consequences she'd soon have to face would bring more suffering than she already has dealt with, that no matter what she does she wanted to succumb to the sin she so desperately tried to avoid. The roles were reversed and she was at the end of it, the weight of it all in her hands that shakily rest on fill hips she hasn't even noticed until now. She swallowed once more, the sensation burning the back of her throat unpleasantly as she exhaled with a tremble in her voice.

"I'll let you trust me… _Sooyoung_."

//

A bird lazily flew across her, cawing the whole time before it perched upon a nearby tree. The sun was still up, bright and early in the day as it happily gleamed down on the passing cars. The quietness of it all remained with the distant buzz of traffic as Jungeun hummed a sweet tune to herself while still leaning against her car. 

Well, technically it's not hers since she stole it but no one needs to know about. The car was still nonetheless going to be hers so she can drive around with Jiwoo as much as the girl complained about her teleporting. She relented of course because how couldn't she? And here she was with a sleek black car and a red striped designed on the side and leading to the hood. She tapped her foot on the ground, starting to grow impatient already despite it barely being five minutes.

"Where is she…" Jungeun trailed off as she turned to the side and gazed up at the huge house sitting with neatly mowed grass around it.

Finally, as if someone were hearing her, she could see a group of people walk out with Jiwoo in tow and laughing with someone. Jungeun smiled softly at the sight and although she did feel jealousy at the sight, she knew Jiwoo was hers only regardless of what they might try.

"Jungeun!"

She chuckled at seeing the smile of Jiwoo's face widened impossibly bigger as she threw herself in for a hug.

"Hey, baby, how was this morning's ceremony?" Jungeun asks casually, keeping her arms around her waist when she saw no one paying attention to them.

"Great! Everyone actually had fun while singing which was surprising considering how bored everyone was during practice."

"Must have been your positive energy, cutie." Jungeun teases and sees how Jiwoo blushes with a shy smile.

"Oh hush, perhaps it was…"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was."

"Jungeun, stop," Jiwoo whined and playfully shoving her shoulder as they finally separated.

"Today's lazy movie Sunday so let's go to my house already."

"Ooh, someone's a bit impatient are they?"

She murmured lowly in a raspy tone, chuckling at the way Jiwoo ducked away and opening the passenger door for her. After Jungeun closed it and was about to walk to the driver's side, she was suddenly stopped by another voice.

"Jungeun?"

She turned her head at hearing her name, the voice familiar as she looked over at the source with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Jungeun replied simply at seeing the face smiling back at her casually, almost too casually.

"I'm sorry to disturb, I'm Kahei."

She watches as the said girl extended a hand out to her, meeting her eyes with a tilt of her head. Jungeun slowly looked between her hand and Kahei before she finally hesitantly shook it back, eyeing her carefully the entire time.

"Yes, I remember you as the birthday girl."

"Ah, so it seems," She chuckles before retracting her hand back and holding Jungeun's gaze. "Although, I've never seen you around the church before and I can remember everyone pretty easily."

"I'm just a friend of Jiwoo's leave on the outskirts of the town."

Kahei hummed and buying the lie Jungeun fed her, the taller girl sending her a brief smile.

"Well, nice to meet you, but I have to get going now."

"So soon? I thought perhaps I could have a few words with her."

Jungeun sighed silently through her nose, feeling the irritation rise at the vagueness of this meeting. She much rather be at home with her girlfriend and does what they could be doing now but here she was still standing outside. She faced Kahei again while crossing her arms, trying to keep a neutral look.

"And that would be…"

"Well, I see how you hang around my dear Jiwoo often," Kahei still had her small smile as she dared to take a step forward, Jungeun now going on the alert as she stood her ground.

"And from being around you I was able to… _sense_ the type of energy you have."

Jungeun froze at hearing that, eyes narrowing considerably as she clenched her jaw. She had a small distant idea of what was going on but even she wasn't sure as she tried to read Kahei's face.

"Pray tell, tell me what it is then." She said in a way to get an answer from Kahei, hearing her chuckle darkly with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I think for that, we should establish a deal first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you guys think!
> 
> @jiu_soulieee


	7. Can I? [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20K words to feed yvesoul nation :) also!! I'll be doing weekly updates starting with this fic so next weekend expect something else since I'll be on winter break until January I'll be able to write plenty this time around.
> 
> !! WARNING !!: please be aware with the tags of this fic, I'll put a disclaimer here anyways but: blood drinking, unholy use of holy item, power play, plenty of smut with some plot, smidge of mythology and more!
> 
> This update is also dedicated to Ivana and my many other Top Yves enthusiasts... I did this one for y'all...
> 
> Enjoy!

She was completely tense.

Jinsol never moved an inch from her spot on the chair, Sooyoung still on her lap and trailing a hand down her jaw to rest at her nape. She shivered at the contact and how quiet Sooyoung was the whole time, observing like she was some type of experiment and calculating her next moves carefully. She kept her hands at bay that have yet to move from Sooyoung’s hips and continued to listen to the steady sound of her calm breathing. Everything remained silent without a single sound from the world besides the looming hum of the ac unit that was slowly getting to her.

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol started hoarsely and seeing those eyes flicker down to meet hers. “Let me prove my trust.”

Sooyoung only continued stared at her indifferently, face unreadable as she took in her words and not helping Jinsol’s anxiety at all. She could see now what Sooyoung had meant in her blind fury, her possessiveness getting the best of her that she never took a minute to admire how she was trying to assert herself through all the persuasiveness caused by her. She never took a minute to consider Sooyoung’s emotions aside from her own and in the end, it only made matters worse now that she thought about it. Perhaps, deep down without admitting it to herself, that going about this route of intimacy and closeness with Sooyoung was what she wanted as evidence by easily surrending to her.

But she still knew this was a _very_ bad idea.

Jinsol blinked back to reality when she heard Sooyoung hum and shift her weight fully on her lap. Her hand was still at her nape now tracing the skin of her neck lazily that caused small goosebumps to arise followed by a small shiver. She now realized how close they were with Sooyoung front pressing against the crotch of her jeans. She watched as she arched her back slightly with a tilt of her head, feeling her hands itch to slide up higher but Jinsol kept still as hooded eyes gazed down at her.

“Do you really think you can do that, Jinsol?”

The longer the question was left in the air for her to answer, the longer Sooyoung stared at her idly and continued her slow dragging caresses patiently. Jinsol swallowed hard and tried to search for her voice, finding herself unable to look away at her loss of words. The weight of Sooyoung still on her lap was getting to her and it didn’t help that she was the one backed up against the wall, their roles having been reversed. Her mind was too hazy and conflicting thoughts fought against each other while trying to regain her focus.

There was this push and pull, this sort of hesitation that she couldn’t shake off no matter how hard she tried as the silence prolonged. She finally found her courage when nails scratched down the side of her neck suddenly, almost digging into her skin as they dragged down and pulled a low hiss out of her. Jinsol whined low in the back of her throat after that it was barely audible but in the silence, she knew Sooyoung heard her. She gripped Sooyoung just as hard and glanced off to the side, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“I…” Jinsol began weakly with a mumble, the burning on her neck distracting her. “I don’t really know…”

Her head was tilted back up by cool fingers under her chin and causing her to meet Sooyoung’s unwavering gaze once again. She could only watch as Sooyoung raked her eyes over her languidly and taking her time to pick her words apart before she finally spoke up.

“I knew I shouldn’t have expected much,” Sooyoung sighed out, a flash of mock hurt gracing her features. “Especially not from you.”

Jinsol froze at hearing those words used against her and not caring one bit at Sooyoung seeing her reaction. The air was beginning to burn her lungs as another shaky exhale left her body. Her nerves were beginning to eat her away the longer she stayed sitting in this godforsaken chair.

“I-”

“Remember you told me the very first time that one morning?” Sooyoung pressed on and letting a smirk slowly form on her lips.

“Remember when you were all confident and brave telling me that? Because you knew you could have your way with me easily…”

Sooyoung leaned down so their faces were close enough that she could feel Jinsol’s breath ghosting over her lips. She stared deeply into now dark blue eyes that widened at their proximity and trying to avert her gaze at all costs. One of her hands trailed up from her neck and slipping into wavy blonde hair, nails threatening to scratch against her scalp.

“I gave myself to you plenty of times,” Sooyoung leaned in even closer now to the side of her and right next to her ear.

“Now, it’s your turn.”

Jinsol yelped and jerked in her seat when Sooyoung suddenly tugged on her hair harshly and keeping her in place. A warmth tongue licked around the shell of her ear, intensifying the blazing heat already burning her skin.

“S-Sooyoung, wait-” Jinsol gasped at the small spike of pain and pleasure. “W-What do you mean.”

Oh, she knew exactly what Sooyoung meant.

She kept the confused façade and groaned out when she felt her bite on her ear hard. Jinsol tensed up at the sensation, her hands almost moving up to claw at Sooyoung’s back but they remained in place as she felt her slowly lean away. Kisses were trailed along the side of her jaw, some gentle and others searing her skin when she pressed a little harder. Her grip never left her hair as she neared the corner of her mouth and Jinsol held her breath for the inevitable, but alas, nothing happened. She sighed out shakily when instead Sooyoung licked at her skin and placing a slow kiss that their lips just barely grazed each other. She was met again with the sight of Sooyoung sitting up on her lap as she practically collapsed back into her chair to try and catch her breath while watching her from above.

“My, Jinsol,” Those pink lips that were taunting her the whole time shined with a smile, a _devilish_ one, one that had a shiver run down her spine when an airy chuckle left her.

“You’ll have a taste of corruption.”

Sooyoung easily leaned back down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss this time, the kind full of anger, frustration and even _hate_. Her noise of surprise was muffled when Sooyoung was quick to slip her tongue past her lips with a tilt of her head. Jinsol couldn’t deny the boiling heat in the pit of her stomach that rose in excitement as Sooyoung pressed forward so their chest was pushed together. Her entire body was coming back to life when Sooyoung pushed her tongue against her’s in earnest, swirling and licking the underside of her tongue as she tasted more of her. She felt Sooyoung slow down slightly to now lick along her bottom lip lazily, leaning up higher to continue the steady move to the other and deliberately taking her time.

It was becoming overwhelming for Jinsol, taken her completely off guard as she shuddered under Sooyoung. A low groan escaped her that instantly turned into a gasp when Sooyoung bit her lip, tugging it lightly and causing her fingers to dig into her hips before Sooyoung let her go with a hum. Their faces were still close that she continued, kissing every inch of Jinsol’s jaw and never once lingering for more than a second as she edged closer to her neck. Sooyoung kissed the side of her neck one last time before dipping her tongue out and pressing it against her pulse point. Jinsol stiffened at the sensation, moaning loudly as she tilted her head back and her eyes fluttered closed. Feeling how Sooyoung took her time with every move, the slow languid licks followed by a hard bite that felt like it was ripping her skin, hands caressing her shoulders endlessly and one very slow, just barely, grind on her crotch was what sent her over.

Jinsol’s grip on Sooyoung faltered as her hands slipped under her blouse, untucking it from her loosely flared skirt. If she were any faster she would have definitely torn the fabric, but none of that mattered as Jinsol lets out a noise of content at finally feeling Sooyoung, her warm hands gripping her hard and pulling her forward. It caused Sooyoung to grind down on her again, more of her weight falling on her that Jinsol was enjoying every minute.

Until it slipped through her fingers.

She froze at feeling fingers dig into her skin for what shoulder have been painful for anyone else, but for her, it only brought her attention back up and seeing the disapproving look on Sooyoung’s face. Jinsol couldn’t help but swallow and keep completely still as Sooyoung shook her head lightly while leaning back.

“And here I was beginning to have more faith in you,” Sooyoung says calmly, Jinsol feeling the cold air touch her overheated body.

Her eyes widened with words ready on the tip of her tongue. “W-What, no, Sooyoung…”

Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she watched Sooyoung glare at her deadly, her face devoid of any poise that was left and now replaced with tightly knit of her eyebrows. Jinsol shrunk slightly under her gaze only to be pulled back into place by a hand gripped the sides of her jaw. She tried to hold back a yelp, seeing Sooyoung inch back closer to her and almost seething on her lap.

“You listen to me or not, Jinsol,” Sooyoung hissed lowly. “Your choice.”

Her voice got caught her throat so Jinsol relied on only nodding her head, feeling Sooyoung let go of her immediately.

“Good, no touching at all,” Sooyoung began while sitting back on her lap. “I’m in control right now so, you do as I say.”

“Yes…” Jinsol was able to finally mumble. The whole concept of submitting to Sooyoung irked her the wrong way, she was usually always the one in control, not the other way around.

“Stay here and don’t move,” Sooyoung warned her and holding her eyes with a stern look. Jinsol simply nodded her head once more as Sooyoung slowly got off of her lap, standing back up in the room before she walked behind Jinsol.

She didn’t dare turn around and follow where Sooyoung was going, opting to obey her words and stay put in her chair. She could hear Sooyoung’s footsteps beginning to get quieter but still remaining in the room as she shuffled about. Knowing the powers she had, Jinsol could have easily disregarded Sooyoung’s command and simply see what she was doing right now, but she didn’t. The bigger part of her, the one that was speaking for her at this very moment, wanted her to listen and keep Sooyoung’s trust. It was a deadly game there were playing, a push and pull her mostly from Sooyoung’s end, however, Jinsol secretly loved every minute of it and wanted to please Sooyoung as much as she could.

She’ll be able to get her reward regardless.

“You know…” Jinsol perked up at hearing Sooyoung’s voice cut through the silence. “I’m glad you were able to find me down here, Jinsol.”

Her curiosity was piqued at the sudden word choice and had to fight the urge to turn around. “Oh, really? How come?” She questioned back lightly.

“This is also a storage room for the church beside it being a lounge, some of the pieces of equipment are kept down here and we would retrieve them whenever it’s necessary.”

Jinsol listened to Sooyoung and tried to decipher where this conversation was going but came up empty. Her urge was starting to grow stronger that she had to hold onto the arms of her chair to stop herself once again.“Makes it easier for it to be found and it seems, surprisingly, it’s perfect just for this situation.”

Jinsol furrowed her eyebrows together at hearing the information and becoming more interested in the vague aura Sooyoung kept behind her words. She wracked her brain to try and think of something, even daring to take a peek into Sooyoung’s mind but she didn’t, not when she heard the sound of metal scraping against each other. However, it wasn’t just any metal, there was a distinct familiar chime to it, a haunting nostalgic vibe that had Jinsol holding her breath. Her ears picked up the sound of something being set aflame followed by the smell penetrating her nose and causing her to hold her breath once more. No, she knew that scent and there was no mistaking the chains that dragged against each other as Sooyoung walked back towards her, blowing something in her hands.

She had to clear her throat uncomfortably.

What Sooyoung held was a thurible in one hand, the entirety of its small body and long chains pure gold under the ominous glow of the fluorescent lights. She continued to blow at the small, circular coal that was now turning bright red in the metal bowl of the body. Once it was almost entirely red, with her other hand poured the rest of the powdered, grainy incense on top of the coal. The smoke that was already rising from the coal only seemed to intensify with the added incense swirling carelessly into the air until Sooyoung placed the cover back on the thurible and the smoke climbed out through the holes of its metal body.

Jinsol watched her the whole time, her throat slowly becoming irritable with each second that passed before Sooyoung finally met her eyes. She stilled at seeing the smirk on her face as she started to walk around her and swinging the church equipment back and forth very slowly and spreading the smoke more around the room. Jinsol caught a small whiff of it and her body was quick to react to it as she coughed out slightly and wincing at the small pain it brought.

“You’re a demon, right, Jinsol?”

The question was quite rhetorical, Jinsol could hear the smile in her voice while she cast her eyes back down on the ground to try and focus on her breathing. She could hear Sooyoung still walking around her idly, footsteps echoing behind her as more of the smoke from the burning incense infiltrated the room. Jinsol was going to reply but one inhale of the thick scent had her choking on air once again as Sooyoung sucked her teeth disapprovingly.

“It’s a simple yes or no, Jinsol.”

There was a beat of silence as Sooyoung came back around to stand in front of her and not caring one bit from the thurible being closer to Jinsol. With her unoccupied hand, Sooyoung placed her index finger under her chin, thumb nearing the edge of her bottom lip and tilting her head up. Sooyoung held Jinsol’s gaze effortlessly, seeing the slightly pained expression on her face as she clenched her jaw and stared right back.

“Y… Y-Yes…” Jinsol gritted through her teeth hoarsely.

It was beginning to be unbelievably scalding.

This was like the first time she had entered into Hell, a foreigner to the everlasting blazes that never ceased to lick at her painfully compared to the pillowy cool breeze that welcomed her in heaven. Her whole insides felt like they were slowly dipping into a sea of flames, the heat spreading to her skin and stinging alive like she were on fire. It brought the same feeling from before, albeit much more tamed since she’s not actually down under and only has a holy instrument sending waves of discomfort through her. The pain wasn’t as strong but she sure wasn’t welcoming it with open arms.

Jinsol slumped back into her chair, collapsing almost, when Sooyoung pushed her back lightly and snapping her out of her thoughts. She forgot how hard she was holding onto the arms of her chair until she felt a sharp bite at her palms, glancing down to see the red prints on her hands caused by her strong grip. Jinsol looked back up at Sooyoung and saw the smoke wafting around them carelessly, trying not to inhale again but failing and feeling another sting to her lungs. Her eyes screwed shut momentarily in the haze before opening again to see Sooyoung stalking forward while placing the thurible on the floor next to them. It was beginning to become difficult for her to focus the longer Sooyoung lingered and took her time with what she wanted to do until she finally returned to her spot on her lap.

She grunted to herself at the weight on her thighs and feeling how her jeans uncomfortably clung to her, leaving her weaker than she already was but Sooyoung didn’t seem to care. She reverted to their previous position of Sooyoung sitting atop her thighs and leaving a small gap between them, her hands returning to her shoulders as one cupped her cheek. Jinsol flinched at her touch and hissed at how her skin burned from the remaining particles of incense that remained on her hand. No one could see it with the naked eye, but no, Jinsol could _feel_ it.

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol dragged out her name slowly, picking each syllable in her name sloppily as she shakily looked up at her. “What… What are you trying to do?”

She heard Sooyoung hum under her breath, watching those eyes rake over her face before meeting hers once more. “Seems like someone isn’t as inquisitive as they thought.”

Jinsol clenched her jaw at the teasing tone but stayed in place, she wasn’t even sure she could do much in this position. “You figured out your holy stuff harms me, now what?”

“Hmm, good,” Sooyoung smiled approvingly. “It’s only fair you get a taste of your own medicine from tainting me.”

“Why-”

Jinsol swiftly cut herself off at remembering Sooyoung was the one in control here. Instead, she opted to hold her tongue back and hearing Sooyoung chuckle right after a beat of silence. She saw the small smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth as she tilted her head, fingers tracing the skin of her cheek from the hand that was still cupping her cheek.

“You want me to trust you… you’ll have to trust me as well.”

Jinsol felt her brows scrunch in confusion as Sooyoung removed her hand her cheek and retracting them back to herself. Her moment of bewilderment soon passed, her brows now raising high as she watched just what was happening in front of her.

Sooyoung remained on her lap as her hands went up to the collar of her blouse and began to unbutton it slowly. With each button that came off, more and more of her delicious tan skin was revealed to Jinsol all the while her eyes followed every movement. Her hands trailed down to dangerous territory where her abs were exposed and the last button came off easily, the dark bra that she wore complimenting her nicely and leaving her with the urge to mark. However, Jinsol held herself back, hearing Sooyoung’s voice echo in the back of her head to refrain herself from touching. All she could do was groan as her attention was brought back to the lust that was blossoming once again but shortly cringed at getting a whiff from the incense.

“Do you trust me, Jinsol?” Sooyoung murmured sweetly, her voice holding a bit of raspiness that left Jinsol’s head hazier than before.

She swallowed roughly, her throat feeling almost scratchy like she had caught a cold or some other illness. She thought the pain had numbed down but it still returned to remind her with every inhale she took that had her breathing raggedly, the strength in her body diminishing from what it once was and feeling completely like jelly. It shouldn’t have had such a strong effect on her yet here Jinsol was as Sooyoung waited for her answer, blaming her lack of a response on the blessed golden thurible that continued to leak smokes of incense around them. She closed her eyes briefly to fight off the daze that was threatening to overpower her, too many sensations wracking her body.

“I… I do, Sooyoung,” Jinsol nodded her head lazily. “With all my heart.”

That was all it took for her.

Sooyoung smiled, leaning back down to kiss Jinsol, this time much slower than before. There was no rush in the way she carried herself, one hand placing on Jinsol’s chest as the other landed on her shoulder. She swiped her tongue over her bottom lip before kissing her deeply, tilting her head and inching herself closer. The space that was once there between them quickly vanished once Sooyoung trailed her hand up and down Jinsol’s arm, moaning softly into the kiss and feeling her desires start to pool again. Their kiss was also a bit sloppy with how slightly out of breath Jinsol was, letting out a groan here and there when it was her who slipped her tongue in to meet Sooyoung. Her fingers pressed down harder on Jinsol’s chest once she got a taste of her, her tongue and lips blazing just from how hot Jinsol was, almost scorching to the touch. She didn’t fight back the low moan that escaped her when Jinsol roughly bit on her lip and fangs almost piercing her skin.

Sooyoung grinded herself slowly back onto Jinsol, the two moaning together at the small relief they received. She could feel how impossibly hard Jinsol was rubbing against her panties under her skirt, but she knew she had to have patience. She felt how Jinsol was practically purring under her, almost squirming the second time Sooyoung pressed down on her, the way her arm flexed under her other hand. Finally, she pulled away with a quiet pop, both of their tongues sticking out and leaving a small string of saliva before it was broken by Sooyoung licking her lips. She gazed down at Jinsol and took in the slightly messy sight of her chest rising up and down quickly, half lidded eyes staring back at her just as hungrily, hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly once again and feeling the evidence of her arousal rubbing against her underwear.

She retracted her hands once more only to grab both of Jinsol’s wrist, feeling them twitch when she brought them closer to her. They both knew where this was headed, both of them breathing heavily as the tension weighed heavily over them through the wispy smoke the swum around in the air. Sooyoung swallowed roughly and closed her eyes when she placed Jinsol’s hands on her chest to cup her breasts lightly, holding her hands over hers.

“ _Jinsol_ ,” Sooyoung moaned her name like a sin, filthy and full of greed as she opened her eyes. “Only touch me here.”

Jinsol could only stare back with parted lips as she nodded dumbly. “O-Okay.”

Her voice was raspy and almost quiet compared to how smooth Sooyoung spoke. Nonetheless, she followed Sooyoung’s order and gave her boobs a small squeeze and hearing her gasp. Already from the small touch, Sooyoung was melting, a shiver causing her to bite her lip when Jinsol squeezed them again but harder this time around. Small spikes of pleasure spiked through her body, the ache at her center growing that she had to squeeze her legs around Jinsol for a moment and try to alleviate the pain. Her eyes fluttered shut when Jinsol squeezed her nipples through her bra hard, the material blocking her way from enjoying herself completely and being to relish it any longer. It still brought a groan out of her, this one louder than before as she bit her lip and bucked her hips forward and Jinsol tugged on them lightly.

They both moaned together when her clit rubbed against her cock, Sooyoung cursing to herself and Jinsol almost choking from the small relief.

“F-Fuck…” Jinsol stuttered out shakily and trying her best to only focus on Sooyoung.

She could see how she continued to nurse her bottom lip under her teeth, staring back in a lust fill daze that had Jinsol feeling weak. It was already enough seeing her blouse slipping off from one of her shoulders and drape down to her arms, her bra strap threatening to follow after. Her straight dark brown, almost black now, cascaded on the other side where she was also tilting her head before arching her back. In Jinsol’s admirement of Sooyoung’s body, she had subconsciously pinched her nipples harder than before and causing her to instantly arch back at the sensation, her bra strap edging closer to spill off to the side. She was in awe at the sight and felt just how almost agonizingly tight her jeans were around her cock.

Sooyoung felt as if she couldn’t handle all the pleasure the surged through her body and holding onto Jinsol’s wrist now. She needed to feel more of what she wanted and that’s just what she was going to do. Sooyoung let go of Jinsol’s wrists and tugged down on her bra, seeing Jinsol’s hands hover over her breasts that were slowly becoming exposed to the open. The bra strap that was dangling on her shoulder now slipped down lower as she pulled it down, Jinsol somehow being able to function in quickly helping her to remove the material. It was off and discarded to the side without a second thought and Sooyoung could feel how erect her nipples were, biting on her lip to contain another moan and trying to focus on what she wanted to do next.

She saw dark blue eyes widened at the sight and brows knit together as a string of quiet curses left Jinsol. She didn’t bother with speaking up and commanding her around, instead of relying on getting her words across with her actions. Sooyoung grabbed the back of Jinsol’s neck and pulled her close to her chest, their eyes meeting briefly and sent her order through her wordlessly and seeing her throat bob slightly. She waited to feel something to dull down the ache that was growing and bringing more of her attention and _oh_ how she got it.

Sooyoung threw her back with a strangled moan once Jinsol leaned in and wrapped her lips around one of her nipples. She was soft to the touch as always, her tongue slowly circling, coating every inch of her skin with her saliva before pressing her tongue flat against her nipple. She gripped the back of her neck harder and feeling how scorching hot her tongue was leaving her skin burned, feeling as if she was turning red along with the blush on her cheeks. She began to grind back down on her, much faster than before and getting more relief with the added pressure. Her clit was aching and already slick from her arousal, she could feel it every time she rubbed against Jinsol and spread more of it around her underwear.

As for Jinsol, it was both torture and heaven for her while she continued to please Sooyoung. She moaned against her skin when she bit down on her nipple lightly before tugging it, fingers digging into her neck painfully and pulling her closer. The longer she tasted Sooyoung, the longer it was harder for her to breath yet she ignored it altogether. All that mattered right now was Sooyoung, feeling Sooyoung, _hearing_ Sooyoung continue to moan wantonly and filling her ears with the delicious sound. The pain from inhaling and feeling the incense mingle with her skin mixed with the pleasure perfectly. She wouldn’t have imagined it but here she was trying not to buck her hips forward and grab Sooyoung by her hips, keeping her hands back on the chair as Sooyoung guided her. Until she did grab her hands once again and hastily placed one on her other unattended nub.

She opened her eyes briefly to meet Sooyoung’s saw just how hard she was still biting her lip and gaze shamelessly full of want and swirling with her desires. Jinsol silently obeyed with a muffled whine and pinched Sooyoung’s other nipple between her fingers as she sucked the one in her mouth harder.

“ _F-Fuck_ …” Sooyoung dragged out raspily and turning into a moaning mess. “Keep doing that, Jinsol, keep it up, baby.”

Jinsol practically melted at hearing the pet name and continued her assault, now instead trailing off to the side and leaving hot opened mouth kisses along her chest. She sucked lightly, fangs nipping at her skin before she sucked harder and tongued around the bruise that was only slowly beginning to form. Sooyoung never once stopped her grinding, seemingly moving faster and causing Jinsol to press them closer together and continue to leave a trail of blooming hickies along her chest. Sooyoung was slowly becoming sensitive with each shaky sigh that slipped past her lips, the pulses that only seemed to grow stronger, the way Jinsol kept sucking and biting at her, each pinch from her nipple that left her twitching her shoulders up slightly from the shiver that ran down her spine.

She needed more.

“J-Jinsol,” Sooyoung’s husky voice trembled through the heavy air. “T-Touch me, _now_.”

“Fuck, Sooyoung…” Did this, Jinsol let her hips buck forward shamelessly as she pulled away briefly to lick her lips.

She could see how much Sooyoung was trembling above her and hungrily waited for her to do just as she said. Jinsol was able to bring her hand under her skirt and onto her thigh, watching Sooyoung the whole time as she closed her thighs, waiting in anticipation as her hand moved up higher. She was thankful that luckily Sooyoung had decided to wear this skirt and giving her easy access as her hand reached up higher on her thigh. She gave a teasing squeeze that had Sooyoung whimpering quietly, fingers tracing the inside of her thigh that was shaking under her hand until she finally reached the pool of her desires.

Oh boy, was she drenched.

Jinsol pressed two fingers against the front of her panties, feeling the wetness already slipping onto her as she rubbed her clit very slowly and teasingly. Sooyoung moaned again and pulled Jinsol closer, hiding her face on the side of her hair and causing their chest to touch. Jinsol felt those hardened nubs rub against her as the other side of Sooyoung’s blouse that was clinging onto her shoulder finally slipped down to her arm. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation while Jinsol continued, she relished at seeing she still held some power over Sooyoung despite ordering her around. Jinsol wasn’t complaining in the slightest though as it just gave her more of an excuse to touch Sooyoung as she pleases.

Her fingers were slowly becoming sticky with her arousal the longer she rubbed her clit. Quiet whimpers and groan caressed her ears, causing Jinsol to shiver and stutter in her movements to rub her clit faster. Sooyoung instantly moaned at the touch, pulling Jinsol closer as she kept moving her hips against her fingers. The pressure was already building up more than before as Jinsol never once stopped but she needed to feel her completely and not through the soaked fabric.

And as if she had read her mind, Jinsol did just that.

“A-Ah!” Sooyoung moaned out loudly, almost choking at the overwhelming pleasure. “Right t-there…”

Jinsol pushed her panties to the side and gave herself enough room to press her fingers against her bare clit. She was so _so_ wet, coating her fingers completely and making them slick with her lust completely as she kept them against her clit. Jinsol moaned along with Sooyoung, her shoulders tensing up when she felt her lick at her ears once again and distracting her for a second. She was finally able to just touch Sooyoung with no barriers and it also brought a wave of pleasure for her, a hot ecstasy, that had her pushing up against Sooyoung to get some sort of relief. She lost herself in the cloudy haze only to be snapped back out of it by a sharp pain at her ear, causing her to hiss painfully and almost pull away.

“Focus on me, Jinsol,” Sooyoung murmured sternly, her voice still shaking a bit. “ _Not_ on you.”

“Damn it, Sooyoung,” Jinsol cursed out and placing her forehead against her shoulder.

“How can I when… when you’re all like this.” She continued breathlessly.

“You can and you will unless we just stop.”

“Sooyoung…”

Jinsol whined helplessly and soon whimpered under her weakly when Sooyoung bite her ear again, harder than before as she licked around the skin slowly. It hurt so much but at the same time, Jinsol was living for it, wanting more of the pain that had her feeling so good. It was the smoke that was starting to get to her head from littering her lungs and leaving her a mess of sensations. The throbbing from her cock only getting harder and rubbing against her underwear, causing her to gasp when Sooyoung didn’t stop teasing her and try to hold herself together. She clenched her jaw tightly trying to fight back the pure bliss that threatened to also bring her closer.

“Keep going, Jinsol, I didn’t tell you to stop,” Sooyoung whispered while still moving her hips.

Jinsol could only give her small nod against her shoulder and start back up the pace she was once on. Her fingers were so sticky now from Sooyoung’s wetness, circling her clit and feeling how the hard nub rubbed against her. Hearing her moan softly in that sensual voice, it spurred Jinsol on and feeling the own signs of pressure slowly rising as Sooyoung slipped her fingers back into her hair. Her nails scratched at her scalp, making her rub a little harder, just a little faster, and causing Sooyoung to twitch under her touch. She groaned lowly and closed her eyes when those nails scratched harder than they intended too, dipping her fingers dangerously lower.

Jinsol thought her fingers were wet before, but no, they were absolutely _drenched_ now. She heard the gasp before she felt anything else, a sinfully raw moan filling the air followed by a tight squeeze around her. Jinsol had slipped two fingers easily halfway into Sooyoung, feeling how tight and hot she was all around her fingers, squeezing them now as she tensed up and stilled on her lap. She didn’t dare move a muscle no matter how badly she wanted to ruin her right now and instead remained patience, waiting until she felt those shoulders lower as the rest of Sooyoung slowly relaxed against her. She finally felt her nod with a squeeze on her shoulder, letting her know that she can continue and Jinsol did just that. The rest of her fingers slowly sunk into her, inhaling sharply and almost losing the ability to breathe when she felt how Sooyoung dripped onto her hand and almost putting the rest of her weight on top of Jinsol.

“Oh god…” Sooyoung had groaned out.

She felt so good, her whole body buzzing with warm pleasure at finally being able to ease the ache at her center. Her grip on Jinsol’s hair never loosened, fingers digging into her shirt from her other hand and stomach tightening with want. Perhaps the smoke and the smell from the incense inside the thurible was also getting to her as feeling Jinsol’s fingers inside her felt overwhelmingly amazing than any other time. Her hips lowered themselves more, feeling those fingers deliciously slip into her more and rub against her walls. She arched her back at a stronger pulse that had her stomach lurching forward, lips parted heavenly, eyes almost fluttering close and a raspy moan leaving her.

“Finger me, _Jinsol_.”

Sooyoung couldn’t help but beg for more and feeling Jinsol’s hips twitch forward to try and grind on her. She hasn’t been able to feel this level of pleasure in a long time and was finally able to get all that she wanted now. Jinsol started to move her fingers slowly, pulling them all the way out before slipping back into the hilt. Sooyoung moaned obscenely, not trying at all to muffle herself as she clung onto Jinsol who started to kiss around her shoulder. She didn’t stop moving her fingers in and out, her palm rubbing against her clit as she kept a steady pace. Jinsol placed light feather like kisses on her shoulders, a complete contrast to the raunchiness of her fingering Sooyoung continuously and hearing the faint wet sounds it left.

She thrust her fingers faster now while placing another kiss on her shoulder, this one also longer as she sucked on her tan skin lightly before swiping her tongue out. Sooyoung was quick to respond to her with a gasp and nails scratching against the fabric of her shirt while bunching it up. It left her skin burning knowing there were bound to be bright red welts tainting her, but Jinsol didn’t care at all, the pain only encouraged her to keep going as she groaned. Sooyoung felt the vibrations of the noise run along her skin and causing her to shiver, feeling Jinsol going faster and never once stopping. She whined in surprise when Jinsol roughly grabbed her ass with her other hand just as she curled her fingers just right.

Sooyoung threw her head back with a husky moan and moving her hips in time with Jinsol’s fingers. She was starting to bounce up and down in her lap lightly, trying to take as much of her as she could, a small shiver causing her to bite her lip.

“ _Hmm_ , that feels really good.” Sooyoung had groaned out weakly.

Jinsol hummed at the praised and fueling her instincts more as she pushed her fingers back in and curling them just in time to hear another moan leave Sooyoung. A light sheen of sweat was covering their skin already, Jinsol’s shirt clinging onto her back and a few strands of hair sticking to Sooyoung’s temple. The room was sweltering hot, unbelievably so with each heavy exhale that left them along with the small smoky haze around them. It wasn’t blinding or anything and Sooyoung had only put enough incense to spew smoke for a bit, but it was still enough to cloud her mind of any right decision besides her desires.

Especially Jinsol.

Her only focus right now was to make Sooyoung feel good and try and hold herself back from doing what she truly wanted. If only she could pin Sooyoung against the wall in the lounge and fuck her senselessly, hear her moaning loudly with each whimper she got and see the look of pure bliss on her face, except she wasn’t in that position. She had Sooyoung on her lap moving against her fingers faster as they rubbed against her walls just right, causing another tug from her shirt and teeth nipping against the skin of her shoulders. It was becoming increasingly harder for her at the same time to please Sooyoung because, with every bounce on her lap, she just _had_ to grind against the crotch of her jeans.

Jinsol was pulled back shakily by Sooyoung’s strong grip, half lidded eyes looking back up to be blessed with such a vulgar sight.

Sooyoung was a mess on top of her, gaze heavy with her dilated pupils, lips were swollen from how hard she kept biting and licking them. Her skin seemed to glow in the soft white light with some of her hair sticking to her shoulder and chest that continued to rise and fall rapidly. Her eyes trailed all the way down to the taut muscle of her abs the flexed every time she moved and legs tightening around her slightly as she clenched around her fingers. Jinsol bit her lip at feeling that and brought her eyes back up to Sooyoung who still stared at her, a tight knit in her eyebrows.

“ _Jinsol_ …” It should have been criminal at hearing the way her name sounded.

A sensual touch to her name with each syllable picked apart by a breathy moan that caused her to throb helplessly and seeing Sooyoung sunk back down on her lap with a gasp. Soon enough, it was Sooyoung riding her fingers as Jinsol continued to watch her and almost forgetting how to breathe. It was mesmerizing seeing Sooyoung try and chase release, feeling it drip all over her fingers and hand, nails that continued to scratch at her shoulder as she arched her back just right and pushing against the hand on her butt.

Once she started to curl her fingers more, it was the end for both of them.

Suddenly, it did become harder for Jinsol to breathe while Sooyoung grinding against her fingers. She was in deeper than before as Sooyoung spread her legs more on her lap and her palm rubbing against her clit harder. Their movements became frantic with every drag of Sooyoung’s hips and Jinsol roughly groping her ass through her skirt. Sooyoung could feel her tummy heating up and melting into Jinsol as she pulled her closer by her head to her chest. A strangled moan slipped past her lips when Jinsol was quick to take her nipple back in her mouth, sucking on it harshly before biting down on it lightly. They both groaned together as Jinsol started to finger her fast again, Sooyoung stuttering in her movements and letting Jinsol thrust into her harder.

“I’m c-close.” Sooyoung whimpered softly and feeling Jinsol hum.

“Come for me, Sooyoung,” She murmured and briefly looking up at her. Their eyes met and Sooyoung almost gasped at seeing the intense look in her eyes followed by a rather hard thrust.

“Come for me _hard_.”

Her hips bucked forward at all the pleasure she felt, from Jinsol fingering her pussy, to how she didn’t stop sucking and licking her nipple, to her hand on her ass that guided her back down on her fingers faster. Sooyoung felt the pressure coiling up, tightening as she clenched around Jinsol and pushing up against her more. Her skin was too warm and so was the air, hot and heavy with their ragged breathing and Jinsol’s hoarse words echoing in her head. She could feel herself getting closer and closer as her thighs flexed at the new pleasure that was beginning to leave her sensitive. She wanted her release so badly while Jinsol sucked on her harder, dipped her fingers deeper, curled her fingers faster with every thrust.

“F-fuck right t-there, _Jinsol_.”

Sooyoung moaned her name shamelessly, not holding herself back at how loud she was getting and moved her hips in time with Jinsol. A harsh shiver ran through her body when Jinsol pushed deep enough that a raunchy squelch could be heard and exposing just how wet she was as those fingers hit just the right spot. It should have been embarrassing for Sooyoung as she felt her face reddened from the sounds coupled with their own, but it didn’t matter to her when Jinsol was doing everything right and curling her fingers deeper. She cried out when Jinsol pulled away from her chest with a pop and leaning up off from her chair to assault her neck, pulling their bodies unbelievably closer from the action.

Jinsol didn’t start easy, no not at all, she continued her relentless pace by pressing her tongue flat against the base of Sooyoung’s neck and feeling the vibrations of her high pitched moan. Sooyoung practically melted into her touch with a choked hum, tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck that Jinsol greedily kissed on. She trailed up higher to the side and made sure her hand was just at the right angle, she licked around one spot, her pulse point, tongue languidly taking it’s time to leave her skin wet with her saliva before she sucked on it hard. She made sure to leave a bright red and purple bruise, hearing Sooyoung whine in content as she never stopped fingering her.

Sooyoung wasn’t the only one getting closer because from being so lost in her pleasure she forgot Jinsol was also getting her small fair share. Granted, it wasn’t much, but it was enough to ease the throbbing ache in her cock as it twitched in her underwear. She spread her legs a little bit as Sooyoung sat more of her weight down on her lap and consequently her fingers. She never knew how much pain could go so well with the pleasure, the two causing her body to heat up impossibly more so than before as she exhaled heavily against Sooyoung’s neck with another bruise. She tried her best to ignore the coil that was tightening in her stomach as Sooyoung did the same with her fingers, earning another scratch to her shoulder and causing her to hiss from the delicious shiver that sent right down to her crotch.

The air was slowly becoming thick with tension and desires. A hand grasping at one shoulder while another continued to palm her ass, a mouth multiple bruises behind as another bite hard at the bottom of her lip. That dangerous pressure that had been building up over time was reaching its limit as a groan left Sooyoung and she leaned into Jinsol’s touch and causing her teeth to nip at the skin of her neck. She shivered hard as her eyes widened slightly, feeling the tongue and teeth as Jinsol only increased her pace and feeling her palm rub her clit faster, licking the side of her neck one last time.

Fuck, she knew where this was going.

“Jinsol- _Ah_!”

Sooyoung was cut off quickly by feeling a hard bite and making her tense up slightly. The wave of pure ecstasy was breathtaking as Sooyoung felt her voice get caught in her throat followed by a very weak whimper. Jinsol had sunk her teeth in, fangs piercing through her skin and staining them red as she sucked lightly at first. All she could do was hold onto Jinsol tightly just as she pulled her fingers out only to slip in a third finger. Sooyoung choked on another moan, mewling softly and feeling her eyes roll back at the overwhelming pleasure that hit her and finally pushed her over the edge.

“F… Fuck- _Jinsol_ …” Sooyoung murmured with a soft raspy groan.

She shuddered hard and with one final loud moan, Sooyoung came, _hard_ , onto Jinsol’s fingers while gripping onto her shoulders and pulling her closer by the back of her head. That only caused Jinsol to suck a bit harder on her neck and having her legs buckle around her. She kept her fingers in deep and was only curling them repeatedly while pushing her palm against her clit. Sooyoung bit her lip to muffle a moan from the orgasm that washed over her and her pussy squeezing around Jinsol as more of her wetness dripped down her hand and her breathing grew ragged. She tried to catch her breath but it proved to be hard when Jinsol finally stopped sucking her neck with one last low groan and a lick around the bite before she pulled away.

She was able to look down through her daze and blearily see the blood dripping off down the corner of her mouth and fangs protruding more than before. Her eyes traveled up higher to see blue eyes staring right back at her, pupils small and cat like with a hunger that had another shiver run down her spine. She almost fell forward as Jinsol curled her fingers again to milk the last bit of her orgasm, thighs trembling as she tried to hold herself up and bit her lip harder. Sooyoung closed her eyes as the final waves of pleasure ran through her, bunching up the shirt in her hand as one more sinful moan left her.

Jinsol watched her the whole time, completely hypnotized by the sight of Sooyoung on top of her. As Sooyoung came hard she kept her eyes on her and took in the way her hips stuttered against her fingers and the look of bliss on her face. Her eyes had moved down lower to see the proud bite mark on her neck and the many bruises and hickies on her skin that were sure to take a while to fade. The blood that touched her taste buds that had her moaning lowly against Sooyoung’s neck and she could still taste it now as she licked her lips, swallowing hard and feeling the coil getting unbearable. Her pants were too tight around her crotch that it hurt along with her burning lungs that she almost forgot, it was with another shaky inhale from the heaven scented air that proved everything to be overwhelming. The taste of Sooyoung and how her fingers easily slipped out of her, the pain in her chest that mingled with her lust, the way Sooyoung tried to drag out every move from her hip with a grind and letting out a soft weak whine.

It also pushed her over the edge.

Jinsol gasped once as her hips moved forward when Sooyoung completely sat on top of her and all her weight onto her cock. She tried to bit back a moan but couldn’t once she shivered and tilted her head back with a breathy moan. She couldn’t help but close her eyes and enjoy her release as much as she could while grinding back onto her and subconsciously pulling her closer. She knew her underwear would be a mess once she looks at it yet at that moment it didn’t matter for Jinsol as she slumped back into the chair.

“Shit…” Jinsol breathed out heavily. “That was… intense…”

She blinked her eyes back to focus and saw that Sooyoung had watched her the whole time after she came down from her own orgasm. Her eyes never left her as she took in the face of pleasure she had and her now relaxed body almost molding with the chair. Jinsol felt slightly embarrassed at being caught by her, a blush rising to her already red face as she tried to catch her breath. They were both still breathing heavily from what had happened as a heavy silence fell upon them. Sooyoung was the first to move, licking her lips before she leaned down closer to Jinsol’s face while cupping her cheek.

“You made me feel so good, Jinsol,” She couldn’t help but also lick her owns before meeting Sooyoug’s gaze. “I knew I could trust you.”

Her eyes widened at hearing those words, heart fluttering when she saw Sooyoung give her a small smile. This is what she had wanted, these were the words she wanted to hear from her and Jinsol couldn’t have been happier. She felt her smile rise while nudging into the hand on her cheek as a feeling of relief washed over her. She was finally able to get Sooyoung back and in the end, it was worth it, except, it was far from it too.

“But…” Sooyoung clicked her tongue lightly while looking off to the side briefly. “I let you get away with too many things.”

Jinsol froze at hearing that and stared back at Sooyoung dumbfoundedly at what she could have possibly done now.

“You were supposed to make me come, not the other way around.”

“Ah…” Perhaps it was also humiliating how easily she came but how could she not when Sooyoung… looked like _this_ and moving against her _just_ right?

“I let you get away with a few touches,” She continued and emphasized her point by moving her hand on top of Jinsol’s that was still on her butt. “And a few touches too many.”

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol whined out and feeling her eyes sting. No, she couldn’t shed a tear, it wasn’t because of Sooyoung it was that damned thurible’s fault at still releasing smoke albeit much less than before. Still, she couldn’t possibly be getting teary eyed because Sooyoung was denying her? The hand that had been touching Sooyoung was on her thigh where she gave a weak squeeze and another whine, feeling her chest hurt more than before.

“Now, you’ll need another punishment.”

Her eyes opened wide at hearing that, now glossy under the fluorescent lights. Jinsol inhaled sharply but that proved to be a mistake as she choked on another half groan – half whimper and feeling the pain caused by the thurible much stronger than before. Where was it the whole time she was touching Sooyoung? It must have clouded her mind too much while trying to make Sooyoung come and be able to just feel her, all of her with no interruptions. Her frustrations got the better of her once again and left her with a heavier weight than before as her breathing returned to being shaky.

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol murmured again lamely, trying to think of something to say but coming up empty handed once more when she saw Sooyoung still watching her. Again, another pause of silence that had Jinsol feeling uncomfortable in the chair she already grew to hate. Her eyes wandered off to the side while trying to think of something else only to meet those brown eyes once more at feeling a thumb caress her cheek.

“If you’re good this time and listen, I might just reward you.”

“What’s the whole point of this?” Jinsol couldn’t help but blurt out the question while gazing back at Sooyoung. “What does this have to do with anything?”

Sex was just sex for her, this was another one of those moments and it puzzled her to no end with even more frustrations at seeing Sooyoung have this power over her. She should have just gotten up and flipped there position where Jinsol was fucking her relentlessly with means of no end yet here she was doing the exact opposite. Sooyoung had gained a bit of her trust, it should be good enough and not continue longer with whatever she was doing. Jinsol tightened her grip on Sooyoung’s thigh while clenching her jaw, the more she thought about the more it slowly brought back the anger she had felt earlier.

“Jinsol.”

She looked back up at hearing her name being called and saw the stern yet calm look on Sooyoung’s face. Just as quickly her anger returned, it diminished without a second thought at realizing their positions.

“There’s more to it than just me getting your trust,” Sooyoung said slowly, briefly looking off to the side before returning to her. “It’s also about us… our intimacy.”

Her eyebrows raised at hearing that and the sudden change in subject, having no clue where this was going.

“I don’t understand…” Jinsol tried to wrack her brain for any answers but came up empty handed. “What do you mean.”

“I mean, has any other person does this to you in the past?Taken control of you as I did?”

There was another pause, a sort of hesitation on Sooyoung’s end. She knew that she had more to say so Jinsol remained silent and patiently waited for her reply.

“Has… Did Jiwoo ever did this to you?”

She stilled at hearing that, completely in shock at what she said. Sooyoung was still thinking about her and Jiwoo’s history… of her manipulating the girl into sex and getting off on it before she vanished and left her, just like any other of her hookups in the human world. It was slowly dawning on her once again that Sooyoung was not only jealous of their history, it was much more than that, it was also because she felt like because of what she had done in the past…

The same will happen to her.

“I… I understand now,” Jinsol whispered at the epiphany she had.

“You don’t want me to treat you like some other girl,”

“Yes…”

“So you wanted to try something different to see if it’ll be worth it?”

“Exactly…”

Sooyoung had lost a little bit of her dominance and returned to the shy look in her eyes with the blush that always appeared. Jinsol could have almost laughed at the sight but knew that she was being serious and instead offered a smile.

“You thought going about this way would be the best? Trying to be a top now?”

“Shut up,” Sooyoung said while pinching her cheek and causing to wheeze out a laugh this time (the smoke was still affecting her). “It did in my head and I went with my instincts.”

“So I see, baby.”

“You’re not allowed to call me that,” Sooyoung said sternly and reverberating back to her dominant tone. Jinsol only raised an eyebrow and tried to sit up only to be kept in place by Sooyoung who gave her a harder look.

“I mean it, Jinsol,” She spoke slowly. “You’re not off the hook yet, so you can’t do what you want.”

“So mean…”

It was Sooyoung’s turn to raise an eyebrow and taking Jinsol slightly by surprised as she panicked.

“Okay! Okay, okay, I understand…” She said and making Sooyoung nod her head.

“Good, I won’t forget easily but I can forgive, Jinsol,” She paused for a minute, a more solemn expression suddenly taking over.

“I just hope it’s worth it.”

This time, the seriousness of the situation got to Jinsol more so than any other time. She was starting to see more of how her actions have been affecting Sooyoung. She already knew from their mini argument earlier but this only emphasizes it when she thinks about the times she’s been too controlling and not telling Sooyoung certain pieces of information. Her behavior to some of her friends, even poor Doyeon that hasn’t even done a thing besides smile and be polite, her possessiveness was getting the best of her. At the same time, she couldn’t tell her everything, that’ll only put her in more danger than she already was and Sooyoung has yet to see it. There was Jungeun she had to worry about if she were to appear again and bring harm on Sooyoung, it’ll honestly leave her devastated despite a small part of her not believing it.

Again, there came the whole risk of this… relationship…

Jinsol sighed and shook her head, turning her head to kiss the palm of her hand. She looked back up at Sooyoung and saw the worried look on her face slowly disappear.

“I…” Jinsol knew she could be making a mistake by saying this, perhaps she should just get out of there while she can, but something was holding her back that she has yet to admit.

“I think it will be, I’ll try my hardest for you,” She finally says with a smile despite her scratchy throat.

“For us.”

There were those risks as always and the voice in the back of her head trying to yell at her, but Jinsol remembers one time when she was truly happy. She remembers when she was smiling lovingly at the person she once was with, being able to kiss her endlessly and just enjoy the moment until everything went downhill and the worst of punishments fell on her. With the smile, Sooyoung was giving her, the one where the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, the gentle press of her lips together and showing her that perfect smile she has yet to see in a while.

She was getting a taste of that happiness once again.

“Thank you,” Sooyoung says in a small voice.

Jinsol was quick to tilt her head like a confuse puppy and chuckle lightly. “Why are you thanking me? I didn’t even do anything?”

“Because at least with you… you try and not use me for whatever purpose,” Sooyoung hummed as another thought came to mind. “I mean, it was like that for a while, just sex and all.”

However, Jinsol hesitated for another moment, hearing Sooyoung say that and realizing the extent of… what they’ve been doing. She senses it, knows it too, it was right there in front of her face as Sooyoung calmly smiled at her like nothing else was wrong in the world but there were so many things wrong with them. She wasn’t exactly the Devil’s favorite right now knowing her situation and the risk that she’s putting on Sooyoung, she wouldn’t know what to do if something happens. Yet, it would also hurt her more if she were the cause of destroying Sooyoung’s happiness, seeing that she was probably the only person that mattered besides her small friend group.“Yeah…I try.” Jinsol sighed at finally letting the voice in her head berate her with all these thoughts but tried to swallow them down.

Sooyoung remained silent, not knowing exactly what else to say and how to respond to Jinsol so she internally sighed as well. Her eyes roamed around the lounge and saw the thurible on the floor no longer spewing smoke, only the last bits of it as it was dying out. She looked back to Jinsol and turned her head from her hand still on her cheek, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. It was soft and tender, a taste of vulnerability exposed with the slow sensual press of their lips, Sooyoung instantly melting as Jinsol hummed. The kiss didn’t last long but it was enough to enjoy it before Sooyoung pulled away slowly and gazing deep into those eyes in front of her.

“How about we continue this tonight?” Sooyoung suggested with a whisper.

Jinsol nodded dumbly, already too lost in her beauty and taste of Sooyoung that she agreed easily.

“Of course.”

Sooyoung chuckled at seeing the small effect she had on Jinsol and sat further back on her lap. “Good, because I’ll need a good shower after this.”

“You’re telling me,” Jinsol scoffed at hearing that. “I’m the one sitting in this very uncomfortable chair.”

“I had you to cushion it.”

Jinsol shook her head as Sooyoung got off of her lap and went to pick up her discarded bra. She cringed at feeling the mess again in her underwear and how slightly sweaty she still was. She turned back to see Sooyoung putting her bra back on and starting to button her shirt. She couldn’t help but smile at the small domesticity of it, watching Sooyoung and being able to still be with her, but, a small nagging feeling still chewed at the back of her head. Her eyes traveled down to the thurible near her and felt how her chest tightened all over again as a wave of nausea suddenly hit her before she turned away.

She was thinking too much.

//

Jinsol sighed heavily at feeling the familiar hot water run down her skin.

She was back in her original home that resides in hell. It was nearer to the mountains and many of the rock formations surrounding her house, she always had a love for the ocean so what better way than to spend the rest of her life by it.

She has already finished showering and was now just letting the running water soak her skin while she closed her eyes. It was good to be down here again so she can regain some of her powers back and already feels rejuvenated by this shower alone. She turned off the water and stepped out to grab her towel nearby, drying herself as she walked back to her room before getting dressed. Sooyoung was probably doing the same with taking her time as always and Jinsol smiled at that thought.

Once she was dry, she put on the clothes laid out on her bed that consisted of a silk blouse and pants, the necklace she wore proudly on display. Jinsol ran a hand through her hair to the side, blonde hair straight and only slightly wavey. When she approved of her appearance she snapped her fingers and transported to another part of Hell, knowing she had business to handle first.

“Haseul.”

Jinsol called out to the shorter woman casually while walking up to her where she stood by a nearby river. She saw her glance to the side before turning her attention back to the dark, deep ocean blue water that carried a few waves continuously.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“I would say so,” Haseul agreed with a light chuckle. “Forgot about my existence?”

“Never in eternity.”

Haseul laughed harder at that and finally letting a smile slip on as she faced Jinsol and seeing her lazy smile always present. She didn’t hesitate to bring Haseul in for a hug, her arms immediately circling Jinsol as if it has been an eternity.

“Good to see you, Haseul,” Jinsol said with a small squeeze around her shoulders.

She sighed softly and did the same to her waist. “Good to see you too, Jinsol.”

“I was worried for a moment if you’d be mad at me.” Jinsol continues before pulling away and keeping her expression calm. She always felt comfortable talking with Haseul, this was no different than any other time.

“Well, you’re known for going on your adventures, I just had to trust you’d return when you can.”

Jinsol hummed as a wave of guilt hit her and bit her bottom lip and hearing the small twinge of tiredness in Haseul’s voice.It’s true, she hasn’t exactly been the best demon lately, she hasn’t been doing her nightly hunt of souls and bringing them back to Haseul. She knew how important her position was to maintain balance in this world and respect the orders given to her. She’s just… she’s just been so caught up lately and she knows the reason why, however, it still angered slightly at knowing someone else was doing the same.

“I’m here now…” Jinsol sighed while holding Haseul’s gaze, seeing how the other woman was also studying her. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Jinsol,” Haseul says smoothly. “Just make sure you do what you’re supposed to.”

“I will don’t worry about that…”

She paused for a second and dared to say the next line as she swallowed roughly. “How about the other hunter? Has _she_ been doing her job?”

She saw how Haseul froze for a minute, a few strands from her short hair that seemed to grow longer spilling in front of her face. They both knew exactly who Jinsol was referring too, the only other demon who had the same position as her just like another few. She hasn’t seen her for a while and she was glad for that, however, it still didn’t stop her from thinking about what her next moves could be. Haseul cleared her throat lightly, crossing her arms behind her back and giving Jinsol a wary look.

“She… Has been, there’s not much I can do if she wasn’t…” Haseul finally answered her hesitantly.

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at the display, Haseul was never one to be nervous or anxious or anything else of the sorts, something was definitely wrong here…

“Haseul,” Jinsol says sternly yet softly to gain her attention. “What do you mean by that?”

Haseul sighed before chewing on her bottom lip, taking a look around the area before she walked closer to Jinsol.

“Things haven’t exactly been… running well around here.” Haseul whispers in a low voice and causing Jinsol to knit her eyebrows together. “Our Majesty, they’ve questioned me about your whereabouts and have been stricter with orders.”

Her eyes widened at hearing that, feeling the panic rise again in her as Haseul continues. “I only said you’ve been hunting stronger souls, but… Jungeun hasn’t exactly kept her tongue back.”

“Damn it,” Jinsol cursed to herself with a shake of her head. “I should have known.”

“You already know their relationship, Jinsol, and the one she has with the human, she should have been exiled already but having the advantages she has… she’s bee able to get away with it.”

“And knowing the past already… Surely, Jungeun must have said something by now and if not then way before.”

“It’s on you, Jinsol,” Haseul says with finality in her tone, eyes meeting hers. “I can only do so much.”

“I know, I know, it’s just-” Jinsol cut herself off with a sigh when she sees the stern look Haseul gives her. “Never fair around here.”

“I know, and you of all people should know too.”

Jinsol is taken aback by Haseul’s reply, seeing the frown etching into her face as she stared back disapprovingly. “You’re smarter than this.”

“I didn’t plan for any of this to happen, Haseul,” Jinsol says while crossing her arm. “I still have my freedom.”

“Yes,” Haseul punctuated her words sharply. “Something you’ve been abusing quite a lot lately.”

“I’ve had to take care of business.”

“You have much more important tasks to complete, Jinsol, ones that I’m specifically given and must return but how can I if you’re not doing anything but messing with your human.”

“Do _not_ speak of her like that.”

Their conversation had escalated quickly.

Jinsol doesn’t know it but Haseul’s stress levels have increased for a while now. Having one of her best companions gone and not completing her tasks was taking a toll on their supplies at seeing their amount of souls lately have decreased, so, because of that everyone else had to work harder. It was sort of a chain reaction of events and Haseul felt her anxiety rise at seeing all of right before her eyes. There’s only so much she could do with trying to track down Jinsol and persuade her to just continue her work but she had to wait until she came around. All of her frustrations that have been building up over time has finally reached her limits and was ready to explode on Jinsol.

Haseul kept her face the same, unchanging and no quirk at the corners of her mouth. “Maybe I was wrong to believe in you.”

“Haseul,” Jinsol insisted firmly. “You can’t possibly be thinking of me different? Not from the years, we’ve spent together?”

She stayed silent at Jinsol’s words, glancing off to the side of the river before back to her.

“Perhaps you’re the one acting differently.”

Jinsol stilled at hearing Haseul’s emotionless tone, almost melancholic and far away as she saw her shake her head. “You’ll go back to the first tragedy you ever made, Jinsol, and I’m not sure the outcome would be any better.”

“So… you really don’t believe in me Haseul?...” Jinsol almost mumbled slowly, eyes averting back to the ground. “After everything that has happened?”

“I’ve realized somethings… and I’m just now seeing it,” Haseul pauses while swallowing roughly. “I wish the same can be said for you.”

Then there was silence.

The only other noises were the hushed whispers coming from the water nearby and the quiet inferno that raged around them in the distance. The tension was thick, one that had them both feeling uncomfortable at the situation they were stuck in, especially Jinsol. It seems like everything was against her just like at the very beginning of her life, almost alone with no one to be by her side except there was one person, but she knew what could happen again. She didn’t want the same fate to fall on them, nor Haseul for that matter, she’s the only one that can determine that in the end.

Her eyes wandered to the side and examined the river right by them and how it silently called to her. The River of Lethe that sits in front of the entrance to Hell, signifying oblivion and forgetfulness that she remembers seeing upon her first arrival here. She was already a fallen angel at the time so there was no point in her to take a drink from the river, it wouldn’t affect her anyways, but how she wishes it would now. She turned back to Haseul and ignores the whispers easily, meeting her gaze once again and seeing the unreadable look on her face. With a sigh, a lamely waved her hand off to the side and took a step back.

“I’ll be sure to return tonight, Haseul.”

Again, she feels the loneliness weighing down on her, almost as if it wanted to drag her down to the ground and swallow her up. She simply stares back at Haseul who exhales slowly through her nose and nods her head softly.

“I’ll be expecting you then, Jinsol.”

With that, Jinsol doesn’t say another word and just walks away before shortly vanishing from the thin air in a bolt of bright blue lighting. Haseul doesn’t flinch at it, growing used to it ever since she’s first seen it and drops her arms to the side. She doesn’t want to believe the whispers she’s been hearing from a few demons around her, talking about Jinsol and her unusual behavior but it was hard to ignore when she sees it first hand. She runs a hand through her hair, looking around one last time and towards the open mouth of Hell where she sees some guards dragging in another damned soul, trying to scream and fight it’s way out of their hands. She watched them the whole time as they near closer to the river on the farthest end from her before she turns away and shivers, an unsettling feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as she walks away.

It feels like she’s being watched.

//

Sooyoung prepares the last touches of the night.

She’s set it on her nightstand before she stood straight back up and stretched slightly before fixing her sweater. There were many doubts she had, if Jinsol was going to appear or not, she hopes she will considering their conversation earlier. She was still on the fence with her, knowing that Jinsol wasn’t quite telling her everything in the story coupled with her slightly strange behavior, she knew something was up with her. Sooyoung wished that she dared to just talk to her and tell her just what’s been going on so she wouldn’t be left in the dark constantly. It was already enough with having to deal with her parents and feeling like a fifth wheel around her friends that were dating and always seemed to be happy.

She sits on the edge of her bed with a sigh and tries to instead focus on something else, like dancing or school. She grimaced at another thought and almost forgot with the time she’s been spending with Jinsol, she has an upcoming mini dance performance she’ll have to practice. No, she shook her head, now wasn’t the best time for her to think about that as her hand came to scratch at the side of her neck. However, she stopped when her fingers touched a warm metal, instantly trailing her hand to the front base of her neck and hold the gem between her thumb and forefinger.

Sooyoung has yet to take off the pendant and still wears it like she promised Jinsol, she can’t help but feel as if she has a part of her with her everywhere she goes. It’s comforting at the same time asides from the vague reasoning Jinsol gave her and she only hopes in time Jinsol will tell her more. Again, she worried if Jinsol has kept something else from her similar to the information she’s told her about Jiwoo, they could be any other girl she wanted and Jinsol could easily seduce them. She knew these strong feelings could only lead to one other reason that Sooyoung has been debating if it were real.

“Always thinking about me so much, Sooyoung.”

She snapped her eyes back up to see Jinsol standing not too far away from her and slowly getting closer with each step. She felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach and stood up as we, smiling slightly and meeting her halfway. She placed her hands around her neck and leaned in for a quick kiss that Jinsol smoothly reciprocated with a hum before she pulled away.

“Maybe I like thinking about you, Jinsol,” Sooyoung teases lightly with a laugh and seeing her roll her eyes.

“A little too much.”

“Would that be a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” Jinsol purred out, eyes glancing back down to her lips and trying to lean in for another kiss until Sooyoung stopped her.

“It seems like you forgot something,” Sooyoung says while raising her eyebrow and hearing Jinsol sigh.

“Can’t help it if you're in my arms.”

“How sweet,” Sooyoung mused on before letting her hands fall from her neck to her hands and leading her back to the bed. “But that won’t be it right now.”

Jinsol frowns slightly to herself and lets Sooyoung take her away until she stops at smelling something quite heady that left her nose burning. She looks behind Sooyoung to see the same taunting thurible from before sitting on her nightstand, already lit with smoke escaping through the holes of its body. She turned back to Sooyoung and gave her an irritated look at seeing the holy object present and was ready to dispute back-

“Don’t,” Sooyoung stated calmly and staring back at Jinsol. “This is your punishment remember?”

“I suppose so…” Jinsol pursed her lips slightly. “You know how it affects me.”

“Yes, I do, and that’s why I’ll use it the _right_ way.”

She’s left confused by Sooyoung’s implications until she turns them around where Jinsol is now facing away from the bed and was slowly lowered by Sooyoung’s hand on her shoulders.

“You know, besides it being used for offerings and faithfulness, it’s also used for cleansing away any… _bad_ spirits.”

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at that just as she inhaled, feeling the familiar sting at the smoke entering her body. She coughed lightly at feeling her throat become agitated once she sat down on the bed and Sooyoung followed suit. It was much more comfortable compared to when they were at church (ironically) and having to be stuck in that awful chair that was digging into her skin. They were in the same position as before, much more comfortable now, where Sooyoung sat down on her lap slowly and tracing her fingers on the back on Jinsol’s necks as her hands returned to her hips.

“Interesting… trying to get rid of my corruption?”

Sooyoung hummed knowingly while tilting her head. “Consider it more of a game, I know you like the pain.”

Jinsol bit on her lip at being caught, she wasn’t trying to hide it anyways but hearing it come from Sooyoung only made it much truer. When she felt Sooyoung lightly dig her fingers into the skin on the back of her neck, pulling a quiet groan out of her, she knew she also proved her point at the same time. She felt her face heating up along with the rest of her body, fingers twitching and gripping Sooyoung harder as she leaned in closer.

“And you know you can’t deny it either.”

Oh, how she was _so_ right.

Sooyoung pressed their lips together, the sweet taste of apples infiltrating Jinsol’s senses along with the heavy aroma from the incense. All of her worries and troubles instantly vanished, as if they were never there in the first place. She melted into Sooyoung’s touch easily, tilting her head and deepening the kiss as she slipped her tongue in and moaning at more of the heavenly apples she tasted. She felt those fingers tracing her neck once more and pressing down occasionally on her skin, eliciting a shiver and causing her to pull Sooyoung closer. She swallowed up the moan that left her when their tongues swiped against each other more as her legs widened to fit around her lap.

Jinsol felt herself getting slightly dizzier the longer they kissed. She could feel how the smoke had invaded her lungs and uncomfortably sat there with every short inhale and how her skin buzzed alive at exhaling. It was a sort of cold sweat, her body feeling on fire while any sensation pressed against her skin was cool to the touch. It was odd and leaving Jinsol feeling much more than before but she wasn’t complaining at the same time.

A hand was on top of hers where it lay on Sooyoung’s hips, feeling it being pulled away and moved down lower. Jinsol almost groaned again when it was placed on top of her exposed thigh from her sweater bunching up, her skin cool against her firey hand. She instantly grabbed and knead the flesh softly at first, not wanting Sooyoung to stop her and just testing the waters for now. However, it was also hard when Sooyoung kissed her a little harder, a bit more urgent, swiping her tongue over her bottom lip before it was bitten. It caused her to squeeze Sooyoung’s thigh hard in time just as she pulled away slightly while sucking on her lip and letting her go with a wet pop.

Jinsol breathed out quickly, her chest rising up and down fast at the lack of air. She couldn’t last as long as she usually does and was left with a smaller lung capacity, seeing Sooyoung lick her lips sensually and very slowly while gazing back at her. Her lips felt swollen from their kissing but wasn’t able to focus on the feeling as Sooyoung pushed her down gently while leaning back in to place one last kiss on her cheek.

“Lay down for me, Jinsol.”

And she does just that.

She lets Sooyoung guide her as gravity pulls her down onto her bed and her back touches the soft cushion of the mattress. She breathes out hard at still not being able to catch her breath, feeling her throat go dry as she watches Sooyoung sit back up and higher on her thighs. Jinsol couldn’t help but subconsciously spread her legs more, feeling herself getting harder as Sooyoung positions herself. She was careful to apply just the right amount of pressure on Jinsol, enough to feel her dick through her pants but also enough to not give her much relief.

Her hands landed on the shoulders of her blouses, feeling the soft material under her fingers and lightly tracing it. She meets Jinsol’s growing lustful gaze before she bit her lip softly, seeing that all eyes were on her as her hands traveled to her collar. She starts unbuttoning it carefully and slowly, taking her time all the while Jinsol tried to hold herself back. The more buttons that came off, the more Jinsol wanted to just push Sooyoung’s hands away and do it herself, but at the same time, she doesn’t think she would have the strength either.

She felt fingers graze against her stomach, her abs flexing from the feathery touch and hips daring to grind up. Their eyes meet for a moment, only for a split second at Jinsol swallows hards and Sooyoung lets a sigh fall past parted lips. She lets the dark material fall open and expose Jinsol more of the dark bra she wore and the silver necklace she had on. At the same time, it was alluring to Sooyoung seeing Jinsol laying under her like this to her mercy and completely under her control that she wanted to already have her way. However, she knew she needed to maintain her patience so, she took her time once more with leaning down to her neck and placing a kiss.

Jinsol felt her breath get caught in her throat as she choked out a raspy moan, hands going up tightly grip Sooyoung’s thighs. She felt a tongue press flat against the base of her neck, scorching hot to the touch as she dragged upwards and applying just the slightest bit of pressure. Jinsol arched her back at the hot spike of pleasure, tilting her head back to expose more of her neck and relishing in the way Sooyoung sucked at her skin lightly. She was too lost from Sooyoung focusing on her neck that she didn’t notice the hand splayed out on her abs until she felt nails raking up high.

She hissed hard at the pain it brought her and feeling those nails dig into her skin slightly and surely leaving red streaks. Jinsol exhaled sharply when Sooyoung repeated it a second time just as she bit down on her neck, sucking lightly as another round of red painted her skin. The pain mixed dangerously well with the pleasure, leaving the pressure to build up more than before, her hips wanting so badly to grind against Sooyoung. Her thumb dug into her thigh with a groan and closing her eyes at how good everything felt while Sooyoung continued.

“Fuck…” Jinsol dragged out raspily and feeling another hard kiss pressed against her neck.

Sooyoung moved up higher, leaving more kisses along with her and drawing closer to the edge. She reached her ear where Sooyoung had discovered Jinsol was quite sensitive there, licking around the top before biting lightly. She felt Jinsol tense up under her and release a ragged moan, legs twitching in desperation and wanting some sort of satisfaction. So, Sooyoung decided to tease her and grind on her front slowly, dragging her hips just a little bit and feeling Jinsol meet her in time.

“ _Sooyoung_ …” Jinsol moaned out breathlessly. “P-Please.”

She hummed knowingly, licking around Jinsol’s now red ear before she pulled away and went back to her neck, the hand on her stomach lazily tracing her still flexing abs.

“So needy, look at you,” Sooyoung teased lightly in that sultry tone. “Thought I’d never see this”

“Hmmm…” Jinsol hummed weakly as her lips parted.

The hand crept up higher, thumb digging into her flesh before it was dragged back down much lower than before. She held her breath when it went over the waistband of her pants and fingers grazing over her bulge before her whole hand cupped her. Jinsol strangled out a groan, Sooyoung feeling the vibrations tickling her lips as she presses hotter opened mouth kisses. She could feel just how hard Jinsol was, twitching under her slightly and the hand gripping her thigh increasingly tighter. She started to rub her hand up and down her length slowly, giving her a soft squeeze that pulled a deliciously weak mewl from Jinsol and had her biting her lip. She continued to rub Jinsol and increased her pace a bit at hearing her breathing grow ragged.

“You couldn’t even hold yourself back earlier,” Sooyoung murmured against her neck and feeling Jinsol swallow hard. “I bet you made an awfully big mess after.”

“S-Sooyoung,” Jinsol called out huskily and bringing her other hand up to bite on it. She tried to stifle more of her moans but letting a loud one slip when Sooyoung grabbed her a bit hard, thumb pressing against the tip.

“ _Fuck_!” She moaned out shamelessly and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Who said you can keep quiet?” Sooyoung whispered smoothly. “Well, a shame I won’t be able to hear more of you anyways.”

Jinsol breathed out shakily at hearing that as Sooyoung stopped touching her and pulled away from her neck only to greeted with quite a sight.

She was an absolute mess of blonde hair splayed out around her on the bed, chest rising and falling in time with her breathing, her neck a constellation of bruises and hickies that slowly disappeared up to her jaw. Her eyes traveled lower from her chest to her stomach where the bright red scratches she left behind were still ever so present. Of course, how could she forgot the throbbing bulge under her pants that were slowly constricting her more and pressing against her center. Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down her spine at the obscene display and bring the ache back stronger than before. She subconsciously grinded on Jinsol again at the ache and feeling her wetness already on her underwear.

“Close your eyes for me.” She instructed lightly, watching Jinsol blink the daze away and focus on her. She nodded her head and slowly closed her eyes.

“Good,” Sooyoung whispered one last time.

She swung her other leg off of Jinsol and moving to the other side of the bed before placing her feet on the floor. Jinsol remained still the whole time, listening intently to the shuffling sounds nearby and trying to guess what Sooyoung was doing. She focused on her breathing instead, inhaling slowly and slightly wincing at the pain it brought her and exhaling to feel her skin grow hotter. Finally, she felt movement on the dep once again after a few seconds later and getting closer to her. She was ready to place her hands back on Sooyoung’s hips when she sat on her lap, but instead, something else happened.

Her eyes widened in shock when feeling the bed dip on either side of her head, the vast expanse of Sooyoung’s thighs filling her vision and seeing her hold the front of her sweater down. She wasn’t quite on top of her yet and was closer to her chest, but it didn’t stop Jinsol’s heart from almost stopping at knowing how close she was to one particular area. She looked back up quickly to see Sooyoung biting her lip while trying to fight back a blush and still hovering over her.

“Soo… Sooyoung…” Jinsol finally murmured, still in shock and a loss for words.

“You trust me don’t you, Jinsol?”

The question caught her off guard again, leaving Jinsol dumbfounded for a few seconds until she cleared her voice lightly. She could feel her throat was still very much irritated and her lungs having a harder time to work so she knew where this was going. She gazed back into Sooyoung’s eyes deeply, seeing the slightly vulnerable glint before she swallowed hard and found her voice.

“I trust you, Sooyoung.”

She held her eyes a bit longer and checking if there was any hesitation and when Sooyoung didn’t find any, she sighed quietly with a nod. She scooted up a bit high and seeing Jinsol move her arms so she’ll have more space, she edged closer to her face and felt her hands land on her waist gently. Very slowly, she lifted her sweater higher and exposing her self that Jinsol could see how et she was getting already. She subconsciously stuck her tongue out, eyes becoming heavier and half lidded at this point as she gave Sooyoung’s waist a quick squeeze so she can finally lower herself. She closed her eyes just in time as Sooyoung did so, waiting anxiously with thighs around her and feeling the soft skin of her waist and _wow_.

Jinsol moaned instantly at tasting Sooyoung, her hands gripping her harder and faintly hearing her gasp. She tentatively gave a slow long lick around her clit and gathering some more of her arousal on her tongue, brows knitting together as another moan left her and caused Sooyoung to grind on her slightly. She was honestly in heaven with having Sooyoung sit on her face, being able to _taste_ her this time in so long that it was becoming addicting now. She eagerly stuck her tongue out more while paying more attention to her clit and hearing Sooyoung moan louder this time and sinking into her more. She still felt the hesitation in her movements and the way Sooyoung continued to keep herself at a good distance to not crush her, but Jinsol didn’t care, she wanted all of that.

She pulled down on Sooyoung’s waist, making her sit on her face completely and feeling her plush ass press on her chest as well, the two moaning together at the feeling. Jinsol was growing delirious from eating Sooyoung slowly, breathing became harder for her and her skin buzzing pleasurably from all the sensations. She continued to lap up more of her wetness, her tongue slipping up and down the sides of her lips before returning to her clit where she pressed her tongue flat and sucking lightly after. Sooyoung moaned again, much louder than before, as her hips bucked forward and grinding against Jinsol more. The way Jinsol paid attention to her was almost overwhelming as if left her thighs clenching around her occasionally with her swipe and feeling more of the warmth spread to her tummy.

Once she found a groove, Jinsol decided to pick things up a bit with a heavy sigh. She breathed in shortly and started to circle her tongue around Sooyoung’s clit faster, applying a bit more pressure from the slow pace. Sooyoung gasped again, her hand flying down to gently but firmly grip Jinsol’s hair, threading her fingers through it and lightly pulling her forward. Jinsol followed the movement while also pulling Sooyoung closer, getting lost in her task of pleasuring Sooyoung as the lust took control of her. She wanted more and more of Sooyoung, wanted to hear more and more of her moans that seemed to increase, wanted to feel more of her hips moving forward and showing just how much Sooyoung needed this.

It was rapidly becoming dizzying for her the longer Jinsol kept it up. Her chest was beginning to burn more, almost as if she had a fire raging inside of her, fingers twitching at Sooyoung waist before digging into her skin. It only caused her to grip her head a little harder than before followed by another desperate grind of her hips and throaty moan leaving her. That spurred her on further because, despite the pain and how hard she was in her pants, she was enjoying it dangerously more. She tried to scoot herself a little lower while holding Sooyoung up, slipping her tongue from her clit to her entrance where the source of all her arousal laid. She dipped her tongue inside, silently grateful for it being rather long, and grazing against her walls lightly. Her reaction was instantaneous, a harder buck of her hips and a high pitched whine falling out of Sooyoung as her nails scratched against her scalp.

“R-Right there, Jinsol,” Sooyoung gasped out before biting her lip. “Don’t stop, _please_.”

She was feeling herself get closer, feeling the familiar pressure building up as she inhaled sharply when Jinsol didn’t show any signs of stopping. She spread her legs more, thighs flexing slightly and feeling those hands on her rake down hard. Sooyoung failed at stifling another moan, letting this one slip into the air loudly as she closed her eyes briefly. The scratched that Jinsol left behind her pain only brought her closer than she already was as her stomach jumped in anticipation and so desperately chasing her release. She noticed the telltale signs of her trembling thighs and tightening grip while biting her lip into another bruise that her orgasm was right around the corner.

Jinsol was too lost in Sooyoung to pay attention to anything else. She was in a complete daze, feeling Sooyoung’s juices drip down the sides of her mouth and chin as she kept pushing her tongue in and out. She could occasionally feel Sooyoung clench around the tip of her tongue and honestly, it was making her increasingly dizzy. Her skin was starting to grow clammier with more of her sweat, her tongue starting to become sore just the slightest bit and thighs clamping around her head more. Jinsol knew Sooyoung was close was trying to reach it for her while increasing her pace, tilting her head back up to focus on her clit where she sucked hard.

“Oh, my- _f-fuck_.”

She heard Sooyoung curse to herself as a string of curses followed her right after. Jinsol knew she was breathing hard and tried to even her breathing as much as possible while eating Sooyoung out. Her hands moved lower to her thighs where she kept her firm grip, spreading Sooyoung’s legs more and leaving the sensitive nub exposed to her as she swirled her tongue around it. Another scratch at her scalp, another squeeze to those delicious thighs that were also suffocating her, pulling every one of her breaths agonizingly quickly. The air was becoming hotter around them, leaving Jinsol in a dirty wanton haze, her body hurting more the longer she kept up the work with furrowed her brow. She focused on Sooyoung’s uneven breathing and beautiful deep moans, the tug at her head to get that blissful friction, thighs closing once again and bringing her focus back on Sooyoung.

“J-Jinsol, wait, s-stop.”

She wasn’t snapped out of her frenzy until Sooyoung pulled on her hair hard, much harder than any other time and momentarily pulling her mouth away.

“Jinsol, s-stop.”

Again, Sooyoung ordered her weakly to pause her movement so she did, taking the time to gulp up air with her very heavy breathing. She opened her eyes back slowly and seeing everything was blurry, blinking back into the focus on the warmly lit room and seeing Sooyoung looking down at her. She saw eyes full of desires and shoulders tensed up as she held back a whine while biting those glossy lips. Jinsol was getting hypnotized once again as Sooyoung held her gaze before she shakily stood back on her knees.

“I- Fuck,” Sooyoung groaned raspily, eyes averting to the side before meeting her again.

“I need _more_ Jinsol, I need you inside m-me.”

She completely blanked out at the request and her mouth growing dry at hearing just what she thought she heard. Her grip on Sooyoung tightened, nails digging into the flesh of her thighs and dragging another whine from her. Sooyoung ran a hand through her raven brown hair, touseling it to the side as she lightly pushed Jinsol’s hands away.

“Let me lay down this time.”

Oh, how she eagerly obliged.

Jinsol’s hands left her thighs and let Sooyoung move up higher and while her leg up and bringing it to the other side. She slowly sat up as well, clearing her throat from the irritation that continued to prove bothersome. She watched from the side as Sooyoung plopped down next to her and turning her head to meet her eyes while pleading silently.

“R-Right.” Jinsol stuttered out quickly while getting on her shaky knees.

She was completely hot all over, feeling the sweat on her back and causing her blouse to stick. She scooted up between Sooyoung’s legs where she kept them closed slightly and very gingerly with trembling hands Jinsol placed them on her knees and god. She could pass out just from the sinful display of Sooyoung’s glistening pussy that was so pink from her tongue, seeing the mess reach up to her thighs a bit. She touched the underside of her thighs and spread her legs more while moving closer, eyes still trained on her center before trailing up higher. She saw the smooth curves of Sooyoung’s waist from her sweater rising and teasing her to show more.

She finally reaches Sooyoung’s face and groaning in the back of her throat quietly at what she saw, her plump red lips mixed with a twinge of pink that was barely visible, were already growing swollen as she licked them once more. However, what truly affected her, was the strong lustful gaze with wavy dark hair splayed out and spilling onto her shoulders. The whole sight was maddening and driving Jinsol insane as she made brief eye contact to see Sooyoung shamelessly staring back at her.

“Do something, Jinsol,” She husked out while tilting her head back and exposing the vast expanse of her neck. “Or I will.”

She swallows hard at hearing that and finally snapping out of her trance. “F-Fuck, I’m sorry it’s just- you look stunning right now.”

Jinsol started to unbutton her pants after having the statement leave her mouth and seeing Sooyoung bite her lip softly with a small smile.

“Thank you, baby.”

She stuttered in her movements, feeling the heat increase in her face as she quickly pushed a piece of her blonde hair back.

“Of course.”

Jinsol mumbles her last words before unzipping herself and feeling much less restricted than before. She tugged down on the waistband of her underwear slowly, Sooyoung’s eyes focused on her the whole time as she finally pulled it lower and with her other hand freed herself. Her cock was throbbing in her hand, already very hand as gave herself one short pump. Jinsol sighs through her nose, finding it way easier to breathe now while looking back at Sooyoung. She pushes her legs back a bit while situating herself closer and rubbing the head of her dick against her clit and gathering some of her wetness. She almost curses at the feeling and this was only just a taste, rubbing a bit longer and hearing Sooyoung encourage her with a soft moan as she dips lower. Jinsol holds her breath the whole time, lining herself up and finally, very slowly, letting herself slip inside Sooyoung.

 _Fuck_ was it a feeling.

Jinsol groans lowly at sinking into Sooyoung, practically growling to herself as she reached a little near halfway and stopped. She was so tight and warm, her arousal already making her slick as she clenched tightly for a second. Jinsol grits her teeth together from fighting the urge to just push herself all the way in and looked back up to see Sooyoung in the same state. She almost forgot how big Jinsol can be, legs squeezing around her hips at slowly being stretched just right. She breathes out shakily before meeting Jinsol’s gaze, seeing the hunger she tried to hide as she gave her a small nod.

“Keep going, Jinsol.”

She listens to Sooyoung, of course, she listens to her and starts to push a little bit more until she was halfway this time and pulling out slowly. Jinsol is biting her biting the whole time as she moves her hips and when she pushes back forward she’s sure she could taste the familiar copper on her tongue. She continues with these short, languid thrust and feeling Sooyoung stretch with each stroke and soon enough moans from how good it was feeling. She wasn’t even inside her completely and here she was becoming a mess above her already. Having came earlier in that damned chair wasn’t the best, she didn’t get to feel much besides the moist warmth of her underwear that was able to relieve her somewhat. Now, she was actually feeling everything ten times stronger than it was making her dizzy.

It was experimental for Jinsol at first as she gave a quick short snap of her hips when she pushed back in to slip more of her cock inside Sooyoung and hearing the guttural choked out moan. Sooyoung took her generously, slipping in inch by inch and feeling her walls clenching around her again in want, exhaling hard through her nose as she finally reached the hilt and their thighs were touching. Jinsol couldn’t help but push even deeper, tongue lolling slightly as half lidded eyes became cloudy in the pleasure and lust. She felt Sooyoung’s wetness coat more of her cock with the occasional squeeze, tilting her head back up when she heard a whimpering moan call out to her.

Sooyoung was full to the brim and was loving every second of it. Jinsol didn’t dare move again and gave Sooyoung some more time to adjust, already being all the way inside her, she was thankful for that because she wasn’t sure if she’ll be able to hold back any more noises. Having Jinsol eat her out not too long ago with her hot tongue moving around her clit and entrance, when she began sucking, was enough to affect her as the pressure skyrocketed. Her hands grabbed a fistful of the sheets as she sighed shakily and looking up to see Jinsol already watching her. Her hair has already begun to stick to her temple and a few strands of baby hairs, but Sooyoung didn’t pay attention to any of that, all of her focus was on the cock inside her pussy.

Once she gave Jinsol a wordless nod, that’s when everything really started to pick up.

Jinsol kept her hands firmly planted on the back of her thighs while pulling out slowly before pushing all the way back in. Sooyoung threw her head back against the pillows at the overwhelming sensation it brought and while desperately gripping onto the bed harder. Jinsol kept up a steady pace of taking her time first with fucking Sooyoung, licking her lips hungrily as she tried to contain a moan. She was squeezing and welcoming her so well, abs flexing with every movement of her hips as her blonde hair fell forward over her shoulders. With one quick look at Sooyoung and seeing the knit in her eyebrows, how she continues to bit her lip and wavy hair that was enticing her more, Jinsol had a small moment of weakness.

Suddenly, when she had pulled out only to thrust back into her hard, causing Sooyoung to gasp and arch her back while Jinsol moaned loudly at the extra stimulation. The pleasure was getting to her rapidly as Jinsol breathes out and feeling her lungs grow hot and heavy, Sooyoung still clenching around her. Her legs squeezed around her hips hard enough to gain her attention and seeing Sooyoung staring up at her while trying to fight down the pleasure for a moment.

“ _Jinsol_ ,” Sooyoung murmurs shakily. “Make me come first.”

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol whined lightly and trying to hold her tongue back. “I c-can’t it feels so good.”

“You can and you will unless you’d rather be left without a release.”

“Fuck.”

Jinsol mumbles the curse lowly and pushing more of herself inside Sooyoung, causing both of them to moan together. She wanted to keep complain and beg for Sooyoung to just let her come together, it was getting harder to not fall into the pleasure and lose herself completely. Earlier proved to be that, Sooyoung keeping that power over her head and not touching her at all as she was the only one to get a real release and Jinsol a very ruined one. At the same time, she was living for Sooyoung to tell her what to do and following along as obediently as possible, seeing the firm and strong look in her eyes that caused a shiver to run down her spine. She whined lamely and eventually listening to Sooyoung as she pulled her hips back and almost slamming them back in, _hard_.

Sooyoung arched her back again at the sensation and shuddering at how good it felt. Her legs accommodated more of Jinsol in between them as she tugged her forward in time with another thrust. She could feel how hard Jinsol was inside her while fucking her and almost melting at how her cock continued to rub against her walls. She moaned loudly while throwing her head back, the heat in her tummy boiling up as her tongue poked out past her lips. She was so wet and could begin to hear it too, the faint slapping noise of their skin touching and how more of her arousal dripped out. She squeezed around Jinsol at another thought, thinking about the precum that was slowly leaking out of her cock and mixing with her juices to leave a very wet mess on her pussy.

“Fuck- _Jinsol_ ,” Sooyoung moaned helplessly with every quick drag of her hips.

“Fuck, don’t say it like that S-Sooyoung,” Jinsol shakily warned as her hands tightened on her thighs. “That’ll only mess me up.”

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung practically mewled out this time at hearing her raspy voice.

She slowed down slightly at seeing Sooyoung grab onto the sheets harder. The words were on the tip of her tongue and all she had to do was say it but it was getting harder with every stroke from Jinsol. Sooyoung brought her eyes back to Jinsol, seeing the blonde was breathing just as heavily with her red lips. She didn’t want this slow pace, she wanted things to go faster, as she was already getting closer from earlier and knew she had to give Jinsol that extra push. She grinded her hips back into Jinsol, seeing her stutter in her movements before gazing down at her.

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung murmured her name like a sin, hot and thick on her tongue, the sound absolutely raunchy with her husky voice.

“You’re so _big_.”

And that did it.

Jinsol inhaled sharply, the action bringing another wave of pain to her body but it went unnoticed. Those words, _fuck_ , how those words affected her because Jinsol didn’t hesitate to snap her hips back forward. Her cock twitched and throbbed more so than before as she started to pick up the pace while moving faster than before. The loud moan that spilled out of Sooyoung, plumps lips parting in a breathless gasp before another moan escaped and her shoulders tensing up from the pleasure. It was illegal how amazing Jinsol was at fucking her, pushing her legs farther apart and scooting herself closer, more of her cock slipping in and pounding her.

The faster Jinsol went, the faster her body moved in time with her. Her chest bounced with every thrust under her sweater and wet noises becoming louder as Sooyoung knew her they’re practically soaked. Her hands finally let go of the sheets and placed themselves on top of Jinsol’s, helping her spread her legs more and feeling Jinsol hovering over her slightly. She mewled from this angle as everything felt incredibly bigger, Jinsol’s dick and how deep she was thrusting, the way she just kept filling her up. Sooyoung trailed her hand up higher with a moan and held onto her wrists as she continued to push in and out of her easily.

At one particular thrust, Jinsol hit the right spot. Sooyoung’s eyes fluttered closed with an open mouth whine and squeezing around Jinsol. She had pushed her hips a bit higher and it was barely that big of an adjustment but it was still enough to drag a shiver down her spine. Her nails dug into her wrists and moving down in time to meet Jinsol’s thrusts and feeling her go impossibly deeper. The pressure was beginning to prove unbearable with each pulse that was sent down to her pussy and left her gasping for air while biting her lip. Her clit was throbbing now as Jinsol’s stomach grazed it occasionally, but no, she wanted more, _needed_ it.

She releases her grip from one of Jinsol’s wrists and dragged it down to her center and placing her fingers on top of her drenched clit. Sooyoung immediately began to rub at a fast pace, arching her back once more and letting out a very throaty moan that grabbed Jinsol’s attention. Her eyes glanced down to see what Sooyoung was doing and growled at the sight, going harder and faster, pushing her legs onto her shoulder and thrusting deeper. It brought something more primal in her, entirely animalistic, at seeing Sooyoung trying to chase her orgasm as she was the cause of all her pleasure. Jinsol clenched her jaw together at feeling the same pressure build up for her and causing her cock to throb and hit her spot again.

She wanted Sooyoung to come hard all over her.

Jinsol ignored the burn in her arms and legs caused by the smoke that continued to taunt her. More filthy noises filled the air with their moans and skin making contact, how wet Sooyoung was and her pussy taking her well. Jinsol opened her eyes to watch her the whole time and catching how Sooyoung’s face scrunched up wantonly while still rubbing her clit. The other hand that was on her wrist continued to caress her softly, a complete contrast to the roughness she was experiencing and causing a shiver to run down her spine. Sooyoung whined again at feeling herself getting closer and closer with each stroke, but so did Jinsol as Sooyoung kept clenching around her.

“Fuck I’m so c-close,” Sooyoung groaned out, Jinsol agreeing with a grunt.

“Come on, baby,” Jinsol murmured raspily and holding Sooyoung’s gaze. “I need you to come for me.”

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung dragged her fingers around her clit a few times and stopped, shaking at feeling just how close she was.

“ _Kiss me_.”

Jinsol doesn’t take a second longer to ponder on her request and leans down to hungrily capture Sooyoung’s lips. She has her wide open and reaching impossibly deeper than before and continuously hitting her spot while rubbing her walls. It’s hotter than before in Sooyoung as those hands loop around her neck and pulls her closer. Sooyoung kisses back just as earnestly while moaning and scratching at the back of her neck, feeling how Jinsol can rub against her clit a bit more now. Their kiss is sloppy with tongues pushing against each other, a nip here and there on swollen lips, saliva dribbling down the sides of there mouth just the slightest bit. It drives them insane with lust and wants, a need for each other, a sensuality in the air that’s never been there before.

And when Sooyoung gasps, they know it’s over.

Jinsol swallows up the noise greedily before sucking on her bottom lip and pressing into another breathless kiss. Sooyoung’s hands begin to move down to her shoulders and almost clawing through the material of her blouse and digging into her skin. Everything and hot and rough, every thrust shaking Sooyoung’s body as she tries to catch her breath, but Jinsol doesn’t let her. She takes Jinsol pulling out and pushing back into her to the hilt, harder and deeper than before as fangs poked at her lips. Suddenly, her breath gets caught in her throat for a second and the pressure reaches its peak, Sooyoung beginning to shake under Jinsol while a high pitched whine leaves her and into the kiss. She’s able to pull away, both of their lips wet and glossy, red all over as Sooyoung squeezes her eyes shut for a second before gazing back at Jinsol.

“ _Jinsol_ , Jinsol, Jinsol, ah f-fuck.”

Sooyoung moans her name like a chant, voice going higher. “Fucking- oh my god, I’m so close, p-please.”

“Come all over my dick, baby girl,” Jinsol encourages her with her own shaky voice. “Come for her hard, S-Sooyoung.”

And Sooyoung hums because she’s overwhelmed from the sensations wracking her body. Her tummy is way too hot and leaves her squirming and arching her back. Her hands drag lower to Jinsol’s back hard and unrelenting as she keeps on scratching her, hearing the low hiss leave her. The thighs that are on either side of her waist close around her tighter and pulling her closer while leaving her breathless. The skin of her stomach still making contact her clit and spreading more of her wetness around as raunchy wet sounds increased. It’s tipping over for her again as Sooyoung feels Jinsol kiss along her jaw and occasionally sucking, feeling every thrust push her harder into the bed, her stomach lurching with that familiar tight feeling as Sooyoung moans loudly and comes _hard_.

“J-Jinsol!”

There’s the wave of ecstasy that hits her and washes over her in pure bliss as her eyes roll back as another loud throaty moan fills the air. She holding onto Jinsol hard as the pleasure crashes into her with trembling thighs and nails almost piercing into the skin. Her orgasm was powerful, causing Sooyoung to gasp for air and pull Jinsol closer who pushes all the way inside her. She mewls weakly with a whimper as Jinsol keeps sucking and kissing her jaw, her cum dripping out of her pussy and surely leaving quite a mess in between them. She cries out when Jinsol thrusts back in hard, jolting her body backward from barely going out and touching her sweet spot. Sooyoung is so sensitive all over, her clit still hard while being pressed against Jinsol and letting her cum drip down her cock.

She shudders as Jinsol pulls away slightly so they’re facing each other, rubbing inside her again and leaving her still twitching under her.

“ _Ahhh_ …” Sooyoung moans out softly in the aftershocks and occasionally gripping Jinsol’s back.

“Fuck…” Jinsol curses at hearing the lewd sound and feeling it straight to her throbbing dick.

“Jinsol… Fuck,” Sooyoung murmurs hotly while staring back at her, she could see the hunger still ever so present in now dark blue eyes. “Fuck, that was r-really good.”

“I’m glad,” Jinsol breathes out heavily while not moving.

Sooyoung finally takes this time to observe Jinsol and see how much of a mess she became too. Her blonde hair was reaching down to her and eyes barely able to keep themselves open the longer she stared. Her cat like gaze, almost like a tiger, was pleading to her and Sooyoung knew why as she could tell from a few signs. She could feel Jinsol twitch inside of her, her muscles tense as she tried to keep as still as possible. Sooyoung also saw how her eyes would flicker down to her lips before reaching lower to her neck while trying to blink away the haze. While she had come hard, Jinsol has yet to, but she was impressed at seeing her able to hold herself back.

“You seem… a bit tense.” Sooyoung breathes out slowly and hearing Jinsol sigh.

“Yeah,” She murmured while licking her lips and wanting to lean in closer. “How could I not be with you under me like this?”

“At least you proved yourself,” Sooyoung continues before closing the gap and kissing Jinsol. She instantly moans at their touch, hips pressing forward again and causing her to moan as well. She lightly sucks at Jinsol’s lips before pulling away again and still being close.

“I knew I could still trust you.”

Jinsol lets out an audible sigh as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she can breathe a little bit easier now. She nodded her head while feeling a hand trail up higher on her back to her neck, fingers threading through her hair and eliciting a shiver.

“I want you too, Sooyoung,” Jinsol murmurs uncharacteristically soft. “I really do.”

“And I will more over time.”

“Of course, I understand.”

“Good,” Sooyoung says while scratching her scalp soothingly. “Keep going for me I want you to come, Jinsol.”

She feels her vision darken again with that same previous lust as she nods her head once more and starts to move inside of Sooyoung slowly. When she came a few seconds ago and all Jinsol could watch, it proved to be one of the harder tasks she had to face. She had felt Sooyoung deliciously clenched hard around her, seeing the look of pure ecstasy on her face at how ruined she was. Then there was her dark hair, now wavy, calling her attention more than ever before as Sooyoung bit her lip hard. She felt how those legs tried to pull her closer and Jinsol had gasped quietly to herself.

Jinsol was getting closer because of Sooyoung and was sure she was going to burst first. She had to focus on her heavy breathing and let the air sting her nose while trying to maintain her composure. The bolts of pain that she felt from Sooyoung gripping and scratching her mixed perfectly with the pleasure and was only bringing her closer. She didn’t want that but at the same time, she was all for it and more. Once Sooyoung had come down from the clouds, Jinsol had to try and stay still knowing that just a few more thrusts would finish her.

She started moving faster now, kissing Sooyoung again and forgetting her need to breathe as the thurible made it harder for her to focus. She didn’t think about anyone or anything else in the world, just tasting Sooyoung the whole time as the burning sensation in her legs increased. She was already embarrassingly close, so it came to no surprise when Jinsol thrusted harder into Sooyoung and swallowing up her moan and releasing one of her own. She knew Sooyoung must be sensitive too from her first orgasm but Jinsol didn’t care as she let herself slowly lose control.

Her thrusts became quick and short, a rapid snap of her hips and feeling Sooyoung tug her lip between her teeth. Jinsol moaned at the zap it sent through her body and straight down below as she pushed in harder than before. One of her hands came up to cup Sooyoung’s cheek and tilting her head to deepen the kiss all the while she kept going and never slowing down to catch her breath. Her lungs were screaming at her as the coil tightened dangerously and she was melting into Sooyoung with a low groan. She felt it coming closer and pushing her over the edge, Sooyoung pulling her closer by her neck and squeezing around her cock once more, hot scorching tongue meeting her own as she grew dizzy and pulled away with a pop. Jinsol felt her movements stuttering as she desperately chased after the feeling as it reached the brim, fluttering her eyes closed and lip parting as she threw her head back and letting out one more moan.

“ _S-Sooyoung_!”

Jinsol came hard and generously into Sooyoung, gasping for air she throbbed impossibly harder. A load strangled moan left her as her brows furrowed together and pushing all the way inside Sooyoung and hearing her moan loudly as well. She came inside her, spilling more and more of her cum inside her that mixed with Sooyoung and filling her up. She twitched at the overwhelming orgasm that hit her and holding herself up by her other hand while trying not to collapse onto Sooyoung. She whimpered when Sooyoung squeezed around her again and bringing another strong wave of pleasure that had her feeling weak while letting out a shaky sigh.

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol dragged her name out while moving her hips slightly and almost doubling over. “F-Fuck, that was...”

She breathed out hard once she orgasm washed over her and left her a trembling mess. She opened her eyes and looked down at Sooyoung to see her still biting her lip and weakly holding onto her. Jinsol sighed and sunk back onto the heels of her feet but remaining close to Sooyoung as she swallowed hard. She winced at feeling how dry her throat was but ignored it as she focused back on her.

“Are you okay?” Jinsol asked her softly and seeing Sooyoung hold her gaze with a nod of her head.

“More than okay,” Sooyoung says, voice still raspy. “Just feeling… a little warm.”

Jinsol’s eyes widened at that and feeling her throat go dry all over again. “O-Oh.”

“I think it’s only fair you keep going for me.”

Sooyoung murmurs smoothly before grinding her hips back down on Jinsol and letting a moan spill out. She felt her energy return once again at hearing the noise and feeling Sooyoung squeeze around her, teasingly pushing inside with a low groan. She tucks her face into Sooyoung’s neck where she immediately lays plenty of kisses and licks, feeling her moan tickle her tongue as she sucked lightly.

She’s more than happy now.

//

Haseul sighs again for what must have been the umpteenth time.

She’s been waiting at the entrance longer than she had to with Hyunjin nearby posing as watch. She taps her foot against the stony, hot floor and shakes her head.

“I’m sure she’s already on her way, Haseul.”

She looks back up at hearing Hyunjin’s encouraging voice, holding little mischief like it always did. Haseul stared back at Hyunjin hard, the voice in her head screaming at her that no, she was not going to show up at all tonight. Now, she’ll be in even more trouble and wasn’t sure what the outcome would be for her on that matter. She tried to fight back her pessimistic attitude but with every tick that passes by Haseul could feel her patience growing incredibly thin.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Knight Hyunjin.”

Another unexpected yet expected voice joined them, causing Haseul to close her eyes and Hyunjin tense up slightly. They both turned in time to see Jungeun with her jet brown hair, strutting casually into the entrance of Hell with her signature smile. She was free of her fiery attitude, not an ounce of anger within her body as she neared closer to the pair. She stopped short in front of them but mostly facing Haseul as she tilts her head towards Hyunjin.

“How many times have we wish for that to be true?”

Hyunjin remained silent for a moment, daring to meet Jungeun’s eyes before bringing them back to the ground.

“It never hurts to keep hope.”

“Ah,” Jungeun tsks lightly while shaking her head. “That’s where you’re wrong, sweetie.”

“Jungeun.”

Haseul called out to the taller demon calmly, still being able to maintain her composure as she grabbed her attention. She crosses her arms slowly while keeping an unreadable look and seeing Jungeun face her more.

“Do you require assistance from us? Or do you have your souls?”

“Of course I have my souls.”

Jungeun simply snaps her fingers and a very bloodied, dark burlap sack appears with green souls roaming about inside. Haseul takes one look at it before tilting her head back up to Jungeun and seeing her smile devilishly, fangs poking out of her red lips. She keeps her stance the whole time as Hyunjin watches them carefully and trying to predict what will happen next. Eventually, Jungeun sighs as a dry, deep chuckle reverberate her chest before leaving into the air.

“And your friend, Haseul? Not so much I suppose.”

“She’s very well on her way.”

She raised an eyebrow at Haseul, letting a smirk paint her lips. “You seem to be so sure about that.”

“There’s no rush here,” Haseul counters back and feeling her anger boil up silently. “I’ll be waiting.”

“That you will be for a long time.”

“Do you need anything else, Jungeun?”

Haseul questions her one last time, her eyes growing a dangerous forest green while staring back at Jungeun’s lava red ones. Another chuckle escapes Jungeun as she takes a step towards Haseul, very calculated in her movements as she nears her. Haseul doesn’t even flinch when Jungeun places a hand on her shoulder while tilting her head.

“You never quite learn just like her, Haseul,”

She makes the mistake of stiffening for barely just a second but it was enough that Jungeun caught it. She grinned wickedly as Haseul never broke their eye contact and still remaining ever the respective type. Jungeun leans down close to her, face edging closer before she moves to the side and right next to Haseul’s ear.

“People _always_ change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @jiu_soulieee


	8. Hesitance (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... hey... how y'all doin?...
> 
> life is crazy yet I still pulled through, this update is rather short develops more on the story than anything but I hope you guys can still enjoy it :) this fic is my baby so I won't abandon her
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

**WARNING** : minor scene of harassment in later chapter

~~

This was the last place she would have expected herself to be in again.

The familiar warm vanilla colored walls greated her, many paintings and family photots strewn across the place. She walked further into the rather large space of the living room, keeping a silent eye out for anything odd and hands tucked into her pockets. Despite her relaxed state, she was on the alert the entire time while stepping closer to the couch before sitting down slowly. When she does another once over of the area she catches a glimpse of a rather large cross just above the tv, darm and menacing and almost taunting her right now. It still didn’t effect her no matter how many times she’s seen them.

“Would you like some tea, Jungeun?”

The dark haired demon turns her head back to the source of the voice that led into the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” She breathes out loud enough to be heard. “It’s the least I can take.”

Jungeun hears a hum in response before she’s crossing her legs and relaxing against the couch. There was something they needed to discuss and Jungeun couldn’t lie, but it definitely sparked her curiousity. It wasn’t everyday now she was summoned by another being whether on Earth or Hell considering her status and the rules she had to follow. It’s been boring lately asides from spending time with Jiwoo as she always did and of course she loved her company to the end of time… yet she felt like something was missing. She supposes this was the perfect opportunity when she hears footsteps return gradually and loking up to see the small ceramic tea cup offered in front of her.

“Thanks, Kahei.”

Jungeun says with a small smile and seeing one returned to her.

“My pleasure.”

Then she’s taking the scalding cup in her hand, the temperature barely effecting her, as she lifts it up and takes a careful sip.

“I’m glad we’re able to discuss now, Jungeun.” Kahei starts from where she sat across from her one of the their lounge chairs.

“It’s only fair I do,” She smirks slightly at Kahei behind her cup. “It is one of my many jobs after all.”

“Oh, I know very well.”

“Then what calls for my sudden appearance so badly?”

“That’s exactly what we’ll be talking about.”

Kahei takes one last sip of her own tea before leaning forward and setting it on the table. She tucks a strand of her freshly dyed dark brown hair while settling her gaze on Jungeun.

“I know what you are,” She begins slowly, tilting her head some. “Even before you told me, I could tell from the way you behaved around Jiwoo and how you tried to avoid the church as much as possible.”

Jungeun raises an eyebrow at hearing that, becoming intrigued at the information Kahei was giving her.

“How so?”

“You’re not the first of your kind I’ve encountered.”

Then Jungeun narrows her eyes, becoming wary of the way Kahei spoke with an easy smile still present. She wracks her brain to think of any way Kahei could find out and saw there was no time she’s even told her the truth, much less if she’s never held a conversation with her. Even with the first one they had of Kahei approaching her outside by her car and told her what she was there was no other time they’ve talked.

Unless…

Jungeun stood up abruptly from the couch while crouching down slightly into a defensive stance and letting black talons grow from her fingers and eyes now shifting to a murderous, red glow.

“Are you a demon hunter?”

She’s meet plenty before, way too many to count, and even to this day Jungeun had to kill a few in cold blood from their obsession and determination. It was probably why Kahei could guess what she was before she even uttered her first sentence. However, it was odd to Jungeun to see Kahei simply laugh at her with a shake of her head before meeting her gaze. She remained in her spot, bending her knees a little more and letting the warmth of her magic spread around her hand. She grits her teeth at seeing Kahei stand up slowly without a care on the world and never looking away.

“If I was, would I have let you into my own home?” She lets out another airy laugh. “Come on, I thought you were smarter than that, Jungeun.”

“Get to the point, _Kahei_ ,” Jungeun seethes back at her. “I’m getting rather impatient here and I don’t think either one of us wants to see what happens next…”

“You’re right, we both have our own lives so,” Kahei gestures a hand towards Jungeun and her couch. “Let’s continue this quickly.”

She breathes out through her nose while trying to calm herself down, eyes blinking back to a dull colored brown. She shrugs her shoulders a bit before sitting back down and sinking into the cushion as Kahei did the same with her own chair. She crosses her legs and wipes that smile right off her face and adorning a much more serious expression.

“Sooyoung has always been a rebellious spirit… I know it too well at seeing her be all jittery around her father and the other church members.”

Kahei sighs before continuing. “Sure, it’s been better now with her being older and wiser, but I still see that spark in her eyes whenever she misses out on any fun activity her own friends participate in.”

“How would you know that?” Jungeun asks her briskly, seeing Kahei glance at her with a brief smile.

“Through your girlfriend, of course.”

“This better not involve her.”

“Oh no, she won’t be of any use,” Kahei hums to herself while taking a pause. “She just set the puzzle pieces right for me really.”

“Because of Sooyoung’s interest in her…”

Jungeun says her words more in a statement than a question as the realization gradually falls upon her.

“ _Exactly_ ,” Kahei face lights up once her point is seen. “Sooyoung wanted to be with Jiwoo, wanted to hang out with her because who wouldn’t with an absolute ray of sunshine? She was missing out so much with her strict rules from her parents compared to Jiwoo’s evident freedom.”

“And since Jiwoo is too nice and actively hung out with Sooyoung in the past…”

“She wanted to keep that new lifestyle.”

Jungeun breathes out heavily once everything is laid in front of her. Now that her and Kahei were discussing, she could see more of why Sooyoung wanted to be with Jiwoo. It wasn’t only because of that radiant smile and everloving personality, but Jiwoo also had everything Sooyoung didn’t. She had her own apartment while Sooyoung still lives with her parents, she still probably had a bed time compared to her and Jiwoo’s late night talks and most important of all… Jiwoo had more friends than Sooyoung. Perhaps her loneliness was getting to her, even with the people still around her.

“But…” Kahei bites down on her tongue and this was the first time Jungeun has seen her shown any other emotion besides confidence.

“She didn’t see it with me.”

Her eyes widened at those words being whispered into the living room and slightly shocked at the fact Kahei as well, was into girls. She’s never shown any interest or behavior what’s so ever, but then again Jungeun has never been around her longer than she has now to know this fact. She sits up a bit on the couch while waiting for Kahei to continue and see where all of this was leading to as well.

“I’ve known her ever since I first moved into this neighborhood and Sooyoung has always been kind with me,” Kahei smiles faintly at a few old memories. “She was always patient, always happy to help out… but it hasn’t been the same for a while.”

“There’s someone else in her life, Kahei…” Jungeun says in a neutral tone. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to compete with her.”

“Of course you would know that,” Kahei looks back over at her.

“You know _her_.”

“Unfortunately…” Jungeun closes her eyes for a second at feeling her anger threaten to rise. “I do.”

“We both want the same thing for different reasons.”

Kahei stands up from her chair, gathering Jungeun’s full attention as she walked in her direction slowly.

“I want Sooyoung, and you want Jinsol,” Kahei stops in front of her shortly. “Once I’m close with Sooyoung, I could lead you to the very weakness that’s also in her presence.”

“Jinsol…”

“ _Yes_ ,” The grin that returns is maniac in nature, and Jungeun has to admit, she likes it. “So, do we have a deal, Jungeun?”

She looks down some at the hand offered in front of her and sees the fate that’ll tie the two of them. She knows once she shakes Kahei hand, there’ll be no escape from this and she’ll have to complete her task. Just remembering Jinsol and their past, everything that has led them to this very after life that they’re condemned to and the fact that Jungeun had all of her trust in the blonde. Jungeun was betrayed by her once she returned home, once she arrived in Jiwoo’s house to hear the very moans that were _only_ meant for her and the arrogant smirk Jinsol had without any shame.

She wants to return that _exact_ pain.

Jungeun chuckles darkly while ridding the memory, standing up as well to face Kahei before landing her now dangerous red eyes on her before grasping her hand.

“Yes, we do, Kahei.”

//

She didn’t know how much she had missed her best friend until now.

“Dude, Jennie would flip if she saw what you did.”

“Let’s keep it between us, okay.”

Sooyoung laughed harder this time around with Jisoo joining. They both finished their classes for the day as Sooyoung meet up with the gang as usual. She was surprised at seeing Jennie leave with Chaeyoung and Lisa to go study since Jennie would always be so eager to spend time with her girlfriend. Alas, midterms are coming up so that also means less time being spent around each other and causing Jisoo to be left alone. It was also the perfect opportunity to spend time with Sooyoung, so, without a second thought she offered them to hand out at one of their favorite cafes and relax before their schedules become even more hectic.

“Look,” Jisoo points at Sooyoung slightly with her drink in hand. “If a woman walks by with a fat ass, who am I to deny my eyes with such a beautiful sight.”

“Unless you want to be left heartbroken the next day,” Sooyoung tries to hold back another round of laughter. “Then do I have news for you.”

“Oh my god, enough! Changing the subject right now.”

Moments like these Sooyoung was happy to cherish, without any worries present and living in the moment as she happily ate some more of her ice cream.

“So…” Jisoo starts and she already has a feeling she knows where this is going.

“How are you and Jinsol?”

The last thing they seen each other was filled with rather interesting scenes of Sooyoung dominating Jinsol for a bit before letting her take control. That, and also finding out that Jinsol enjoyed a little bit of pain from her rather loud moans she’s never heard up until then. She blushes at remembering that and casually smiles at Jisoo as if she wasn’t picturing everything in her head.

“Way better than before.”

“I see, you have that after sex glow.”

“Jisoo!” Sooyoung hisses at her while blushing cutely. “Don’t say that out loud.”

“At least you’re not denying it!” Jisoo smiles mischievously as Sooyoung rolls her eyes.

“Seriously though, we’re better now. It wasn’t only that you know… we had a small talk and now it’s back to normal.”

“I’m happy to hear that. Last time she was mentioned I remembered you not being so happy with her.”

“Yeah… don’t remind me.”

“And that’s why everything’s better now,” Jisoo settles a stern gaze on Sooyoung. “But you know if she crosses the line I won’t hesitate.”

Sooyoung shakes her head with a chuckle before seeing Jisoo bust out into a grin.

“I know and I appreaciate that.”

Again, it was nice to spend time with Jisoo while being out of the house. She was still on slightly awkward terms with her parents, more with her father ever since she came home especially late that one night. Sooyoung knew if she gave it some time that things will be normal again in the house, but for the time being she didn’t want to surround herself with that energy. She’s also been in a sort of paradise with Jinsol lately, spending time at home and cuddling plenty from being away from each other. She wasn’t complaining though and everytime she saw Jinsol it sure put a smile on her own face. Sooyoung wouldn’t lie but she had been exceptionally vibrant even with classes crunching down on her with too many assignments to count.

“Ugh, I don’t want to go home yet.”

Sooyoung mutters her words out loud as they walked back to mindlessly through a nearby park now. Their arms are linked together while watching people around them lounge about or children just playing with one another. They follow along the mostly empty trail, Sooyounf hearing Jisoo laugh softly next to her.

“Weird coming from you,” Jisoo spares her a glance. “You’re usually eager to get back home.”

“Yeah, but my parents just came back from their business trip and it’s still awkward around the house.”

“And talking to them is no use?”

“Exactly,” Sooyoung sighs while closing her eyes for a moment. “My mother is mostly quiet even if I try to talk with her and father… you already know how he is.”

“Don’t have to remind me again,” Jisoo snorts while nudging Sooyoung’s shoulder. “Remembered when he thought we were dating?”

“Oh my god!”

Sooyoung only groans loudly and knew there was a wide smile plastered on Jisoo’s face. “And the way you kept the rumor running…”

“It was fun to see your dad ready to pop a vein.”

“Right.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes at that before a brief, comfortable silence settles between them. It’s true, her parents weren’t the most understanding people about the topic of dating and involving girls, at least her mother was more neutral than her father. That was one of her biggest obstacles as well with the fear of her parents possibly kicking her out of the house or even worse disowning her. She has money saved up on the side for any emergencies knowing how unpredicatable they could be at time, but she also loved her parents dearly and only wanted to be cared by them. Even with the small step of changing her wardrobe and attending dance classes now, it still proved to be tough road to follow.

“Ah shit,” Sooyoung sucks her teeth lightly. “I forgot, I had to text Doyeon about our upcoming performance.”

“You’re performing already? So soon?” Jisoo questions her in disbelief, but Sooyoung was quick to explain.

“No, no,” She laughs at hearing the excitement in her tone. “It’s more like a welcoming dance practice they usually have, Lisa was just telling me more about it earlier.”

“Ah, now I know what you’re talking about. Yeah, they had her do the same when she first joined the team,” This time Jisoo looks over at her while holdng her gaze. “But I remember it being by yourself.”

“Well… Doyeon had asked if she wanted to work together,” Sooyoung purses her lips. “There was a lot on my mind at the time so I told her I’d let her know later.”

“I think this is a good opportunity to really push yourself.”

“You think?”

“Of course,” They slow down to a stop with the clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly over them. “You’re trying to be true to who you are, something your parents have been holding back on you since, well, forever and instead forced you to do ballet.”

“Yeah… It wasn’t that bad, but still…” Sooyoung trails off at seeing Jisoo’s point.

“If you feel like you’ll be able to show off your dancing skills, then go for it. You’re old enough to make your own decisions.”

Sooyoung knew Jisoo was right, she _painfully_ knew so. She always had to ask her parents for permission even after turning eighteen, always had to let them know on her whereabouts and many other rules that all of her friends didn’t. At the same time, it did show her parents cared, but they cared a little too much and it was starting to get to Sooyoung. She still feels nervous even with wearing her more casual clothes at home yet all of that needs to change just like Jisoo was telling her. She had to commit to her own lifestyle and not one frabricated by her parents that she knew they’d want her to follow.

She sighs after lulling over her thoughts and nods her head slowly. “Right, you’re right, I’ll text Doyeon once I get home.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jisoo flashes her a devious smirk that had Sooyoung raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know if somebody else would be excited.”

Ah, she didn’t think of that yet.

Sooyoung blushed at hearing that before turning back towards the trail and tugging Jisoo with her as she only laughed.

“Okay, I think I want to go home now.”

After a few more rounds of tesing each other, Jisoo had safely dropped Sooyoung back home. She felt energized while stepping out of her car and waving a farewell before facing the looming structure of her house. It’s been a process of adjusting herself, slowly becoming more assertive with each day that passes by and finally coming to her turning point. She knew sooner or later this would happen with her parents that it’ll all come down to a tense stage in their relationship, the same happening with her sisters. Sooyoung doesn’t blame them, she would have left right when she turned of age like they did and be able to live how she liked. At the same time, she wasn’t them, and she was her own person now.

Sooyoung begins to walk up towards her house slowly, keys already in hand as she unlocked the door. She enters the house quietly and instantly being welcomed with silence as the only other noise was the sound of their tv playing in the background. Upon walking in further after a minute, she can hear some commotion in the kitchen and knew it was her mother preparing food at the delicious aroma filling her senses. She was much easier to communicate with and Sooyoung couldn’t have been more grateful for that fact as she stepped into the kitchen.

“Mother, I’m home.”

There was pause in her movements near the stove and Sooyoung was afraid that she had made a mistake, until she heard a hum in response.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”

Okay, so things were fine for now.

Sooyoung only scoffs quietly at hearing the sarcasm in her tone while her mother laughed softly.

“Have you eaten already?”

Now it was her turn to hum while leaning back against the counter nearby. “I did. I ate with Jisoo after classes.”

“That’s good to hear, I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“It’s going to be harder now with upcoming exams and assignments,” Sooyoung decides to indulge herself with their small talk. “I’ll ask her to come for dinner one day.”

She spares a glance at her mother and sees her nod her head, still keeping her attention on her task. It was always a game to see whether she was in a good mood or not, and with her cracking a joke this time, Sooyoung can confirm that it was one of those rare times.

“Where’s father?”

She didn’t want to ask, but even she secretly cared about him.

“He’s sleeping now,” Her mother said while moving to the stove. “He’ll be awake for dinner later.”

Sooyoung just hums while taking in the answer, the kitchen going quiet once more. She could only he was in a positive mood like her mother so it won’t be another tense dinner. She must have also sensed her slight distress, turning some to face Sooyoung. She looks up in time to meet her tired eyes and the soft smile that was offered to her.

“We both know how your father is, but please,” She nods her head a bit before continuing. “Give him some time and communicate with him.”

Even with the vagueness hidden behind her words, Sooyoung knew exactly what her mother meant. Their conflicting persoanalities were evident and Sooyoung was sure she already knows what happened last time. It relaxes her somewhat now knowing that her mother was slowly understanding as well, just like Jisoo was telling her earlier, and even with the smallest amount of progress she’ll still consider it so. Even with how frustrated Sooyoung would be with her father, there was now the fact she knew she had her mother by her side more than ever before now. Sooyoung smiles back at her and feeling the warmth spread in her chest, leaning off the counter and walking pass her.

“I’ll remember that, mother.”

She feels a lightness in her footsteps while climbing up the stairs to her room. As Sooyoung nears her bedroom, she looks down the other side of the hallway and gripping her doorknob loosely. Like her mother said, with time she’ll be able to talk with him and hopefully she’ll have both of their support, even if it’s not much. For now Sooyoung opened the door and stepped inside the sanctuary of her room, gladly relieving a sigh as she walked closer to her bed. She wasn’t usually socially outgoing with her friends and today being out with Jisoo for a while really took out some of her energy. As she gets closer to her bed she stops shortly at hearing something hit her window and almost jumping at the sudden noise.

There was confusion clear on Sooyoung’s face, staring hard at her window and trying to indentify what was the cause of the sound until it was there again and she saw something small hit her window. Her eyes widen at already knowing who was the cause of her disturbance before she’s swiftly walking over there and silently grateful for having moved her desk to the other side of her room. She pushes the curtains some and squints her eyes from the brightness of the sun beating down on her and looking down to see none other than the source of it all. Sooyoung opens her window without a second thought and lifts it up, sticking her head out a bit.

“Seriously? Again?”

Sooyoung says loud enough to be heard by the chuckling blonde standing on the ground. She look up at her with a smile and holding her gaze, Sooyoung could never get over the butterflies always being present, before blue eyes glint in the sunlight.

“Were you going to stop me, Sooyoung?”

“Obviously not, Jinsol…” Sooyoung lets her own smile slip into place. “Although, I think teleporting would have been more convenient for you.”

“Wouldn’t be as fun then.”

“Noted.”

Then Sooyoung watches as Jinsol walks towards the side of her house and starts to climb up effortlessly. It gave her a sense of déjà vu, reminiscing to the very beginning of when she was first spending time with Jinsol and how she snuck in the same way at night. She was scared out of her wits, the adrenaline pumping in her veins despite being the one standing inside her room and not the one doing all the climbing. Just like that night as she now helped Jinsol ease into her room and onto her feet she’s happy as ever to see her. She brushes off her pants that had no dust in sight before blue eyes meet hers once more and Sooyoung couldn’t help but lose herself once more, grinning from ear to ear as strong yet soft arm snaked around her waist and pulling her closer.

“You seem awfully content to see me.” Jinsol murmurs to her in that slow voice she’s always liked.

“I am,” Sooyoung hums while bringing her hands up to rest on her shoulders. “Even with midterms around the corner, it’s been pretty good around here.”

“Even with your parents back.”

“Yeah,” She lets one of her hands trail up higher, threading her fingers through pale sable strands and seeing Jinsol close her eyes with a purr.

“Even with them as I’ll have to deal with my father soon.”

“I’m sure it won’t be all bad from what you’re telling me.”

“Thank you, it makes me feel hopeful actually.”

“I’m happy that you are, Sooyoung.”

Jinsol opens her eyes again to hold her gaze and Sooyoung lets her. She takes this time to observe her and sees the way Jinsol was looking back at her gently, an expression she’s never seen before until now. Their tension that was once there was now gone after having made up that night not too long ago, and shortly after spending some time around each other and Jinsol proving her trust just like she said. It wasn’t only her though, Sooyoung also had to understand that Jinsol couldn’t tell her everything now knowing that she could get in serious trouble. She was just glad that their situation had cleared up and returned to normal, well, as normal as it could be for them.

She bites her lip softly, pink lips almost becoming pinker like the blush spreading across her face. Sooyoung can hear the sincerity behind her words as they held eye contact and the air growing intimate around them, the silence oddly ringing peacefully. Her fingers now rest at the back of Jinsol’s neck easily as if it was meant to be there and now tracing her warm skin mindlessly. Then she feels herself being pulled closer slowly until their chest are touching, Sooyoung daring to take a glance at red lips and catching a canine peeking out until she’s looking back up at half lidded eyes. She almost forgets how to breathe right then and there with her heart beating faster in her chest and the heat blossoming in the pit of her stomach.

Sooyoung is still falling for Jinsol.

“That…” Sooyoung breathes out slowly and feeling herself lean in. “Means the whole world, Jinsol.”

The rest of her words are barely audible once Sooyoung closes her eyes and feels the gentle pressure on her lips. Her fingers dig lightly into the skin of her neck as Jinsol tilts her head a bit and returning the kiss with a quiet sigh. Every other moment of theirs have been intense, passionate and delirious with lust, except this time it was different, from the way Jinsol slowly swiped her tongue on her bottom lip to how Sooyoung continued to scratch her scalp some more. It was sensual and vulnerable and Sooyoung is again plagued with the many worries that came from her overthinking mindset as her brows knitted together, but she ignored them.

Her lungs begin to burn with that familiar sting yet Sooyoung doesn’t ever want to pull away. She wants to feel more of Jinsol biting her lip before she’s pulling away some and tugging it lightly, only causing a soft, airy moan to escape. She grips the back of her neck a little tighter tham before and Sooyoung feels her do the same around her hips now. She arches her back a bit with a hum, her body buzzing alive the smell of Jinsol’s perfume filling her senses and realizing now she really needed air. Sooyoung pulls away slowly despite the need, slowly opening her eyes and her vision being filled with the blurry sight of her sun filled room.

Once she regains focus, she sees Jinsol in a similar state as her with parted glossy lips and hooded eyes that seemed a hazy royal blue color now. She’s never seen that color with her eyes before and it’s quite mesmerizing for her the more she stares at them. Eventually, Sooyoung remembers to breathe in deeply after a second before licking her lips and trying to control her still racing heartbeat. She’s pretty sure Jinsol could hear it and the fact would have left her embarrassed, but she couldn’t focus on any other feeling asides the calmness settling in her chest. She lets a smile slip in gradually, seeing Jinsol blink back to reality before she’s chuckling softly and breaking their silence.

“You’re in a really good mood aren’t you, Sooyoung?” Jinsol asks yet it sounds more of a statement in all honesty.

“I’m just… thinking about a lot of things.” Sooyoung responds shyly and it reminds Jinsol of the first time she met her.

“I can tell,” Jinsol squeezed her waist lightly. “You always do love to think.”

“I guess it’s a habit.”

“Hmm, don’t lose it,” Jinsol leans back down just as the smile of Sooyoung’s face brightens. “I wouldn’t want you to change.”

“Jinsol…”

Sooyoung weakly mumbles while being sweeped in for another quick kiss and feeling her stomach lurch. Jinsol smirks at her a bit before lowering her gaze some at the piece of jewelry glowing in the light surrounding them and almost freezing completely. Her eyes widen and she’s sure Sooyoung has caught on with the concerned look she was given, feeling her squeeze her shoulder. Jinsol didn’t register the touch as she kept her eyes on the gold necklace Sooyoung was wearing and the transpearent, sapphire gem snuggled right in the middle. Before she knows it, Jinsol is bringing a hand up off from where it was resting on Sooyoung’s waist and gently taking the jewelry under her fingers.

“You…” Jinsol practically whispers out now while staring back at Sooyoung. “You’re still wearing it.”

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Sooyoung replies casually, but she could still hear the seriousness in her voice.

“I know you did, b-but I thought after last time… After not telling you about Jiwoo and just being controlling, the secrets…”

“You thought I still wouldn’t trust you anymore?”

Jinsol shakily nods her head, swallowing hard as she rubbed her thumb over the gem. She couldn’t deny the fact that she still felt bad about treating Sooyoung so poorly, from cutting her off and butting into conversations to never telling her about her fling with Jiwoo. Granted, it was just that, a _fling_ and nothing more was going to come from it, yet Sooyoung had a crush on Jiwoo from the very beginning and Jinsol never bothered to let her know another piece of information. At least it was over now and Sooyoung knew, and that Jinsol could see her efforts of trying to change and become more of herself, something she always pushed for her from the very beginning. It was a consequence really from her constantly persuading Sooyoung and getting what she wanted from her, she also didn’t care much about her religion too, so how did it also become so important now?

Jinsol knew why… a deep, dark side of her knew why, but she didn’t want to admit it just yet.

Her thoughts instantly vanished into thin air when she feels a hand cup her cheek and tilting her head up a bit. She looks down to meet Sooyoung’s eyes, seeing the soft smile she wore never once faltering as her thumb caressed her skin slowly. Jinsol breathes out a sigh through her nose and the guilt weighing down on her shoulders once more.

“We’re okay now, Jinsol.” Sooyoung murmured in a smooth tone. “We just have to learn from it.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But you’re still worrying about me so much,” Sooyoung teases with a grin and that makes Jinsol laugh. “I like it though, at least I know you care.”

There it was too.

Jinsol had only wanted _this_ to be a fling, something for her to have fun on Earth since the last time went so great. She prowled the night and around the city looking for her next victim to play with and found just the girl, raven hair cascading down her shoulders and an innocence ready to be tainted. She was perfect, everything Jinsol had ever wanted and more because after the first taste, oh, did she want _more_. She was addicted and didn’t think about all the emotional mishaps that would happen along the way from both sides, from that night at the club to seeing Sooyoung around her friend… a possessive side came out of her. Jinsol shouldn’t care, she _doesn’t_ care, but no matter how many times she reitareted that phrase to herself, no matter how many times she part ways with Sooyoung at night when she sleeps, no matter how many times she gets a taste of Sooyoung.

She did care.

Like she had thought a time before, her and Sooyoung were alike in some aspects. The loneliness that was eating her alive for years, having to witness the torture and terror that came with her after life had started to take a toll on her. Well, even moreso now with the reality that she didn’t really have anyone else by her side, similar to Sooyoung only having her. Sure she had her friends and family, but they both knew they craved something more intimate and a happiness that they have yet to experienced. Jinsol knew the risks she was playing and the same fate that seemed to fall upon her as she gazed deeply into Sooyoung’s eyes. She saw everything she needed then, her adoration, her personality, their chemistry since at the end of the day, it was becoming more than lust for her.

“Of course I care about you.”

Jinsol whispers again in a hushed tone despite the silence of Sooyoung’s house. It felt strange to admit and Jinsol knows this was dangerous, that she had to get out of whatever this was with Sooyoung before it was too late. Yet she couldn’t with how right everything seemed to feel even after that night she had regained Sooyoung’s trust and having spent the night with her. She remembers the way she was gently caressing the pale skin on her hand with eyes full of warmth, almost like the one always burning in her chest. And just like her, she was addicted, and when Sooyoung kissed her cheek with a feathery like touch, Jinsol found it even harder to resist. For once in her years and years of living, there was someone else that cared about her and perhaps… that small side of her wanted to take her chances, like she did the first time.

After all, Jungeun is doing the same isn’t she?

“Me too…” Sooyoung shyly looks away for a second. “I’ve never cared for someone as much as I do with you, not even with Jiwoo.”

“I’m that amazing, huh?” Jinsol chuckles softly as Sooyoung lightly hits her shoulder.

“Adds to your charm I’d say.”

“Glad to see I’m quite charming.”

“And this is what I get for complimenting you.”

Jinsol laughs a little harder than before, seeing Sooyoung’s eyes crinkle cutely into crescent moons. She concludes with herself that it’s nice to have company, she hasn’t thought about it much before at the start when she was spending most of her time in Hell and completing her missions. However, now, she can conclude once again that she enjoyed the lightness in her chest and the way she was able to breathe much easier. It was also the fact that being around Sooyoung… it reminds her of her past life and her youth, the joys she once had and mind empty of any worries, not the angry and chaotic energy usually embedded within her. She wants to believe something is different with Sooyoung that she feels such a strong attraction to her and that’s why she continues to see her. Then, Jinsol remembers words softly ringing in her ears at the memories of a familiar smile filling her vision as she closed her eyes and leaned some more into the hand still cupping her cheek.

_“Always stay happy for me, please.”_

//

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other as her nerves were quickly eating her up alive. She tried her best on ignoring it, receiving a few encouraging smiles from her friend and partner. With a shake of her head, her stretches her neck a bit and sighs to herself while standing in position. She keeps her eyes on the ground as the lights dimmed around them and she feels a shoulder brush her own, making it known that her presence was there. The sound of people cheering for them were drowned under ther thoughts and now a distant murmur as she waited for the knowing sound of synths echoe throughout the room just in time with the bass. She stills completely, her partner doing the same right before she received a small shove to her shoulder.

Sooyoung lifts her head right on the beat and bringing a hand up to her chest as she followed through the choreo, Doyeon doing the same next to her. This was her moment to prove herself after the countless hours of practicing and discussing with Doyeon what song they were going to perform during the newbie dance segment they often had in the team. It wasn’t hard to find a song that suited the two as they had similar music tastes and Sooyoung couldn’t have been more grateful. Still, she wasn’t out of the clear yet during practice and this being the first time she performed with someone, there were a few obstacles she faced. The timing, the teamwork, the determination, she had to channel all of that even with Doyeon being a very cooperative partner. Now, all of their hard work was going to pay off.

The lyrics were erotic, filthy and everything that had Sooyoung intrigued about the song. She would have never listened to this willingly, only by force if Jisoo or one of the other girls played this song. Doing what she normally wouldn’t was thrilling and especially now with the way she loosely grabbed the crotch of her pants with a smirk in place along with the dark makeup she wore. Everyone was swooing for them and cheering endlessly as they continued the rest of their performance. Sooyoung had to give it to Doyeon as well, her movements were fluid but precise, a natural confidence oozing off of her as she tilted her head back. They’re the perfect duo, seemingly clicking together without much time being spent around one another.

Sooyoung can already feel the burn sensations wrack her legs as she followed along with Doyeon and seeing her flash a smile. She returns it with her own wink, the entire atmospshere of the dance room turning her into a different person. Everyone continued to applaud them while even screaming, nearing the end of their performance and Sooyoung can feel the sweat forming on her skin. Her long sleeved shirt clings to her back as Doyeon proudly mouths the rap and Sooyoung lip syncing with a proud smile before they high five briefly. Without missing a beat, they return back to their original position at the ending of the choreo and this time facing each other.

If Sooyoung thought it was loud before, it didn’t compare to the uproar and amount of dancers standing up and cheering or even throwing their shoes. She laughed at seeing Lisa’s shocked with pleased face, her scream of surprise being drowned out from the noise around them as she’s suddenly picked up into a hug.

“Sooyoung! You were awesome!”

She could only strangle out a laugh as Doyeon placed her back down on the ground and being able to breathe once more. She gives her a crooked smile as she began to walk off to the side with Doyeon following her. The rest of the performances for today aren’t done so it would be best to move their conversation to the side as they calmed down from the adrenaline rush.

“Thanks, Doyeon,” Sooyoung says and seeing the taller of the two beam. “You were just as amazing.”

“Oh, none of that, trust me. I already get enough everyday, but _you_ ,” Doyeon gestures a hand towards her with a more genuine smile.

“You’ve got natural talent.”

“Thank you again.”

“And thank you for letting me be your partner.”

She’s sure her skin is even more flushed than before as Doyeon continued to compliment her and biting her lip slightly. Sooyoung wouldn’t have guessed she’d grab this much attention on the team, but like Lisa and Doyeon had first said to her at her audition, she had plenty of promise and hidden power. Soon enough she’ll be at the top, that’s one of her goals even with starting on the team now and it was only right to keep her optimism. Her attention is once again brought back to Doyeon who was now scratching the back of her head and tucking a hand into her pocket.

“So… I was thinking maybe you’d want to go to this party tonight?” Doyeon was quick to put her hands up though with an calm expression. “But I completely understand if you don’t want to or anything.”

“Oh wow…” Sooyoung breathes out, glancing over her shoulder to see the next duo get ready to perform and then back to Doyeon. “I-I don’t really know, that’s kind of sudden.”

“Yeah, no, it’s okay honestly. I forgot to mention it to you it’s like a thing we do after practice sometimes.”

“Lisa’s going?”

“Her friends too,” Doyeon pauses for a second while tilting her head. “You’re friends with them too, right?”

“Oh, yeah, I am.”

“Ahhh, I thought I remember seeing you guys around each other once. Again, you don’t have to.”

“Well…”

Sooyoung actually thinks on the offer with the limited time she has. She’s the last person to ever attend a party, they’re often always too loud and rowdy and just not really her type of scene. Yet, she ponders on spending a good time there, to laugh and have fun especially now knowing that Lisa would go so the rest of their friends would most likely attend as well. She did made a mental note with herself to become outgoing just like the rest of them instead of spending her Friday nights stuck at home like always. There was nothing wrong with it except maybe she deserved to have fun after all, where’s the harm in that?

“Actually…” Sooyoung starts off slowly and seeing Doyeon’s eyes widen slightly.

“I think I’ll go.”

Even with the new environment she’ll soon find herself if, it wouldn’t hurt to try a different scene every now and then. She sees her pump a fist into the air before a dazzling smile was directed at her while taking a few steps away.

“You won’t regret it!”

Sooyoung is going to believe that no matter how much her thoughts were now disagreeing with that statement. She’ll have to pay a visit to through her closet and text the others, also how was she going to attend a party without her parents freaking out… they _just_ made up recently. She watches as Doyeon walks away and now talking to a few other dancers on their team, probably discussing about the party from the way they were all talking animatedly. Then she realizes that she is still sweating from her last performance and with a grimace wipes some of the sweat of her neck with the sleeve of her shirt. She feels something catch onto it though, stopping shortly and only to gently move her hand away from what was it.

The necklace that Jinsol gave her.

 _Jinsol_.

Sooyoung cringes to herself slightly at seeing how this whole scene played out and what it would look like to Jinsol. She knows she can be possessive and perhaps a bit snappy when it comes to any other person interacting with her more than they should, but she wants to believe that progress has been made. She didn’t want to have another situation similar to Kahei’s and when they were at the club, Sooyoung could only hope that they’ll spend the night well if Jinsol decides to go. As for now, she turns back towards the next performance already happening and trying to rid of her mind from any more lingering thoughts.

“So, Doyeon has told you about the party?”

Sooyoung looks off to her side to see Lisa walking up to her. She chuckles softly while nodding her head just as Lisa stands right next to her.

“Yeah, didn’t think I’d be invited to one so soon.”

“You’re an amazing dancer and even everyone wanted you to go.”

“Really?” Sooyoung gives her an incredulous look that only causes Lisa to laugh.

“Yes, really, everyone was stunned by your performance especially with you being a newbie.”

“I didn’t know I’d be that popular…”

“You might have a few admirers.” Lisa nudges her side with her elbow, Sooyoung blushes slightly at noticing that they were a few stolen glances thrown her way from the rest.

“This is all so new to me still…”

“I figured,” She hears Lisa’s voice soften while holding her gaze. “All of us were planning to accompany you anyways if you decided to go. You’re our friend after all.”

“Oh my,” Sooyoung wrings her hands together slightly. “I don’t want to be a burden or anything.”

“You know that’s not true and love you like a sister,” Then Lisa snickers to herself. “Don’t know how you’ve put up with Jisoo the most.”

“I ask myself the same thing…”

Their conversation doesn’t last long however as they return to sit on the dance room floor and enjoy the rest of practice. Lisa had already offered to take her home even without Sooyoung bringing it up, thanking her quietly while she receives a wink. Her time was spent well in the practice room as she cheered with her teammates and even chatting with a few of them to praise them or receive her own compliments. Before she knows it, Sooyoung is bidding Doyeon farewell while walking with Lisa to her car before stepping into the passenger side and relaxing into her seat with a sigh. This was probably the most she’s ever socialized with other people and she won’t lie, it did take some energy from her, but the good kind at least.

Arriving home was normal and knowing that it was empty from their cars being gone outside. Sooyoung also says her goodbyes with Lisa, giving her a quick hug before stepping out of her car.

“I’ll make sure to text the groupchat!”

“You better!”

Sooyoung smiles to herself as she waved Lisa off once she opened the door to her house and was safely inside. Perhaps she made a small promise to surprise the girls with a picture of her outfit from Lisa’s influence. She didn’t want to wear nothing too flashy, but enough to grab a few people’s attention and maybe someone in particular as well. Once Sooyoung makes it to her room she wastes no time sorting through her closet and trying to decide which outfit to wear, not even bothering to send Jinsol a text. She ends up with a few choices laid out on her bed, yet there was one that continued to draw her attention consisting of a leather jacket, shorts and a dark green jacket under.

“I think that’d be a perfect choice.”

Even with the number of the time from her sudden appearances, Sooyoung still jumps slightly in surprise at hearing the slow, husky voice greet.

“You have to stop doing that, Jinsol.”

“Then miss out on your reactions? No way.”

Sooyoung scoffs to herself before looking back up at Jinsol. She seemed to wear something casual for the day, going for a simple shirt and pants combination that suited her. She brings her eyes up higher to see Jinsol smiling back at her while leaning near her door before pushing herself off and calmly walking towards her.

“And pray tell, where are you going?” She gestures towards the amount of clothes strewn acrodd her bed.

“Oh, right,” Sooyoung suddenly feels nervous once more under her gaze like she always did, watching as Jinsol slowly stopped in front of her. “I was going to ask you something.”

“I’m listening baby, go ahead.”

Her face heats up some more at the pet name, feeling hands smoothly rest on her hips and her own subconsciously reaching for her shulders. Sooyoung tries to laugh off her growing anxiety while staring up at Jinsol, taking note of the serene expression she wore. Maybe it won’t be as bad as she’s imagining it but she’s not certain until she hears her response so with a deep breath Sooyoung finally asks Jinsol.

“There’s a party tonight at one of my teammate’s house, a friend invited me and I accepted…” Sooyoung cringes to herself slightly and gripping Jinsol’s shoulders. “I was thinking if you wanted to maybe come with?...”

There was a pause of silence where Sooyoung tried to look everywhere else but Jinsol, anxiously waiting on her reponse until she finally heard an airy laugh.

“Sooyoung,” Jinsol starts and returning her gaze on the said blonde. “Of course I wouldn’t mind going with you.”

Her eyes widened almost comically at her answer and Sooyoung could have sworn she choked on her own saliva. “Y-You don’t mind?”

“If I’m around you, then I’ll be happy no matter what.”

“It’s just- it is pretty sudden and I was worried what you’d think…”

“You thought I would be mad about you going to a party?”

Sooyoung chews on her bottom lip, briefly looking away as she nodded her head. She looks back at Jinsol and sees her face become somewhat serious, but still holding a playful air. She feels her squeeze her hips a bit before Jinsol is leaning in closer to her, holding her breath as she did so.

“I won’t stand here and lie I don’t really like the idea of you going to this party,” Jinsol sucks in some air sharply before tilting her head some. “But at the same time, what matters is that you have fun and I see that. I’m grateful you still trust me even now.”

“That’s what I was worried about,” Sooyoung breathes out all in one while closing her eyes. “I just didn’t want a repeat of before or anything.”

“You won’t get that, I promise.”

“I believe you, Jinsol.” She wrings her hands together while fidgeting in her spot. “I’m still sorry about not talking it out sooner and not understanding your… situation.”

“I already said I forgive you didn’t I? So there’s no need to apologize.”

“It’s just everything is new to me and I’m kind of overwhelmed with how to handle it.”

“And that’s okay,” Jinsol licks her lips, looking away for a second before returning her eyes onto Sooyoung. “We’ll… we’ll take it slow, okay, baby?”

She receives a gentle nod as her answer as Sooyoung flashed her a small smile, one that was genuine.

“Good,” Now there’s a smirk slowly forming just like before. “I also think you’re starting to rub off on me a bit these days.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes playfully as the atmosphere seems to relax around them, leaning in for a chaste kiss and keeping their distance short.

“That should be a good thing then.”

“And you’re being cocky?”

Luckily the house is still empty as Sooyoung pulled away with one last quick kiss and hearing Jinsol cackle behind her while returning her attention on her bed. She’s trying not to give into the desire to laugh as well and opting to bite down the grin threatening to spread. She’s focused once again on what to wear with a newfound determination knowing now that Jinsol will be going with her. She’s pretty sure Jinsol can see it too as she sat down on the empty side of her bed and watching as she sorted one last time through her outfits. Sooyoung was only ecstatic really, it’s been running smoothly for a while with dance practice and now as she’s trying on her clothes for Jinsol to judge and also getting to see her hungry stare. Then she’ll have her girl-

Her eyes widened at the thought while slipping on her jacket and almost tripping over air. Thankfully, Jinsol has quick reflexes and was able to catch her even though she wasn’t going to actually fall. With a blush on her face, Sooyoung gave her a wordless nod as Jinsol shakes her head with a smile before returning to her spot.

Right, they’re aren’t… yet at least.

Jinsol hums a quiet tune, leaning her weight on the palms of her hand and resting her cheek against her shoulder. She knew there wasn’t much for her to do since she had magic and could just create her own clothes to appear on the spot. So, she settles with the mundane task of helping Sooyoung decide on what to wear and honestly, it was entertaining. She got to see Sooyoung fret over every small detail while also striking a few poses in front of her mirror after she showers and she has to tell her again and again that she looked perfect. However, there was one outfit that certainly caught her attention and Jinsol’s sure Sooyoung had noticed from her silence.

It was the first one that Sooyoung liked as well, slowly looking herself up and down. The shorts she wore accentuated the curve of her waist, the crop top under exposing her toned abs and chain going across the material. To top it all of she threw on a leather jacket, adjusting the sleeves and then lastly boots that topped off the mostly dark concept. She threads her fingers through her long hair and letting it fall onto her shoulder as she turned towards Jinsol and catching her shamelessly staring her down.

“I see you like this one.”

“ _Very_ much.”

Sooyoung has to bite her lip and walk away to her bathroom as she did her last finishing touches. She knew if she stayed any longer around Jinsol, they would not leave the house any time soon. From her bathroom, she could hear some movements and can only assume that it was Jinsol walking around or doing whatever, she can’t really check while applying her makeup. When she’s finally done she remembers at not having sent a pic to her groupchat or much less seen her phone really, cursing to herself quietly as she decided to pick p the speed.

“Jinsol, have you seen my-”

She stops abruptly at seeing her now sitting on the edge of her bed wearing completely different clothes to her casual outfit from before. A small part of her hair was tucked behind her ears while the rest fell down in waves, the sweater she was wearing matching with her black shorts that exposed plenty of skin. Sooyoung slowly dragged her eyes up from Jinsol’s thighs and realized that she was staring with her mouth agape once she saw that confident smirk on her face.

“Phone…”

Jinsol strides towards her and closing the gap between them before she’s somehow holds her phone to Sooyoung.

“Your phone went off for a bit,” Jinsol says while leaning down to place a kiss on Sooyoung’s cheek, not missing the way her eyes fluttered close for a second.

“We should get going.”

//

The area was quite crowded now as more people fill up the space of the large home and the thick scent of liquor weighing in the air. It was a party for the dance team but everyone knew it wasn’t only just that as friends of friends were invited and then the house was overflowing with sea of bodies.The atmosphere was rather chill compared to what most parties were despite how many people were, just now dancing along to the music before things get amped up later. Another group of friends exit the kitchen whilst laughing amongst each other and leaving the place empty for now.

A keen pair of eyes caught them leaving, bringing the red cup to their lips and casually taking another sip of their drink. There was still no sight of the person they were looking for, causing the already growing anxiety to expand and envelope them. Still, they remained patient while taking easy glances around as the sound of everyone partying slowly became white noise. They shook their head while remembering where they were and what was the purpose of these gatherings before hastily down the rest of their drink. Then they’re off, weaving through while avoiding each acohol ridden person while maintaining the smile on their face.

Yet… they couldn’t shake off the odd feeling that someone was watching them.

They glance over their shoulders and saw nobody paying attention to their direction and lost to the music. The dim lighting of the place also didn’t help to try and find the source of their uneasiness, feeling as if every shadow in the place were looming over them. They grimace slightly, shaking their head before turning forward once more while trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. It’d be best to find their friends now and worry about it later, maybe it was just their brain playing a trick on them.

Except that wasn’t the case.

//

They arrive safely to the location as Sooyoung can already here some of the music outside. Luckily it wasn’t loud enough to disturb the relatively quiet nerighborhood, but enough to catch some attention if anyone were to walk by. She fixes her hair a bit while stepping out of the car, that Jinsol somehow had, and doing the same with her jacket. From the texts she’s been receiving for a while, it seems like her Jisoo and them were already here before her. She looks at her phone once more to see no new notifications and promptly tucks it away safely in her shorts.

“Let’s see how well you humans have fun.”

Sooyoung looks off to the side and saw Jinsol walking up to her with a smile. She only laughs at her joke and remembering now that Jinsol wasn’t like anybody else granted by the flash of blue in her eyes.

“I don’t think it’s all that much,” Sooyoung gestures a hand towards the house in front of them. “Everyone is sweaty and personal space becomes something foreign.”

“An interesting way to put it.”

“Something my mother always told me.”

“Well,” Jinsol reaches down to lace their fingers together and giving the soft skin of Sooyoung’s a squeeze. “Let’s forget about her and think about us.”

She’s gazing at her with a serene look in her eyes, but Sooyoung could spot the glint of mischief hidden away. It’s moments like these where she gets to appreciate Jinsol’s personality effortlessly fitting with hers, feeling the way she didn’t dare let her go and the making her feel as comfortable as possible. It was a rather small detail and she keeps it to herself, but she’s sure Jinsol could sense it too. Sooyoung nods her head with her own smile and softly returning her squeeze, intertwining their fingers some more before nodding her head.

“Absolutely.”

It took them a while to find her friends, entering was a tight fit and especially harder with the blue lighting making everyone’s face a blur. She usually wasn’t one to take control while leading Jinsol and looking around to spot the description unhelpful description gave her and trying to find auburn like hair. Eventually, while squinting her eyes and guessing the height of the girl not too far away seemed about right, she found Jisoo. She glances over at Jinsol knowing this would be the first time she’ll meet her friends and receiving an appreciative nod telling her everything is okay. Sooyoung mentally sighs, nervous at the idea of what they might think upon seeing the blonde from what she has told them.

As they got closer, she hears a familiar laugh ringing loudly and confirming it was them. She already gave them the heads up and could only hope that their meeting would go smoothly as seeing someone turn around and eyes widen with a smile.

“Sooyoung!” Jisoo practically yells over the music. “Good to see you’re finally here dude!”

“Yeah, we got caught is some traffic,” Sooyoung confirms before biting her lip and seeing the rest of the girls attention on them. “Guys, this is Jinsol.”

“Nice to finally see you all.” Jinsol greets with a wave and a goofy smile Sooyoung has never seen.

Jisoo was the first to step forward and grinning all the while. “I seen you briefly at the club while dropping off Sooyoung that one time, but _damn_ does she have taste.”

“Jisoo…”

“Don’t worry, Jennie, it’s just the alcohol getting to her head.” Another blonde smiles at Jinsol. “And I’m Rosé, Sooyoung has told us a lot about you.”

“Has she now?”

“R-Rosé!”

“Enough to fill a book.”

Then a hand is held out towards Jinsol along with a smirk. “Jennie.”

“I like you guys already,” Jinsol says with a laugh while returning the handshake and glancing at Sooyoung. “You should have introduced them to me sooner.”

“And be humiliated? I’d rather pass.”

“You’re cute baby don’t worry.” Jinsol continues in a much lower tone only for Sooyoung to hear while returning to stand by her side closely, seeing the way she blushed shyly.

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung whispers while looking back at the trio in front of her and giving them teasing looks.

“You two are already cute,” Jisoo comments before nudging Jennie’s shoulder. “Could rival us huh?”

“Not a chance.” She replies with a wink and Rosé only groans on the side.

“Great… now I’m, like, the fifth wheel here.”

“Where is Lisa then?” Sooyoung asks noticing now that the last of the group member wasn’t around.

“Someone called?”

All eyes turn to the new voice holding a cup full of liquor and a lazy grin spreading on her face. Sooyoung could already tell the dancer was tipsy from the way her eyes tend to turn a bit red.

“Lisa, you’re just on time,” Sooyoung links her arm with Jinsol and feeling her relax into her touch. “You remember her right?”

“Oh yeah…” Lisa dragged out while nodding her head. “She was there after your audition, it’s good to see you again, Jinsol.”

“Same here, Lisa.”

“Awesome!” Jisoo was quick to clap her hands and gather the attention on her. “Now that both Sooyoung and Jinsol are safely here, the real fun can finally begin.”

“I thought we were already having fun beforehand?”

“That would be only you and Jisoo, Lisa.”

Rosé only rolls her eyes with a smile at seeing Lisa ready to retaliate before she silence her with a kiss on her cheek. She goes quiet then, her already red face heating up more somehow as Jennie snickers in the background. She waves at the last couple before she’s following behind Lisa and Rosé, disappearing into the growing crowd around them. At this time, Sooyoung can finally release the breath she was holding before resting her head against Jinsol’s shoulder. She could feel her laugh tickle her cheek as she squeezed her arm lightly.

“You good?”

“Trust me, I am,” Sooyoung mumbles but Jinsol was still able to hear her. “Just gets overwhelming sometimes when I speak or be around people for long.”

“I understand,” Jinsol soon sees they were now alone. “Where did your friends go?”

“Probably getting some drinks, but don’t worry about them. They’re usually much more lively than me.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have a sip or two.”

“Hmm… you’re right.”

“I mean, you did come here to have a good time.”

Jinsol pulls away slightly, causing Sooyoung to lift her head from her shoulders and meet her eyes. “Let’s go see what the fun is all about here.”

She chews on the inside of her cheek for a second while contemplating on Jinsol’s words. She was right and Sooyoung knew she had a point, that was really the only reason why she came here and also to see her friends let loose. It was only right she did the same too, somehow sneaking out of the house with Jinsol’s help and leaving a text that she’ll be studying at Jisoo’s. She’s then aware of the arm around her waist keeping her close and the space between them quite minimal, just like the environment around them and Sooyoung feels her desires rise once more. Her gaze flicker down to her lips and back to Jinsol, noticing half lidded eyes still staring back at her and she decides to take a leap of faith after all.

Sooyoung doesn’t really know the layout of the house, she’s never been her before obviously, but thankfully her navigation skills have never seemed to fail her. She keeps a firm grip on Jinsol’s hand, feeling the scorching heat transfer to her skin and only raising the temperature of her body even more. The kitchen just so happened to be mostly dessereted with a few people she doesn’t recognized lingering outside and around the area but her smile widens at seeing her best friend already grinning back at her. This was nothing like the club that one night where her anxiety and uneasiness were all over the place, leaving her to be a nauseous mess. She was able to relax into Jinsol’s side as the blonde laughed loudly at something Jisoo said and they were all hovering near the counter to whip up some type of concoction they knew.

When she takes a sip of it, she doesn’t pull a disgusted face and instead one of slight surprise at the tangy, bittersweet taste of mango liquor flooding her tastebuds. She’s still tilting her head back as Lisa pours some more of the drink into her mouth as everyone cheers around and _wow_ was it a thrill. She’s standing back up straight and Jinsol only laughs at her already flushed skin and decides to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. That night, it passes mostly in a blur of her dancing against Jinsol on the main dance floor area once she waves to Jisoo. The loud bass of whatever song was playing continued to thrum against her chest in time with the sway of her hips and feeling herself getting dangerously closer with another body.

She closes her eyes and enjoys herself while biting her lip as she feels hands come in contsct with the exposed skin of her tummy. They drag down slowly, _very_ slowly, in a teasing manner with nails catching onto the skin lightly and causing Sooyoung to choke out a quiet groan despite it being muffled. She didn’t need to keep her voice low, but the idea of actually letting her choked moans grow in volume with people still around them and Jinsol now leaning down to kiss her neck, it was so tempting. She places a hand atop her wrist, gripping it tightly but never pulling her away when Jinsol ghosts her fingers over the top hem of her shorts. It was dark enough around them that no one would be able to see what they were doing unless they actually looked closely, but even then Sooyoung couldn’t have a care in the world.

Her lips part with a guttural, raspy moan that vibrates in the back of her throat when Jinsol lays her tongue flat against her skin before swirling her tongue around the spot. With the combination of her rather tipsy state and the arousal now coursing through her veins, Sooyoung could feel the familiar wetness pool in between her legs. Her jacket was slipping off one of her shoulders, feeling that tongue trail up higher to her jaw where she began to suckle lightly. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark, but it was sure to cause Sooyoung twitch helplessly with brows scrunched together at the added pleasure. She leans her head to the side and allowing Jinsol to have more access who only stops right after biting down a little harder this time around. Sooyoung whines at feeling her pull away and daring to glance over her shoulder to see Jinsol give her a knowing smile.

Right, they were still in public.

They continue to dance until the song ended and Sooyoung can begin to feel the shakiness of her legs from when Jinsol was kissing her. They walk, more like stumbled, out of the crowd and settle back to an relatively empty lounge area where Sooyoung immediately sits down on the soft cushions with Jinsol by her side. A hand snakes up onto her bare thigh, causing her to instantly tense up with a wild blush and look over at Jinsol.

“W-What are you…” But the rest of her words are lost when she doesn’t even know what to say to her.

“I like to touch whats mine,” Jinsol says nonchantly and she could hear her easier now. “Unless you want me to stop.”

“I…” Sooyoung ponders on her words, because on the one hand she loves the way Jinsol is claiming her but at the same time she worries about what others may think.

Then again, she wasn’t here to think about other people.

“I think I’m okay with it,” She bites her lip while scooting closer to Jinsol. “It feels nice.”

“Oh?” Jinsol raises a teasing eyebrow and giving her a smile. “Who would of thought I would hear this from the Ha Sooyoung.”

“Hush, you’re making me embarrassed again.”

She’s about to tuck her face into Jinsol’s neck as she laughed until she felt her phone vibrate in her jacket pocket. She mumbles something quick to Jinsol while placing her hand atop hers that’s still resting on her thigh, tracing the outline of her knuckles as she took her phone out. She almost forgot she was hear with her friends once she saw it was a text from none other than Jisoo asking where she was, and drunkingly texting her to get another drink. With the way tonight was looking, she could basically assume the rest of the group was in a similar state of disarray.

Sooyoung sucks her teeth under her breath before tucking her phone away and not even bothering to reply to Jisoo’s string of messages.

“Everything okay?”

She turns her head at hearing Jinsol’s questioning tone and her concerned gaze. She gives her a rather dry chuckle with a shake of her head.

“Jisoo…” Sooyoung sighs shortly after saying the name. “She’s very drunk and I can only assume the rest are too.”

“Will they be okay then?”

“I don’t know, usually I’m the designated mom friend when this happen and have to check on them.”

“We can look for them.”

“I don’t want to though…” Sooyoung whines out as Jinsol only laughs at her. “I think they’re in the kitchen and it’s not even far from me.”

“Then what’s stopping you.”

“You, Jinsol, that’s who.”

She bites back a grin at Jinsol, giggling softly and seeing the blonde eye’s widen. It wasn’t often she got the upperhand when teasing her, but this would be one of those rare moments. She takes a glance around the area and sees a few people near them laughing and without a care in the world, completely unaware of their surroundings. It gave her the perfect timing to lean in for a short kiss, tilting her head and hearing a noise of surprise being muffled. Then the hand on her thighs squeezes her hard and Sooyoung is reminded once again about her _very_ aroused state and already wanting to go home.

That could wait for later though.

She takes Jinsol’s bottom lip between her teeth and sinks down into it a bit, feeling a low moan as she soothed her tongue over the spot. Just as they were gaining momentum, Sooyoung pulls away a bit in time to see the dazed look on her face of half lidded eyes and pink lips. She smiles at her as her other hand came up to cup the side of her jaw and gaze back at her.

“I’ll go find them, it won’t take long.”

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol rasps out while furrowing her brows together. “That’s not a good idea, I’m coming with you.”

“Don’t worry the kitchen is right around the corner,” Her thumb caresses the skin of her cheek idly and seeing Jinsol breathe out soothingly. “I’ll be quick, promise.”

“Sooyoung, I still don’t like this-”

“When I come back you’ll have me for the entire night, Jinsol.”

She could see her actually thinking about the promised offer as she breathes in sharply and the familiar sight of eyes flickering between colors of blue and brown. It was dark though, only for Sooyoung to see but catching her in the act was enough to send a wave of butterflies to the pit of her stomach. She feels Jinsol hum against the hand that was still on her jaw while leaning into her touch a bit and narrowing her eyes slightly.

“Alright… but if I sense anything weird I’m coming to find you, Sooyoung.”

“Thank you,” She leans in to place one last kiss, this time on her cheek. “It’ll be short.”

“Better be.”

With that, Jinsol reluctantly removes the hand on her thigh and letting Sooyoung stand up. She adjusts her shorts and jacket a bit, feeling pretty stable on her feet as she smiled at Jinsol. She waves at her before turning around and walking in the direction of the kitchen that was indeed only a small distance away. She rounds the corner of the house wall, cringing at catching couples making out shamelessly nearby and almost bumping into one. Eventually, she catches sight of a brown counter and immediately speeds up the pace of her walking.

Stepping in was nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that Sooyoung soon found out that Jisoo wasn’t in here nor Jennie, Rosé, or Lisa. The music was still blasting loudly albeit faintly now that she was in the closed quarters of the kitchen. She looks around a bit and walks in a bit deeper to reach the other side of the room and saw that it was empty asides from herself. She sighs, letting her shoulders slump forward with a silent groan and fishing for her phone once again. She looks back at the messages that Jisoo sent her and saw it would really be no use to question here whereabouts with how intelligle her writing was. She chews on her bottom lip while trying to think of some other area that her friends might be at. Well, there was the back of the house, but even then Sooyoung wasn’t going by herself there and would rather have Jinsol accompany her.

Yet something feels odd around her.

Sooyoung had shivered at the idea of going alone, but it was also caused by a uncanny like chill running down her spine. She looks off to the side and saw no one around her, that is until she turned around and completely froze in her spot at seeing someone looming over near her.

“What are you doing all alone, baby?”

He’s taller than her, _way_ taller than her Sooyoung notes as he smirks easily down at her. His light brown hair is sweeped to the side, giving her a good view of his face as she tried to wrack her brain if she’s ever seen him before. Sooyoung is only rattled out of her thoughts when he suddenly takes a step forward and she very shamelessly took one backwards but that only caused another problem to arise, trapping against the kitchen counter. She holds her brief at catching a strong whiff of alcohol and cologne stinging her nose and threatening to fill her senses. Her hands land on the counter and grip onto it tightly as he simply raises a brow and smiles at her deviously.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart.” He continues, almost feeling the rumble in his surprisingly calm voice.

“Just getting a drink,” Sooyoung lies easily while forcing her own smile and wanting nothing more than to leave the vicinity. “But I think I’m good now.”

“Don’t worry, I could serve you a drink.”

He sets a large hand onto the counter near her own and Sooyoung feels her blood go cold as a sense of fear falls upon her. She wasn’t strong to defend herself given the size difference, so the only thing she could really on was her wits. Sooyoung laughs nervously, taking a careful quick glance at his hand and pushing herself further against the counter. There were too many red flags setting off, the possibilities of how this would end becoming endless while the guy leans down closer to her. Sooyoung flinches at the proximity, instantnly feeling sick to her stomach when stomach brushes against her and she knows _exactly_ what it was.

“I hope you’re not in a rush.” He says and it sounds more like a demand than anything.

“I-I actually have to get back to my friends,” Sooyoung attempts while subtly shifting in her spot. “Don’t want to keep them waiting for long.”

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time.”

“Um, wait, actually-”

“You talk to much, beautiful.”

He swiftly cuts her off with a firm yet smooth tone. Sooyoung again flinches at the sound, stilling when his hand trails up her arms now. She wants nothing more than to push him away and was ready to when it moved up higher to her shoulder, seeing the perfect opportunity right then. However, just as quickly as she saw it, the grip on her shoulder painfully tightened and sending a shock of through her body. Sooyoung cries out loudly, seeing the stranger move in closer as her eyes widened impossibly more. The counter digs agonizingly more into the small of her back and reminding her that this was happening, that she had no one to help her, no one would know what was happening right now as the guy smirked sadistically while staring down at her.

“I’ll shut you up for a bit.”

She could only hope her silent pleas would save her.

“I don’t think so, buddy.”

Only from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like, comment and subscribe down below
> 
> also could you tell I changed my writing style a bit? maybe something minor :)
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee


	9. Hesitance (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :)
> 
> guess who's done with the semester!!! YUP
> 
> anyways yes school is temporarily done and I'm free from its hell. expect more updates and other short stories, along with my updates for my aus on twitter :) this chapter and focused more on the story line again as I'm finally kicking things up <3
> 
> NOTE: I'll also be editing earlier chapters up until now so if you see anything different then that'll be the reason. mostly grammar related stuff tho and I'm typing this I'm currently editing the first chapter. also be aware of the tags as always and I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

Sooyoung didn’t breathe, no matter how much her lungs continued to scream at her from the burning pain starting to seep into her chest, she didn’t dare inhale any air. The grip on her arm had tightened considerably to the point that she could only let out a weak whimper. Even if she tried to pull away, it’ll only make matters worse, and she isn’t exactly sure how it’ll end up for her. The counter is still digging into her back, the rancid smell of alcohol and mixed with cologne brought an uneasy wave of nausea over her. If it weren’t for her fright paralyzing her senses, she would have surely crumbled to the dirty wooden floor.

“I think it’s time for you to head out.”

Sooyoung shakily drags her gaze up to the stranger that kept her captive, eyes meeting briefly as the smirk that was once on his face is now long gone. She feels queasy once again and decides to look off at the kitchen wall while hearing him sigh under his breath. A sense of relief calms down her nerves somewhat when he lets go of her arm only to keep the same invasive distance between them.

“What’s it to you?” His voice rumbles over the bass of the music booming inside of the house.

“It’s between me and her.”

“You’re really going to fucking lie through your teeth, Johnny?”

Wrong move.

He, _Johnny_ , whips around suddenly, causing Sooyoung to flinch and shrink herself further against the counter. She’s able to look over his shoulder for barely a second and catching light brown hair and familiar orange hair that she could never forget. Sooyoung feels her eyes widen and immediately her heartbeat spikes up and begins thrumming against her skin. The duo step into the kitchen, walking closer to where she is and seeing a soft smile get rid the rest of her anxiety.

“Get the fuck out of here,” Again, she’s taken off guard by another deep voice. “ _Now_.”

“Fuck off, Lucas…”

Johnny brushes him off smoothly, shrugging the hand off his shoulder roughly with a glare.

“I didn’t know harassing women is your thing…” Doyeon eyes him up as he steps away from them.

“Then again, I’m not surprised.”

“Whatever. We were having fun.”

He looks over at Sooyoung, freezing her in place just like when he trapped her only a minute earlier from now. She swallows hard, unable to find the strength behind her words and lips parting in silence. Doyeon steps in their line of sight protectively, a nasty snarl on her face with eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Leave before I do it myself, Johnny.” That’s the last warning he receives before he clenches his jaw tightly and glaring back at them.

Sooyoung could faintly hear him say another string of profanities under his breath as he walks away, but right now she’s trying to focus on her own shaky breathing as dizziness barrels into her.

“Sooyoung? Sooyoung,” She raises her head some, seeing concerned eyes on her. “Are you okay? He didn’t do anything to you right?”

“N-No…” Her voice sounds scratchy, tongue swollen and dry as if a cotton ball is stuck in place.

“Give her some space, Lucas.”

He listens without a second thought and proceeding to take a step back. Sooyoung silently thanks Doyeon with a weak smile before her eyes returns back to the swirling patterns of the floor.

“To answer your question, no, he didn’t,” She sighs heavily while closing her eyes. “Knew coming to a party was a bad idea.”

“Hey, if there’s anyone to blame it would be me.”

“No, no, don’t start that now, Doyeon.”

“How about we don’t start anything, hmm?” Lucas suggests with a gentle smile and looking between the two. “I think you need some water, Sooyoung.”

“I’ll go get some.” Doyeon nods her head at them, her eyes lingering a bit longer on Sooyoung.

“Be right back.”

She watches as Doyeon heads towards the exit of the kitchen, confusion already etching into her face while turning to Lucas.

“Wouldn’t there be water in the fridge?”

“You’re a real newbie at parties I see,” Lucas shakes his head with a chuckle. “If there’s anything to know about all of Yoojung’s parties, is that it’s liquor galore.”

“I thought this was Doyeon’s house…” She trails off, unsure of what to really say besides letting out a small laugh.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe with us.”

“Thank you for that, Lucas.”

Sooyoung wraps an arm loosely around her body as her mind replays the way Johnny had tried to sweet talk her, invading her privacy all together and lastly implicating not so appropriate scenes that would have been terrible for her. She sees Lucas wave a hand, a genuine smile painting her lips while leaning against the opposite counter some distance away from her.

“You shouldn’t even thank me, or us for that matter,” He shrugs his shoulders softly. “It’s what friends do.”

Right, her friends.

Sooyoung almost forgot the last time she’s held an actual conversation with Lucas asides from Kahei’s birthday party and during choir practice but even then that was brief. She felt kind of bad now at that realization seeing that Lucas has good intention, despite having his more rambunctious moments, he still meant no harm and has proved it now. Sooyoung holds herself a bit tighter, chewing on her bottom lip as too many thoughts began to flood her. She’s gotten closer with Kahei lately, it wouldn’t hurt to try the same with Lucas.

“Still,” She nods up at him. “I’m very thankful for you two.”

“I know Johnny, he always tries to hook up with a new girl at every party.”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, but not in a good way.”

He sighs while shaking his head. “Glad we just got here sooner.”

“Yeah…” Sooyoung kicks her foot lightly at the ground. “I only really came here through Doyeon and Lisa, and then I found out the rest of my friends were going. So why not a change of scenery?”

“Do you regret your choice?”

“I’m thinking about it now.”

Lucas laughs harder at hearing the teasing tone in her voice. “So, I see it isn’t that bad.”

“Well…” She suddenly thinks back to asking Jinsol and how they’ve been flirting shamelessly the entire night. Sooyoung feels the heat rise to her cheeks at the memory, biting down on her lip harder.

“Something like that?”

“Oh?” Lucas raises an eyebrow at her, a smirk replacing his smile. “Someone I know?”

“I’m not… exactly sure.”

“Let me guess, Jinsol?”

She’s able to keep her composure despite freezing only a fraction of a second, still keeping a calm look on her face.

“Yeah,” Sooyoung glances out the kitchen before returning to Lucas. “Is it obvious?”

“Something like that.”

He repeats the same words as her, a knowing glint in his eyes and smirk widening slowly. Sooyoung forces out a laugh now feeling embarrassed for some reason under his gaze. Lucas holds the same quiet, observant gaze as Kahei, one she’s seen a few times that caused goosebumps to raise on her skin like now. She knows Lucas and Jinsol didn’t exactly meet off on the right foot, so him mentioning her so casually and acting unaffected already has suspicions raised for Sooyoung. Still, that’s something she’ll have to worry about later since Doyeon walks inside right on time with a few bottles.

“I didn’t know how much to bring,” She walks towards them, glancing at Lucas. “And I wasn’t sure if somebody else wanted some.”

“So kind of you, Doyeon.”

“I try my best.”

“Thanks,” Sooyoung murmurs her own approvals as Doyeon passes her one, seeing her smile softly.

“Of course,” She settles near Sooyoung’s side before worries washes over her with a tilt of her head.

“Do you want to go somewhere? You know where Lisa and them are?”

“Don’t worry, she’s with me.”

Timing has always been impeccable.

Sooyoung could almost feel her heart stop at hearing a calm, slow voice fill the room causing Doyeon and Lucas to go hush. They make eye contact with Jinsol silently observing her as she runs a hand easily through blonde hair. There’s a lazy smile tainting her lips, entirely relaxed while leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. She’s the first to look away while sweeping her eyes between Doyeon and Lucas until she finally nods her head as a greeting.

“I think Jisoo’s a little too drunk to answer her phone.”

Sooyoung internally sighs at the joke that slides off her tongue and being able to dismiss the small tension in the room. She hears Doyeon chuckle before sucking her teeth, leaning off the counter and moving away from Sooyoung.

“Not surprised, let me go see how those idiots are doing.”

Doyeon flashes her one last smile which Sooyoung returns before she watches her walk off to Jinsol’s direction. She moves out the way and further into the kitchen after mumbling a short greeting to the taller girl, leaving them with Lucas. He clears his throat while holding his bottle of water and waving at Jinsol lamely.

“Right, I should get going now,” Jinsol hums faintly with a few steps in.

However, before she could get any closer, Lucas brings her voice down to a whisper while looking straight at Sooyoung. She’s taken aback slightly at the intense gaze, seeing him lean over to her quickly and whispering something only for her to hear.

“Be careful with her, Sooyoung.”

Just like that, he’s standing back straight on his feet with a wide grin and waving at her, even smiling at Jinsol as he walks by her. She waves slightly in time while keeping her eyes on his back before Lucas is finally out of the kitchen.

“Well…” Sooyoung brings her gaze back to Jinsol as she nears her. “That was quite interesting.”

“Um… I didn’t expect you to find me.” She keeps her eyes trained on her the entire time, hearing Jinsol sigh quietly.

“But I was too late,” She sounds guilty now, brows knitting together and holding a hand out to Sooyoung.

“I know what happened here.”

Her eyes widen at those words, as if a cat got her tongue.

Sooyoung stiffens at remembering the encounter that had occurred not long ago. She still feels queasy at the way Johnny had pressed up against her, feeling the ghost of his too warm breath on her cheek and the stench of alcohol irritating her nose. She slowly leads her hand into Jinsol’s, instantly relaxing at her touch feeling her comforting warmth from her skin sooth her. It’s different from anybody elses, it doesn’t make her uncomfortable or afraid, it’s reassuring. Sooyoung lets a sigh escape and feeling herself being pulled gently to her feet and seeing Jinsol carefully watching her.

She feels safe with Jinsol, that’s what it is.

“That was pretty scary,” And that’s only putting it lightly.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jinsol now reaches out for her with other hand that Sooyoung easily returns the hold as well.

“I just- I don’t know why I didn’t sense it sooner.”

“Don’t worry,” Sooyoung is quick to squeeze her hands while holding her gaze. “I’m okay now at least and you heard Doyeon, she’ll go look for the girls instead of me.”

“Still… I knew I shouldn’t have let you gone by yourself Sooyoung, knowing I could have accompanied you.”

“Hey, don’t blame any of this on yourself.”

“But-”

“Jinsol, no.”

Sooyoung softly reaffirms her as Jinsol holds her tongue.

“No one could have predicted _that_ to happen.”

Even with the liveliness of the party, the kitchen remained their’s with the music being muffled. The part is at a point now where everyone is either dancing their life off, playing one too many rounds of highschool games or just too drunk to function. Jinsol remains silent, soaking up Sooyoung’s words and trying to rid her pessimistic thoughts still raiding her mind. The rest is gone once Sooyoung murmurs something else to her before pulling her in for a hug, hiding her face away on her neck. Her arms easily finds themselves around her waist and tightening protectively as if another danger would walk right into them.

Why hadn’t she sense her distress?

Jinsol can only conclude she’s been on Earth for quite some time meaning she’ll have to pay some visits to Hell very soon. She has been slacking off anyways… so Jinsol can only imagine what Haseul thinks of her right now. She shuts her eyes tightly at that, wanting to worry about her responsibilities another time when they’re not in the kitchen of somebody else’s house. Still, she couldn’t help but feel that something is off in said house and after encountering Lucas just now, her suspicions might not be so off. Jinsol calms herself down quickly with a sigh and slow nod of her head, mustering up the power to offer a small smile at Sooyoung once they pull away.

“You’re right,” Jinsol murmurs quietly. “And I think it’s also time for us to get out of here.”

“Agreed,” Sooyoung lets one of her hands drop down to retrieve her phone. “Let me see what else Jisoo said.”

“Do you want to still look for them?”

“Hmm, no it’s okay,” Sooyoung tucks her phone back away with a relieved sigh. “I luckily got a text from Rosé saying she’ll watch over them.”

“I thought she’d be like the rest of them.”

“Me too, but sometimes she can be the mom friend too.”

“Really?” Jinsol chuckles before smirking at her. “I see from who she takes it after?”

“Shut up…”

The air returns to normal relatively fast once Sooyoung places a kiss on Jinsol’s cheek and they’re out of the kitchen. The booming music that was once muffled immeaditely hits them to which Sooyoung holds onto Jinsol’s hand tightly. She leads the way for both of them, weaving between bodies until they eventually reach the front door. Once they step outside, Jinsol inhales a good puff of the humid night air and welcoming it, she was already getting sick of the musty smell in the house along with alcohol. They start walking again now down the porch, that is until she feels a hand grab onto her arm and stopping her in place.

Jinsol whips around quickly and already on the alert before coming face to face with a familiar smile.

“Hey,” It’s Lucas, the fear on his face evident despite the forced smile. “Could I speak to you for a minute.”

“Lucas?” She hears Sooyoung walk back to her, a brow raised towards him. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing, I just wanted to speak with Jinsol about maybe joining the choir,” The lies slips out easily, but Jinsol knew better and so does Sooyoung.

“Really?...”

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be quick you can go ahead.”

Jinsol had her eyes trained on him the entire time before she finally looks over to Sooyoung sharply.

_Go ahead, I’ll see what this is all about._

She uses her magic to send her words telepathically and seeing Sooyoung’s eyes widen subtly. She nods her head and trying to act unfazed while sending a small wave to Lucas.

“Don’t keep her for too long.”

With that, Sooyoung strolls away as Jinsol listens to her footsteps closely and returning her gaze onto Lucas. He lets go off her arm, hearing him sigh under his breath before taking a step back and allowing some space between them. Once she’s free from his hold, Jinsol is quick to cross her arms and tilt her head to hear just what Lucas has to say.

“Odd to see you talking with me, Lucas,” Jinsol smoothly says as he returns the same hardened look. “Didn’t think this would happen.”

“Yeah, well, that would make two of us then.”

“Get to your fucking point, pretty boy.”

Lucas bristles slightly at the sudden bark of words thrown his way, regaining his composure by clearing his throat.

“You’re no good to Sooyoung,” He starts by narrowing his eyes some. “You’re just _corrupting_ her.”

“She has the choice to be around me or not,” Jinsol smirks while leaning against the railing of the porch.

“Seems like I’m still here.”

“You shouldn’t be anyway.”

“And why is that, Lucas?” She breathes out lazily, growing impatient with their conversation.

“Because Jinsol…” He sneers at her, daring to take a step forward and causing Jinsol to raise a brow.

“I know _exactly_ what you are.”

“What are you talking about,” She sucks her teeth lightly to act unaffected by his words despite the spike in her heartbeat. “Now you’re just being weird.”

“I’m not!”

“Yeah, yeah, good talk, pretty boy.”

Jinsol leans off the railing now wanting to leave more than ever. Lucas behavior is only growing stranger by the second and she could only have an idea of what _he_ is too. She starts walking back towards the step, only to be stopped by another sentence that instantly freezes her in place.

“I already know from, Jungeun.”

He spoke barely for a second, those words quiet and mumbled for what should have been to himself, but oh, how Jinsol heard as well. Within a blink of an eye, Jinsol turns around swiftly and rushes into Lucas, grabbing him tightly by the front of his shirt and pinning him against the house wall roughly.

“What the fuck did you say?” Despite him obviously towering over her, Jinsol didn’t care about the advantage one bit with her unmatched strength.

“Nothing! I-I didn’t say anything!” He stutters out after coughing from the impact, eyes screwed together before peeking down at Jinsol hesitantly.

“Because if I heard what I think I fucking heard… I will _end_ where you stand, Lucas.”

“Alright, let go of me man!”

He pushes back at her with all his might, seeing Jinsol barely move and only widening his eyes with fear. She growls loud enough for him to hear, staring back up at him icily before finally letting go off his shirt. She makes sure to shove him one last time against the wall and still invading his personal space while maintaining eye contact.

“How do you know her, huh? Tell me how _now_.”

“I’m not telling you anything, Jinsol.”

“Do you really want to do that, Lucas,” Jinsol snorts out a laugh, bringing a hand up slowly into his vision.

“You said you knew what I am… so I’m sure you also know what I’m capable of.”

She doesn’t hesitate while letting her eyes turn into a bright, neon blue that seems to be staring into his soul. At the same time she does so, a sickly black color starts to seep into her fingers and reaching all the way up to her nails that grew into sharp, deadly talons. The sight is uncanny with her veins having now become prominent with an odd green color and black swirling with her pale skin. Lucas feels her jaw slacken at the sight, forgetting that very moment how to breathe and slowly losing the strength in his legs. Even with the party still going on around them, everyone was too drunk out of their mind to even notice their scuffle.

“I could kill you right now if I wanted too.”

Just as quickly as he had seen it, Jinsol returns her hand back to normal in a blink of an eye, the same ones going brown again.

“Now… I hate to repeat myself often, but it seems like I’m doing that a lot with you, Lucas.”

“I… I…” She tilts her head at him expectantly once he finds his voice. “All I know Jungeun and Kahei have a deal together, t-they’ve been at the house often.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“Whatever. Fuck off.” He threatens her lamely to which Jinsol laughs at.

“I know you’re not saying everything to me but I’ll know everything anyways,” Her hands trails up from his shoulder to pat his cheek harshly, hearing him yelp.

“I hope for this… discussion to stay between us, right?”

“Never-”

“ _Right_?”

Then Jinsol has her nails growing once again, similar to a feline’s as they dig into the skin of her cheek painfully. Lucas winces under her gaze, hastily trying to pull away before he’s nodding his head slightly, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple already.

“Good,” She makes sure to scratch him lightly enough that it won’t leave a mark before she’s flashing him a wide grin.

“You’re not off the hook yet, pretty boy.”

Jinsol throws him one last glare, seeing Lucas flinch and ignoring his cry of pain before she finally steps away from him. She begins her descent again off the porch and hearing Lucas grumble some more profanities, seeing Sooyoung off to the distance and sitting on the curbside. Her mind kept replaying the conversation between Lucas and her, now knowing that Jungeun is somehow involved with not only him, but Kahei as well. She sucks her teeth now with having another situation to worry about while seeing Sooyoung look over her shoulder.

“Oh, hey, you’re back,” Sooyoung goes to stand back up on her feet which Jinsol kindly helps her with. “What was that all about?”

“Well…” Jinsol hesitates on whether or not to say the truth, Sooyoung patiently waiting for her answer that only causes to make her guilt worse.

They’ve only just recently made up and wouldn’t want to go back to the previous state of their… relationship. Jinsol cringes slightly at the word, the queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach now making its presence known. It would be dangerous for Sooyoung to involve her all in this demonic activities and those of the sort, but seeing how deep they already, things couldn’t go any worse. Jinsol snaps back to reality at feeling a hand slip into her own, squeezing it softly and looking back up to see concerned eyes watching her.

She doesn’t want Sooyoung to get hurt.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?”

“He couldn’t lay a finger on me even if he tried.” Jinsol retorts while rolling her eyes, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders.

“I know,” Sooyoung smiles at her before her brows knit together once more. “But it’s still odd for him to want to talk with you.”

“I…” It’s now or never for her. “He knows about Jungeun.”

She sees Sooyoung stiffen slightly, glancing off to the side before focusing back on her now with attentive eyes.

“What do you mean by that, Jinsol…”

She takes a careful look over at the porch, seeing that Lucas is now gone, but it doesn’t settle any of her nerves. Jinsol turns back to Sooyoung while chewing on her bottom lip and releasing a sigh after.

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else,” She shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t exactly feel safe with us still here.”

“Yeah, let’s go back-”

“No.”

Jinsol is quick to interrupt Sooyoung, tugging her by her hand so that they were now a little closer. The noise coming from the house not to far way became a faint buzz at the back of her mind, an eerie shiver traveling down her spine and becoming aware that _anyone_ could find them here. Their eyes meet and she could see the anxiety much more prominent on her face as Sooyoung’s own worries grow immensely. Jinsol swallows roughly and Sooyoung nods to whatever else she says next.

“I’ll tell you later.”

//

There’s a lot Jinsol could expect to happen here.

She walks deeper into the depths of Hell, seeing a few knights along the way and letting her eyes travel down to the dark, burnt molten ground that seems to hum under her with the undead. Whistling to herself quietly, burlap sack in one hand as Jinsol reaches her destination in no time when she sees someone standing near a river. The area is silent asides from the distant sound of lava bubbling and hissing away around the place. Jinsol slows down to a stop now standing in front of the murky, slimy river that brushes over the edge and threatening to touch her shoes.

“Hey.”

Jinsol wasn’t sure what to say first with the guilt weighing down on her heavily, but now she opted to go with a simple greeting that even made her cringe. She hears movement from her side and doesn’t dare look, instead keeping her eyes on the small waves tumbling down the river.

“Jinsol…”

Again, she flinches at the tone. There’s no malice in it, no hatred, not one ounce of anger, only another feeling that makes her sick.

Disappointment.

“Haseul…” She turns around now facing her, seeing the blank look on her face. “I’m-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Jinsol,” Haseul puts a hand up easily cutting her off, casting her eyes down.

“I just… don’t.”

No. Nonono _nonono._

Her reaction isn’t good, seeing Haseul like _this_ is not good.

Jinsol feels the panic flooding into her chest and throat tightening at how different Haseul is behaving. Her pitch black gazelle like horns stand proudly and blending in with her hair that makes her feel small despite being the taller one. She’s desperate with her movement while gently yet frantically grabbing her hand and seeing the gaze return on her.

“Haseul I am _sorry_ , so sorry, please. I-It’s just something came up-”

“Isn’t it always that?”

“Absolutely not. I always think of you.”

“No, you’re not,” Haseul slips her hand out of Jinsol’s grasp with a sigh, the disappointment now turning into frustration. “You’re thinking of her.”

“Haseul…” Jinsol pleads but she continues anyways.

“You’re worrying about your human, Jinsol.”

And she’s caught by her tongue.

There’s nothing she could think of to refute her statement, a second quicker it would have been obvious, a second late and it still would have the same result. Her arm falls back to her side as Jinsol clenches her jaw tightly, a sudden wave of anger washing over her before it dissipates completely. She loosens the tight grip of her hands while exhaling slowly through her nose, Haseul watching her the entire time and Jinsol refuses to look away first. She now realizes that she is still holding the bag in her other hand and decides to drop in then on the ground.

“Here’s the souls.”

Jinsol only mumbles her words, catching sight of the way Haseul’s brows knit together in the first signs of worry.

“At least I make sure I still do my job,” She continues in a monotone voice. “At least I still come back.”

“Jinsol…”

She’s silent once more when Haseul softly whispers her name, a pause falling between them.

“That’s not-” Haseul lets out another frustrated sigh and running a shaky hand through her hair, now feeling bad about acting so cold with Jinsol. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, hmm? You’ve always been the honest type, Haseul.”

“I’m just worried for you, okay?”

“By blaming everything on me?!”

Jinsol snaps back sharply, quick to face her. “This is the _only_ time I get to feel happy in who knows how long, and you don’t even fight for me.”

“Jinsol… You know that’s not the case,” Haseul keeps her defense, frown now on full display. “It’s about Jungeun-”

“If I have to her that bastard’s name one more time…”

“Jinsol!”

Haseul steps forward and swiftly grabs her shoulder, the black sclera of her eye almost swallowing whatever green color is left.

“You can _not_ say that out loud!”

“And then what, huh?” There’s a low growl in her voice while keeping her eyes narrowed. “I’ll be punished, nothing new anyways.”

“I’m trying for you,” Haseul is frantic with getting her words out, shaking Jinsol harshly and hearing her grunt.

“Why can’t you see that?”

“No, you’re not! If you were, Jungeun wouldn’t be on my ass right now.”

“There’s nothing I can fucking do about her!”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Haseul?”

Jinsol snarls down at her violently, baring her fangs in defiance while Haseul now feels consumed by guilt instead.

“You know you can…” Jinsol mumbles out lowly, pushing against Haseul’s hands and causing her to stumble back.

“I always try for you,” Then she straightens back up slowly, causing Haseul to let go off her shoulders as her confidence now returns to her. The glare on her face seems to put her off, even moreso after Haseul hears the next few words come out of her mouth.

“I tried my hardest for you _and_ Yeojin.”

Yeojin.

Jo Yeojin. Her sister.

“I…”

Now she’s the one left speechless, her throat constricting with a familiar burning sensation that Haseul tried to swallow down.

“Even after everything that has happened between Jungeun and I,” Jinsol points a finger at her.

“I still fought for you.”

“Jinsol, wait-”

Haseul latches onto her wrist before she could even turn around.

“Let go of me, Haseul.”

“ _Listen_ to me damn it…”

Jinsol eyes her carefully, taking in Haseul’s desperate appearance and how the roles have reversed between them.

“Look…” She sighs out before letting go of her wrist. “I don’t doubt you, Jinsol, but you really need to understand that Her Majesty has been growing wary of you and very soon… you could be called in by her.”

“Then what have you been telling her?” Jinsol crosses her arms loosely, now finally paying attention to her words.

“I told her the same as before, having you go on longer missions, but Jungeun… she might be telling her the reality of this matter.”

“Shit…” Jinsol curses to herself, glancing off to the side before returning to Haseul. “Well, is there anything we could do?”

“You need to prove yourself,” Haseul gives her a harden look. “For real this time, no more appearing late or as you wish.”

“What will I gain from this?” She tilts her head to the side some. “Do I even still have your trust?”

“Jinsol…”

Haseul takes a step forward, taking her hand back into her own and somehow Jinsol feels a wave of nostalgia at the sight.

“You will always have my trust, as long as I can have yours,” She tightens her grip affectionately while offering a small smile.

“Let’s work on this together, shall we?”

Jinsol thinks about it, she genuinely does. She’s had one too many people turn their backs on her, a never ending pain of betrayal that only seemed to worsen as the years passed by. However, she thinks back to the time she first found herself here and how she started her new life, meeting Haseul by chance. They had swapped their own stories, Jinsol’s first and the realization of how she barely survived given the circumstances before Haseul shakily told her own.. It was sad, heartbreaking truly, and once Jinsol found out the reason why she was also in Hell. After that, she had worked her hardest to get the best outcome for Haseul so her soul could rest easily.

Now, Yeojin is safely living on Earth again.

“Okay…” Jinsol nods her head slowly, feeling herself smile for the first time since she’s been down here.

“Okay, we got this then.”

“I don’t want us to keep fighting, not when we only have each other.”

“You’re right,” Jinsol feels bad now accusing Haseul like that earlier, yet she still feels it is the truth. “Do you think…”

She’s still holding her gaze as she brings to voice down to a whisper as Haseul leans in some.

“Do you think I can be with… Sooyoung?”

Sooyoung. That must be the name of her human.

“I… I think you can, Jinsol,” She smiles at her again. “Just do what makes you feel happy and in time, we’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you, Haseul. I won’t let you down.”

“Please, I don’t wish for any more pain.”

“I’ll return every night,” Jinsol nods with a newfound determination filling her.

“I swear on it.”

The grip on her hands tighten some more and in a way it reassures her. Haseul exhales slowly, happy to see Jinsol finally listening to her despite the tension at the very beginning.

“I’ll send Hyunjin along with you,” She gives her one last squeeze before stepping away. “It’ll look convincing enough.”

“Hanging out with one of my favorite demons.”

Jinsol jokes playfully, causing the two to laugh and easing the atmosphere back to normal.

“Very well, I’ll make sure to drop by and have a word with her.”

“Good, I’ll do the same when I see her.”

She feels relieved now being able to talk this out with Haseul. It’s been stressful with worrying about Jungeun, her with Sooyoung and now having to worry about Lucas and potentially Kahei… relief is only an understatement. Jinsol speaks with Haseul some more, mostly about random topics as they still stood right next to the river. It’s nice to have a familiar face around her and despite the change of hair on Haseul, she’s still the same person she first became friends with.

Before they know it, they’re already walking back to the front gates where they spot Hyunjin not too far away. Bidding their farewells, Jinsol waves to her while walking backward and then turning around to pat a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. She sees the other demon jump slightly from the contact but soon attacks her back with her own shove before the pair is off walking through the gates. Haseul watches the entire time with each second that passes by until finally they were no longer in her line of sight.

Now, she is able to let her façade fall down.

A sorrowful frown slowly replaces her smile, dark forest green eyes glowing angrily as her brows wrinkle together in the middle. She releases one last sigh and starts walking in the direction of a castle that’s barely a spec in the distance.

As long as Jinsol tries, Haseul will too.

//

It soon becomes evening with the sun blanketing the neighborhood in a soft orange warmth. A few rays peek through a curtain and spilling into a room along the floor. They reach up closer to a bed where soft, breathy moans fills the air and hands roaming along skin. They splay out against a bare thigh, fingers digging into flesh and eliciting another moan, this one much louder than before. She smirks to herself with her face hidden away at her neck and teasing her some more with bites and kisses reaching to her jaw. She shivers once under her, tugging the back of her shirt harder and pressing their chest tightly together.

“Jungeun…”

She hums lowly while laying slow, open mouthed kisses along Jiwoo’s jaw, hearing her mewl from the pleasure sending shivers over her body.

“Relax, baby,” Jungeun murmurs sweetly while pulling away and meeting her teary filled eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know it’s just- I have to go in a bit,” Jiwoo pouts cutely at her. “You know this.”

“You’re irrisistable…”

“Jungeun…”

“Unless you want me to stop touching you.”

“No!” Jiwoo bites down on her lip slightly, the blush on her face reaching all the way to her ears. “N-No, keep going, p-please.”

Jungeun leans in close with a smirk, seeing the way those eyes almost fluttered close and an airy sigh slipping past pretty, swollen lips.

“Good girl.”

She doesn’t waste another second and going in for a brusing kiss, all teeth and bite that Jiwoo always melts for. Jungeun is tilting her head a bit, tongue languidly trailing across her bottom lip and soothing the bite mark to nothing. A hand finds its way to the back of her neck and fingers thread through her hair, tugging her impossibly closer than before. There’s a low growl forming in the back of her throat as Jungeun suddenly feels possessive, finally applying some pressyre by grinding down slowly and swallowing up the filfthy moan Jiwoo releases. It always got like this for some reason with Jungeun losing herself into their intimacy and wanting to hear more and more of her name being chanted…

Like a sin.

She buries herself away back into her neck, breathing out a heavy sigh before she’s dizzy with lust and sucking on the skin there. It blossoms into a bright red under her lips, pushing Jiwoo’s leg back some more until it hooks onto her shoulder and she’s left completed exposed. She’s thankful for already removing her shorts before hand and now leaving her easy access to dip a hand dangerously close. Jungeun closes her eyes at hearing the throaty whine getting caught in her throat, the way Jiwoo twitched right under her fingers while also spreading her legs some more.

It’s also moments like these where Jungeun takes pride in having Jiwoo as her girlfriend. She’s her whole world, the only person she would ever die for and the only one she would sacrifice to spend an eternity with. There’s no one else that makes her feel as loved and appreacited than her, the years she’s spent in her loneliness and anger all have been worth it. Now, she’s granted with the satisfaction of touching Jiwoo as if it were the first time and seeing the way her brows knitted together in pure ecatasy. She’s wet and coating her fingers with her arousal that Jungeun is tempted to pull her hand away and lick them clean, which is exactly what she does.

Jiwoo is red once again at the sight and feeling embarrassed yet thrilled at knowing Jungeun is tasting _her_. Her chest rises and falls with every shaky exhale that leaves her, her sweater practically sticking to her skin from the sweat already forming. Despite how opposite the two are, Jiwoo grew to welcome more of Jungeun’s aggressive nature that seemed to have found her. She discovered how much she likes to be marked, a hand wrapped around her throat and the lewd noises that came whenever Jungeun fed from her. Through physical contact was how they first developed this relationship, but in time feelings surfaced and only made their situation much more complicated.

“ _Jungeun_.”

 _Fuck_ , how she loves hearing her name being called like that.

She falls into her instinct by dipping her fingers lower and slipping inside of Jiwoo. She chokes on a soft moan, squeezing once around her as Jungeun slowly fills her to the brim. There’s a shaky sigh that leaves her from now being affected by the pretty noises coming from Jiwoo. She pulls back some, making sure to curl her fingers some before she’s pushing back in, harder than before. Again, Jungeun leans in for a kiss that Jiwoo weakly reciprocates with her back arching off her bed. She’s never had some make her feel like this, feel so… _alive_ , and even if she did it was with someone she’d rather keep in the present.

At that thought, Jungeun sinks her teeth into Jiwoo’s bottom lip, harder than she intended.

The taste of blood fills her senses and leaves her reeling, feeling almost drunk off from the sweet, pleasant flavor.

Yet, their fun doesn’t last long.

A phone goes off on her nightside, the two breaking the kiss immediately. They’re both breathing hard, Jungeun practically panting at this point with fangs on full display and eyes a swirling, red glow. Jiwoo is much worse for tear, a drop of blood still on her lip and hickies literring her neck and jaw. She reaches out hastily, grabbing Jiwoo’s phone for her and seeing just who it was only to groan.

“It’s your alarm, Jiwoo,” Jungeun turns it off and places the phone on her bed, looking back at her. “Do you really have to leave?”

“I…” She tries to catch her breath, blinking lazily and seeing Jungeun frowning slightly.

“I have practice.”

“You can’t miss one day?”

“I wish I could,” Jiwoo smiles now softly, before she gasps quietly.

“You didn’t even get to come, princess.” Jungeun teases, curling her fingers that are still inside her.

“No…”

As much as she would like to be here longer, Jungeun has been too much of a distraction for her and she couldn’t risk missing choir practice this time. She would love to have stayed in and instead watch a movie or two before it’s forgotten and Jungeun has her thinking about something else. Jiwoo shakes her head while closing her eyes from a shiver as Jungeun pulls her fingers back out. She already misses her touch and could feel the regret creeping up on her from deciding to stop Jungeun, but she really needs to get ready now.

“You’ll have me for the night, Jungeun,” Her girlfriend is close enough for her to place a brief cheek kiss, smiling up at her.

“I promise.”

“Alright,” She grumbles jokingly, a small genuine smile on her own face. “I’ll drive you.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Jungeun only hums in response as she eases off from Jiwoo, helping her a bit to get back on her feet and chuckling at seeing her stumble a bit. She throws a glare over her shoulder and that was enough to shut her up, still grinning while holding her hands up.

“I won’t take long.”

“Let’s see about that.”

She watches as Jiwoo disappears into her bathroom with the limited time she has. Jungeun decides to wait by still sitting on her bed and leaning back against the palms of her hand. She takes the liberty to relax a bit, mostly just looking at random items around Jiwoo’s apartment room and laughing to herself from some memories. Her eyes lands on her window that shows a glimpse of the outside, the sun still bright despite how late it’s slowly becoming. Her mind wanders now to her and Jiwoo, the relationship they still hold despite the rules being broken.

One could say she has an advantage for being with Jiwoo, other might say she’s tainting their reputation. Regardless, she doesn’t care of what others may think and focuses on her very happy relationship. It was a bit rocky at first, Jungeun using Jiwoo and taking pleasure in corrupting the resident church girl in this neighborhood. However, when she had to leave some nights more than other and one day… having been sent on a quest for nearly two months… she could say she also realized how much she _loves_ Jiwoo.

Jungeun grabs a fistful of the sheets under her, jaw clenched tightly as she thinks more about her past. She remembers how vividly it had hurt Jiwoo how long she would be gone, the devastated look on her face and the smile she tried to muster up. Jungeun still would never forgive herself for putting Jiwoo through that pain to this day despite how much she continued to reassure her. She was worried sick the entire time she spent it down in the pits of Hell trying to get the task done as fast as possible. The only way her soul could rest easy while being down there was putting her trust in the only person she could at the time and even then her decision was hesitant, now, she knows for certain it was a mistake.

She had put her trust in _Jinsol_.

Jungeun should had never done so, but she was desperate and vulnerable and in a state where she would do anything for Jiwoo… even if it meant relying on another demon. She can admit it now, the Jinsol she knows now is different to the one she first spoke to in a while. The Jinsol back then was conniving, manipulative, calculating her every move and an aura on confidence that carried through her every footstep. That’s how she was able to convince Jiwoo so _so_ easily to believe that she was an angel sent to her care, ridding all of her sins by having her practice her prayers all the while she stayed right between her legs. That Jinsol… was a _menace._

Yet now though, Jungeun can still say the confidence never left, Jinsol has grown soft and merciful. She’s let Jungeon off the hook plenty of times where Jinsol could have easily had her way with her. She knew why, she’s also pretty sure Jinsol knows why, because it’s her little human girlfriend that’s made her so… passive. The cocky, cold blooded killer from before was no more and there only stood a weak demon seeking for the same love she’s attained.

Jungeun has to laugh at that.

She wasn’t going to let her off the hook though, not after what she’s done to Jiwoo and her. The despair Jiwoo had felt and the many apologies spilling past her lips that Jungeun had to hear for weeks. She wants to make Jinsol pay for the damage she had caused in the past, pay for every wrong doing she’s done against her. That’s why as she stands up once Jiwoo is ready and they enter her car where they shortly arrive to the church, she watches her walk inside before getting out of the vehicle.

“Took you long enough.”

Jungeun casually strolls into a clearing and seeing Kahei leaning against the back of the church wall. She snorts with a laugh before looking up slowly to see a slight from on her face.

“Better left than never they say,” Jungeun replies, hands tucked away inside her jacket pockets.

“I guess…” Kahei trails off before sighing as Jungeun walked closer. “Have you made any progress?”

“I have… a close aquintance that can assist us.”

“And?”

“Doesn’t take much convincing anyways,” Jungeun lazily smirks over at her. “They’ll be great help for spying on Jinsol.”

“Good,” Kahei leans off the wall now, raising a brow. “Then our deal seems to be going smoothly…”

“Pretty much, though I’m pretty sure you want to figure out what to do with Sooyoung.”

“Lucas can be of help, that way she’ll trust both of us.”

“The boy?” Now it’s Jungeun turns to stare at her skeptically. “He’s purely hot headed from our conversations.”

“Don’t say that about him,” Kahei scolds her while growing defensive over him.

“I know my brother can be… annoying at times, but he’s also the observant type.”

“So?”

“From what he’s told me so far…” Kahei now grins towards Jungeun, almost sadistic in nature.

“Her feelins are still _very_ strong.”

Jungeun smiles just as wide, cackling out a laugh with a shake of her head. Jinsol is a fool to be so open with her relationships but then again that’s how she’s always been, a show it off with no remorse. She hums to herself, taking it the slightly new information as Kahei tells her about the events from the party Lucas had also attended. It seems Jinsol’s powers haven’t wavered much, only enough she didn’t notice Sooyoung being in trouble, yet that’s enough for Jungeun.

“I see…” Jungeun says while crossing her arms, looking back over to Kahei. “I still want her to suffer as much as I did, Kahei. Even more than that.”

“Don’t worry too much about it.”

Kahei steps forward and closing the short gap between them until she’s close enough to see the red in Jungeun’s eyes. She tilts her head some and causing wavy orange hair to cascade down her shoulder.

“Our deal is still very strong and with this new aquintance you speak of,” She smiles once more.

“I’m sure we can arrange this orderly.”

Jungeun remains silent, observing Kahei carefully and letting her eyes roam over her face. The thought of involving yet another person into their scheme is risky and Jungeun would know better. However, she had heard to every detail of Kahei’s plan and also in turn the way she listened quietly to her own ideas. They came down to an agreement in the end and now knowing Jinsol is still too powerful for Jungeun to conquer, she’ll have to resort to other sources.

And she thinks she has the perfect idea.

“Hmm…” Jungeun nods her head slowly, smirk coming back into view as Kahei watched her.

“I think I know what else we can do.”

//

She anxiously waits that night.

Sooyoung sighs out while running a hand through long, wavy hair and glancing back at her phone again. The moons serves to be her only companion and somehow soothing her nerves as she pulls her legs up and close to her chest. For the past few days all she’s been doing and patiently wait for Jinsol about what had happened that night after the party. Sooyoung had never seen her so worried, so _scared_ , Jinsol has always been the brave one between the two but in that moment, she felt like they were the same. Granted, Jinsol had assured her that she would explain much more in detail after running errands for the days she has been gone and she could only accept the situation.

There is still that little voice in the back of her trying to get her to doubt Jinsol all over again, her overthinking mindset trying to get the best of her. She wouldn’t allow it though and like every other night she patiently waits a bit before going to sleep in any chance of catching her. Sooyoung feels like today will be her day as the moon peeked through her curtains and illuminating her room pleasantly. She rests her chin atop her knees, still staring at her window with her parents sleeping peacefully in the house. A sigh leaves her already sensing it’ll be a hopeless night as she shifts her gaze down to the floor before closing her eyes.

“Sooyoung…”

She snaps them back open at hearing a soft yet raspy voice reaching her ears. Sooyoung lifts her head of her knees in an instant and turned her head at the sound of the voice to see Jinsol leaning against the wall next to her window. To anyone else, they might have gotten the fright of a lifetime while Sooyoung only sighs out heavily and feeling safe with her here. She tightens her hold around her legs when Jinsol gets onto her feet and quietly walks towards her, seeing a neutral look on her face once she’s closer. That worries her some as she lets her legs now dangle off her bed with Jinsol sitting down next to her.

Sooyoung turns her body some, seeing Jinsol smile softly at her while holding a hand out.

“Are you…” She gently places her own atop hers. “Are you okay?”

“With you here,” Jinsol lets their hands rest on her thigh. “Absolutely.”

“Always so cheesy…”

“Isn’t that what you like about me?”

“Hmm, I guess so.”

Jinsol chuckles at their little banter, happy to see Sooyoung do the same. She could never get tired of seeing the lovely smile appear everytime, eyes turning into small crescent moons from her cheeks puffing up. She stared silently while letting her eyes rake over her features some more until she felt a squeeze on her hand and blinked back to attention. Sooyoung, still the ever so patient type, is tilting her head a bit and curiosly looking back upat her with a hint of concern.

“But you are okay, right?”

She bites her lip before sighing again, shaking her head as an answer. “You remember the night of the party?”

“Yeah…” Sooyoung almost mumbles out now, letting her smile slowly drop.

“I took a glimpse into his mind,” Jinsol breathes in sharply and holding onto Sooyoung’s hand tighter. “Did Lucas say anything to you?”

Her eyes widen at those words, her mind recalling the events of that night the best she could. She does remember once Jinsol had entered the area that he had leaned down to whisper a few last words before he was walking away.

“He did actually,” Her unoccupied hand starts to fiddle with the end of her sleeping shirt. “He said… to be careful with you.”

“I knew it.”

Jinsol exhales through her nose, glancing off to the side with a scowl. “That son of a bitch.”

“What happened between you two then? How does he know about Jungeun?” Sooyoung dares to ask, keeping her voice down to a whisper.

“Lucas isn’t really the secretive type anyways,” Jinsol confirms while holding her gaze.

“He said he knows _exactly_ what I am.”

Oh.

Subconciously, Sooyoung held onto Jinsol tighter than before, almost with a death grip.

“Through Jungeun.”

Oh _no_.

“ _Jinsol_ …” Sooyoung hisses worriedly, fear lacing her voice as well. “This is not good, at all.”

“I know, Sooyoung, I know,” Jinsol herself sucks her teeth lightly, nodding afterwards. “And I’m pretty sure Kahei knows as well, aren’t they siblings, right?”

“Yes… they are.”

“So that could also explain their weird behavior around me at certain times.”

“And also how he supposedly found out about you.”

Sooyoung thinks to herself for a second, seeing the way Jinsol’s brows knitted together in both frustration and what she could also assume is uneasiness. The fact that she had just seen Kahei at their last choir practice, casually speaking with her and talking about their day as if she didn’t have any hidden information. It made her sick to her stomach now, a feeling of dread creeping over her and settling deep within her chest.

Because… Because now that Kahei has some connection with Jungeun, she could know all about her past crush on Jiwoo, her sexuality and now…

Jinsol.

Sooyoung swallows roughly at the thought, her throat going dry and snapping her attention back to Jinsol at hearing her voice.

“I think- no,” Jinsol shakes her head with a dry laugh before gazing down at Sooyoung. “I know Jungeun wants revenge for what I did.”

“W-What are you going to do then?”

“I’m pretty sure Lucas wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut despite my threat, but I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. That only means I’ll have to prepare for what she does.”

Sooyoung stays silent as Jinsol pauses, but then it’s dragged out for too long and she begins to worry all over again.

“Jinsol…” She shifts closer to her as their legs are now touching. “How are you going to do that?”

“I…” Jinsol avoids their eye contact by staring down at the ground.

“I’m dangerous for you, Sooyoung.”

No. She doesn’t want to believe it. She doesn’t want to believe the implications behind Jinsol’s words and how she sounds so defeated, full of distress and tone devoid of any positive emotions. She couldn’t lose Jinsol, not now when they’ve just come so far and how her life has finally been taking a turn for the best. Sooyoung can’t survive a world without _Jinsol_ , a world where she wouldn’t see that playful smirk always there to greet her or the way she touched her even with the utmost care compared to anyone else. She doesn’t want to believe Jinsol will be gone for good this time with no sign of return.

“Jinsol… n-no, you can’t.” Sooyoung whispers her words now, afraid that her voice would crack and giveaway the tightness around her throat.

“I can’t let you get hurt, especially by Jungeun,” Jinsol looks back up before shakily exhaling, the sound almost shallow. “I know what she can do, Sooyoung. And I would _never_ want her to do that to you.”

“I don’t care!” Sooyoung raises her voice some, careful to not be too loud. She slips her hand out of Jinsol’s and leaning in close to cup her cheeks, gazing into her eyes deeply.

“I-” _I love you_. “I care about you so much. So fucking much, Jinsol.”

“Sooyoung…”

“I can’t lose you.”

Jinsol sees the unshed tears in her eyes, the way Sooyoung held her face so tightly and her bottom lip quivering helplessly that it broke her heart. She remembers a very long, long time ago being in this same position. The weight of her decisions depending on her, her fate laying on the line between two paths that would only have one happy ending for her. It’s just like that now as she tries to swallow the lump in her throat down while closing her eyes. The memories she’s suppressed from so long ago came back to haunt her, hearing her own shrill screams echoing in her ears and the way everything went dark in the world.

She remembers losing _her_.

Jinsol opens her eyes slowly at hearing Sooyoung sniffle, the pain in her chest now agonizing at seeing her trying to fight back her tears as one spilled down her cheek.

“No, Sooyoung,” She’s quick to place her hand over hers that’s still cupping her face as the other reached for her thigh comfortingly.

“Please don’t cry, baby.”

“H-How can I not when I could lose you, Jinsol?” She says, voice thick and shaky with emotions. “I was just becoming happier with my life.”

She thinks for a second, lips parted but no words came out. No matter which way she tried to look at their situation, Jungeun clearly has the advantage over them and there is no way Jinsol could convince her. Unless…

“Okay…” Jinsol breathes out while Sooyoung remained still. “Maybe there is one way.”

She sees her face lighten up just that quickly before letting go and having her hands rest back on her lap. “It’s very risky though.”

“Anything.”

 _Anything_.

Jinsol squeezes the voice away, gently wiping away some of Sooyoung’s tears. “We’ll have to meet some old friends of mine, the pendant you’re wearing won’t protect you enough.”

“Okay…” Sooyoung breathes out, leaning into her touch some.

“I want you to know… that everything that you’ll involve yourself with will put you at risk for any danger. And…”

Jinsol breathes out slowly before continuing.

“And I swear on my life, I won’t let anyone hurt you, Ha Sooyoung.”

Even if it might be impossible, Jinsol doesn’t care one bit. She’d put her life on the line for her without a second thought if it even came down to it. She knows that if she does that, she’ll lose the only life that’s been granted to her and will probably never be back on earth. Even with those consequences, Jinsol refuses to let Jungeun hurt Sooyoung.

“I understand, Jinsol,” Sooyoung nods without a moment of hesitation, offering a small smile.

“I’ll do anything for you.”

Jinsol smiles back weakly, rubbing her thumb over her cheek soothingly. She would have never thought her life would end up like this with so many complications to face. It was only supposed to be a few one time trips and messing around with Sooyoung, having her in the palm of her hand as her own toy. Except, things became more than that, and feelings have developed… and they both silently knew that now. Jinsol couldn’t fight it anymore, especially now than ever before and the same can be said for Sooyoung. Their fate is now tied together and whatever were to happen, they’d conquer it.

Together.

“I know how, Jungeun works when she’s angry like this,” Jinsol sighs out. “You’ll just have to act unaffected around Lucas and Kahei especially.”

“I had a feeling…” Sooyoung sniffles lightly now having calmed down.

“I also don’t think you’ll be safe in your house.”

“What will we do then?”

“There’s an apartment I own in the city, it’ll keep you safe for the time being. I can use my magic to convince your parents.”

“Oh, god…” Sooyoung bites down on her lip, fiddling with her fingers until Jinsol grabs her hand softly.

“It’s what we have to do, don’t worry, they’ll be kept safe as well.”

“I understand.”

“It’s just- we can’t risk for Jungeun to find your location.”

“Y-Yeah…”

“We don’t have to worry much about it more tonight,” Jinsol leans in to place a chaste kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be here to guide us through everything.”

“Thank you, Jinsol…”

“What did I say about thanking me, baby?”

Sooyoung can hear the teasing tone in her voice causing a smile to appear on her face. Being able to have a much more solid plan sets her at ease, the air slowly returning to normal as she looks up.

“How could I forget?” She jests back and seeing Jinsol’s smile grow.

The sight has her feeling warm and heart beating faster, almost getting herself lost in dark cobalt, blue eyes. Some way some how, her world began to revolve around her and Jinsol as she enjoys the serenity of the night around them. They’ve came far from the very beginning of their meet ups only a few months ago, now getting a deeper understanding of each other and their flaws. It’s scary to put her trust in someone else other than her friends or parents, but with Jinsol, she’s learned to over time and even more so now.

Jinsol herself feels her melting at seeing Sooyoung so forgiving and soft now under the moonlight. She tried so hard to make herself believe Sooyoung was only going to be her pet, a human to play with whenever she felt like it. Yet, when the visits became more frequent and she tried to get closer with Sooyoung to have her on the palm of her hand, at the same time she fell into hers. She’s never let anyone take control of her, _never_ , not even in the past so Jinsol having done so willingly with Sooyoung spoke volumes. The old her would have never been so affected by seeing her so angry, so ready to cut her off and Jinsol could have accepted that but…

She’s falling for Ha Sooyoung.

Jinsol catches her yawn cutely, an airy laugh leaving her at the sight.

“I think it’s time you got some rest,” She muses on, bumping her shoulder lightly.

“Hmm, stay the night?”

“Sooyoung…” Jinsol says seriously, gazing into her eyes deeply. “You know I always will.”

“I just like hearing you say it, Jinsol.”

Sooyoung whispers her words now barely audible as she leans in slowly. Jinsol doesn’t hesitate, feeling her own eyes close subconcioulsy and meeting her halfway. Their lips press together gently and slow, Jinsol tilting her head some and feeling Sooyoung cup her cheek again. A small sigh leaves her while gripping onto the sheets at feeling Sooyoung moan softly into the kiss. Jinsol takes her bottom lip between her teeth and sinks down on it some, applying just the right amount of pressure that left Sooyoung gasping raspily.

She’s dizzy when the hand over her cheek lets go of her only to trail down to her chest and being pushed lightly by her. Jinsol lets herself follow the movement and leaning back down until her back comes in contact with the cool material of her bed. Sooyoung pulls away some and letting her go with a quiet pop while still maintaining a close distance. She shifts so her legs land on either side of Jinsol’s lap before she’s snuggly sitting atop her and arching her back just as her hands land on her lower back. Sooyoung is biting her lip when Jinsol pulls her closer, eyes hooded and flickering between blue and brown that should have been alarming. To her, Sooyoung didn’t mind one bit as she leans back down and loses herself into another kiss, murmuring her last few words.

“I need you… Jinsol…”

//

The night has always been perfect for her to just lay in bed and listen to her music. She’s got her favorite oversized pillow cushioning her, hands tucked behind her head while keeping her eyes closed. It wouldn’t be long until she head downstairs, but for now she takes her moment of trainquility to appreaciate the soft beats playing in her ears. She hums softly to the lyrics now in her own world with her fan occasionally blowing over her.

However, once the song came to an end, she’s pulled back to reality while opening her eyes. The first thing she sees is her pristine white colored ceiling before their trailing off to the side to see the many posters she’s hung up over the years. A sort of melancholic feeling washes over her, unsure as to why it always came at this time while sitting up slowly. She runs a hand through her hair before pulling her earbuds out and letting them fall onto her lap. She’s met with the white noise of the night and the faint sound of crickets chirping that always soothed her to sleep.

She turns over to the window in her room not too far away, seeing how dark it is outside along with a few lamps glowing over the sidewalk. She blanks out while staring there in one spot, eyes unblinking and taking in a few patterns of the house in view. Strange, she shivers right after while snapping her attention to her door at hearing a gentle knock from the outside.

“Yeojin, honey,” There’s the voice of her mom calling her. “Dinner’s ready whenever you want to eat.”

She clears her throat before responding.

“Thanks, mom, I’ll be down in a bit.”

With that, she could hear the footsteps from her mother becoming distant until there wasn’t a noise in the room except her fan still blowing seamlessly. She casts one last glance out her window seeing the it’s still the same outside as a small breeze pasts by and some leaves fall down to the ground. Yeojin shakes her head before finally snapping out of her odd behavior and swinging her legs over her bed, making sure to take her phone and earbuds with her.

She could have sworn someone was outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you guys think?
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me how you liked it!!
> 
> twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
